Harry Potter et le sceptre de Grindelwald
by steedandpeel
Summary: FIC TERMINE! La suite direct de "Harry Potter et le masque de jade", il entre dans sa septième année qui l'amènera vers son combat final. Actions théories et indices
1. prologue

Prologue :

Suite (attendue, j'espère) d' « Harry Potter et le Masque de Jade »

ATTENTION : Il est essentiel pour ne serais-je que comprendre cette fanfiction, de lire au préalable « Harry Potter et le masque de Jade » . Ceci est la suite direct de cette fic et des 5 tomes qui le précèdent ( propriété de JKRowling soit dit en passant).

(pour ceux qui haïssent les prologues chiants passer au premier chapitre )

Harry commence ses vacances, mais il attend surtout avec impatience son entré en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Une école qu'il n'a pas quitté dans d'excellente condition l'an précédent, et cette opus et la suite direct des ses aventures, qui le mèneront droit face au destin que j'ai soigneusement composé pour lui.

Courage, la «... masque de jade » est déjà fini depuis un petit moment, et est remplit de clins d'œil à la saga et d'indices pour celui-ci. (dont la présentation des nouveaux personnages qui comme les informations que je donne ne sont jamais répétés !!!).

Je vous promet donc une histoire préparé, le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit de la saga, bien plus travaillé que ma rédaction de bachelier, et le plus de réponses à certaines interrogations...

Les chapitres sont écrits dans l'intérêt général de la trame, certains explosifs plein d'actions peuvent côtoyer d'immenses dialogues riches d'enseignements... telle est ma narration qui a pour seul objectif de retomber sur ses pattes.


	2. 1: Songe d'une nuit d'été

Un premier chapitre qui commence vite... trop ?   
Chap 1 : Songe d'une nuit d'été 

Un jeune homme marchait dans l'obscurité, ne pouvant voir le moindre mur alentour, il ne pouvait que suivre les échos de ses propres pas sur les dalles de pierre. Néanmoins il persistait dans sa démarche presque assurée jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un gouffre, d'où sortait une lumière d'un éclat divin, entouré d'inscription. Des Runes ! pensa le garçon, qui pouvait maintenant voir la voûte taillée dans la roche, en effet il rodait bien dans la plus profonde salle de l'horrible prison d'Azkaban.

Que viens-tu faire ici, Harry ? encore des doutes ? tonna une voix grave mais assez jeune.

Cédric ?... bafouilla Harry en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent, je... oui des doutes... de nombreux doutes.

Je comprend, il y a de quoi d'ailleurs. Tu es le survivant, celui sur qui compte tout le monde, dit il d'un ton amer, ...enfin tout le monde qui réfléchit ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais ce qui m'échappe, au delà des choix que tu dois faire, c'est pour quelle raison sommes nous ici ?

Pour dire vrai je l'ignore, je ne savais pas où j'étais il y a moins d'une minute.

Nous ne sommes jamais quelque part par simple hasard, reprit Cédric en allant s'assoire sur le rebord du trou, ce lieux doit bien évoquer quelque chose pour toi ?

Peut-être, ...oui, ...peut-être, c'est ici que j'ai parlé avec lui, enfin penser avec... lui, celui à qui je vais vendre notre destiné, répondit-il.

Mon pauvre Harry, lança sincèrement une voix à la fois plus brisée et plus chaleureuse, tu n'as pas à faire ce choix...

Sirius ? s'exclama le jeune homme vers son parrain assis là où se tenait il y un instant son ancien camarade, ...comment ? ...tu me...

Je sais Harry..., coupa avec douceur l'homme obscure pendant que son filleul s'asseyait à ses côtés, ...je sais de plus tout ce que tu as pu accomplir en une année, quel parrain pourrait être plus fière que moi ?

Mais je n'ai pas encore sauvé le professeur Dumbledore, ajouta avec peine Harry, sans lui... après ton départ... il ne me reste que lui...

C'est faux, répliqua Sirius presque vexé, et tu le sais au fond de toi, tu as une sorte de famille autour de toi, je ne parle pas seulement des Weasley. Ne risque donc pas ainsi ta vie, car ta mort peinerait bien d'autre gens.

Mais il le faut ! je dois et suis seul à pouvoir le faire, relança t'il d'un ton brûlant, ...ça ne me plais pas de perdre, ...de donner ce pour quoi tu t'es sacrifié.

C'était pour toi Harry ! et un peu pour mon orgueil face à ma cousine, mais je sais que tu es un garçon de... je veux dire un homme de devoir, seulement, es-tu certain que ce soit le meilleur moyen ? interrogea t'il.

Si tu as mieux je prends ! mais dans cette situation, c'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance à ses yeux et qui ne met en danger nul autre que moi, répondit il avec un sourire jaune.

Le crois-tu vraiment ? demanda Sirius avant de prendre la forme de Lenny, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'as été pour lui qu'une erreur, un coup de malchance, très frustrant je l'avoue, mais rien de plus, toute son attention n'était pas tourné vers toi. Ce qui changera éventuellement s'il apprend l'intégralité de la prophétie.

Et en quoi cela dérangerait d'autre personne ? tenta Harry.

Voyons ! s'indigna t'il, comme l'a dit Sirius, tu n'es pas seul dans cette épreuve et tous ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry fixait désormais le fond insondable du gouffre, ébloui par les faisceaux qui en jaillissaient.

C'est beau, n'est pas ? à peine plus et je m'y jetterais, reprit Lenny.

Selon vous ai-je vraiment ce pouvoir ?

De le vaincre ? ...je pense que oui, sinon c'est Neville et là on a un gros problème ! termina t'il avec un petit rire.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est joli, murmura Harry.

Quelle blancheur ! à peine moins pur qu'une âme ! prononça une nouvelle voix vieillie mais encore chaude.

Harry se tourna étonné vers la silhouette du professeur Dumbledore, sur qui pendait un sourire malicieux, mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, il aperçut le même corps allongé inconscient à peine plus loin d'eux.

Professeur... ?

Oui, Harry.

J'ai peur tout de même de faire une erreur, souffla t'il.

Mais tu en feras sûrement une, clama gaiement Albus, nous en faisant tout le temps, nous pauvres mortels doués de sentiments, comme j'en ai commis une durant cinq ans en te cachant la vérité. Même si échanger ta prophétie contre mon âme, est loin de ce que je ferais, je ne peux te donner qu'un conseil, moi personnage fictif de ton rêve, il est plus apaisant pour l'esprit de vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets.

Je ne fais plus la différence entre les remords et les regrets.

Le temps, Harry, le temps calme toutes les douleurs et rend plus distinctes les différences, tu peux faire confiance à une vieille personne de cent-cinquante ans.

Harry regardait encore l'origine des éclats de lumière, assis sur ce rebord, les jambes dans le vide et l'esprit pensif. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur vienne caresser son front, il ouvrit donc les yeux voyant les rayons rouges vifs du soleil fondrent en deux sa chambre vers son lit.

Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il était de retour dans le monotone monde moldu, et sa seule préoccupation jusqu'à aujourd'hui était de peser le pour et le contre d'une nouvelle rencontre avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour tirer de ses mains la conscience du plus respectable directeur de Poudlard depuis des siècles. Mais l'ultimatum ne cessait de s'approcher comme une date fatidique d'exécution.

Harry ignorait purement et simplement les Dursley il ne prêtait même plus attention à sa chouette Hedwige, seule être qu'il affectionnait pourtant dans cette demeure. Ne quittant pas une seule fois sa chambre dans le but illusoire de préparer un plan optimal pour réussir l'exploit d'échapper une sixième fois d'une confrontation avec Voldemort. Plan complexe à mettre au point vu qu'il ne savait pas encore dans quelles conditions et où aurait lieux cet échange. Réponses qui ne tardèrent pas à lui être apportées.

Harry quittait pour la première fois sa chambre depuis son retour, poussé vers six heure du soir par une faim qu'il n'avait pas rassasiée depuis plusieurs repas, mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez face à une tante Pétunia souriante, trop souriante pour lui. Le fait qu'elle ne bougeait plus lui fut second, mais la présence de ces trois statuts immobiles ( un oncle et un cousin dans un même état) dans une pièce où plus rien n'était en mouvement hormis lui, pas même l'affreux réveil. La pièce était comme figée.

Harry ? Harry ? m'entends-tu ? sifflait une voix serpentine

Vous ? qu'avez vous fait ? demanda t'il troublé.

Ce n'est rien, disons que nous discutons à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, ...et hors du cour normal du temps, mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon contact. J'accepte ta proposition et je pense que tu préféras venir prendre toi-même le masque, n'est-ce pas ?

Et à ce moment là, vous aurez bien la prophétie perdue ! répondit il plus déterminé.

Bien, néanmoins je pense qu'il est dans ton intention de prendre des précautions quand à notre future rencontre ! demanda t'il.

Notre ? ...vous n'enverrez pas un mangemort ?

La prophétie ne regarde que moi, non mes serviteurs ! rugit il, et pour assurer ta venue, ce serait bête que la peur te restreigne, je te propose généreusement de nous retrouver dans le mythique cercle de pierre de Stone Age.

Pardon ? s'étonna Harry.

N'es-tu pas sensé vivre la moitié de ton temps dans une école? N'y enseigne-t-on pas l'histoire de la magie ? reprit dans un rire le seigneur noir, s'il y a bien un lieux au monde où les pouvoirs d'un sorcier sont simplement et purement inhibés, c'est bien entre ces pierres. Je pensais que cela t'intéresserait, mais nous pouvons nous rencontrer ailleurs si cela te plait ?

Non ! Stone age ! c'est parfait, demain à midi !

La journée ? reprit le sinistre mage, bien je suis assez libre quand le soleil est levé, néanmoins prend garde à ne pas avertir quiconque si Dumbledore ne compte ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour toi !

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! et de votre part, évitez tout coup tordu si vous désirez sincèrement connaître cette fichue prédiction !

Comme si le temps reprenait le dessus, la mimique de Pétunia perdit sa joie pour tendre vers le dégoût à la vue d'Harry, tout comme l'horloge qui couvrait les mastications bovines de Dudley.

Comment trouver le sommeil sachant tout ce qu'il devrait faire dès l'aube, mais cette courte nuit lui porta heureusement conseil, comme le dit le proverbe. Vers cinq heure, ne parvenant à rester plus longtemps dans son lit, il se leva et s'habilla dans le plus grand silence, avant de se glisser discrètement dans la chambre de l'oncle Vernon, pour fouiller dans un placard, d'où il sortit un petit objet délicatement emballé dans du tissu, qu'il mit dans sa poche. De retour dans sa chambre, il prépara son sac à dos, le même que l'an dernier, où il plaça une petite fiole, le livre de sorts offert par Sirius et Remus, des vivres, de l'eau, la carte des Maraudeurs, et sa cape d'invisibilité. Avant de prendre son balais, de caresser pour une dernière fois peut-être Hedwige et de descendre pas la fenêtre, il ouvrit pour la centième fois le vieille montre du directeur, où il put vérifier une nouvelle fois que la directrice et le garde de chasse manquaient à l'appel dans son établissement scolaire.

Une fois trois rues plus loin, dans une allée déserte et sombre, il enfourcha avec un certain plaisir son éclaire de feu et se drapa de sa cape d'invisibilité, et prit enfin son envol. En effet avant de se rendre à l'échange, il devait en priorité aller chercher le fameux dû dans le bureau de la direction de Poudlard.

Son vol fut ce que nous pouvons appeler long, déjà que ce voyage était épuisant en train et en voiture, que dire en balais ! Pourtant Harry était loin d'être pressé d'arriver, l'heure ultime l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais une fois en vue du Lac, la mission reprit toute son attention, consultant sa carte pour savoir où se poser sans risque, il n'hésita pas à le faire près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Après avoir traversé les couloirs sans le moindre encombre il arriva enfin à la célèbre gargouille gardant l'entrée de l'office.

Ah c'est quoi déjà le code ? chuchota Harry, euh...oui, Crème canari !

Mais rien n'y fit, la sculpture ne bougea pas, pas plus pour la quarantaine d'autre code (pâtissier ) qu'il essaya.

Ah ! bon sang, mais c'est urgent !

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda la gargouille en ouvrant les yeux et laissant le passage, je sais être compréhensif des fois...

Harry bondit dans le bureau où à peu près tout les portraits présents se réveillèrent, il courut directement vers l'armoire d'où sortaient des rayons de lumière argentée, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver la pensée où Trelawney faisait son oracle. Celle-ci enfin dénichée, il la glissa à l'aide de sa baguette dans la petite fiole, sans se rendre compte qu'un volatile ne cessait de l'épier. A ses premiers cacassements il se retourna comme surpris la main dans le sac.

Fumseck ! s'écria Harry en tapotant de sa baguette la bouchon de l'éprouvette, tu m'as fait une sacrée frousse, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps il faut que j'aille aider ton maître.

Mais le phœnix ne se laissa pas repousser ainsi, plana droit vers lui, prenant au vol l'épée se trouvant sur le bureau et la lançant dans ses bras.

L'épée de Griffondore ? s'exclama t'il, je suppose que c'est une façon pour toi de m'encourager !

Mais le temps lui était franchement compté, et s'il voulait quelque peu se reposer dans la cabane d'Hagrid il devrait y courir sur le champs, il mit donc son index sur sa bouche en regardant l'ensemble des tableaux, mit l'épée à sa ceinture, et dévala les escaliers avant de presque trébucher sur Miss Teigne, à son étonnement, elle semblait l'avoir bel et bien vu cette fois, mais ne coura pas droit vers Rusard et laissa même échapper deux ou trois sons affectueux, à croire qu'elle avait subi un sort.

Il pensait ne s'être allongé qu'une petite minute, mais fut déchu par le soleil qui allait bientôt atteindre son sommet. Il ne tarda pas à partir en direction du Sud-ouest, directement vers la région des Menhirs. Son vol à toute vitesse lui prit moins d'une heure, dépassant tout oiseau, tout nuage, avion même. Il arriva face à ces terres planes, d'où ne dépassaient du sol que ce cercle de pierre et les rares grandes vagues de la mer en contre-bas. Harry se posa précautionneusement derrière un immense monolithe, laissant sur l'herbe son balais couvert de sa cape, puis s'engouffra dans le monument des âges anciens sa baguette à la main. En son centre il pouvait encore assez bien voir le panorama autour de lui, un décor encore vide de sorciers pour le moment, dernier moment pour renoncer ou pour assurer ses arrières.

_Avis_ ! cria Harry en espérant ne pas voir sortir de son arme une flaupée d'oiseaux.

D'ailleurs, il n'en eut aucun.


	3. 2: Zénith

Vite, certes mais ce ne sont que les premiers chapitres, un lien avec mon cher « Masque » Chap 2 : Zénith 

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry était détendu, seul dans l'enceinte, une petite brise qui semblait plutôt le torturer, des mouettes évitant soigneusement de s'approcher trop près de l'endroit et pas le moindre bus touristique dans le coin. Il avait pensé stupidement qu'une petite foule de moldus aurait quelque peu retenu les fouges du seigneurs des ténèbres lors de la transaction. Stupide ! Mettre en danger d'autre vie que la sienne était tout sauf malin.

Lorsque le zénith fut enfin atteint une seconde personne s'avança vers le centre de Stone Age, mais ce n'était pas Voldemort, pas même un de ses mangemorts, du moins le pensait-il.

Drago ?! s'étonna Harry, que fais-tu là Malfoy ?

Je ne suis pas venu t'aider dans cette dure épreuve, susurra t'il, nous nous retrouvons déjà ! toi, moi, et mes amis.

En effet plusieurs autres adolescents sortirent de l'ombre des menhirs, trois précisément, le duo Crabbe et Goyle, dirigés par le plus sérieux Théodore Nott.

Oh pote Potter ! s'exclama innocemment Théodore, mais quelle surprise ! Moi qui passais justement cette semaine chez mon ami Malfoy, en compagnie de nos deux compères.

Oui, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrogea Drago, justement, j'avais le désir de converser avec toi, Harry !

Vous me surprenez ! non sincèrement, reprit Harry sur leur même ton, pas la moindre faute de syntaxe, vous avez répété, hein ?!

Cessons de plaisanter ! tu vas payer pour mon père Potter ! hurla Drago.

J'ai peur de ne pas bien suivre, reprit Harry aussi sereinement, quiproquo peut-être, je n'ai pas arrêté ton père à Azkaban.

Mais au ministère, si !

C'était Dumbledore ! même si je lui en ai fait baver, avoua t'il avec un faux sourire, et puis même si tu souhaitais te venger, c'est de loin le pire endroit et le pire moment.

Pourquoi, tu es venu seul pour rencontre le mage noir, lança Théodore, et tu ne peux pas te défendre ici face à quatre assaillants, ...non c'est vraiment un bon endroit !

Je vous conseil une dernière fois de rebrousser chemin, clama Harry moins sûr de lui.

Les quatre Serpentards firent un pas en avant sortant de leur dos de longs bâtons munis de griffes, entourant désormais le jeune homme.

Bien vous l'aurez voulu ! rugit Harry en sortant l'épée de Griffondore que son manteau cachait

Les cinq adolescents commencèrent un combat bien inégal, malgré le fait qu'Harry était muni d'une véritable épée, il ne parvenait qu'à repousser la majeure partie du temps que trois attaques sur quatre, les serpents prenaient bien garde d'être hors de portée de la lame avant de porter un coup qui affaiblirait un peu plus le farouche Griffondore. Son bras gauche était devenu d'ailleurs bien ensanglanté, tout comme son sac percé, mais loin de baisser les bras, Harry prit d'un sursaut de colère, se retourna d'un bond et après avoir expulser de la main de Goyle son arme par un mouvement de sabre, il le touche gravement au genou, l'envoyant au sol, se tournant à présent vers un Crabbe prit de coup, il lui coupa sa matraque en deux ou trois bouts de bois. Mais il avait été bien plus facile de s'occuper des ces deux gros lourdauds que des deux autres excellents duellistes. Harry ne put tout simplement pas éviter un coup de griffes de Drago dans son épaule, ce qui le plia et permit qu'il évite le second coup, n'attendant pas pour répondre, son fleuret vint soudainement couper en deux les semelles des mocassins de Malfoy, le poussant à bondir en arrière. Dans une même lancé Harry reprit la direction de Théodore, sa lame en avant. Le jeune blondinet parvint sans grand problème à stopper les cinq coups enchaînés du survivant, une fois bien trop près pour utiliser son épée, un simple coup bas fit plier les jambes d'Harry, l'amena au sol sous la pression de Théodore et de Malfoy sur le retour.

Lâchez le ! cria une voix sombre, il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de me contrarier !

La silhouette noire d'un grand mage s'avançait vers eux pendant qu'Harry retrouvait ses aises.

Vous vous êtes sûrement bien... , même trop amusé ici, cria t'elle de nouveau, laissez nous donc entre grandes personnes !

Drago lâcha en dernier son emprise sur le jeune homme, mais avec un certain sourire, pensant que le pire pour Harry arrivait maintenant. Les quatre Serpentards quittèrent tant bien que mal, l'enceinte de Stone Age, vers une petite foule de Mangemorts, qu'Harry pouvait désormais voir.

J'ignorais qu'il y avait un petit comité privé à chacune de nos retrouvailles, tonna Harry assez tremblant l'épée encore dans la main, vous mourez donc d'envie de vous faire humilier.

Attention, Harry, j'ai bien d'autres moyens de découvrire la prophétie, peux tu en dire autant pour l'âme de ton professeur, répliqua froidement l'obscure mage.

...

C'est bien ce que je pensais, siffla t'il, faisons donc ce pour quoi nous sommes venu ! l'as-tu ?

Oui ! , ...le masque je vous pris !

Bien entendu... Queudver ! amène le.

Le si méprisable serviteur à la main d'argent fit son entrée dans le cercle de pierre, tenant la même boite en ébène, qu'il ouvrit pour montrer le si coûteux objet, avant de le poser au centre. Harry tachait d'apaiser sa haine envers l'affreux rat, sachant qu'il y avait plus important dans cette affaire, pourtant sa lame trembla de colère à l'approche du maraudeur maudi.

A toi Harry ! clama le demi-démon.

Tout de suite, répondit il en sortant un collier sur lequel était attaché la fiole d'où une lumière argentée perçait tout de même le verre opaque.

Il le fit glisser de sa lame à la main grise du serviteur, qui l'emmena d'un bond à son maître, Lord qui ne put pas l'ouvrir, un rictus sur ce qui semblait être des lèvres.

Que cela signifie t'il ? demanda t'il d'un ton irrité.

Précaution ! c'est bien ce que vous disiez !, relança Harry, j'ai mis un petit sort de verrouillage trouvé dans un excellent livre.

Nous sommes dans un cercle qui inhibe la magie, rugit il, à moins que... il est à l'intérieur n'est ce pas ?

Oui, et vous aurez le code d'ouverture dés que Dumbledore aura retrouvé sa conscience !

Cette condition est loin de me plaire, dit plus calmement la paire d'yeux rouges, néanmoins je l'accepte, tu recevras donc la formule pour retirer convenablement le masque dés que j'aurai le code.

Il suffit que je le place sur son visage ? ...et qu'après je prononce la formule ? interrogea Harry.

Oui, et comme je te l'ai dit entre temps tu me passeras ce soit disant code, prononça t'il avec un étrange sourire.

Le cercle de mangemorts semblait bien plus agité qu'au début, et leur approche ne tarda pas dés que Voldemort entra la fiole dans sa robe. Plus d'une trentaine d'arcs, d'arbalètes, ou de fusils pointèrent le jeune survivant au centre des monolithes. La main d'Harry était à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de la boite en ébène, mais n'avançait plus depuis qu'il était la cible des serviteurs du mal, un immobilisme partagé avec les mangemorts peu expérimentés aux armes moldus, ce qu'il comprit vite avant de plonger devant lui, dans une pluie de flèches et de plomb. Harry se leva d'un bond, sortit un revolver et tira un coup entre les deux pieds du Dark Lord, avant de rediriger le canon vers sa poitrine.

Je ne ferais pas ça à votre place, hurla t'il, je parle bien sûr à ceux qui tiennent sincèrement à lui ! le cadeau de mon oncle pourrait le dévisager, ce serait dommage.

Repliez-vous ... souffla gaiement le seigneur des ténèbres, vous voyez bien que vous nous dérangez.

Le cercle de sorciers encagoulés disparut dans un tumulte de « pop ».

Impressionnants Harry, mais que faisons nous maintenant ? demanda t'il avec le sourire, tu ne penses pas nous quitter aussi facilement ?

Harry regarda un moment sa figure serpentine, gardant le bras droit pointé vers lui, tandis que le gauche ramassait l'épée et la boite.

Pour dire vrai, si pendant un moment, ...un court moment j'ai cru que ce serait facile, avoua Harry, mais cette lame va vous pousser à m'aider, vous savez c'est elle qui a tué votre cher serpent !

Ne soit pas crétin, rétorqua t'il sans expression, mes mangesmorts ne veulent pas que je sois blessé certes, mais si tu fais un pas de plus, ta mort est garantie !

Vous m'aviez dit...

Dit que je ne te ferai rien ! coupa t'il brutalement, mais je n'ai donner aucune consigne à mes partisans.

Je vois ... , laissa échapper Harry.

Mais avant qu'il se soit résolu à ce piège, un chant lointain vint lui remonter le moral, une mélodie pure et chaleureuse, lui redonnant courage. Un phœnix planait au dessus d'eux et prit enfin un virage qui le fit piquer à toute vitesse entre les piliers d'une arche en granite, si vite que Voldemort lui même dû se baisser pour l'éviter. Harry profita en un éclaire de la situation, rangeant son pistolet dans la poche, courant vers le menhir où il avait caché ses affaires, les prenant à la volée avant de sauter sur le rocher pour attraper la queue de l'oiseau doré qui le tira en une seconde à plusieurs douzaines de mètres d'altitude, dans un nuage de stupéfix et d'avada kedavra.

Ils s'éloignaient à grande vitesse quand soudainement Fumsek prit feu dans un brasier si grand qu'il engloutit Harry et tous ses biens en moins d'un instant, plus la moindre trace d'eux dans les airs, ce qui n'arrêta pas, avant un bon moment, les mangemorts de tirer vers les zéniths pour abattre un oiseau disparu.

A peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, d'un bruissement de flamme jaillit un phœnix tirant un jeune homme et toute sa clique. Le maître des cieux entama une légère descente vers un petit sentier, chemin faisant un petit détoure pour éviter un vieux chêne, là même où il posa pied à terre de nouveau. Assis et retrouvant difficilement son souffle, Harry ne broncha absolument pas quand son ange d'or vint poser sa tête sur son bras blessé, quelques larmes et ce fut comme si de rien n'avait été. Rien hormis le fait qu'il avait maintenant le Masque de Pachacama dans son sac , et qu'il lui fallait aller au plus vite à St Mangouste, en espérant que son sort de verrouillage fasse effet jusque là, sinon il n'aurait plus de monnaie d'échange contre la formule.

Son éclaire de feu était heureusement encore une fois le plus rapide balais au monde, (même malgré les rumeurs du nouveau Solésar 5). Tanpis pour la cape d'invisibilité, elle l'aurait trop ralenti, mais cela avait peu d'importance maintenant qu'il suivait la côte vers l'Est pour rejoindre Londres. Une course qui aurait été sans embûche si un Nimbus 2001 n'était pas passé devant lui pour couper sa trajectoire, un balais monté par l'un des pires élève de Poudlard.

Potter ! tu rêves donc, en pensant nous quitter aussi facilement ! cria Drago.

Soit gentil Malfoy, retourne dans ton manoir, c'est une histoire pour « grandes personnes » !

Mais à présent ce n'est qu'une affaire entre toi et moi ! cria t'il de nouveau en sortant sa baguette.

Des éclaires de toutes les couleurs traversaient la parcelle de ciel qui les séparait ne parvenant pas à atteindre le balais de compétition, ce n'était pas pour rien que les Serpentards n'avaient jamais gagné un match contre Grinffondore tant qu'Harry était attrapeur. Drago ne cessait pourtant pas de le poursuivre à chaque virage, chaque figure aérienne, chaque accélération. Harry ne pouvait se débarrasser de son meilleur ennemi, qui s'était largement amélioré, il fallait l'avouer. Résigné à ne pas vaincre dans son état Drago par le vol, il dût sortir lui même sa baguette avant d'entreprendre la fameuse feinte de Porskoff , qu'il avait modifié en plongeant dans une spirale, gagnant grâce à elle suffisamment de temps pour se rabattre sur Malfoy.

Pétrificus Totalus ! hurla t'il vers le visage rouge de colère.

Le sort fut tout simplement efficace, trop probablement, la stature de Drago se dressa et se raidit comme celle d'une momie ayant un balais entre les jambes et bomba telle une enclume vers les flots.

Et zut ! soupira Harry, ...pourquoi un abruti sectaire ça flotte pas ?...

Un bon garçon respectable ne laisse pas se noyer quelqu'un, même la pire ordure (question de pollution...). Il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger à pic vers les violentes vagues, prenant une bonne inspiration avant le glaciale contact des eaux de l'atlantique. Une fois la tête et le corps immergés, il ne fallut que trois secondes pour trouver cette tignasse blanche et le tirer par le col vers le rivage aussi vite que son balais le pouvait (en effet ces modèle ne sont guère amphibies). Une fois sur le sable jaune, Harry tira l'ensaucissonné vers les buissons où ses yeux de rage le rassura sur son état de santé.

Ah Drago ! tu es irrécupérable ! chantonna Harry, mais réjouis toi le sort n'agira plus dans deux jours au maximum, quel chanceux camper en plein air, il y a des gens qui payent pour ça tu sais !

Je ne pense pas qu'il restera ici, coupa une voix féminine mais dénuée du moindre sentiment, Drago rentre avec moi sur le champ.

Mrs Malfoy ?! chuchota Harry en dressant sa baguette en position de combat.

Calmez vous jeune garçon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis seulement venu chercher mon fils, reprit elle en se dirigeant vers le corps immobile, fils qui semble vous vouer une haine infatigable, prenez garde.

Malgré ses mots Harry persistait à rester en position de duel, jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions.

Détendez-vous, je n'ai aucune relation avec les amis de mon époux, rajouta Narcissia avec un semblant de générosité, et même si cela était le cas... vous venez de sauver la vie de mon fils alors qu'il vous attaquait. Ne vous détrompez pas, ce n'est pas le début d'une belle amitié entre nos deux familles, mais je pense qu'il y a eu suffisamment de combats aujourd'hui.

Oui, rétorqua aussi timidement Harry.

Bien, la région grouille encore de mangemorts et je ne vais pas tarder à lui enlever ce sortilège, vous devriez peut-être y aller ?

Harry monta de nouveau sur sa vigoureuse monture après l'avoir incessamment secouée pour la détremper.

Cette fois ci aucun sorcier ne vint se mettre entre lui et la vitrine délabrée cachant l'entrée de l'Hôpital, à plus de deux cent kilomètres de là. Les paroles du Manequin ne furent que ; « je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvait entrer avec... », trop tard, Harry s'était déjà engagé dans le hall, où l'attendait six agents de sécurité. Pauvres hommes, ils furent balayés comme de simples épouvantails, par l'adolescent armé d'une épée et d'une baguette.

La chambre d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! clama Harry.

Heu, ...chambre 28 pourquoi ?

Ne vous dérangez pas je sais parfaitement où elle se trouve !

Il traversa les deux couloirs le menant à cette pièce, comme un ouragan, une des entrée les plus mémorables de cet établissement. Devant la vieille porte beige, son ardeur se calma comme s'il revoyait déjà le regard pétillant de son directeur, il frappa donc lentement à côté de la poignet et fut plus que surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre.

Veuillez entrer, je vous pris, M. Potter !


	4. 3: La mort de Janus

J'espère garder ce rythme de publication pour cette fic, soit de gros paquet chaque week-end. Merci à mes nouveaux reviewers toujours aussi pointilleux (j'en toucherai deux mot à ma correctrice Peel pour qu'elle n'écorche plus comme moi même les noms issus de l'univers HP). Et N'oubliez pas qu'un chapitre n'est pas un tout, mais sert l'histoire globale ! l'action certes mais ouvrez l'œil ! Bonne Lecture !   
Chap 3 : La mort de Janus 

La main un peu tremblante, Harry poussa délicatement la porte, qu'il referma grâce à un enchantement dés qu'il en franchit le seuil, avant même de se tourner vers celle qu'il l'avait invité à entrer. Une femme distinguée et élégante d'un certain âge, assise sur un fauteuil au chevet de son professeur, que ses cheveux gris et ce semi-sourire lui rappelaient.

Dans quel état vous êtes vous mis ! s'exclama t'elle, tout ceci pour un simple masque.

Qui êtes vous ? demanda hésitant Harry.

Disons, une vieille amie qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, qui sont, grâce à vous, bonnes aujourd'hui, dit elle en se levant, Certis !

Des cordes apparurent sur les drap du lit et allèrent attacher les différents membres de Dumbledore.

Quand tu lui mettras ce masque, fais bien attention ! prononça t'elle d'une voix fébrile, le plus dangereux , c'est ses doigts et ses yeux.

Comment savez vous pour le masque ? continua Harry.

Ah ! j'ai beaucoup de relations, avoua t'elle avec malice, relations qui sont d'ailleurs très impressionnées par votre exploit M. Potter.

Et vous êtes donc gentiment venue m'accueillir ?

Oui, mais pas seulement j'avais une petite affaire à régler avec Albus, reprit elle, ...si cela n'est pas trop te demander, prend soin de lui... bien sûr comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Il croit toujours devoir jouer le héros solitaire, ...ça ne vous rappelle personne ?

Dit elle avant de se pencher sur le directeur pour lui baiser le front, et lui remonter sa couverture.

Promis, Mélinda ? lança Harry face à une femme laissant échapper un petit sourire pendant qu'elle disparaissait tel un fantôme.

Harry prit ce sourire pour un oui, ravit d'en savoir de plus en plus sur la vie du si mystérieux Albus Dumbledore.

Il ouvrit la boite en ébène et sortit ce masque de jade, d'un vert impénétrable, seuls les yeux jaunes soleil semblaient hors propos. L'observant attentivement comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bijou, des pierres parfaitement polis, une symétrie quasi magique et une sorte de fissure en forme d'éclaire sur la partie supérieur, un hasard de circonstance. Il lui semblait entendre les guérisseurs faire une bonne centaine d'incantations pour ouvrire la porte tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le grand mage, il posa sur son visage, avec autant de stress que de précaution, l'artéfact.

Après une douzaine de secondes interminables, son corps entra dans une sorte de convulsion avant que le masque disparaisse dans les pores de la peau de son maître. Un crie grave transcenda tout l'étage, dés que les secousses cessèrent.

Les yeux d'un bleu insondable cachés depuis des semaines par ses paupières, faisaient désormais place à deux boules jaunes. D'un mouvement d'index, un des bouquins de médecine sur une étagère vola directement vers Harry, qui l'évita de justesse, bondissant sur ses mains pour les maintenir immobiles, mais le regard de bronze propulsa les deux chaises présentes sur son dos. Harry, heureusement pour ses vertèbres, fut pris d'un éclaire de génie en détournant sa vue vers l'horloge tremblante, jusqu'à ce que ses aiguilles freinent leur course. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à ne plus respecter les lois du temps, une dizaine d'objets ayant pour unique trajectoire ses pauvres omoplates s'étaient stoppé en vol. Harry se surprit à regarder son propre corps au dessus de celui du possédé tout autant immobile, étant à présent une sorte de spectre transparent, passant à travers toutes les matières mais ne parvenant pas à sortir de cette pièce.

Voldemort !, ...Voldemo..., Cria Harry avant qu'une espèce de détraqueur brumeux entre dans la pièce par le plafond et ne serre violemment le coup (apparemment astral) d'Harry.

Je ne peux pas te tuer dans ce plan, rugit l'ombre, mais soigne ton langage si tu ne souhaites pas souffrir.

Harry n'avait pas dit un mot de plus après que la longue main ait lâché emprise, hormis ceci.

Heu... la formule...

Le code, Harry !

La formule...

Attention Harry, et n'oublie pas qui est pressé maintenant, répondit il en fixant le vieil homme barbu.

D'accord, ...Sorbet citron.

Encore un code ridicule, comme c'est étonnant !

Votre plus grand point faible le manque d'humour, lança Harry.

Combien de fois t'a t'on averti aujourd'hui ? Oublies tu donc que j'ai tout ce que je désir alors que toi tu attend encore tout de moi.

C'est donc vrai, depuis toutes ces années, encore maintenant qu'il est dans un lit d'Hôpital et même quand il sera six pied sous terre, vous le craignez donc autant, ...le seigneur des ténèbres a peur de son vieil enseignant..., Harry prononça lentement toute cette phrase devant la stature impassible du monstre.

Eamate Camara Tokrone ! jeta t'il avant de devenir indiscernable.

Harry regarda de nouveau l'horloge, dans le but de reprendre une existence plus matériel, mais avant que la moindre aiguille ne bouge, cette dernière lui arriva en pleine figure le projetant au sol.

Eamate Camara Tokrone ! clama t'il avant que la lampe face de même.

La pièce avait retrouvé son calme quand Harry releva la tête, le masque vert, cachant le nez aquilin, avait perdu tout son éclat. Harry le retira au plus vite pour le replacer dans sa boite pour ensuite dénouer les liens ayant retenu le directeur.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, à regarder le visage ridé mais serein du vieillard, attendant sûrement que le miracle se produise, ce qui prit un petit moment !

Je déteste ces lits, glissa dans un souffle le vieil homme en ouvrant les yeux, surtout les oreillers en plumes de perroquet auxquelles je suis allergique qu'ils utilisent toujours. Rien de mieux que le nylon pour passer une bonne nuit.

A peine réveillé et vous faites le difficile !

Tu as changé... dit il le regard troublé en tentant de se redresser, ...combien de temps s'est écoulé ?

Trop, beaucoup trop, répondit doucement Harry, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, vous êtes sain, sauf et réveillé.

Mais les bruits venant de la porte n'avait pas cessé, au contraire ils se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, les médicomages devaient désormais utiliser des sorts plus puissants, ce que le professeur comprit vite.

Devrais-tu être en cours ? demanda songeur Albus.

Non, c'est le vacances, ...les grandes vacances.

Ah, oui... longtemps quand même, dans ce cas je présume que tu as une raison quant à mon « réveil » ? et mon sommeil ?

C'est une longue histoire ! lança Harry.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Pas moi, ils vont finir pas ouvrir cette porte, avoua t'il gêné, on reparlera de ça plus tard, je vais devoir y aller, reposez vous !

J'ai dormis assez longtemps, répliqua t'il.

Ah, j'oubliais ...votre montre, elle a un peu changé, mais rassurez vous elle ne donne toujours pas l'heure.

Harry...

Non, coupa-t-il voyant son regard encore plus profond que d'habitude, cette fois ci c'est à moi de dire, je sais...

Il sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité et se plaça contre le mur à la droite de la porte avant de murmurer, « Alohomora ». une bonne demi douzaine d'hommes en blouse blanche se ramassèrent littéralement sur le parquet, en essayant d'enfoncer cette porte ouverte, plusieurs infirmières coururent vers Dumbledore pour vérifier son état, pendant que plusieurs responsables scrutaient la salle à la recherche du jeune turbulent qui s'y était installé. Harry glissa sans encombre hors de la chambre et traversa le couloir en bousculant deux médecins qui n'y firent même pas attention, il préféra tout de même attendre que le chemin se libère plus avant de continuer son parcours vers la sortie. Il prit donc un petit corridor vers des salles plus sombres, une salle d'attente selon le jugement d'Harry, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement dans cette circonstance. Il fut pourtant surpris d'apercevoir au bout d'un moment, une touffe rousse familière, appartenant à un certain Percy Weasley, plutôt soucieux et impatient ne cessant de regarder l'horloge et l'infirmière de garde. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de son comportement, bizarre, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais ne trahissant pas le moindre trait de méchanceté, au contraire il paraissait inquiet pour une tierce personne, qui vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne pouvait pas être Dumbledore. Cette scène déraisonnée prit fin quand une seconde infirmière ouvrit une porte bleue au dessus de quoi un pentacle de même couleur brillait. Harry l'aurait bien suivi si son désire de sortir de cette clinique n'était pas revenu en lui, il rebroussa donc chemin espérant que les allées seraient déjà plus vides.

Hélas pour lui son plan ne prenait pas en compte les œils magiques voyant à travers la matière.

Harry, nous te cherchions partout, tonna une voix roc comme un rabot.

Maugrey ?! répondit-il l'âme déchue, comment va la chasse aux mangemorts ?

Fol'œil ! le petit est ici ? interrogea un Arthur Weasley tout affolé, ...heu, Harry tu vas bien au moins ?

Harry retira sa cape sans attirer d'autre regard grâce à l'agitation que créait la chambre 28.

Oh ! voyons Harry, jura M. Weasley, ta disparition nous a fait si peur ! à nous tous, même tes moldus se sont inquiétés

Ils craignaient plus de voir débarquer de nouveau Maugrey que de me voir mourir, dit il sans y croire au fond de lui.

Les rumeurs vont bon train, garçon, relança Fol'œil, il paraît que tu as ameuté Voldemort et toute sa coure.

Ça se pourrait, avoua t'il à mi-voix.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ordre de te mener sur le champ dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones, reprit Arthur, elle a retourné la moitié du ministère pour te retrouver.

Comment mieux te jurer que ta petite fugue ne passera pas inaperçu ? souffla Fol'œil en le tirant vers la sortie.

Le nombre de sorciers du ministère attendant dans le hall était impressionnant, tous le regardèrent avec soulagement, comme s'ils avaient retrouvé la vieille photo de leur mariage, leur alliance, ou pour certain, leur enfant. Il va sans dire qu'il fut aisé de choisir un véhicule pour rejoindre le ministère parmi la dizaine de vieilles voitures identiques, couleur émeraude, garées dans la petite rue.

Une préférée, garçon ?, interrogea la voix brisée.

La vert, répondit Harry.


	5. 4: Le rideau de fer

Court... certes !

Chap 4 : Le rideau de Fer 

Les allées du ministère étaient étrangement vide, plus vide l'air les aurait quitté. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Harry et M. Weasley, pour ne s'ouvrir qu'une fois arrivé au première étage, réservé au bureau du ministre de la magie. Le regard d'Amélia Bones à l'entrée d'Harry partageaient une part de consternation et de soulagement, ce qu'elle ne laissa pas voir très longtemps en reprenant le visage impassible d'une dirigeante.

A quoi rime cette comédie, M. Potter ? demanda t'elle avec tout sauf un ton joyeux, vous quittez votre domicile avant l'aube, vous entrez par effraction dans un bâtiment scolaire, où vous n'êtes pas invité durant l'été, vous réunissez je ne sais comment des dizaines de mangemorts en ... et pour terminer vous vous introduisez sans autorisation dans une chambre d'un patient, qui retrouve par miracle conscience, ...mais quel est votre secret ?

C'est un masque, coupa une voix lointaine, ... un masque en jade.

Ruban ?! lança Harry en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Quel masque ? interrogea de nouveau Mrs. Bones.

Montre lui, Harry ! reprit Ruban.

Il sortit alors de sa boite l'artefact de grande valeur et le confia au main d'Amélia.

C'est donc ceci qui a possédé plusieurs personne l'an dernier ?

Oui, dont moi ! rajouta t'il.

Vol...vous-savez-qui l'avait gardé après les événements d'Azkaban, dit simplement Harry.

Voldemort ! prononça t'elle en insistant sur le nom, vous l'a gentiment confier pour sauver le professeur Dumbledore ?

C'est à peu près ça, déclara t'il.

Sans rien d'autre en compensation ? pas même pour vous laisser la vie, reprit elle, ...le fait que vous soyez en vie m'intrigue vraiment !

J'ai échangé la masque... , commença difficilement Harry, contre ...contre la prophétie...

Harry..., souffla Arthur.

Encore une prophétie ? serait-ce une de celles que nous sommes sensé avoir perdu depuis deux ans ? demanda une fois de plus Amélia mais avec un plus grand intérêt.

Oui...

Bien, ...Voldemort a donc une information que le ministère ignore, pourriez vous rééquilibrer les forces ? je vous pris !

Ca ne concerne en rien le ministère ! clama Harry.

Tout ce qui touche Voldemort de près ou de loin, concerne le ministère, M. Potter ! rétorqua t'elle, nous sommes en guerre ne l'oubliez pas !

D'accord, ...elle dit dans ces thermes : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, naîtra à la mort du septième mois, et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie, celui qui a la pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra à la mort du septième mois... » , c'est ça la prophétie, avec une tournure qui change dans une phrase, j'ai oubliais...

La ministre resta un moment silencieuse, tapant dans un rythme irrégulier son stylo sur la table, regardant profondément Harry comme s'il apparaissait pour la première fois devant elle.

Très bien... , M. Potter vous rentrez chez vous le plus vite possible, je vais essayé d'enterrer cette histoire, mais il y a eu déjà trop de bruit...

Je le raccompagne tout de suite Mrs. Bones ! coupa M. Weasley aussi bouleversé.

Arthur tira Harry vers les ascenseurs sans vraiment le regarder, pour cacher son visage blanchi. Ce fut la même automobile qui parcourut les quelques kilomètres qui séparer sa petite bourgade de la tentaculaire cité londonienne, kilomètres pendant lesquels Harry aurait juré voir voler près d'eux une escadrille de balais. Aucun repas chaud n'attendait Harry au 4 Privet Drive, ce qui ne le vexa guère durant sa montée rapide dans sa chambre. La seule pièce de cette demeure impersonnelle, où il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, se sentir chez lui. C'est durant un de ces petits moment qu'il entra dans son lit, sachant désormais que son ange protecteur était de retour, de retour...


	6. 5: Les adieux

(je peux faire mieux côté titre )

Chap 5 : Les adieux 

La réclusion dans sa famille d'adoption dura presque un mois, durant lequel pas une seule lettre ou revue pour le moins magique ne vint le distraire. Les seules animations de ses journées étaient comme les années précédentes de faire des tours dans le quartier, profitant même de ces heures d'errance pour faire quelques achats dans le but de rétablir une garde-robe tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable dans le monde moldu. C'était bien en se promenant dans un jean à sa taille qu'Harry ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir changé une petite bource de galions en Livres, grâce à l'aide des Jumeaux. Malgré cette petite vie paisible de citadin des banlieues, n'ayant plus à subir les remarques acerbes de son oncle, il sentait mûrire sur sa poitrine un poids indescriptible, comme un devoir ou une menace.

Dans ses tournées rituelles, Harry s'était fait plusieurs amis (si on peut les appeler ainsi), en effet Dudley et sa bande ne semblaient plus vouloir avoir à faire avec lui, à savoir pourquoi ! Sûrement la levé de l'interdiction d'acte Magique se disait Harry. Le fait est que tout les enfants du quartier le respectaient, les plus jeunes le suivaient même dans ses petites ballades. La rumeur avait couru comme quoi, Harry aurait donné une sacret correction à son cousin pour se venger ou venger tous les autres, voilà comment notre cher héros était devenu le justicier estival de Surrey, même si la plus part des parents avaient redouté l'influence d'Harry, un étudiant de St Brutus est loin d'être très apprécié, la majorité comprirent vite qu'il n'était pas plus dangereux que quiconque, voir même responsable...

Néanmoins un soir étant resté un peu trop longtemps dans le parc pour regarder jusqu'à la fin une représentation d'une chorale amateur, Harry fut surpris par une charmante mélodie en arrivant sur Privet Drive. Une trop belle interprétation d'un sonnet pour violon, ne pouvant pas sortir d'un simple haut-parleur. La vision d'un violoniste aux gants blancs dans un ravissant costume mauve, fit naître peur et rage en Harry.

Lâchez votre archet ! cria Harry dégainant sa baguette.

Doucement petit, lança Pyrite en obéissant tandis que l'archet continuait seul sa danse, l'hospitalité n'est pas ton fort apparemment !

Je la réserve à ceux qui la mérite, rétorqua t'il, je répète on lâche son violon et on montre ses mains.

Le mage posa l'instrument qui finit par se taire, avant de lever trois bras en l'air devant le regard stoïque d'Harry.

Ah ! là tu me vexe Harry, soupira t'il, ce tour fait mourir de rire n'importe qui d'habitude, c'est une insulte cette non-réaction, j'ai tout de même était un grand illusionniste !

Après ou avant d'être tomber dans l'obscurité ?

Toujours ce talent pour placer les mots, un cadeau de Ronald Weasley ? siffla t'il, continue ainsi et tu finira poète !

J'ai été à bonne école. Pourquoi êtes vous là ? demanda Harry toujours très froid.

Mon seigneur voulez te prévenir, déclara lentement Pyrite en regardant le 4 Privet Drive, il pensait que ma présence serait plus explicite...

Une menace ? interrogea t'il plus fébrilement.

Oh ! il comprend...plus vite que l'année dernière, maintenant excuse moi j'ai une démonstration à faire, dit il avant de sortir de son dos un quatrième bras qui jeta un sort qui propulsa Harry sur ses fesses et abattit ensuite un pan de mur de la petite maison.

Quand Harry releva les yeux, Pyrite avait disparu mais une littérale nuée de rayons bleu fondaient l'air vers les fenêtres et la pelouse de son « chez eux ». Harry bondit et cria « En Glacis », laissant échappé toute sa colère il réussie à former un mur de glace si épais qu'il fallait plusieurs tires pour y percer un trou, les cristaux de glace grandissaient autant qu'il s'épuisait, finissant par plier genoux puis bras au bout d'une minute de défense.

Dans son plus grand étonnement, une petite douzaine de jeeps de la royale NAVY traversèrent la rue pour venir former une sorte de Bunker devant la 4 Privet Drive, les soldats semblaient agir comme lors d'un entraînement, se réfugiant derrière leur véhicule pour riposter aux tires venant de plusieurs sources. C'était irréaliste, des soldats de sa majesté affrontant les forces du mal cachés dans des buissons et des arbres, Harry croyait rêver avant de voir apparaître dans un « Bang » une Mercedes grise rouler à pleine vitesse dans la petite allée. Quand elle freina devant la forteresse motorisée, une femme en tailleur d'affaire et un homme en uniforme de la marine du début dix-huitième siècle, en sortirent dans une tempête de sortilèges. L'officier tira une espèce de faisceau vers les assaillants, d'une sorte de vieux pistolet, peut-être bien un Mousquet. La femme en habits moldus leva une baguette qui projeta un éclaire blanc, ce qui fit tomber des arbres une trentaine d'elfes habillés de taies d'oreiller qui disparurent sur le champs.

Capitaine Finnigan ! appelez des renforts et ratissez moi le coin ! s'époumona t'elle à dire.

Bien Madame, répondit l'officier du siècle avant-dernier en faisant un salut militaire avant de disparaître aussi dans un « pop »

Vous ! cria t'elle en direction des soldats, rompez !

Ce qui ce fit aussi vite qu'il étaient venus, libérant enfin une bonne vue sur la sorcière qui menait tous ces hommes à la baguette, Elisabeth Newman, s'avançant vers lui en mettant son portable à l'oreille.

Ca va Harry ? demanda t'elle avant de faire plus attention à son appareil, ...ah, Criss ! le site oméga a été attaqué ! ...mais corne de brèle c'est le 4 Privet Drive le site oméga ! ...peu importe envoie moi des nettoyeurs ... nomme les comme tu veux ! mais que ces nettoyeurs amènent leur petit cul ici et vite... j'ai du monde à calmer !

Et elle n'avait pas tort, un grand nombre de voisins était sorti sur leur palier pour observer ce qui venait troubler leur paisible petite vie. Mais comme par magie une nouvelle douzaine de véhicules vert arrivèrent dans la petite rue, laissant sortirent une petite centaine de représentants en costume raillé pour un produit qui n'existait pas.

A l'aide ! hurla la voix grasse de l'oncle Vernon, traînant le corps inanimé de la tante Pétunia.

Elisabeth tenta de la rassurer en prenant son pou, explication qu'il accepta vu le costume parfaitement taillé qu'elle portait.

Une ambulance maintenant ! rugit elle dans son portable.

Aussitôt dit aussi tôt fait, et la vieille ambulance des années soixante ne freina que sur l'impeccable pelouse détruite.

M. Dursley, où est votre fils ? demanda elle très sérieusement.

Chez des amis, les Thomson.

Je les appelle, soupira t'elle, vous pouvez suivre votre épouse. Toi Harry tu monte dans ma voiture tout de suite, quelqu'un viendra prendre tes affaires.

Mais...

Pas de mais ! le site oméga n'est plus sûr, ta seule protection vient de partir dans cette ambulance. Alors va m'attendre dans cette voiture, veux-tu ?

Elle resta un moment trop court sur l'herbe jaunie, à hurler au téléphone avant d'entrer prendre le volant et de quitter dans un « Bang » Privet Drive. Ils parcourait un paysage forestier quand Harry ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Il n'était pas sensé y avoir un ou deux membres de l'ordre...

Du phœnix ! coupa t'elle, si ils sont derrière, regarde !

Les corps immobiles d'Elphias Doge et d'Emilie Vance étaient allongés sur la banquète arrière.

Ils sont ...

Dans les pommes, coupa de nouveau Elisabeth, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, Voldemort t'a envoyé son plus fidèle sergent, Pyrite Pennec, jamais attrapé et ouvertement mangemort, parcourant le globe depuis ces deux dernières dizaines d'années pour lui rapporter le secret de la vie éternelle, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a volé à Ruban, en plein milieu de Tokyo, le sort qui a permis sa renaissance.

...c'est lui qui a tué Lenny Thomas, rajouta amèrement Harry.

Je sais... je ne suis pas fière de te demander cela, dit elle gêné, mais si tu es en sa présence... fuis loin !

Comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui ?

La voiture s'arrêta brutalement sur un sentier dans un marécage, aussi brutal que le regard d'Elisabeth.

Il ne peut, peut-être, pas te tuer, mais il saura t'affaiblir et blesser ceux qui sont avec toi, déclara t'elle froidement .

Harry resta muet un court instant réfléchissant aux avertissements d'un vieux rêve, désormais que Voldemort savez tout...

Où allons nous ? demanda t'il

Pour l'instant, ce n'est que temporaire, mais on m'a parlé d'un Terrier, répondit elle, tu connais ?


	7. 6: L'îlot enchanté

Long... ? certes !

Chap 6 : L'îlot enchanté 

Harry eut le plaisir de reconnaître la silhouette penchée, typique du terrier et de la tour de Pise. Ce qui était plus étrange était la grande affluence de monde dans les jardins, pas seulement les Weasley, loin de là ! C'était comme si l'ordre réunissait ses troupes pour un dîner entre amis. Il pouvait même entendre en traversant les hautes herbes, un petit groupe de personnes parler une autre langue, une langue bien plus latine, sans être pour autant de l'italien.

Harry ! lança Molly en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous !

Moi aussi Mrs Weasley, répondit il, très heureux ! ...mais que se passe t'il ?

Seulement quelques amis venus passer la nuit ici, pour ne pas manquer le repas de demain ! dit elle avec joie, un repas que tu ne manqueras pas non plus, cela aurait été dommage.

Et c'est pour fêter quoi, demanda Harry en franchisant le seuil.

Mes fiançailles ! coupa un Bill rayonnant assis en tête de table, avec Fleur bien entendu !

Toutes mes félicitations !

Merci, mais maintenant mangeons, reprit Bill, il y a déjà eu trois services sur cette table, nous sommes les deux derniers à ne pas avoir encore pris notre dîner.

Trop anxieux pour avaler une bouchée ? interrogea Harry.

Non, Gringott m'a retenu un temps fou à la banque centrale, il faut dire qu'un objet de grande valeur, un de ces vieux bâtons, sous la protection d'un dragon et d'un sphinx, a été dérobé, confia t'il avant de baisser sa voix, je serai axieux le jour du mariage... tu y es invité comme tout membre respectable de la famille.

Harry ne mangea guère plus que d'habitude, soit la moitié d'une assiette d'un excellent ragoût.

Il rejoignit pour le grand bonheur de son occupant, la chambre de Ron, où il ne déposa que son sweat.

Harry ?! s'exclama Ron, quand es-tu arrivé, je savais qu'ils te laisseraient assister au repas, Dumbledore lui même n'aurait pas pu refuser après ce que tu as fait pour lui ! et pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu à mes lettres ?

On se calme Ron, lança Harry, je suis ici par un malheureux concours de circonstances, ...malheureux concours. Quant aux lettres je te laisse trouver la raison.

Interceptées ? tenta t'il.

Gagné, je pense qu'ils craignent que je mette trop de fougue dans mes réponses, expliqua t'il avec un faux sourire.

Raconte moi tout, Harry, supplia Ron, il m'a fallu deux semaines d'espionnage intensif pour découvrir ta visite à St Mangouste, abrége mes souffrances !

Harry reprit son histoire de sa discussion d'Azkaban avec Voldemort à l'attaque du domicile des Dursley en passant par sa sulfureuse négociation de Stone Age. Le récit de ces aventures leur prirent une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry aurait bien invité à entrer Ginny, les jumeaux, et peut-être d'autres frères, si les entendre se recroqueviller pour entendre le moindre mot, ne le faisait pas mourir de rire lui tout comme Ron. Mais quand son ami posa la question qu'il redoutait le plus, son cœur se mit a battre à un rythme plus intense.

C'est fou ! tous ces risques pour une prophétie de Trelawney, disait il pour prendre conscience, ... enfin je veux dire depuis la mort de... et ce que tu as fait pour Dumbledore... mais je serai avec toi le jour où tu devra affronter ...enfin lui !

Non ! j'aimerais éviter que tu es à le faire, coupa Harry couvert par un souffle montrant clairement que Ginny n'appréciait pas le manque de tact de son grand frère, ...ce n'est pas personnel, mais le jour où tu survivra à une rencontre avec Voldemort tu aura un éclaire sur le front !

Oh bien sûr... excuse-moi, soupira t'il plus gêné que déçu, mais maintenant que tu-sais-qui l'a déjà en sa possession, tu peux nous... je veux dire me la dire, la prophétie !

C'est à peu près ...

La déclaration qu'il lui fit, fut constamment interrompue de petits cries étouffés (par les mains de Fred ou George), mais malgré ces légers tourments à l'écoute de la prédiction, aucun sens profond ne semblait remonter dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'un d'entre eux se lève ou défonce la porte en criant « Euréka » lui apportant les solutions qu'il cherchait de puis des mois. Au lieu de cela il restèrent tous silencieux comme si leur heure était déjà venue les chercher. Ce fut le signal implicite pour se diriger vers les lits douillets qui les attendaient. Harry demanda bien sûr avant de s'endormir tous ce qu'il avait raté durant sa période récurrente d'exil, Mais Ron ne s'attarda guère sur les quelques dîners d'amis et le Concourt British de Quidditsh où il s'était inscrit mais où seul Ginny avait fait des étincelles.

La nuit fut particulièrement calme, et le réveille au chant du coq offrit à Harry un souvenir rustique comme il les aimaient tant. Il ne fut pas étonnant de voir déjà assis autour de la table en chêne les différentes têtes rousses, où seule une chevelure rouge sang créait une confusion.

Salut Tonks, content de vous voir, lança Harry.

Mais moi de même, répondit elle la bouche pleine d'un toast fraîchement tartiné, ...hm... tant mieux car je ne dois pas te quitter !

C'est vrai ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

Oui, mais attend moi ici je doiS aller vite dans la salle d'eau, bafouilla t'elle en se levant le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Ne pas me quitter ? reprit ironiquement Harry.

Faut pas lui en vouloir, souffla Fred se mordant la main, elle ne doit pas supporter le Tabasco.

Très drôle les enfants, très drôle, dit Mrs Weasley sur un ton peu attentif.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal d'aider à la préparation du déjeuner de célébration, mais à son grand regret chacun tentait de l'éloigner le plus possible des terrains à découverts et des travaux trop « fatigants », il se retrouva ainsi à fouiller deux fois la cave pour dénicher deux bouteilles qui n'existaient plus et une fois dans le grenier pour bercer la goule dans l'espoir de l'entendre se taire. Mais cette directive de George cachait le meilleur moyen de faire chanter à tu-tête cette vieille bique, il faut prendre en considération que la notion d'euphonie se différencie d'une espèce à l'autre, d'où ce son macabre que seule Mrs Weasley réussit à stopper.

Des dizaines de sorciers n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer sur la propriété du Terrier, un simple repas entre amis bien sûr puisque ce n'était que des fiançailles encore. Pourtant il fallut trois longues tables placées entre trois pêchers, pour contenir tout ce petit monde. Mais bien avant cela l'événement qu'Harry n'attendait pas, mais auquel il aurait du se préparer arriva, l'apparition comme par enchantement d'Albus Dumbledore devant le parterre de jonquilles.

Ne sont elles pas magnifiques ? demanda t'il en se penchant pour les sentir, Molly s'entête à ne pas vouloir utiliser de magie pour ses plantes et selon moi elle a tout à fait raison ! les fleurs n'ont pas la même senteur quand nous ajoutons notre petit grain de sel ... comment vas-tu Harry ?

Bien professeur, et vous ?

En pleine forme ! ...bien que je doive encore utiliser un moment cette canne, dit il en montrant son obscure model, ...mais apparemment selon Severus, c'est devenu une mode dans le milieu scolaire, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a prêté celle-ci.

Exactement son genre, lança un peu vite Harry avant de s'en vouloir.

Il ne faut pas en vouloir au professeur Rogue, Harry, reprit il d'une voix douce, beaucoup de gens finissent par ne plus avoir le choix de leurs actes, une fois ce choix perdu, nous ne pouvons plus les considérer responsable. Un grand nombre de mangemorts perdent vite ce choix devant les désirs de Voldemort, n'oublie pas qu'il fonde son pourvoir non pas sur une légitimité mais sur la force et la peur.

Je suis pas près de l'oublier, dit il dépité.

Ne sentirais-je pas ce délicat arôme que seul un Poulet aux noix sait embaumer dans un petit courant d'air ?

Oui, dit Harry revenant à lui, Mrs Weasley y a passé la majeure partie de la matinée.

Elle mérite pour cela ma plus grand gratitude, reprit il avec le même sourire, sa cuisine garantie la cohésion de tous nos ensembles, aussi bien le couple de Bill que notre petit ordre... Mais je dois de la gratitude à une autre personne, un jeune homme qui a mis à mîntes reprises sa vie en danger pour moi, au point de mettre en jeu les règles qui régissent son destin.

Il a pris seul cette décision, coupa Harry, conscient de savoir ce qu'il faisait et des risques qu'il prendrait à l'avenir, pour lui et ceux qui l'entoureront.

Harry, ... j'ai déjà fait mon temps, l'essentiel de ma vie est derrière moi, mon dernier projet est de te voir vivre en paix, que je sois sur terre ou dans les cieux pour voir arriver ce jour, déclara Albus avec un tremblement trahissant son âge, mettre en péril ce projet pour maintenir mon existence condamnée... c'était tous sauf ce que ... ce que ...

Qui n'aurait pas craint d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres ? qui peut encore protéger l'école ...

Tu sous-estime beaucoup de sorciers en disant cela !

J'espère que c'est le cas mais un seul peut m'aider à me préparer pour ce qui m'attend, soupira Harry.

Je ne t'aiderai pas, car je sais que tu seras prêt le jour où il le faudra, ...je le sais... , dit il amèrement en se dirigeant vers les tables où s'était installé quelques membres de la famille de Fleur.

Harry resta un certain moment encore à l'écart à réfléchir sur les mots de son directeur, avant d'être attrapé par Molly pour la plus palpitante mission qu'on lui ai confié, il partit donc une nouvelle fois, sans Tonks, vers une partie fort attrayante du domaine, le cabanon de jardin où vivait selon la rumeur que lui avait raconté Ron l'année de sa première visite, un Nogtail, dans le but de ramener les deux sacrets jumeaux rester là bas trop longtemps pour en sortir des soit disant éclairages en plus. Il tomba pourtant bien sur les deux frères, mais ayant des têtes plus effrayés que le soir où Sirius Black à bruyamment visité la tour des Griffondores, il venait de les prendre en flagrant délit en train de fumer dans l'ombre de la petite baraque.

Harry... tu nous a fait une grande peur, tu sais ? jeta Fred aussi vite qu'il écrasait sa cigarette sur la pioche rouillée,

On a disons... une mauvaise appréhension sur la réaction de notre mère si jamais elle nous découvre dans cette ... activité, rajouta difficilement George.

Ce serait pire que le jour où elle a découvert que nous avions quitté Poudlard... , continua Fred, quelques mois à l'avance...

Ah ! poussa lentement Harry, donc vous fumez cachés comme de petits enfants qui font l'école buissonnière ?

Absolument pas ! s'exclama Fred, à douze ans nous nous faisions attraper, aujourd'hui nous sommes plus subtiles dans nos alibis.

Mais pas dans les apparences ! lança la voix de Mrs Weasley venant du porche de la petite bâtisse, je savais bien que ce petit nuage de fumée qui s'est échappé à l'entrée d'Harry cachait quelque chose...

Man... c'est pas ce que tu crois... tenta George

Venez manger, nous nous expliquerons plus tard, coupa t'elle d'un ton sec.

Harry rejoignit la table où s'était assis Ron accompagné des Jumeaux qui se traînèrent derrière lui. Il était placé entre son ami et la sœur cadette de Fleur, Gabrielle, que lui et Ron avaient cru sauver il y a trois ans.

Harry ! s'ébahit Gabrielle, on m'avait dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir, c'est vraiment sympa de te revoir.

Je me libère toujours pour les grands événements, dit il en envoyant un clin d'œil aux deux amoureux.

Mais je ne vois pas Hermione, rajouta t'elle faisant naître à nouveau des rides de tension sur expression de Ron et Harry, j'aurais aimé lui parler, au moins...

Gabrielle ! coupa Fleur, pourquoi ne nous raconterais tu pas cette dernière année à Beauxbâtons ! en effet les garçons, les premiers élèves entrent dés leur dixièmes dans cet institut, si... si..., je t'en pris raconte nous Gabrielle !

Tu y as été aussi, fit elle remarquer, n'est-ce pas le but de ton échange culturel, d'échanger ce genre de récits ?

C'est exacte ! mais... mais à mon âge j'étais déjà blasé de l'école et n'y voyais plus rien de surprenant, reprit rapidement Fleur, ce qui j'espère n'est pas encore ton cas !

Gabrielle se força donc à nous faire une visite orale et détaillée de son nouvel établissement scolaire, ce qui trouva vite chez tous un grand intérêt durant les hors-d'œuvre, surtout dés que les parents des deux jeunes filles commencèrent à rajouter sans arrêt leurs petites anecdotes.

J'adore cette petite rivière dont la couleur alterne tout du long entre le bleu opale et le vert pastel qui mène droit à St Morgan, un village fort charmant, expliquait le père qui avait des airs de bête au côté de sa femme qui avait gardé une certaine jeunesse en apparence, ...oui je vous le dit messieurs, ce petit cour d'eau est le bien le plus précieux de tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons, un des moyens les plus sûr de quitter le domaine sans attirer la vigilance des surveillants, comment croyez vous que j'ai pu séduire une femme aussi convoitée qu'elle !

Chérie il y a une autre personne qui t'écoute en ce moment ! lança avec un coup de coude la mère mi-vélane.

Heu... oui ! bien sûr Gabrielle je t'interdis formellement de prendre ce chemin ! reprit-il plus sévèrement avant de baisser sa voix, du moins avant tes quinze ans.

Quoi !? rugit l'épouse.

Quoi pas vu ! pas pris ! répliqua t'il.

On se fait toujours prendre ! cria t'elle d'une voix suraigue.

Oh, oui... gémit Fred.

Les discutions séparées reprirent alors leur dominance pendant une bonne demi-heure, tel que Ron et Harry débattant sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch dans le championnat national avant d'envisager qui pourrait remplacer la.. la disparition de Katie Bells dans l'équipe de leur maison.

Katie était hélas devenue comme tous les autres défunts de cette tragique journée, Harry n'avait pas pu assister à la cérémonie funèbre, lui prétendant que la famille avait choisi de la faire dans la plus grande intimité.

Cependant ces pensées morbides, remontées de pas si loin, furent chassées par les coups répétées d'une fourchette sur un verre, venant d'un Dedalus Diggle en costume trois pièces blanchâtre ayant pour une fois retiré son chapeau haut de forme, qui s'était levé juste avant apparemment pour dire un petit discours.

Je veux tout d'abord dire que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être aujourd'hui avec vous ! ...sincèrement voir s'unire les gens est la plus plaisante facette de ma fonction, chaque nouveau mariage me réjouit, surtout quand comme dans notre cas c'est pour couronner et accompagner un amour profond et partagé. Je m'excuse si vous pensez que je m'emporte, avec raison peut-être ce n'est pas encore le mariage ! Néanmoins je serai heureux de les unir et de me ressasser quotidiennement sur leur amour, dire jour après jour sans lassitude qu'ils s'aiment et s'aimeront, ...voilà merci !

C'est magnifique, déclara une sorcière assise à une seconde table.

Harry ne parvenait plus à se replonger dans sa conversation palpitante avec Ron, il trouva en les mots de Dedalus, une certaine vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire apparaître à son esprit.

Les desserts ! clama M. Weasley portant avec Charlie une grande bassine en bois, des îlots enchantés, une spécialité française apparemment...

Chacun devait s'il avait faim aller chercher lui même son met dans le bassin remplit d'une eau rouge claire. Bien que ces mignons gâteaux soient appeler îlots, ils n'étaient en rien comparable dans leur nature hormis leur aspect crémeux ; au font du liquide, se déplaçant en bande pour ne pas se faire attraper, et projetant une sauce grenadine sur la main au premier contacte, mais dés qu'il sont hors de l'eau ils reprennent les caractéristiques rassurantes de la pâtisserie immobile. Il n'avait rien d'étonnant à remarquer que les seuls capables d'en tirer un en quelques secondes étaient Charlie, Ginny, et Harry, aller savoir pourquoi ?

Mais ils furent bien vite sollicités par tous les plus fins gourmets pour satisfaire aisément à leur appétit, ce dont Ron ne se priva pas, pour la bonne et simple raison que ces îlots étaient succulents.

Harry profita de cette agitation pour se retirer un moment près d'un châtaigner en fleur, ahurissant par cette saison, cela étant dit sa retraite fut de courte durée, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Harry, ne reste pas à l'écart, il ne faudrait pas plus disloquer la famille !

Je pense qu'elle l'est suffisamment, souffla t'il

Oui, ... gémit lentement Ron, je sais elle me manque à moi aussi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi...

C'est vrai son départ me traquasse mais ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais.

Percy ? essaya Ron, oui ! son absent est très remarquée, Maman a tenté de le convaincre d'y assister, elle a même envoyé Charlie et Papa avec un speech pour ne pas le vexer, mais rien à faire.

Son comportement m'intrigue, dit il, déjà l'an dernier il avait changé au point que je croyais qu'il...

Quoi ? demanda Ron, finis ta phrase !

Je pensais qu'il pouvait avoir embrasé le courant de ...tu-sais-qui...

Jamais ! rétorqua t'il en bondissant, se disputer avec nous c'est une chose, mais de là à aller... ce serait contre toutes les règles qu'il vénère !

Je sais, j'y crois pas, mais il y des indices qui me font faire les cents pas, répondit tout aussi calme Harry, j'ai la preuve qu'il est entré la veille de noël dans la salle du sapin, où j'ai trouvé le petit cadeau de « V. »

Ce n'était pas lui, coupa t'il, ...je veux dire oui, il est bien entré mais pour déposer une lettre... pour moi.

Je préfère dix fois ton explication à la mienne ! dit Harry retrouvant le sourire, mais ça n'explique pas son attitude bizarre à St Mangouste.

De quoi parles-tu ?

J'ai omis de te parler de ce détail, reprit il plus gêné, avant de me faire attraper pas ton père et Maugrey, j'ai fait un tour dans une partie plus sombre de l'Hôpital, où il était assis complètement stressé, suant...

Dans quel service ? interrogea Ron

Je sais pas, j'ai vu aucune inscription, confia Harry, ...attend, je me souvient que d'une étoile bleu.

Hein,... un pentacle lumineux ?

Oui, pourquoi ? demanda t'il lui même.

Je suis pas sûr... peux pas te dire encore , marmonna Ron dans un souffle.

Harry retourna terminer son îlot prêt des personnes les plus concernées par cette journée, ils étaient déjà en pleine discussion avec quelques mages les plus respectés de la communauté, dont un vieux ayant une drôle de cicatrice en forme de plan de métro.

Alors vous avez choisi l'art, se réjouit Albus, c'est une noble tache !

Oui, ça colle bien plus à mon caractère...

Ses ambitions ! coupa Bill, elle aura une carrière digne des plus grands.

Je n'ai rien contre la finance ou la sécurité mais...

Mais c'est ennuyant, selon ses propre termes ! coupa t'il encore, et peut constructif

C'est une façon aider mon prochain, prononçait elle avec un ton faussement sincère en épiant Bill, ...pour lui ouvrire l'esprit à...

Mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, entrée dans un danse oculaire avec son fiancé, elle finit par l'embrasser oubliant ses derniers mots. Dumbledore les laissèrent dans un grand silence que nul oserait briser en leur compagnie

C'est dommage tout de même, lança Gabrielle, elle a un don naturel pour s'occuper des gens ! mais elle refuse d'envisager la médecine.

Carrière bien plus sûr, répondit le vieux sorcier, mais n'apportant peut-être le vie comblé qu'elle attend,

Celle-ci peut être commencer à tout âge sans perdre pour autant son talent, reprit elle.

En effet Miss Delacour, vos remarques sont je l'avoue d'une grande pertinence.

La réunion entre amis prit de l'expansion sur le jardin, formant de petits groupes s'interchangeant les participants, ce déjeuner prit des traits plus juvénile assis à même le sol sur l'herbe épaisse. Harry une nouvelle fois, prit la direction de la solitude, qui dans ce cas là n'en était pas vraiment une.

Ce petit tronc de bois qu'avait fait tomber un nid de gnome, il y a de cela six mois, servait désormais de siège pour un demi-géant qu'Harry connaissait bien et qui était en compagnie d'un des ex-professeurs dont il était le plus proche.

Hagrid ! Remus ! Que faites vous derrière la maison ?

Ce n'est pas que nous n'apprécions pas la compagnie des autres, commença Remus.

Mais nous revivions de vieux souvenirs, continua Hagrid.

En rapport avec le premier ordre ? demanda Harry.

Non, bien plus vieux, avoua Remus, plus vieux que ceux dont j'ai de ton père même.

Vous... avant Poudlard ? reprit médusé Harry.

Heu.. oui, répondu Hagrid gêné en regardant Remus.

Ce n'est rien nous pouvons lui dire Rubeus, tonna gaiement Lunard, viens t'asseoir Harry, ...tu sais déjà que j'ai été blessé par un loup-garou dans ma tendre jeunesse et que mes parents ont tout tenté pour me soigner, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils ont rencontré le professeur Dumbledore, enseignant encore la métamorphose en ce temps, mais il ne sut quoi leur dire. Hélas en poursuivant leur quête pour trouver un remède, ils sont mort dans des conditions obscures dans le centre de l'Europe, c'est là qu'il m'a recueilli.

Hagrid ? interrogea Harry en regardant l'imposante stature du géant rougissant.

Oui, le professeur savais que je cherchais ... ma mère depuis des années dans cette région, déclara le demi-géant, il a sollicité mon aide pour récupérer un jeune enfant de huit ans perdu à l'étranger avec des pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas, Dumbledore a du penser avec grande sagesse que j'étais le seul à pouvoir prendre soin de lui quoi qu'il arrive... c'est pour lui que je suis revenu prendre la place de Ogg quand Remus est enfin entré en première année, comme l'avait permis Dumbledore, un grand homme...

Je dois à Rubeus, plus qu'un toit, souffla la voix raide de Lupin, ... il m'a pris sous son aile durant des années, comme l'auraient fait mes parents

Je sais ce que c'est ! rajouta Harry regardant du même regard gratifiant le demi-géant qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Harry ! cria la voix étonnamment perçante de Tonks, je t'ai cherché partout !

Mais je suis en sécurité entouré d'autant de sorciers, non ?

Toi, peut-être, mais la sécurité de mon emploi t'y penses ? rétorqua t'elle, ah ! ... Remus tu es là ! justement je voulais te présenter un de mes vieux amis...

Et ma sécurité ?! s'indigna innocemment Harry en voyant Tonks tirer par le bras Remus vers une bande de punk en costumes d'aristocrates.

Ho ! tu l'as dit toi même, il y a des dizaines de mages surqualifiées autour de toi, ne joue pas le martyr ! répondit elle.

Harry accompagna un moment Hagrid vers l'enclot où Buck avait passé l'été, laissant par la suite ses deux vieux amis rattraper le temps perdu. Ce même temps il voulait le prendre pour réfléchir seul à une sensation qui lui grattait la nuque, comme une évidence qui ne sautait pas aux yeux, il se rendit de nouveau vers le fumeux cabanon de jardin, où la population d'insectes avait apparemment vite augmenté en l'absence des jumeaux. Il s'était déjà affalé sur la miteuse couverture depuis une douzaine de minutes, quand il nettoya ses lunettes avant de se retourner vers un des scarabées.

Décidément, vous vous êtes ligués contre ma solitude, lança Harry en scrutant les drôles de taches de l'insecte.

Le petit invertébré se transforma par la suite en une grande et sournoise femme, aux airs de suffisance dans sa veste de velours, mais posant pourtant un regard d'envie sur le jeune homme.

J'ai toujours apprécié les endroits confinés, siffla t'elle, plus confortable pour les discussions intimes !

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous accorder une interview ? s'étonna Harry.

Ce serait pourtant dans votre intérêt, le pouvoir des médias a protégé des centaines de gens menacés dans des complots et des scandales, suggéra Rita, votre disparition serait suspecte après mon article.

Vous ne croyez pas sincèrement retenir la main de Voldemort avec votre feuille de choux, dit il d'un ton vide, ça lui ferait même plaisir que tout le monde sache que c'est lui qui me tuerait !

Ce n'était qu'une proposition... néanmoins je persiste à croire que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement.

Un arrangement sur quoi ? demanda Harry ne parvenant pas clairement à voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Harry Potter raconte tout ! sa vie, ses combat, ses sauvetages, ...sa prophétie... »

Comment êtes vous au courant ? coupa t'il.

Je suis journaliste, et une sacrée journaliste même ! lança t'elle dans un sourire cynique, mais, disons que mon rédacteur ne croit pas en cette histoire pour des raisons qui sont facile à deviner, vos amis hauts placés tentent avec succès de taire l'affaire et font pression sur la gazette.

Ça devrait me peiner ? demanda encore Harry.

Bien sûr que non, mais vous connaissez mon désir de découvrir la vérité...

Non, seulement votre facette de colporteuse déformante !

Peu importe vos sarcasmes, j'ai désormais de nombreuses relation dans d'autres publications, reprit elle, mais ils insistent pour avoir votre et seulement votre version des faits !

D'où ma première question, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous accorder une interview ?

L'information est maintenant un commerce, Harry, vous donner, je rends. Ne désireriez vous pas apprendre deux trois choses sur une de vos amie qui semble avoir pris ses distance ces jours-ci ? interrogea t'elle avec une expression sadique.

Hermione vous ferait payer ces mots !

Hélas, l'absence de Miss Granger nous attriste tous deux, dit elle, mais je dois avouer qu'elle me permet d'entrevoir des perspectifs dans notre collaboration.

...Continuez


	8. 7: Harry un ami qui vous veut du bien

Ce chapitre va vous semblait.... (disons que l'histoire est toujours dur a suivre avant la rentré, mais tous a sa place... )

Chap 7 : Harry un ami qui vous veut du bien 

Harry ouvrit violemment la porte du Terrier et monta à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Ron, attirant suffisamment l'attention pour pousser Mrs Weasley à envoyer Ron voir ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il fit.

Harry qui y a t'il ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la petite pièce escarpée.

Viens et ferme la porte ! lança Harry qui feuilletait un de leur vieux livres d'Histoire, j'ai appris des choses que plusieurs personnes voulaient nous cacher !

Quoi ?

Tu te posais des questions sur Hermione, non ? interrogea Harry levant son nez du manuel, et bien, j'ai peut-être quelques réponses.

Comment, ...je veux dire....

Je fais des compromis contre nature en ce moment, coupa Harry, je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet, ...mais le fait est que je sais qu'Hermione quitte bien Poudlard ! De plus elle a demandé cette dérogation un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année. Le motif indiqué est « problème d'ordre personnel de l'élève avec ses présents condisciples » ! Un dossier amené en main propre par Miss Delacour mandatée pour représenter Miss Granger à l'inscription...

Ils le savaient tous ! s'interloqua Ron, et pourquoi nous cacher ça ?

Réfléchis ! le dit « problème » c'est nous... , souffla t'il.

Hein ? ...

Médusé est le mot qui s'imposait le plus pour décrire l'expression de Ronald, la bouche ouverte dans une forme peu conventionnelle, produisant des plis démesurés de ses joues à ses tempes, un filet de bave finit même par couler avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans l'opus en décomposition.

Là, je savais qu'il y avait un plan d'Irlande dans ce sacré vieux livre, lança t'il

L'Irlande ? Pourquoi ? reprit Ron encore perdu, ...il y a un autre échange ?

Non ! dit Harry réclamant plus d'attention, dans ce village près de Dublin, ce trouve la petite résidence qu'a loué M. Granger pour que sa famille y passe leurs vacances.

Ils sont dans les environs de Dublin... oui, et ? rajouta t'il toujours pas connecté à notre monde.

Et... commença Harry hésitant avant de trouver sa détermination, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour en Irlande, l'occasion de visiter, et de dire bonjour à une vieille amie ?

L'après-midi passa comme elle débuta, ainsi que la soirée, avec un comité beaucoup plus réduit, mais pas assez pour mettre Harry à l'aise, une excuse qui lui plaisait bien, pour dormir un peu avant l'escapade qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le plan était bien plus simple que la dernière fois, heureux d'avoir déjà récupéré ses affaires, sa chouette et sa malle, contenant la fameuse cape d'invisibilité, qui leur sera une fois encore d'une grande utilité. Une fois onze heure arrivée à la montre plastique d'Harry, ils se glissèrent sous elle, sortirent dans le plus grand silence et se dirigèrent vers l'enclos de Buck, sur lequel ils montèrent et n'attendirent pas un instant de plus pour prendre la direction des cieux.

Le vol dans le ciel nocturne fut tout sauf chaleureux, planant aux côtés des cumulus et des autres nuages d'une humidité grisâtre, le vent glacial prit toute son ampleur au-dessus des flots. Jamais ils n'eurent un si grand plaisir à revoir la terre ferme, sans s'y poser pour autant. La ville de lumière fut aisément trouvable, attirant nos deux aventuriers tel le phare d'Alexandrie, mais il fut plus dur de dénicher la minuscule commune. Ils finirent par devoir aller demander leur chemin à deux passants (chose plus aisée désormais qu'il savait utiliser le sort oubliette inculqué par leur second professeur de DCFM).

Ils arrivèrent au-dessus des rues de la collectivité à l'aurore, épuisés, mais impatients de trouver le 11 Road O'Brien : une petite bâtisse en pierre, ayant sa blanche clôture et son distinctif toit en chaume. Les garçons attachèrent Buck à un robuste arbre au plus profond du bois environnant, se dirigeant droit vers la maisonnette avant que ses occupants ne puissent la quitter.

Vu les précautions qu'avaient pris tous ceux en qui ils avaient confiance, ils préférèrent continuer à rester couvert par la cape.

Le petit portail en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement, pour laisser passer un charmant couple réjoui, en tenue sportive autant qu'estivale.

Hermione ! Ma puce, nous t'attendons ! clama M. Granger.

Non, je ne peux pas venir ! répondit une voix provenant des fins fonds du pavillon, ... je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mes lettres ! Je vous rejoins dans une petite heure !

Mes ma... tenta M. Granger avant que son épouse lui attrape le bras.

Laisse-là chéri, murmura t'elle

C'est ainsi que les deux parents protecteurs partirent pour le centre historique du

Bourg, ne prêtant aucun intérêt pour deux jeunes hommes cachés sous un drap

invisible. Entrant dans le même silence qu'ils ne troublaient pas depuis des

heures, ils virent courir dans le petit couloir obscure un tatou noir, nerveux et

brumeux, qui leur passa littéralement au travers, suivant ce petit corridor ils

parvinrent dans une pièce miniature, dont le bureau sur lequel écrivait une jeune

fille, prenait le quart de l'espace, table sur laquelle s'accumulait une petite pile

d'enveloppes et de lettres. Son écriture était vive et allongée, différente de celle presque calligraphique qui la rendait particulière, montrant pas ses rapides mouvements de poignet que même son talent à écrire avait été atteint par ce qui l'a repoussé loin d'eux. Ils restèrent impassibles à la regarder de dos pendant une petite minute, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle finisse par se retourner pour venir les saluer. Mais au lieu d'un accueil amical d'Hermione, ils n'eurent que les petits rugissements de Pattenrond. Ils se firent si bruyant qu'ils finirent par réveiller la vigilance de notre écrivain en herbe.

Pattenrond ! J'écris là ! lança t'elle avant de regarder son félin, ...Pattenrond ?! Qui a t'il ?

Elle se leva en sortant de sa poche sa baguette, scrutant les moindres coins du petit office, avançant vers les cries de son chat.

Qui es là ? interrogea t'elle ne donnant aucun temps pour répondre, ...Imaos !

Un vent de tornade projeta l'héritage des Potter sur une vieille étagère laissant apparaître les deux jeunes sorciers avec leur sourire déconfit, sourire que ne partagea pas Hermione, plus près d'une expression d'horreur et d'angoisse, maintenant toujours son arme pointée vers les intrus.

Heu... salut ! commença Harry.

Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! continua Ron, ...on passait par là, puis comme on s'était pas dit au revoir, on a eu l'idée...

Sortez ! coupa t'elle.

Pardon ?! reprit étonné Ron, Hermione ! un bonjour au moins...

J'ai dit sortez !

Pas avant que tu t'expliques, tonna Harry, à propos de cette école française !

Vous m'espionnez ? demanda t'elle avec colère, comment osez-vous !

On ne t'espionne pas, on voulait juste savoir si... essaya Ron.

Oui on t'espionne, et on continuera si tu ne nous parles pas franchement ! relança Harry, ...j'ai tout partagé avec vous, on a fait face ensemble à de nombreux dangers...

Et ? coupa t'elle de nouveau.

Et si tu as un autre problème tu dois compter sur nous ! dit il gardant difficilement son calme, quand on partage tout, c'est dans les deux sens !

Comme tu nous a confié ta prophétie ? dit elle avec ironie.

Demande là moi et je te la dirai !

Voilà la différence, Harry, souffla t'elle d'un ton plus las, je ne désire plus la connaître aujourd'hui, le goût de nos aventures m'est passé, maintenant veuillez sortir !

Ils ne se firent pas prier une fois de plus pour parcourir la vingtaine de pas les conduisant à l'extérieur, la seule trace de leur intrusion qui demeura un certain moment dans le logis était un cobra orageux en plein combat avec le même farouche tatou.

Le retour fut si rapide qu'il leur fallut une demi heure de plus sur le terrain vague de quidditch pour totalement assimiler la nouvelle.

C'est peut-être... qu'un stratagème du professeur Dumbledore pour vaincre Vol..., oh tu m'énerve Harry, ...contre tu-sais-qui, possible non ?

Non ! répondit Harry, voyons il dormait depuis des mois. Tu veut pas réfléchir avant de sortir un autre nom ?

Quoi ?! c'est pas plus ridicule que ce qu'elle nous a dit ! fit il remarquer.

Oui...

Sérieusement pense à McGonagall, continua Ron, tout a débuté en salle des professeurs avec elle, ...attend ! tu te souviens de sa plus grande peur !

Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall lui rendant une note minable, pourquoi ? demanda t'il, elle ne nous en voudrait pas pour lui avoir fait rater un contrôle.

Elle est très ambitieuse ! dit il sans y croire, mais je pense que tu as raison, elle nous en veux pour quelques chose... ou plutôt... elle t'en veux à toi !

Moi ? On est tout de même deux dans le mystère, rétorqua Harry.

Peut-être, mais je me suis disputé une douzaine de fois avec elle et jamais elle n'a prit autant de précautions pour me fuir, dit Ron presque déçu en remontant sur Buck, ...si c'était moi, elle serait toujours à Poudlard...

Ils reprirent la direction du Terrier sans grande illusion, mais leur marche lente vers ce foyer familial fut troublé par la pire vision qu'ils auraient pu voir. Un crane vert, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche, planait au-dessus de la petite chaumière. A la vue de l'horrible spectacle, Harry comme par reflex, poussa Buck à prendre de la vitesse pour l'atteindre en un instant, tandis qua derrière lui Ron était pris d'une pâleur irréelle. Mais ils bondirent tous deux de la monture dés qu'il arrivèrent face à la vieille porte, prêts à entrer dans un duel à mort avec les derniers assaillants sur place. Au lieu d'un mangemort encagoulé ouvrant violemment le panneau de bois, ce fut une petite sorcière enveloppée qui le fit en poussant tout d'abords des cries de joie avant d'hurler des phrases incompréhensibles du genre « comment avez vous pu ? ; êtes vous devenus fous ? ; vous auriez pu... », devant les deux garçons pétrifiés de peur pour une toute autre raison. Ce que finit par comprendre une jeune femme aux cheveux rose fluo.

Attendez Molly ! coupa Tonks en se tournant vers eux, ...qui a t'il ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry leva le doigt vers la marque des ténèbres, que chacun aperçut enfin, avec une poussé d'angoisse

On croyait que... ne parvint pas à finir Ron.

Mais qui a bien pu ? s'interloqua M. Weasley

Ils sortirent tous observer la signature morbide, n'arrivant pas à y croire, plusieurs partir vite faire un tour d'inspection dans les environ pour vérifier si aucun d'eux n'étaient resté.

Harry, regarde ! lança Ron en ramassant une carte de chocogrenouille sans personnage.

Une montagne aurait pu tomber sur le dos d'Harry, encore plus insoutenable que la vision de ce symbole vert, cette carte était à elle seule son avertissement direct de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait plus rester debout devant eux, ceux qui auraient pu mourir par sa faute, comment ne pas sauter sur Buck pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit qu'il avait rendu si dangereux par sa présence.

Harry ! cria Mrs. Weasley en le stoppant net, non Harry.

Les deux jours suivants furent les plus tendus qu'Harry n'ait jamais passé dans cette maison, un poids le séparait du reste des membres Weasley et des amis encore présents. Une atmosphère épaisse à couper au couteau qui accueillait pour la première fois le tant oublié anniversaire d'Harry. Plus que ses autres soirs d'insomnie, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et fut pris d'une douleur profonde à sa cicatrice vers minuit, brûlure qui disparut dés qu'il entendit trois coups frappés sur la fragile porte d'entrée, coups qui se répétèrent un long moment.

Il se décida enfin à descendre voir, restant en haut de l'escalier pour entendre sans être vu, M. Weasley allait ouvrir au trouble-fête.


	9. 8: The rise of Phoenix

Chap 8 : The rise of Phœnix 

Les coups raisonnaient tellement qu'ils réveillèrent et attirèrent toute la maisonnée dans le salon avant même qu'Arthur n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Remus aux aguets tenant déjà sa baguette prêt à tous les risques possibles. Ils eurent tous un léger frisson lorsque M. Weasley retira le verrou.

Arthur ! Aboya une voix grave et roque, Hm...Hm... excuse moi, j'ai un chat dans la gorge, Hm...Hm...

Antoine ?! s'écria Arthur, mais que fais tu ici, et à cette heure ?

Nous sommes bien le 31 à minuit ? interrogea l'homme dans un pardessus à la Colombo.

Oui ! Justement minuit ! rugit Mrs. Weasley, nous dormions !

Désolé Molly, mais je suis venu pour lui, reprit il en pointant son doigt vers le haut de l'escalier, ...tout à fait ! Vous M. Potter, je vous l'avais dit que nous nous reverrions !

M. Cadastre ?! bredouilla Harry.

Appelez moi Antoine monsieur, dit il, puis-je être le premier à vous souhaiter bon anniversaire ?

Mrs. Weasley traîna le visiteur nocturne vers la cuisine où elle le gronda comme un de ses enfants, pendant que la plupart d'entre eux essayèrent de reprendre le cour de leur nuit, mais ils furent tous debout dés six heure du matin, sans attendre le chant du coq, qui lui n'avait pas été dérangé en plein sommeil.

Le notaire put enfin sortir de la cuisine, sans craindre les insultes de chacun, et installa ses affaires au milieu de la table, où le déjeuner devait être servi d'un instant à l'autre. Il finit par ouvrir sa mallette et à chercher quelqu'un du regard.

M. Potter ? Où êtes vous ? clama t'il.

Derrière vous. répondit il calmement.

Ah ! Asseyez vous voyons !

Que me voulez-vous au fait ? demanda Harry en prenant place en face.

M. Potter vous me décevez ! dit il en farfouillant dans sa sacoche, ah ! j'oubliais que vous viviez chez ces sacrés moldus ! ...mais réfléchissez, un notaire qui vient vous voir le jour de vos dix-sept ans, ...aucune idée ?

Ben... je suis majeur...

Exact ! clama t'il encore, et avec cette majorité, vous revient tous les biens dépendant d'une juridiction magique et étant auparavant sous tutelle.

Ça signifie ?

Vous allez comprendre ! dit il avec un sourire timide, on commence ?... la clef du coffre numéro 213, sous le nom Potter ; la clef du coffre numéro 115, sous le nom Black, ne les perdez pas elles vaudraient moins chères si elles n'étaient qu'en or !

Oh ! souffla Harry en attrapant les deux petites clés.

Les biens immobiliers ! Le certificat de la dite « noble maison des Black » alias le 12 square Grimmaurd, continua t'il en marquant une pause, ...attendez ! Il n'y a pas de douze à square Grimmaurd ?

C'est pas grave Antoine ! coupa Arthur, donne ce fichu certificat à Harry.

Oui, oui ... heu une signature s'il vous plait ? ...Voilà ! Maintenant celui de la grande propriété Potter dans les Cornouailles...

Quoi ?! s'étonna bruyamment Harry, quelle domaine ?

Celui de votre famille, ...Potter, vous savez votre nom ? tenta d'expliquer Antoine avant que le jeune homme ne se tourne vers Remus.

La Résidence de tes grands parents, Harry, répondit Lupin sans attendre une plus claire question, celle de tes parents a bel et bien était détruite le soir tragique de leur... leur mort.

La maison de mes grands parents ! reprit il sur le même ton.

Ils nous ont quitter bien avant ta naissance, prononça un Lunard de marbre, leur castel est plus ou moins resté à l'abandon.

Plus ou moins ?

Disons, qu'une maison de sorcier résiste différemment au temps qui passe.

...

Bien, sans vouloir vous déranger, dit en hésitant M. Cadastre, il reste quelques certificats, deux ou trois formulaires et la fameuse attestation de majorité à tamponner, tout ça... etc....

Harry régla vite ces formalités, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres surprises cachées sur sa vie et ses origines. Antoine Cadastre prit congé du Terrier à midi, ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas avec facilité, un fonctionnaire qui vient bosser chez vous en pleine nuit est toujours un peu accro.

Néanmoins l'importance de cette date n'en demeurait pas moins importante au Terrier, plusieurs lettres affluèrent pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre plus si jeune héros. Malgré cela, rien ne remonta le moral déjà bien entamé d'Harry, qui préféra prendre une bonne heure de réflexion dans la clairière voisine. même surveillé de loin par Charlie, cette petit mise à l'écart lui permit de peser ses priorités et d'en tirer des résolutions catégoriques.

Harry retourna donc au Terrier, escorté par Charlie, au même moment où Ron venait de terminer ses corvées, mais au lieu de surprendre la petite famille en pleine tache ménagère dans la salle principale, ils tombèrent en plein milieu d'une réunion apparemment importante.

Justement, Harry, nous t'attendions ! dit une femme en tailleur assise près d'un marabout.

Oui, nous discutions de la fin de tes vacances, continua M. Weasley sans grande joie.

Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que le Terrier ne serait que temporaire ? rajouta Elisabeth, il est peut-être temps aujourd'hui que tu... comment dire ?

La vie adulte impose certains choix et demande également... commença M. Weasley avant de tomber en panne.

Il faut prendre en considération que tu viens de devenir majeur, reprit elle.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez nous ! lança d'une voix vibrante Mrs. Weasley

Tu as l'âge de voler de tes propres ailes ! clama gaiement Tonks, c'est tout de même ta dernière année à Poudlard, après, la grande aventure commence...

Ce que cette jeune femme essaye de t'expliquer, coupa Moussou, c'est qu'il faut te préparer dés à présent à ta vie adulte, avec tout ce que cela entraîne, ton avenir doit être envisagé dès aujourd'hui. Tu ne retourneras pas vivre chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année, où iras tu ?

Mais il peut rester avec nous, répondit d'un ton fâché Ron encore figé à l'entrée.

Non, ils ont raison je dois... j'ai besoin d'un « chez moi », où je serai loin de... , dit difficilement Harry.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? interrogea Ron.

Il a menacé les Dursley, maintenant ta famille Ron ! Qui ce sera ensuite ? ...je dois éviter d'attirer l'attention, tu comprends j'espère ? dit il avant de changer son ton pour un air faussement plus réjoui, ...d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien visiter les Cornouailles !

Je suis désolé Harry, déclara Remus en allant s'asseoir près de Tonks, le 12 square Grimmaurd est beaucoup plus sûr pour l'instant, aucun mangemort ne peut encore y entrer et l'Ordre ne l'utilise plus.

Je ne me sentirai jamais chez moi au 12 square Grimmaurd ! relança t'il sur un ton plus froid.

On se sent que trop rarement chez soi et ça n'a rien avoir avec le lieu, rétorqua Lupin, tu peux me croire !

La vieille jaguar verte s'arrêta entre le onze et le treize de la place Grimmaurd, Il avait été difficile pour Harry de convaincre Ron de rester avec les siens, ils se suivraient l'un l'autre en enfer s'il le fallait (ce qui fut déjà presque arrivé). Il avait été confié à une nounou qui ne lui était pas inconnue, un jeune sorcier d'origine slave, faisant tout bonnement partie du conseil de l'ordre du Merlin. Tandis que Maugrey sortait l'énorme malle d'Harry, Rouscov se concentrait sur un petit morceau de papier sur lequel été indiquée une adresse à l'encre couleur émeraude. La porte sombre de la maison Black apparut comme naissant entre ses deux voisines. Une fois franchi le seuil les deux sorciers expérimentés firent un rapide tour pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé.

Au moins il y a de l'espace ! s'écria Rouscov du dernier étage, je suis certain que la résonance doit être magnifique pour la musique.

Super, dit Harry sans écouter en montant vers la salle de dessin.

Il eu à peine le temps de poser sa malle que son reflet sauta à ses yeux, un fin faisceau de lumière réfléchi par ce petit miroir. Ce gadget illusoire, maudit de l'esprit d'Harry était là paisiblement posé sur le table ronde sans pourtant être recouvert d'une couche de poussière. La question allez se poser dans sa tête avant que Rouscov le coupe dans son élan.

Soit pas si triste, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! clama t'il encore, et on m'a dit qu'on a les services d'un elfe de maison non ?

Je l'avais presque oublié lui ! jura Harry sortant d'une armoire une écharpe miteuse, ...Kreattur ! ...Kreattur !

La silhouette de la petite créature apparut au bas des marches, à moitié courbée en signe de respect mais dégageant des insultes dans sa barbe.

Attrape ça ! cria Harry en lui jetant le morceau de tissu, sort et ne revient jamais !

Quoi ! Harry, tu es devenu fou ! hurla Alastor sortant en trombe de la cuisine, on ne peut pas le renvoyer !

C'est déjà fait !

Malgré les pleurs et les cries de l'elfe partagé avec Maugrey, Harry ne changea aucunement d'avis, dés que la porte noire se referma sur le petit traître, dans un bruit sec, le jeune adulte se retourna vers l'ancien aurore, qui n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre de cette décision tout en ne quittant pas l'elfe de son œil magique.

Fol'œil ! Veuillez arrêter de crier ! coupa plus fort que lui Harry, j'ai besoin qu'il parte, d'une sa présence m'aurait gêné, d'autre part il va sûrement retomber dans les pattes de Voldemort !

Quelle coquette idée !

Personne de sensé n'aurait fait ceci, hormis moi peut-être et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il le croit, quoi qu'il fasse de ces informations mineures, l'important est qu'il me sous-estime encore, ne serait-ce que pour assurer un minimum de sécurité à ceux qui m'entourent, ai-je été clair ?

Alastor concentra ses deux yeux sur Harry, comme s'il avait changé de couleur, son expression de colère disparut au profit d'une incompréhension fascisante, qui dura jusqu'à son départ.

La nuit tomba vite, et son entrée en matière avait apparemment montré à tous ceux avec qui il partageait l'hôtel particulier, le tempérament qu'aura Harry entre ces murs, et ce ne fut pas que Rouscov qui resta silencieux durant le dîner, il aurait été difficile même pour Rusard de retrouver le portrait de la matriarche Black, encore apeurée par l'incendie qu'avait causé Harry l'an dernier. Harry alla par la suite dans sa chambre, et fit semblant de se coucher, sachant parfaitement que le jeune mage ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit pour veiller sur lui.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dans un véritable fou rire, comme dans un état second, provoqué par un petit mot soufflé dans son oreille.

Rictusempra !

Remus se tenait penché sur le lit d'Harry, sa baguette dans les mains, lui faisant un de ses rares sourires.

Ton père ne se réveillait qu'à l'aide de cette formule, lança t'il vers le banni du monde d'Orphée, et ta mère le savait, pauvre de lui.

Il y a plus désagréable ! rétorqua Harry.

Il a changé d'avis après deux ans de réveil quotidien, dit il dans un rire, ...Ron doit déjà y être, tu ne peux pas savoir depuis quand il attend ce jour, mais il a tout de même exigé de le faire avec toi.

Hein ? soupira t'il encore dans les vapeurs matinales, faire quoi ?

Quatre mois qu'il attend, pour le passer ! déclara Remus ravi devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? reprit il.

Votre permis de transplaner, répondit il avec une expression de joie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, je t'y emmène, ...va t'habiller .

Ce que fit Harry en moins d'une minute, bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi mettre, ils prirent tous deux la poudre de cheminette, souhaitant à Rouscov une bonne journée de repos, en indiquant distinctement « Ministère de la magie ».

Hey, Harry ! Mon père est déjà à son bureau, clama Ron en les rejoignant, mais il te passe le bonjour.

C'est pour quel sujet ? demanda le garde qui enregistrait les baguettes.

Pour ces deux garnements, dit sans expression Remus, je les escorte au département des transports magiques, pour qu'ils s'inscrivent pour leur permis de transplanation.

Ho ! Ron , Harry ! Comment allez vous? reprit il, ...bien sûr, l'instructeur les attend déjà !

Ce n'est pas peu dire, coupa un homme qui semblait sortir de nul part, ...vous êtes en retard de trois minutes et douze secondes.

Mais qui êtes vous ? interrogea Ron.

Flash ! M. Flash ! clama t'il en se téléportant pour serrer la main à chacun d'entre eux sans faire le moindre pas, ...le meilleur instructeur de Grande Bretagne sans vouloir me vanter.

C'est pour eux, dit Lupin en les montrant d'un mouvement de tête, j'ai avec moi les documents utiles...

Oui, oui, Ok ! coupa l'homme en costume rouge et blanc, nous sommes au troisième étage désormais il faut prendre l'ascenseur !

D'accord mais... essaya Remus avant qu'il ne transplane de l'autre côté de l'atrium

Mais dépêchez vous ! cria t'il face aux visages épuisés des trois hommes ayant couru les cinquante mètres du hall, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ah ! Voilà l'élévateur !

Mais il transplana avant d'y entrer.

Il doit déjà nous attendre au troisième ! ironisa Ron (ce qui était le cas)

Vous devez vivre à la campagne pour vous permettre autant de temps, scanda t'il dés que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Il se projeta de nouveau un instant à un tournant avant de disparaître, il fit ceci à chaque angle, ce qui poussa nos amis à courir dans les différents couloirs pour ne pas perdre le stroboscope d'Ariane qui les guiderait au bureau de l'instructeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un couloir d'un blanc hiératique, où les attendait leur homme-saute-mouton.

Bien on va sauter la bureaucratie, je vous fais confiance, dit il aussi vite qu'on puisse le faire en sortant pour la première fois de sa cape ses mains gantés comme un sportif.

On est où ? lança Harry en regardant l'entre du couloir.

Ce corridor magique mène à la salle d'instruction, répondit il en attrapant un fauteuil roulant adossé au mur avant de dévisser deux atèles à ses genoux pour pouvoir s'y asseoir, nous ne pouvons par transplaner dans la salle, et surtout ne pas en sortir de cette manière, c'est justement le but de cette sécurité !

Vous êtes... tenta Ron.

Un enseignent comme les autres !... qui ne peut pas enseigner à Poudlard, selon le directeur Dumblepore ...ou Dumbletore, je sais pas comment il se nomme, ...ce serait un problème pour la sécurité des élèves de pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte du domaine, Pff ! foutaise ! débita t'il à toute vitesse.

... , soufflèrent les deux adolescents

Merci, mais je sais que j'ai raison les enfants ! ... allez ! suivez moi ! cria t'il en s'enfonçant dans le couloir laiteux.

C'était une espèce de gymnase organisé en cinq parties de la plus simple bande de peinture au sol, à la plus compliquée machinerie.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous concentrerons sur le staff 1 ! expliqua t'il plus calmement en roulant de l'autre côté de la ligne, la première fois c'est toujours le plus dure ! On ne peut pas vraiment vous aider, à part vous conseiller de vous concentrer le plus possible sur la croix dessinée au sol et pensait très fort que vous désirez vous y trouver, qui commence ?

Vas y Ron depuis le temps que t'attends ! souffla Harry à son ami.

Bon, je me lance ! dit il avant de plisser les yeux tel le lecteur d'un microscopique texte.

Il respirait comme l'aurait fait un apnéiste avant sa plongée, il commença à murmurer un petit mot inaudible.

Non ! N'hésitez pas ! Dites le plus fort ! clama Flash prêtant tout attention à Ron, visionnez la pièce, vous savez où vous êtes, où vous serez, et ce que vous verrez lorsque vous regarderez vos pieds, concentrez vous !

Jeveiette ! jeveiette ! jeveiette ! ne cessait il de murmurer de plus en plus fort, jeveiette ! jeveiette !

Maintenant, je veux que vous rajoutiez dans votre esprit, à côté de cette croix, le plus profond désir que vous ayez, une sorte d'image clef, prononçait M. Flash avec une intensité partagée, un gâteau, un balais, une fille, ...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase pour la bonne raison que Ron se transporta à sa droite après ce dernier mot, en plein sur la croix.

Je veux y être... continuait de dire Ron avant de se rendre compte.

Une fille, hein ? demanda Flash avec un sourire psychopathe.

Heu, oui c'est... dit il en se retenant, une vieille amie... Cathy, ...oui Cathy...

Bon voyons si ce n'est pas seulement un peu de chance ! reprit l'instructeur.

Ron refit sans erreur une vingtaine de fois le staff 1, avant que M. Flash lui accorde toute confiance et appelle Harry. Les même conseils, la même ténacité et concentration, mais un résultat entièrement différent.

Non, non, non M. Potter, vous ne vous donnez pas un désir assez puissant ! blâma t'il, vous devez bien chérir un souhait caché, une amourette comme votre copain ou une pulsion refoulée, je ne sais pas moi... c'est votre esprit !

Il n'y a rien qui me vienne, avoua Harry.

Etes vous l'homme le plus heureux au monde ?

Non !

Alors vous devez forcément cacher des convoitises. Trouvez les !

Harry reprit ses profondes aspirations en fixant la croix bleue sur le parquet, puis ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Il se serait noyé littéralement dans trois mètres d'eau, si une main ne l'avait pas tiré hors de ce bassin.

Harry, ça va ? sonna la voix protectrice de Remus.

M. Potter, le staff 4 n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ! siffla le perçant Flash, sortez de cette piscine, nous l'utilisons seulement pour amortir la chute des apparitions en plein aire.

Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Je le sais bien, tonna t'il encore en arrivant lentement sur son fauteuil, mais je me demande tout de même quel désir a pu vous pousser aussi loin du premier coup !

La vengeance, répondit il en séchant ses habits.

Délicat, délicat... ressassa t'il dans sa barbe, c'est la plus incontrôlable et expansive des pulsions abstraites, elle ne connaît ni borne ni règle.

C'est l'envie la plus puissante que j'ai !

Nous allons donc devoir la travailler, vraiment la travailler, dit il avec le ton le plus sérieux qu'il ait pris jusqu'à lors, mais c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, nous devrions aller nous rafraîchir, je suppose que tu as soif Harry ?

A vrai dire, oui ! relança t'il.

Je sais, je ne plaisantais pas, reprit il encore une fois, on ne se retrouve jamais dans l'eau par simple hasard.

Les flammes des bougies oscillaient au rythme des courants d'air entrant, amenant avec eux dans cette chambre obscure les vibrations d'une musique.

Ne finira t'il jamais de gratter cette guitare, grogna un des miroirs.

Il passe son temps comme il l'entend, répondit machinalement Harry en donnant à manger à sa blanche Hedwige.

Harry profitait de ce moment musical pour s'atteler à des travaux qu'il souhaitait faire seul, parmi eux se trouvait à l'ordre du jour la grande tapisserie représentant l'immense et noueux arbre généalogique des Black, entrecoupé de brûlures et des trous pour gommer les indésirables. Après une heure d'effort et d'astuces, il réussit presque à retirer cette plaie du mur, lorsque quelqu'un venu l'interrompre.

Tu ne va pas la détruire tout de même ?! lança une voix familière sortie de nulle part.

Qui a parlé ? demanda Harry aux aguets.

Détends toi gamin ! siffla un des portraits, que va tu faire de la...

Phineas ?! interloqua t'il, Dumbledore vous a demandé de venir ?

Non ! ...non, ...je voulais simplement te voir... toi et la demeure ! essayait il de prononcer, je sais qu'elle est restée à l'abandon un certain moment, mais c'est ...avec cette tapisserie tout ce qui reste de la noble famille des black et...

Venez en au fait !

Ben, c'était pour dire... , « jolie chouette » ! , non c'était... que cette maison peut être charmante et... sans tout détruire... en gros... bienvenu chez toi ! lâcha t'il avec un sourire gêné, J'espère que nous nous entendrons mieux que je ne l'ai fait avec mon arrière petit fils...

Ça dépendra de vous aussi.

Oui... , soupira t-il, mais revenons en à l'arbre ! c'est le seul héritage des Black, tu ne va pas le brûler ? n'est-ce pas ?

Non..., fini par admettre Harry en arracha le dernier coin d'un coup sec, mais avec tous ces trous, c'est loin d'être un excellent souvenir !

Des trous ? ...j'oubliais, dit il en examinant les deux troncs familiales qui s'enlaçaient, ...ils avaient continué cette tradition stupide...

Apparemment, reprit il en pliant la toile.

Maintenant que j'y pense ! s'écria t'il dans un sursaut, je les connais tous ! Henry mon grand frère, Alphard, la fille de mon oncle Elvis, Andromeda bien sûr et plein d'autre... pourquoi ne les remettrais tu pas ?

C'est une idée à voire... mais un autre jour !

Bien alors n'hésite pas à me rappeler dés que tu auras le temps, disait le vieux sorcier à la barbe pointue se grattant le cou avant de lentement se figer.

La musique également devint très grave avant de disparaître, tout comme le moindre mouvement dans la pièce tel que celui des bougies. Harry sentit comme une voix l'appeler, de plus en plus fort, le tirant comme une force magnétique vers une pièce qui n'existait pas au 12 place Grimmaurd. Une grande salle recouverte entièrement pas des rideaux noirs, où il n'y avait qu'un trône. Dés qu'Harry arriva face au siège vide il entendit un souffle dense provenir de sa gauche où un drap se détacha et prit la forme d'un spectre morbide.

Harry ! Bienvenu ! Cela fait si longtemps !

Je vais finir par croire que vous prenez plaisir à nos petites discussions, répliqua Harry, ...et pourquoi autant de temps ?

A qui la faute ? N'as tu jamais entendu ma voix susurrer à ton oreille ?

J'évite de répondre aux sociopathes qui m'harcèle !

Pourquoi y accordes-tu attention aujourd'hui ? demanda la voix serpentine.

La curiosité est plus forte certains jours, répondit il.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas quotidien, j'apprécie énormément cette qualité ! De plus toutes ces vies que tu aurais pu sauver, dit l'ombre dans un mouvement brusque.

De quelles vies parlez vous ?

Celles que j'ai décidé de sacrifier à chaque fois que tu refuses mes invitations à discourir !

Non ! ..., s'écria Harry, vous êtes...

Veux tu les voir, dit il en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une vingtaine de corps fantomatiques regardant tous Harry, il y a aussi deux chiens, je peux les appeler également ?

Vous êtes un monstre ! beugla Harry, pourquoi ?!

J'allais oublier le plus important, lui ! déclara t'il en tendant la bras vers un petit spectre recroquevillé au longues oreilles tombantes, ...ton ancien elfe de maison je pense, une personne fort intéressante, d'ailleurs sa seul volonté avant sa mort fut que je te renvoie sa tête pour qu'elle soit avec ses ancêtres, n'est ce pas mignon ?

Kreattur ... sa n'a aucun sens ! il vous servait plus que moi.

Notre combat est peut-être régit par des prédictions, mais la mort de tes proches dépend encore de mon libre-arbitre, ne l'oublie pas ! siffla t'il, et ce n'est pas ton misérable pouvoir qui les protègera.

De quoi ? Un pouvoir ? demandait il en reculant.

L'amour, Harry ! Ce sentiment médiocre que l'on fait passer pour l'arme ultime...

Arme que vous craignez tout de même ! tonna inconsciemment Harry.

Je ne crains rien ni personne ! hurla t'il tandis que les rideaux prenaient feu, et mon ignorance sera vite comblée, je te le promets !

Le jour où vous saurez aimer, appelez moi ! repiqua Harry entouré par les flammes vertes , je vous jure que je répondrai présent.

Hm... souffla profondément Voldemort, ne change rien à la décoration de ta nouvelle maison, elle est parfaite pour être ton tombeau !

Harry fut comme projeté en arrière, sans savoir où et quand il était.

Oui, car je m'en veux, et... Petit ? ça va demanda Phineas, tu as l'air tout pâle !

Heu, ...oui, vous disiez ?

Seulement ...bienvenu ! ...et que tu avais une magnifique chouette.


	10. 9: Encre trouble

Enfin la rentré !!!

Chap 9 : Encre trouble 

L'été touchait à sa fin et la rentrée sonnait à grand pas, Harry avait d'ailleurs déjà reçu sa lettre de Poudlard l'invitant à rejoindre le train le premier septembre. Mais une seconde lettre en plus des habituelles fournitures vint attirer son attention.

Cher M. Potter

J'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes, en raison de votre longue expérience, nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondore.

Il vous sera prié de bien vouloir trouver un remplaçant valable pour le poste de notre feu Katie Bell.

J'ose espérer que vous tacherez de quitter notre établissement en faisant tout pour marquer les mémoires en rendant à notre maison toute la gloire qu'elle mérite.

Je compte sur vous et vous félicite.

Mrs. McGonagall

Directrice adjointe.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête d'Harry, même s'il aurait pu s'en douter, il avait pourtant totalement oublié la nomination de ce poste pour lequel il n'était pas préparé, pas plus qu'il ne l'était à ses onze ans pour entrer à Poudlard. Peu importe, pour cette occasion, lui et Rouscov se permirent une petite visite au Chemin de traverse, tout d'abord pour se réapprovisionner en ingrédients, avant de faire un croché imposé à Fleury & Bott par sa liste de manuel scolaire, qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'an dernier hormis la petite indication « septième niveau », indication que laissa apparaître un remarquable gain de poids pour chaque tome. Profitant de ses achats pour rajouter sur la pile déjà conséquente un petit livre intitulé « Mémoire d'Allan Snitch, coach de l'équipe d'Angleterre », Harry se rappela en voyant se petit bouquin, le carnet que tenait Olivier à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en cours, pensant à chaque fois à de nouvelles stratégies pour l'équipe.

Comment passer sur le chemin de traverse sans faire un arrêt forcé par la boutique foisonnante des frères Weasley, où même vos sens peuvent vous jouer de mauvais tours. Fred accueillit comme des seigneurs les deux jeunes mages, leur mettant sous le nez les toutes dernières idées produites par leur esprit torturé, la déjà mythique bouteille bièrre-à-peur qui une fois secouée éclabousse quiconque se trouve à moins de vingt mètres, avant de récupérer tout son liquide comme si de rien n'était.

On est un peu à court d'idée ! lança George devant les yeux perplexes de Rouscov, disons que nous sommes en perte de vitesse

Ah non ! C'est juste une période de repos et de réflexion, coupa Fred agacé.

Oui, bien sûr, soupira George, c'est pour cette raison qu'on a cédé une partie importante des parts à Lady Nott ?

Ce n'est que temporaire ! Et nous sommes seulement associé avec elle, tout comme nous le sommes avec Harry.

Harry ne peut pas nous imposer des couleurs débiles sur notre vitrine.

Quoi ? J'aime bien le vert pastel !

Je t'en prie Fred ouvre les yeux ! On passe un mauvais cap et nous sommes dans la gueule d'une louve!

Heu... excusez moi, mais qui est Lady Nott ? demanda intéressé Harry.

Une charmante dame qui a la qualité d'aider les petits commerces, répondit Fred.

Dit plutôt que la moitié du chemin de traverse lui appartient, reprit George, et elle a quelques pieds à terre à Près-au-Lard, un vrai requin quand il s'agit d'engloutir les petits marchants.

Et c'est définitif votre contact ? rajouta Harry.

Non...

Arrête ! coupa George en allumant une cigarette, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle va cracher le morceau aussi facilement ! On est quand même devenu une valeur sûre !

Les jumeaux se disputaient encore quand Harry et Rouscov quittèrent enfin leur échoppe, avant de faire une dernière course à Gringott.

Une lumière dorée émanait du dôme central de l'atrium, couvrant les passants d'un halo surnaturel. C'est dans ce décor hors du commun qu'Harry était debout les yeux fermés pour se concentrer, écoutant les derniers conseil de M. Flash.

Ok ! aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour petit ! souffla t'il à son oreille, alors on oublie la mauvaise expérience d'hier, de toute façon douze kilomètres de décalage c'est pas si mal.

C'est pas négligeable !

Oui c'est vrai, mais hier c'était différent, reprit il sans perdre sa fougue, c'était pas hier que l'examinateur d'attendait à l'annexe d'Aberdeen ! et demain tu rentre à Poudlard, c'est ta dernière chance de passer le permis avant des mois, mais je ne te met pas la pression ?

Non, du tout, répondit il innocemment

Dommage, s'exclama t'il, tu travaille toujours mieux quand ton cœur bat plus vite !

Peut-être mais là je risque l'infarctus, bredouilla Harry, je dois faire du 200 au moins.

Tant mieux avec ce rythme ...cardiaque, tu traversera ces 750 bornes en un seul bond, car il n'est pas question qu'un de mes élève face une pause plein air ! répondit il brusquement, Ron l'a passé la semaine dernière haut la main ! Encore deux bon élèves et je bats le record du ministère.

Record ?... demanda déjà essoufflé Harry.

69 réussites à l'examen consécutifs ! et je ne veux pas tout reprendre à cause de toi ! déblatéra t'il, alors tu te concentres et tu maîtrises ton désir le plus profond !

D'accord...

Tu penses fort à Aberdeen ! coupa t'il

Oui...

Tu prends comme décor de ta pulsion l'annexe du ministère ! expliqua t'il à toute vitesse, comme si tout ce passait là bas, comme si tu devais t'y trouver pour sauver quelqu'un !

Oui, d'accord...

Visualise la scène, imagine le danger ! coupa t'il encore.

Oui ça va ! reprit Harry plus fort et exaspéré, je suis prêt... je peux y aller.

Ah ! dit il déconcerté en ce téléportant trois mètres plus loin, tu te lances quand tu veux.

Harry prit une dernière inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer le seigneur des ténèbres menacer une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus, il levait sa baguette noir vers ...

Pourquoi avait il ouvert les yeux durant le voyage, un paysage flou et sombre courait devant son regard dans un vent glacial, voilà ce qu'il vit durant la fraction de seconde où il ne respecta pas les consignes de M. Flash, avant de reprendre son horrible pensée. Il parvint tout de même avec un léger temps de retard dans le petit hall des locaux ministériels des Highlands, devant les yeux ravi d'un vieil homme assis sur un fauteuil.

Votre nom Monsieur ? demanda t'il avec un sourire.

Potter, Harry Potter ! dit il le souffle court

Bien, M. Potter, il me semble que c'est une parfaite réussite, reprit le sage fonctionnaire, nous oublierons votre petit zigzag au-dessus du Pays de Galle...

Malgré le gain de sa petite carte jaune, que tout mage se doit de garder sur soit quand il transplane, il ne manqua pas de retomber dans le bassin remplit de l'ancienne fontaine de la fraternité magique.

Je l'ai fait exprès ! lança t'il sans vraiment y croire, j'avais soif !

Mais il n'y avait pas seulement l'instructeur pourpre et excentrique qui attendait Harry. Une femme autoritaire et assez élégante se tenait debout près du poste de garde, les bras croisés.

Dans mon bureau Harry !

Oui Mrs. Bones, tout de suite...

Non ! coupa t'elle, tu te sèches d'abord, on vient de poser une nouvelle moquette !

En entrant il ressentit le même sentiment de frustration que noël dernier, et découvrit une ministre en pleine bureaucratie. Elle posa son stylo et leva les yeux vers lui comme pour le jauger avant de lui confier une information.

Votre rôle a bien changé depuis un certain temps, pour plusieurs d'entre nous, finit elle par dire, vous êtes passé de celui qui a terrassé Voldemort à celui qui va le détruire, différence subtile mais au combien précieuse, une partie de mon entourage pense même que vu l'importance que vous allez prendre dans notre combat, vous devriez être au cœur de notre organisation !

Intéressant. Souffla t'il

Néanmoins, pour ma part et celle du professeur Dumbledore, nous préférerions vous maintenir le plus longtemps possible loin de ce danger. Pourtant je ne peux pas nier la gravité du moment, et si le jour fatal arrivait bien plus tôt que nous pensions, ce serait... en bref j'ai décidé de vous tenir un minimum informé des avancés, de ce que l'on peut nommé... le conflit.

Et comment ? Je suppose que vous ne m'enverrez pas de lettre détaillée !

Pour risquer qu'elles soient interceptées, pas question ! Non, je pense plus vous faire venir à certaine réunions de la commission, qu'en pensez vous ?

Durant l'année ? interrogea t'il en se grattant le menton, ça va me faire un emploi du temps étroit, mais j'ai pas franchement le choix...

Bien je vais installer ceci, mais rassurez vous ce ne sera pas un dîner chez belle-maman tous les week-end.

Tout entra dans le coffre, sans même utiliser un sort pour augmenter l'espace. La jaguar était selon Maugrey la meilleure recrue de l'ordre. Il était passé d'abord au Terrier pour prendre Ron et Ginny, avant de libérer Harry du 12 square Grimmaurd, profitant de ses vacances avant que la prison d'Azkaban réouvre ses portes.

A leur grande habitude ils arrivèrent presque en retard, et durent monter à bord à toute vitesse, heureusement trois amies de Ginny avait déjà gardé leur place. Les Chicaneuses s'étaient reformées pour une nouvelle année, devant les yeux d'Harry qui s'étonna encore de voir Ron les quitter dés qu'il eut poser ses affaires.

Ron ! Où tu vas ? demanda Harry en sortant du compartiment.

Dans le wagon des Prefets, il ne peuvent pas commencer sans moi, dit il avec un faux sourire, je suis... préfet en chef cette année !

Non ?! cria Harry avec un de ses rares ton joyeux, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

Disons qu'on s'est pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci, avoua t'il en reprenant sa marche.

Harry retourna s'assoire surprenant les filles dans une description de leurs lettres reçues de Poudlard.

C'est que vous avez passé vos Buses, dit il en s'asseyant, alors ?

Six ! cria folle de joie Mafalda

Comme moi ! répliqua Ginny, mais au lieu de réussire l'histoire, j'ai eu optimal pour soin aux créatures magiques.

Félicitation, sourit Harry.

Huit, dit à petite voix Florence.

Elle a toujours eu un don pour les études, rajouta Mafalda face au visage rouge de la jeune fille.

Et toi Luna ? reprit Harry en la regardant.

Juste neuf, répondit elle toujours dans son état second devant une revue d'Archéologie.

C'est pas une Serdaigle pour rien, murmura Ginny aux d'Harry.

Le voyage se déroula dans le plus grand calme depuis le départ, la présence de plusieurs professeurs y était sûrement pour grand chose. Le seul événement fut une sorte d'hallucination d'Harry, qui crut pendant quelques seconde voir une voiture rouge volante Vers le milieu de l'après midi, Harry quitta le compartiment pour rencontrer la charmante dame vendant les confiseries, seule distraction du trajet, qui avait prit un retard inhabituel. Il croisa en chemin Seamus, Dean et Neville, étant empêtrés dans les pattes de Lavande et Parvati, il les invita à le rejoindre. Dean daigna plus que les autres cette proposition, sous prétexte qu'il avait promis une broutille à une d'entre elles.

Harry découvrit en tête de convoie, une horde d'élèves mécontent, se plaignant à la vendeuse.

Comment ça vous n'en avez plus, s'étonna Harry, il y en a toujours plus qu'il en faudrait pour deux trains.

Que puis-je faire ? Ils ont tout acheté ! rétorqua t'elle en montrant le second compartiment.

Malfoy ! Tu es tombé bien bas, clama Harry en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur une petite pièce remplie de friandises.

Harry ?! Comme tu vois nous avions une petite faim, dit il en lançant des clins d'œil à ses deux acolytes.

C'est quoi ton plan, former une écurie de Sumos ? repiqua t'il en regardant Crabbe et Goyle qui ne comprirent pas l'insulte.

On va en faire ce qu'on veut, relança t'il plus hargneux, ce sont les notres.

Mais bien entendu ! dit il presque gaiement, je voulais seulement te faire noter que c'est de loin ton action la plus médiatique, ce qui n'est pas très malin, durant un déplacement où la moitié de nos enseignant sont à bord pour assurer notre sécurité...

Il n'a pas tort, remisa un autre adolescent blond derrière Harry, c'était très stupide Drago !

Je n'est pas besoin de tes conseils Théodore, jura t'il d'un ton condescendant.

Veux tu nous laisser Harry, dit d'une voix froide le jeune homme, M. Malfoy et moi même avons deux mots à nous dire.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour quitter ce wagon transformé en cagibi infecte, même si l'envie d'écouter la discussion des Serpentards lui chatouiller la nuque.

Ron finit par remontrer son magnifique badge doré dans le compartiment des quatre chipies et du survivant, un quart d'heure avant leur arrivée à la gare de Près-au-Lard. A leur sortie du train, une voix forte et chaleureuse hurla le traditionnel « les première année par ici ! », celui là même fit un rapide signe amical à Harry avant de partir vers le lac que franchissent tous les première année, pour apercevoir pour la première fois Poudlard du bas de ses contreforts.

Harry prit place avec Ron et Neville dans une des calèches tractées par les sombrals.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry en ramassant un morceau de laine tombé de la poche de Ron.

Rien, juste un bonnet... avoua t'il

Un bonnet de cette taille, reprit il en riant, mais ça peut aller qu'à un ...ne me dit pas que tu as continué ?

Et pourquoi pas, se défendit Ron, je suis un membre actif du S.A.L.E. !

Tu as payé ton inscription et ton badge seulement pour qu'elle te fiche la paix, répliqua Harry, je n'appelle pas ça être actif !

Et bien maintenant je le suis, dit il en reprenant violemment le petit bonnet.

Tu sais que ça va pas la faire revenir ? reprit il ne prêtant aucune attention au regard interrogateur de Neville.

C'est fait pour aider les elfes, ça n'a pas d'autre but, dit Ron déjà grognon, ...alors, tu me soutiens ?

Ah ! soupira Harry, passe m'en deux ou trois.

En les mettant dans sa malle, il se rendit conte que sa carte s'était dévoilée toute seule. Il la sortit pour mieux examiner ceci.

Arrête de la regardez la bouche ouverte Neville, gronda Ron, tu connais la carte de Maraudeur depuis que tu appartiens à l'AD.

J'y crois pas, regardez ceci ! s'ébahit Harry.

Tu as renversé de l'encre dessus, demanda Neville en fixant l'énorme tache noir sur la carte.

Non, l'encre ne prend pas dessus ! rétorqua t'il, et puis faites bien attention, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se déplace.

Oui, c'est vrai, elle remonte le lac vers l'entrée ouest du château, fit remarquer Ron, ...mais c'est le chemin d'Hagrid et des première année !

Peut-être que la carte ne connaît pas encore leur nom ? tenta Neville.

Non ! reprit il, la carte a trouvé ceux des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang, le soir même. Cette tache est si grosse qu'elle couvre tous leur nom, il y a sûrement quelque chose ou un danger qui les suit !

On fait quoi ? demanda Ron, on peut tout de même pas courir à leur rescousse en criant qu'une tache noire les suit ?

Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry en sortant sa cape, tu viens ?

Je suis préfet en chef je ne peux plus m'éclipser aussi facilement !

D'accord, couvre moi.

Couvre nous ! rajouta Neville en sautant de la calèche à la suite d'Harry.

Ils traversèrent la parc à grand pas, dans une nuit déjà entamée et assez couverte, mais ne tardèrent pas à surprendre la sortie, du demi-géant escortant les nouveaux élèves du tunnel sous-terrain. Ils restèrent debout à attendre l'arrivée de « l'horrible tache », Harry se tenant le front et Neville sa mâchoire pour ne pas qu'elle tremble, à leur étonnement rien ne les suivait, même après une petite minute, petite minute qui permit à la tache d'atteindre l'enceinte intérieure du château sans qu'ils l'aient vue passer ce qu'elle représentait.

Les deux garçons coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour atteindre la grande salle avant Rubeus et ses protégés, il s'assirent, à la fin de la chanson du choixpeau magique, entre Ginny et Ron et retirèrent la cape si vite qu'il semblèrent transplaner devant les yeux des rares à avoir remarqué leur apparition.

Quoi ? Qu'y a t'il ? jeta agressivement Ron à un quatrième année qui fixait Harry et Neville, avant de se tourner vers eux à voix bas, ...alors ?

Ils ne purent que légèrement expliquer ce qu'ils ne virent pas, avant que le Gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ouvre une nouvelle fois la grande porte donnant sur le hall, pour laisser entrer une quarantaine d'enfants en file indienne. Ils allèrent un par un vers le tabouret où les attendaient le professeur Flitwick et le fameux couvre-chef.

Albin Sabine, lança la petite voix de l'enseignant.

Serdaigle ! cria le choixpeau magique après une courte réflexion.

Betie Sophiane !

Poursouffle !

Bowling Alexander !

Griffondore !

Plus d'une dizaine de nom furent nommé avant que celui de...

Lorvelle Devis !

Mais au lieu de voir le chapeau faire de petit mouvement pour montrer sa méditation, dés que ce jeune garçon le mit, il fut pris comme par des convulsions qui cessèrent vite. L'enfant avait perdu son sourire pour une expression de peur, peur que reflétait aussi bien le visage intrigué de Dumbledore. Après une minute où personne ne dit le moindre mot, hormis le garçon qui semblait faire une prière pour que le chapeau pointu ne le mange pas tout cru, un mot sorti tout de même de la vieille déchirure. Mais ce ne fut pas un des hurlements traditionnels de la cérémonie de répartition, non seulement un murmure à peine audible

- Griffondore...


	11. 10: Animal instinct

Ca commence, les cours bien sûr, avec pour objectif d'éviter que cette fic tombe dans un cliché raté « du nouvelle élève mystérieux » cette fic évolue et prendre des tournants et détoure pour vous amener là où doit tout ce finir.....

Bon lecture

Chap 10 : Animal instinct 

Le silence s'était brisé sur ce petit mot, le chapeau fut retiré de sa tête avec sa bénédiction, tandis qu'il se levait déjà pour aller s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Les troubles du choixpeau magique continuèrent mais sans les tribulations qui effrayèrent le jeune Devis, il continua à chuchoter le nom des différentes maison, ce qui, inutile de le préciser, ne permit pas à la soirée de retrouver la gaieté de ses applaudissements.

Une fois chaque enfant réparti, le chapeau ne fut pas seulement placé de côté, mais reconduit directement dans le bureau du directeur par Mrs. McGonagall.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à la suite de cela pour dire quelques mots, comme à son habitude, bien que cette fois ci ses mots entrèrent dans une syntaxe logique.

Bienvenu, bienvenu pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit il en se levant, je tacherais de ne pas être trop long. Nous accueillerons ces deux semestres plusieurs personnes qui feront leur entrée dans l'équipe pédagogique. Tout d'abord, bien qu'ils ne soient pas enseignants, je remercie sincèrement M. Yamaho et M. Hopkins pour avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir assurer la sécurité de l'école en reprenant le poste de Miss Adikas.

Le grand sorcier tendit le bras vers deux hommes en noir assis à l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, au côté d'Hagrid, ils se levèrent assez gênés devant le silence d'enterrement que faisait l'assemblé.

Et je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie de connaître le nom de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, reprit il avec le même sourire joyeux, elle est hélas pour le moment en pleine communication de la plus haut importance... ah ! la voici !

Finit il par dire en voyant la grande femme en tailleur, encore le portable à l'oreille, franchir la petit porte derrière la table des professeurs qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Le regard de Rogue était plus amical envers elle que celui de Minerva qui semblait lançait des éclaires à la vue du téléphone mobile.

Le professeur Newman ! clama Albus en applaudissant, qui nous fait le plaisir de nous rejoindre avant que nous commencions à dîner.

Les yeux d'Harry sortirent de leur orbite, une femme d'affaire était actuellement applaudie par une salle remplit de sorcier, sous les yeux noirs du professeur McGonagall, c'était surréaliste à voir pour une première soirée.

Bien ! maintenant que cela est dit, termina t'il, que le festin commence !

Harry dormit comme une souche dés qu'il couvrit d'un oreiller son scrutoscope sifflant, n'ayant pas put bougé de la nuit à cause de la crise d'estomac qu'il frôla en engloutissant deux fois plus que d'habitude, ce n'était pas que Rouscov ne cuisinait pas bien, mais l'atmosphère de la demeure des Black lui avait coupé la faim durant son séjour. Le réveil fut encore plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, seuls les cries animales de Ron le tira des ses draps. Tandis que son ami était attendu à l'administration pour retirer les emplois du temps, Harry dut afficher l'annonce qu'il venait d'écrire indiquant la date des essais pour intégrer l'équipe et la réunion des membres qui suivrait.

Il découvrit comme les autres les horaires de ses cours, assis au plein milieu de son petit déjeuner, il n'avait rien de bien surprenant, hélas ! Le programme était aussi chargé que l'an dernier et les cours de trois heures n'étaient pas rares.

L'un des premiers fut celui du respecté professeur de sortilège, les attendant debout sur une pile de livres n'ayant que sa baguette à la main.

Entrez ! Entrez, inutile de sortir vos livres aujourd'hui, clama t'il de sa petite voix aigue, j'ai toujours remarqué que les élèves étaient plus aptes pour la pratique dans les premiers jours qui suivent les rentrées. Nous allons donc nous exercer sur un sort que nous détaillerons une autre fois, il permet de donner vie à un objet inanimé, ce n'est en rien de la métamorphose, seulement un petit tour de magie qui peu être fort utile, regardez bien, ...Agis Animus !

Lança t'il en pointant la chaise de Neville encore en retard, celle-ci se cabra et entreprit plusieurs tours de classe au gallo, comble du hasard, Neville arriva enfin à ce moment et fut renversé par son propre siège, le laissant ainsi sortir de la salle et gambader dans les couloirs.

Ah ! M. Longdubat ! Je n'enlève aucun point exceptionnellement pour votre retard, dit il déconcerté, néanmoins je vous prie de bien vouloir récupérer votre fauteuil avant que Rusard ne tombe dessus... il déteste ce sort... et risque... enfin vous ne voudriez pas finir l'année debout durant mes cours ?

Neville prit une bonne demi-heure pour ramener malgré sa « nouvelle volonté » la chaise sauvage, temps pendant lequel ses camardes apprirent vite a utiliser cet enchantement fort plaisant et distractif.

Peu de cours durant cette semaine pouvait porter le nom de souvenir impérissable, tel que le cours de Flitwick. Mais les premiers cours de soins aux créatures magiques du vendredi matin le sont à chaque fois.

Hagrid avait accueilli les derniers élèves qui suivaient encore cet ASPIC, près d'une des serres du château, avec un de ses sourires cachés sous sa barbe et une paire de lunette le faisant ressembler à un forgeron.

Approchez ! Voyons ! s'écria t'il avec douceur, durant une partie du trimestre nous allons nous intéresser aux espèce les moins connus par la plus part des sorcier et pour cause, elles sont également les moins vus et pourtant non les moins nombreuses, savez-vous de quelle famille je parle ?

Personne ne bougea le plus petit doigt attendant tous qu'une fille aux cheveux broussailleux réponde à leur place. Mais elle n'était pas là et ils finirent par s'en rappeler.

La famille des illusionnistes, dit enfin Seamus, ce n'est pas une vrai famille zoologique, ses membres appartiennent à plusieurs ordres différents mais ont tous en commun la faculté de devenir totalement invisible.

Exact ! Dix points à Griffondore, reprit Rubeus en retrouvant sa gaieté, et nous avons la chance de posséder depuis peu un de ces spécimens...

Excusez moi, coupa Fletcher, mais comment allons nous faire pour les étudier ? Ils sont invisible et ne sont même pas dans le monstrueux livres de monstres.

C'est une bonne remarque, ils ont toujours étaient classé à part, nous avons heureusement quelques exemplaires du très complet invisible livre de l'invisibilité, répondit il sans perdre son assurance en montrant un coin vide.

Et on les lit comment les livres invisibles ? relança l'élève.

Comment ça ? je ne vous ai pas encore passer les lunettes ? interrogea t'il en montrant la grosse paire noire qu'il portait

Une fois que chacun d'eux avait mis ses lunettes et ouvert ce nouveau livre décrépi comme s'ils avaient passé une éternité sur le sol d'une boutique, il s'introduirent dans la serre qui reproduisait le climat amazonien. Hagrid passa une bonne heure à décrire les habitudes des Demiguises en ne l'apercevant pourtant que très peu ce grand singe gris aux longs poiles, tout en critiquant sa chasse, organisée pour collecter sa fourrure, ils apprirent bien plus de choses sur la vie de l'animal que sur la façon de l'apprivoiser pour une raison simple.

Jamais de la vie ! rugit le demi-géant à la question de Ron, on ne domestique au grand jamais un Demiguise !

C'est si dangereux que ça ? demanda t'il étonné.

Absolument pas ! Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de dénaturer ses animaux, ils vivent en pays hors de notre monde et nous ne leur apporterions que des problèmes !

On apprivoise bien les hippogriffes !

Nous avons créé cette espèce, reprit Hagrid plus calme, ils ont autant besoin de nous que l'inverse, nous sommes liés dans notre histoire. Mais il n'est pas très écologique d'arracher de la nature ces bêtes faites pour elle.

Alors pourquoi Poudlard en a t'il un dans une des ses serre ? jeta Anna Abbot comme un pavé dans la marre.

Le département de contrôle des créatures magiques l'a confisqué à un contrebandier, rétorqua t'il vexé mais en levant la tête, ils on pensaient que je devais être le seul capable de m'occuper de lui avant qu'il soit adulte et reparte pour sa jungle natale !

Ah, dit elle moins fort, c'est gentil de votre part.

Hagrid s'occuperait d'un dragon si on lui demandai avec courtoisie, lança Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Les élèves qui avait suivi ce cours étaient très remarquables dans la grande salle durant le déjeuner, étant les seuls à être déjà en sueur à cette heure. Un repas qui passa vite, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, d'autant plus que l'enthousiasme était à son comble étant donné que le dernier cour de la semaine était pour une fois celui de DCFM.

A deux heure pile les élèves de Griffondore était en place, en rang devant la classe, attendant impatients que la porte s'ouvre, au bout d'un certain temps Ron, poussé par cinq élèves, frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, pour observer une Elisabeth assise à son bureau devant un ordinateur portable, un téléphone à la main et caressant une boule de cristal.

Oui Gérard, achetez 3000 actions BTT à la bource de Tokyo et vous vendrez nos actions Sytech. dés demain, pas avant quatorze heures ! ...ah ! je crains que notre heure soit passé, dit elle en apercevant Ron et sa montre, je vais devoir vous dire au revoir et faites bien ce que je vous ai dit. ...Asseyez vous voyons ! Le temps passe si vite... si vite....

Elle referma tous ses objets et alla s'asseoir sur une table vide, où il n'y avait qu'un petit livre ouvert. La salle était d'ailleurs aussi vide que cette table, rien hormis l'ordinateur et la boule de cristal n'appartenaient pas à l'école.

Bien, j'ai décidé, vu que je ne vous connais pas, dit elle épiant élève après élève avant de tomber sur Harry, du moins la majorité d'entre vous, que nous pourrions aujourd'hui discuter pour faire plus ample connaissance avant de commencer les dures et longs cours qui vont marquer cette année. ...Bon, pour montrer ma bonne volonté vous pouvez commencer par me poser des questions j'en ferai de même ensuite...

Etes vous vraiment moldue ? demanda une voix d'outre tombe venant de la table au fond.

Non, monsieur ?

Dean Thomas !

Il est vrai que j'ai vécu parmi eux pendant plusieurs années, mais je suis totalement sorcière.

Mais comment faites vous pou utiliser des objets moldus à Poudlard ? interrogea Ron en scrutant le coin d'écran lumineux du micro ordinateur.

Excellente question ! M. Weasley, dit elle en lui fixant un regard étonné, ...vous n'avez vraiment pas était nommé préfet en chef par hasard ! la plus par des lieux fortement peuplé par les sorciers créent des interférences gênant toutes appareilles électronique. Néanmoins nous sommes des sorciers, rien ne nous est impossible si nous y tenons et je tenait vraiment à pouvoir suivre les coures de la bourse de mon fauteuil d'enseignant.

Et vous avait réussis ? redemanda Lavande fascinée.

Evidemment mademoiselle ! clama t'elle ton plus fort, ça ne ce voit pas mais je suis une magicienne réputée, raison pour laquelle on m'a demandée de vous enseigner, et pas la moindre des matières. Bien sûr son coefficient est très élevé, reste que ce n'est pas le principal intérêt de cette discipline qui vous permettra de défendre votre personne et vos proches contre les dangers du monde obscure. ...Désolés ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas dévier la discussion vers le mal, finit elle de dire avec une voix très grave. Bon ! reprenons notre « découverte de l'autre » !

Dit elle enfin, insistant sur les derniers mots grâce à des guillemets gestuelles, en regardant son petit manuel.

Je hais ces bêtises pédagogiques... , murmura t'elle dans sa barbe cinq minutes plus tard en passant près d'Harry.

La tapisserie ondulait de plus en plus vite, finissant par faire plus de bruit que la fenêtre se balançant aux rythmes de ces grincements. Harry regardait les mouvements de la licorne en tissu qui semblait lui donner vie, assis sur son fauteuil moelleux, laissant ses doigts se faire affectueusement pincer par le bec d'Hedwige.

Harry ! Mais qu'attends tu ? demanda Ron en passant le tableau de la grosse dame pour entrer dans la salle ronde, ils sont déjà en train de s'échauffer, on devrait les observer dés à présent !

C'est pas toi qui m'a dit un centaine de fois qu'Angélica t'avait gêné durant ta préparation avant ton audition ?

Si... , répondit Ron désarçonné, mais...

Laissons les en paix ! Mathias et Ménélas y sont depuis un moment il me feront un rapport suffisant. Non je préfère rester ici un moment le temps de ... enfin je pense... , dit il avant de marquer une pause de quelques secondes, je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon capitaine !

Quoi ? s'indigna t'il avec humour, toi ! Monsieur le plus jeune joueur de quidditch depuis un siècle, monsieur l'as des airs, celui qui dirige une bataille comme un amiral, et surtout l'homme qui pense à un détail comme ne pas stresser ses joueurs avant des essais ! Tu crois vraiment ne pas être capable de diriger une petite équipe de sept joueurs ?

Qui a dit une petite équipe, cria Harry avec une fausse expression fâchée, ...non, sincèrement, je suis attrapeur, c'est un poste solitaire, comment je vais faire pour donner des indications à Ginny ou aux deux garçons !

Arrête je t'ai vu lire tout le temps ce petit guide, coupa t'il en s'asseyant sur le pouf volé dans la salle de divination, on ne s'est peut-être pas souvent parlé cette semaine mais on va encore aux même cours !

C'est juste des conseils... mais...

Mrs. McGonagall t'a nommé capitaine, tu es donc capitaine point final, coupa t'il, on peut y aller ?

Oui, souffla t'il doucement en se levant avant d'entendre des bruits de pas courant vers eux.

Harry ! Harry ! s'esclaffa Neville en jaillissant de l'escalier en colimaçon, La carte... elle s'est encore...

Ils remontèrent tous à pas de charge, découvrant un coin du parchemin dépassant de la malle. Mais au lieu d'être totalement vierge, on pouvait distinguer certains noms se déplacer aux extrémités du domaine.

Tu crois qu'elle est revenue ? interrogea Neville, je veux dire la tache.

Oui, dit Harry en ouvrant la map, la question est : était elle partie ?

Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien vu ? lança Ron.

Mais c'était le cas, pourtant ...

Pourtant elle est bien là, aussi grosse et se déplace toujours, conclut Harry, près des cachots en se moment.

Parfait, qu'elle se charge de Rogue ! rajouta Neville.

C'est pas drôle, si c'est incontestablement dangereux, je devrais sûrement prévenir Dumbledore, suggéra Ron.

Non, il ne connaît pas encore la carte, reprit il, et puis sans preuve qui nous montre que quelque chose rode formellement dans le château, mieux vaut s'en tenir à une lettre pour Remus, c'est tout de même l'un de ses concepteur !

Non, c'est vrai ? relança Neville.

Des rafales soufflaient encore assez fort, au point de faire balancer les trois anneaux, ce qui n'impressionnait nullement son gardien fraîchement arrivé.

Harry se mit au milieu du terrain et donna deux petites indications aux prétendants de tous âges, espérant devenir poursuiveur, avant de s'envoler pour les observer en action.

Les groupes d'essais se relayèrent pendant une petite heure et firent plusieurs dizaines de figures pour tenter de tromper la vigilance du gardien qui ne se laissa que très rarement faire. Chaque candidat passait d'abord avec deux autres, avant de faire deux passages en compagnie de Ginny et Florence. Ce fut pour la plus part des aspirants, un désastre, dont les rires finirent par couvrir le souffle du vent dans les arbres. Certain semblaient bien sortir du lot, mais ils étaient loin de faire des merveilles, on aurai jugé voir à un des moment un sketch aérien. Même Ted Douglas qui avait faillit intégrer l'équipe l'an dernier, perdit l'équilibre comme un pantin avant de tirer loin des buts, devant les yeux gênés d'Harry craignant de plus en plus ne pas pouvoir faire une équipe digne de ce nom, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau garçon, portant un casque cachant son visage, n'arrive sur son balais. Il était certes petit mais volait si vite qu'il parvint à prendre le souaffle en vol entre une passe de Ginny à Florence, un petit exploit dans l'histoire de la sélection. Il fit tellement de looping avant d'atteindre les buts que Ron ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de traverser un des cercles d'or avec la balle. Il récidiva la manœuvre deux fois avant de se poser et d'enlever son casque, sous les regards incrédules !

Tu ne t'était pas inscrit ? pourquoi ?tonna Harry en piquant sur lui avant de le reconnaître, ...tu es...

Devis, coupa l'enfant avec un sourire, Devis Domtor Lorvelle, un élève qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas marquer son prénom sur votre pancarte.

Et pour cause, dit il en se frottant la tempe encore impressionné par la démonstration, mais dit moi, où a tu donc appris à jouer aussi bien ?

Ton père, Hein ? rajouta Ron qui venait de descendre de son poste.

Non ! coupa t'il encore plus froidement, ...mon père ...ne connaît rien au Quidditch, c'est ma mère qui m'a tous appris.

Dés que cette calamiteuse séance fut fini, pour le plus grand désespoir des deux trois spectateurs Serpentard, les différents membres originel de l'équipe montèrent à dix mètres de haut pour discuter loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Je suis pas sûr mais, commença hésitant Harry, je pense que le choix s'impose de lui même.

Mais il est en première année ! réclama Ginny.

Et alors, j'ai fait du bon travail en première année, rétorqua t'il, pas vrai Ron ?

Oui, accorda t'il, mais toi c'était différent ! Ce garçon n'a pas le droit d'avoir un balais volant à son âge !

Ce n'était pas le sien si tu l'a bien remarqué, reprit il, il a doublé les filles avec une simple étoile filante.

Justement comment il a fait ça ? introduit Mathias en se tenant le front, ces vieux machins ne peuvent pas atteindre cette vitesse d'habitude.

Oui, mais il est léger... ça va Mathias ? interrogea Harry soucieux, tu as l'air épuisé.

Mais il l'est ! lança Ménélas, ce jeune élève a eu la charmante idée de prendre les quatre options pour son entrée en troisième année, il dit que c'est...

Instructif , coupa t'il, je ne le regrette pas, même si mon emploi du temps est un peu surchargé. Mais je m'en sort bien grâce à...

McGonagall ! reprit il, il ne cesse d'aller dans son bureau pour tout ou rien, et il ne veut pas en dire un mot.

Mes conversations avec la directrice adjointe sont confidentielles, dit Mathias d'un ton solennel, maintenant excusez moi je dois y aller, mes devoirs m'attendent.

Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour aller à tous ses cours ! remisa Ménélas en regardant descendre son compère, non, je plaisante pas il lui arrive d'avoir deux cours simultanés ! Un mystère !

Ah oui ! Un mystère !, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en se regardant.

On s'égare là, remarqua Florence, nous devions choisir un pousuiveur, non ?

Et un remplaçant, soupira Harry.

Quoi ?! s'étonnèrent tous ceux encore présent.

Je viens d'y penser, avoua t'il, personnellement je risque d'être très pris cette année, Ron est désormais préfet en chef et Mathias est plus surchargé qu'un septième année. Pour couronner le tout j'ai une migraine infernal depuis que nous somme rentrés. C'est la meilleure chose à faire au cas où...

Il n'y as pas eu de remplaçant dans l'équipe de Griffondore depuis plus de cinquante ans, reprit Florence, une tradition qui... qui...

Qui n'a pas de sens, conclut Harry, j'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall dés demain, avant de rendre mon choix sur notre nouvelle composition.

Et on leur dit quoi maintenant à eux en bas ? demanda Ginny.

Je sais pas moi, dit-il en les regardant, prenez leurs coordonnées et dites leur qu'on va les rappeler ?...


	12. 11: Apparences

Un titre qui dit tout et place ce que j'attends de cette histoire, lancez vos théories (dans votre tête)

Chap 11 : Apparences 

Comment ça non ? s'interloqua Harry.

Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise M. Potter, ce jeune garçon ne peut pas intégrer votre équipe cette année ! dit elle d'un ton stricte.

Et pour quelle raison ? insista t'il.

Il est en première année, dois-je vous le rappeler !

Mais professeur McGonagall, j'étais bien en première année moi aussi, lorsque j'ai joué pour la première fois, rétorqua t'il encore, ne feriez vous pas deux poids deux mesures ?

Attention, M. Potter ! scanda t'elle en se levant de son bureau, ...dans votre cas c'était parfaitement différent.

En quoi ?

Tous d'abord, commença t'elle hésitante, vous étiez indubitablement doué pour ce sport tout comme votre père, nous avions cruellement besoin d'un attrapeur de talent et je vous ai personnellement observé jouer.

Il a du talent, nous avons cruellement besoin d'un bon poursuiveur et si vous êtes libre entre midi et deux, vous le verrez voler de vos propres yeux.

D'accord, dit elle enfin en poussant un gémissement, mais il n'est pas question qu'il est son propre balais avant l'an prochain.

Aucun problème, il se déplace divinement bien sur ces vieux... mais néanmoins efficaces étoiles filantes, dit-il en se reprenant, il va nous être très utile !

Ce sont des balais médiocres que nous ne sommes pas près de changer, du moins pas avec cette grève des elfes de maison, dit elle en retrouvant sa place, une petite partie d'entre eux ont accepté l'offre d'Albus, bien que ce soit assez étrange ce sentiment inopiné de liberté. Mais revenons à vos idées pour détruire notre équipe de Quidditch ! Pourquoi vouloir un remplaçant ?

Demandez le aux autres maisons ils en on tous, lança vite Harry avant de reformuler sa réponse, ...je veux dire, nous sommes handicapés lors d'un match face aux Serdaigles quand ils font entrer un nouveau joueur en pleine forme.

Sachez que je pleins ce genre de méthode, digne des ligues professionnelles, mais tant que je serai directrice de cette maison, Griffondore ne s'abaissera pas à ces moyens ! clama t'elle en réajustant ses lunettes.

Je l'entends bien ! reprit il, mais il arrive des fois où un joueur n'est plus capable d'entrer sur le terrain, où une seconde personne devrait faire tous le match à sa place. Notez que c'est un cas qui est déjà arrivé, rappelez vous ma première année justement !

Pour ne changer la composition de l'équipe entre les matchs ? demanda t'elle d'une voix peu convaincu.

Oui, comme cela, qui que ce soit, il se sera entraîné tout le long de l'année.

Bien, ...j'accède à votre requête !

Merci Mrs. McGonagall, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Oh ! Mais je le regrette déjà !

Il traversait désormais le long couloir du septième étage pour rejoindre son potentiel nouveau poursuiveur, et l'escorter lui même vers le terrain de Quidditch. Mais une allée sans porte lui rappela un vieux souvenir, que son ami Dobby lui avait appris il y a de ça deux ans. Il marcha encore trois fois de long en large devant le vieux tableau sans vie, une porte apparut, pour laisser dévoiler la romanesque salle où il avait donné des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il y vit également une bouteille de bièreaubeurre, dont il connaissait hélas bien sa propriétaire.

Hein ? beugla Ron, en tombant sur le gros canapé.

Il a dit que Devis et Ted sont pris dans l'équipe, expliqua Ginny.

Non, c'est la partie où il dit vouloir recréer l'armée de Dumbledore qui passe difficilement à mes oreilles, rétorqua Ron avec des yeux noirs vers sa sœur.

L'AD n'a pas était démantelée, reprit elle, nous étions juste en sommeil.

Peut-être mais où est l'intérêt ? On a appris suffisamment avec Ruban et ce sera pareil avec Elisabeth.

Les élèves ne sont pas encore prêt ! clama Harry en se tenant la tête à deux mains, il faut qu'ils sachent mieux se défendre...

C'est pas comme si Voldemort allez débarquer à Poudlard,

coupa Ron fatigué face à plusieurs paires d'yeux comme des soucoupes, Dean avait cesser de dessiner son Clown géant, Ginny resta bouche ouverte, Neville eu un léger frison tandis qu'Harry esquissait un large sourire

Quoi ? demanda t'il inquiet.

Rien, tu as juste dit son nom, répondit Harry.

A qui ? ...ho ! zut, reprit il avec un frison intense, ça sort tout seul ces temps-ci.

Bon ! On la reforme ou pas cette association, relança Ginny.

Mais plus armée et moins Dumbledore, rajouta Dean avec un intérêt peu caché.

D'abord on enseigne des sorts compliqués aux plus jeunes, commença timidement Harry, puis on passe aux enchantements pour aurores, non ?

Rien que ça ? jeta-t-elle

J'aime bien ce programme, dit avec entrain Neville, et ça colle avec les cours de DCFM, ...enfin je crois...

Mais on ne pourra se réunir qu'une fois par mois je pense, reprit il encore une fois, notre agenda risque d'être saturé. Ah ! Question importante ! Avez vous encore les fausses pièces de monnaie qu'Hermione avait fabriquées ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même Ron qui était encore plus grognon que les soirs où il revenait d'inspection.

Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir des garçon, Harry remarqua rapidement la gracieuse silhouette d'une belle chouette banche sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry en ouvrant la vitre pour faire entrer son volatile, tu es déjà de retour ?

Apparemment, souffla Dean sans le moindre sourire.

Malgré cette remarque, Harry retira sur le champ le petit morceau de parchemin, devant être le réponse de Remus, qu'il lu rapidement.

Cher Harry

J'ai été, si l'on puis dire, médusé en recevant ton message. Je présume que le cadeau des deux frères jumeaux, auquel tu fais allusion, est le même parchemin que je t'ai rendu à la fin de mon service pour Poudlard. Si c'est bien le cas, la solution me dépasse de loin. Aucune tache n'est censée se trouver dessus et encore moins s'y déplacer. Elle a été conçue pour représenter chaque individu par un point mobile portant son nom, aussi bien les sorciers que la plus part des êtres magiques, même les postiches ne peuvent lui échapper (bien que les noms qui apparaissent n'appartiennent qu'à des humains ou feu humains tel que Peeves). Seul un contre-sort puissant a pu réussir à tromper notre création, sans vouloir me vanter, sûrement dans le but de ne pas être reconnu. Fais bien attention à chaque fois qu'elle apparaît et n'hésite pas à prévenir Albus, ta sécurité vaut bien un petit secret vieux de trente ans.

PS : N'oublie pas que la carte ne se laisse pas berner par de simples subterfuges pour modifier son apparence visuel, comme ta cape ou l'animagie.

Remus

Tu vois, il pense comme moi, piqua Ron, allons tout de suite voir le directeur.

Doucement Ron, reprit Harry, elle a disparu depuis hier, pourquoi être aussi pressé ?

Il veut sûrement avoir son propre trophée comme la moitié des préfets, c'est sa dernière année en plus pour y arrivé, lança Neville souriant avant de croiser le regard irascible du jeune Weasley.

Promis Ron, dés qu'elle revient, nous ferons quelque chose, dit Harry pour détourner le cafard de son ami, en attendant arrête un peu de remplacer...

Hermione ? demanda t'il les sourcils encore plus rapprochés.

...Percy, cesse de remplacer Percy ! dit Harry en cherchant un moyen de dévier la conversation, ...Mais d'abord, c'est quoi pour un sorcier un Postiche ?

La monotonie, si l'on peut donner ce nom à la routine de Poudlard, avait repris le dessus pour amener nos jeunes étudiants vers un des cours qu'ils répugnaient le plus, celui de l'obscure Professeur Rogue, dans le cachot qui servait à l'étude des potions. Il avait été plus distant que d'habitude depuis le début de l'année et n'avait toujours pas jeté le plus petit sous-entendu en vers les capacités d'Harry. Ils commençaient aujourd'hui la composition tant redoutée du très difficile Veritaserum, dont la moitié des Serpentards avaient promis de s'en emparer de quelques gouttes pour l'utiliser ultérieurement.

Tu as remarqué qu'il ne regarde jamais dans notre direction ? interrogea Ron avec une minuscule voix.

Oui, il n'a pas dit un mot quand j'ai pris cette plante qui n'avait même pas était cueillie un soir de pleine lune, chuchota Harry.

A quoi ça sert qu'elle soit cueillie ces soirs là ?

Moi, j'en sais rien mais..., répondit il, mais lui nous l'aurait dit en faisant profiter toute la classe, pour mieux nous humilier, ...du moins avant

Il ne veut pas que tu dises à tous le monde qu'il est... , commença Ron, ...enfin, ce qu'il est. Néanmoins rappelle toi qu'il a tout de même osé le faire à Remus il y a quatre ans, moi je n'aurais pas de pitié.

Je sais, soupira t'il, mais il fait partie de l'ordre...

Pardon, M. Potter ?! s'écria Rogue en s'avançant pour une fois vers eux, vous disiez ?

Je m'interrogeais sur l'ingrédient qui suit les racines de Mandragore, répondit il innocemment, son nom s'est effacé au tableau !

Et pour cause M. Potter, il faut suivre ! dit il dans un rictus, mais comme vous n'êtes pas un de nos plus glorieux représentant je veux bien vous répondre que vous devez désormais saupoudrer de l'épice d'acajou avant d'introduire la plume de Jobarbille.

Comme ceci ? reprit il en dessinant une croix avec la poudre sur la crème qui nageait en surface de son chaudron.

Rogue devint encore plus pâle que les morceaux anatomiques qu'il conservait en bocaux dans ses étagères. Il ne fit plus la moindre attention à leur table, pas même pour noter leur manipulation.

Une grosse dame, une salle à moitié vide, un escalier en spirale et sa couverture rouge et chaude, voilà ce que vit Harry avant de fermer les yeux après une journée épuisante. Son rêve commença avec une si grande douceur qu'il sembla durer une bonne semaine jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation de gêne, de malaise, ne désoriente le songe du jeune homme, qui finit par rouvrir ses paupières au beau milieu de la nuit. Des picotements à son front se faisaient de plus en plus intensifs, finissant par le pousser à fermer une nouvelle fois ses yeux, pour une toute autre raison !

Je vous attend ! cria t'il en scrutant l'immobilité des nuages par sa fenêtre, où êtes vous ?

Juste ici, répondit calmement un homme encapuchonné assis à son chevet, tu ne devrais pas être aussi tendu durant ton sommeil !

Mon sommeil allait parfaitement bien avant que vous arriviez ! répliqua t'il.

Tant pis ! Je pensais que tu apprécierais de connaître les noms de la prochaine famille qui pâtira de mon courroux, à moins bien sûr que tu ne sache pas tenir ta langue, auquel cas ce ne serait pas seulement cette famille qui souffrirait.

Comment ? s'interloqua Harry, vous venez me prévenir de vos attaques en espérant que je ne révèle rien ! ...pour qui me prenez vous ?

En effet, répéta plusieurs fois le sombre mage, ...tu n'es pas encore prêt, mais saches que ce ne saurait tarder.

Je ne serai jamais votre complice ! hurla Harry, jamais...

Ne dis au grand jamais, jamais. Suivre mes instructions sera pour toi la seule solution pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'orphelins...

...

Au revoir Harry, à bientôt je te l'assure !

Le spectre noir disparut dans un silence laissant le temps reprendre son coure, Harry crut même un instant voir les yeux, du clown affiché, le fixer, mais il finit tout de même par réussir à se recoucher, sans pour pourtant reprendre le magnifique rêve qu'il avait quitté.

Le plus grand plaisir qu'il trouvait hormis ses vols sur son éclair était d'être paisiblement allongé sur l'herbe fraîche du parc, pendant qu'il relisait ses cours. Durant une de ces séances de relaxation, bien rares en ce moment, il fut surpris quelques secondes une nouvelle fois à la vue des deux druides noirs. Ils rodaient aux abords de la clairière, avec autant de discrétion qu'aurait eu un bus à trois étages (mauvaise exemple). Ils étaient chacun armé, respectivement, d'un sabre japonais à la ceinture et d'un fusil de chasse soigneusement porté par une lanière. Harry ne préféra pas continuer ses révisions, sa dernière expérience avec les druides noirs faisait naître en lui le sentiment de trahison rien qu'en les regardant, il s'engouffra donc dans le grand Hall vide, où seul un petit bruits de pas vint déclencher sa curiosité. Une oreille grise semblable à celles des chauve-souris, disparut derrière un tournant menant vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Harry tenta bien de rattraper celui qui tentait de le fuir, mais perdit vite sa trace arrivé devant un tableau représentant une nature morte. Il reprit un moment sa respiration avant d'avoir un déclic de génie en regardant une grosse poire jaune peinte dans une coupe de fruit. L'entrée des cuisines s'ouvrit et s'agrandit tel le sésame d'une grotte pour lui permettre d'y accéder. La longue salle avait perdu de son euphorie d'en temps, et l'éclairage avait nettement diminué.

La majorité des elfes se souvenaient que trop bien de l'une des dernières visites d'Harry avec une Hermione fort révolutionnaire, ce qui les laissa distants. Mais l'attention de notre héros se porta bien plus rapidement sur la forme recroquevillée et tremblante près de l'une des cheminées.

Winky ?! vous... allez-vous bien ? demanda t'il en se penchant sans qu'elle lui réponde, pourquoi avoir couru ? Tous les amis de Dobby sont mes amis...

Je ne suis plus l'amie de Dobby, finit elle par dire d'une voix fébrile.

C'est pas grave ! reprit il en s'asseyant entre des bouteilles vides, moi j'aimerais bien que nous le soyons, qu'en dites vous ?

Je ...je ne..., bafouilla t'elle, ...comment va t'il ?

Dobby ? Il va bien, je pense qu'il est heureux.

Ah, gémit elle, tout a changé depuis qu'il est parti, ...l'atmosphère, ...l'attitude des autres, ...la chaleur...

Je vois ça, dit-il en tournant la tête vers les autres fourneaux obscures.

Mais c'est mieux pour lui, reprit elle, il a toujours voulu avoir ce qui ne revient pas aux elfes de maison.

C'est faux ! lança Harry, il a raison de demander toujours plus, tu n'as pas à être ici à pleurer un chagrin inutile, une famille devrait attendre dans un logis chaleureux, non ?

Mais la petite elfe ne dit plus une mot de plus, ses dernières paroles ne semblaient pas du tout l'avoir motivée, au contraire, comme si la perte de M. Croupton était passée au second plan.

En regagnant le grand hall, Harry tomba nez à nez avec la brillante bande de Malfoy, toute enchantée de cette rencontre inopinée.

Tu ne devrais pas marcher seul dans le château, tonna Drago, ça peut être si dangereux !

Ah oui ! Je viens de comprendre l'intérêt des deux gros molosses à côté de toi ! Moi qui croyais que c'était un publique facile pour tes phrases assassines.

Très drôle Potter ! répliqua t'il en retenant les deux bruts, rappelle toi que le plus grand danger, c'est moi !

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, je connais des première année plus effrayants que toi, répliqua Harry avant d'apercevoir un point rouge sur le front du blondinet et de sentir le poids d'un long objet sur son épaule.

Ce serait navrant de devoir interrompre cette discussion si profonde, dit une voix grave mais peu assurée, mais le déjeuner va être servi d'ici peu, vous avez donc une très bonne raison de vous y rendre.

Drago rebroussa chemin en jetant un regard dégoûté derrière Harry, accompagné des deux baleines, tandis que celui-ci se retourna pour voir qui était venu lui prêter main fort face à la petite « belette bondissante ». Le visage rondouillard d'une soixantaine d'année, d'un homme en noir tenant un fusil, lui souriait.

J'ai toujours voulu faire ça à Timy Menn ! soupira t'il en éteignant son laser.

Qui est Timy Menn ? interrogea sans se contrôler Harry

C'était une petite brute épaisse que j'ai connu à Oxford, révéla le druide noir en accompagnant Harry, il était toujours là pour me rappeler que son père, son grand père et tous ses ancêtres était allé dans cet établissement, comme si moi je n'y avais rien à y faire parce que je n'est jamais connu mes parents.

La bêtise est la plus belle preuve d'égalité qu'il existe, dit il en emboîtant le pas, qu'elle que soit le milieu social ou les pouvoirs dont on soit dotés.

C'est la phrase la plus sage que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, reprit il, vous rivalisez, M. Potter, avec les proverbes que ne cesse de me radoter M. Yamaho.

Même les druides noirs me reconnaissent ? demanda résolu Harry.

Vous reconnaître ? ...non je crois devoir vous décevoir, je n'ai fait qu'entendre cette vermine vous nommer, avoua t'il en tentant de rentrer son ventre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la grande salle, ...pour dire vrai j'ignorais tout de la magie il y a de cela moins d'un ans, c'est pas dans notre enseignement pour devenir agent de police.

Le repas fut comme à l'accoutumée délicieux, à en devenir banal, ce que la difficulté des cours tachait de compenser.

Les Griffondores avaient bien déjà suivi quelques vrais cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais l'attente d'une nouvelle épreuve pratique se faisait palpable à l'entrée du cour de ce vendredi ci.

D'accord, d'accord, dit enfin Mrs. Newman en fixant les regards de chiens battus que faisait toute la classe, ...oui, vous pouvez ranger vos livres et sortir vos baguettes.

Elle alla dans l'arrière salle et en sortit un grand coffre, d'où elle tira d'abord un mannequin en tissu et en paille qu'elle posa sur une chaise, puis une mallette en bois, contenant une grande variété de cristaux.

Tu vois, ça c'est un postiche, chuchota Ron, cette espèce d'épouvantail.

Exact M. Weasley ! s'exclama Elisabeth encore de dos, mais celui-ci n'est pas encore actif ! Il a besoin d'un cristal programmateur, comme un logiciel pour un ordinat... Oubliez cette métaphore ! Veuillez répéter plus fort je vous pris, pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de vous entendre.

Un postiche ! dit bien plus fort Ron, une sorte d'automate avec conscience.

Tout à fait et celui que vous voyez nous sera d'une grande aide pour nous exercer au combat de... benh... des forces du mal, sans le moindre danger.

Elle se retourna encore, sans que quiconque n'ose dire le plus petit mot, analysant longuement les différentes pierre de couleurs présentes dans la malle, comme si elle choisissait un parfum chez un glacier. Elle se retourna finalement avec un petit bleu en jetant un regard fatigué vers Neville.

Oui je vous entends M. Longdubat, dit elle, cessez aussi de m'appeler Miss !

Oui Madame ! dit il à haute voix et rouge de honte.

Elle s'approcha du mannequin et planta le cristal dans sa nuque, il prit l'apparence immédiate d'un mangemort encagoulé, se levant d'un bond et pointant son arme dans toutes les directions.

Qui pense être à la hauteur pour se charger de lui ? demanda t'elle devant une classe muette, bien si personne ne lève la main... je désigne. Bien, M. Thomas et M. Potter devraient parfaitement s'en sortir à deux !

Les deux garçons se levèrent tant bien que mal pour se mettre face à l'agresseur, chacun d'un côté. Dean lança en premier un Stupéfix que l'épouvantail renvoya sur le bras d'Harry avant que celui-ci lui crie.

Impedimenta !

Ce qui le ralentit et ne lui permit pas d'éviter le second sort de Dean, mais cette enchantement le fit sortir de l'entrave d'Harry, il renvoya donc Dean au fond de la classe avec un Expulsion puissant, mais ne sut pas quoi faire face au nouveau sort d'Harry.

Lolopas ! hurla t'il en faisant jaillir un essaim d'abeilles de feu qui entourèrent le postiche et finirent par le faire exploser sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Non, non, ...non, M. Potter, soupira Mrs. Newman, je ne veux pas de sorts appris par un marabout pour brûler de la paille et du tissu, mais un contre-sort pour vous défendre d'un mangemort en chaire et en os. Pour être encore plus claire ! Le paralyser et non le torturer. Reparo ! Allez, aux suivants !

Chaque élève passa avec un des ses camarades, bien que suivant plus les instructions de leur enseignante, aucun groupe ne furent aussi rapide et impressionnant que le premier. Il eut même droit à un compliment de la part de Dean pour son Lolopas, qui l'avait fortement impressionné.

Harry quitta en dernier la salle, il dut pour sa magnifique démonstration, ranger le coffre du postiche, et finit donc de mettre ses affaires dans son sac en plein couloir. Il vit en tentant de faire entrer un rouleau supplémentaire de parchemin, sa carte encore dévoilée une nouvelle fois.

Tu l'as pris avec toi ? demanda Ron la cachant des yeux indiscrets.

On sait jamais, la preuve ! répondit il en pointant la tache.

Il faut aller chez le directeur !

Non ! Elle est à l'étage d'en dessous, dit il en tirant Ron par le bras, dépêche toi !

Au deuxième ?

Ils traversèrent le couloir principal à toute allure, scrutant tous les recoins et les salles censées être fermées, ils finirent par condamner toutes les issus pour le mystérieux vagabond.

Il ne peut être que dans cette allée, lança Harry en se frottant le front, et c'est un cul-de-sac

Deux salles désinfectées et les toilettes des filles, tonna Ron, tu parles d'un repli !

Oh Non ! s'écria Harry en ouvrant la carte des maraudeurs, ...plus ...plus de tache !

Il était pas dans les salles, dit Ron regardant par une petite fente de la porte.

Comment tu le sais ?

Il n'y a pas de plancher, dit il sans joie, mais on pourrait tout de même demander à Mimi-Geignarde si elle n'a vu personne.

Mais le silence de mort régnant dans les sanitaires leur appris vite l'absence de sa plus fidèle occupante.

Je croyais qu'elle vivait toujours là ! s'étonna Ron en ouvrant le dernier cabinet.

Oui, mais elle a du aller faire un tour à la salle de bain de préfets pour..., commença Harry avant de sentir les yeux exorbités de Ron, ...oh ! j'avais oublié de te prévenir ?

Oui, répondit il face à l'expression gêné et amusé d'Harry, c'est pas drôle !

Non, non, dit il en mettant son poing devant sa bouche et courant hors des toilettes.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait plus de cent mètres qu'il tombèrent sur la femme en tailleur qui avait passé deux bonnes heures à supporter des explosions et des contre-sorts dans tous les sens.

M. Potter, êtes vous devenu préfet sans que l'on m'en informe ? demanda t'elle

Non Mrs Newman !

Alors ne suivez pas votre ami dans ses rondes, dit elle doucement, de plus je vous cherchais.

Pour quelle raison, lança Ron avant de restreindre son enthousiasme.

J'ai omis de vous avertir que nous devions nous rendre au ministère pour votre première réunion.

Hein, gémit Ron, ...pardon.

Quand est-ce ? interrogea Harry.

Maintenant ! déclara avec un « sourire sévère » Elisabeth, allez poser votre sac, je vous attend au sud du parc !


	13. 12: La menace fantôme

Chap 12 : La menace fantôme 

Harry redescendit aussi vite qu'il put, ne prenant avec lui que sa baguette et le manteau de son uniforme. Il arriva dans le parc avec une certaine appréhension du long voyage qu'ils allaient devoir faire en train, avant d'apercevoir Elisabeth adossé à un objet invisible.

- Tu en as mis du temps Harry ! lança t'elle en claquant des doigts.

Un cabriolet rouge des années soixante apparut à ses côtés, luisant comme une pomme caramel que viendrait d'être faite.

A bord ! Nous sommes légèrement en retard.

Ce n'est pas interdit de posséder un artéfact moldu modifié ? interrogea Harry en prenant place sur le siège passager.

Si, mais ce n'est pas le délit que j'enfreins le plus, renvoya t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le moteur se mit à ronronner comme un dragon, faisant oublier un moment que le véhicule s'était mis en mouvement. La décapotable fonçait désormais vers les grands et imposants troncs des arbres longeant la forêt interdite, si vite que la perspective d'un mauvais accident n'eut le temps de traverser que deux fois l'esprit d'Harry. La conductrice finit tout de même par enclencher la quatrième avec le levier de vitesse, ce qui fit décoller la vieille voiture qui frôla pourtant la cime des premiers arbres. Ils prirent tellement de vitesse que ses cheveux

parurent presque coiffé par la puissance du vent.

Ca va sacrément plus vite que le Poudlard express ! hurla Harry pour qu'elle l'entende.

Inutile de crier, dit elle comme si elle conduisait un simple vélo, je peu fermer la capote si le souffle te dérange.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de pouvoir remercier son professeur dans une cacophonie moins précaire.

Je disais que ça va sacrément plus vite que le Poudlard express, reprit il, elle est à vous ?

Maintenant oui.

Et on va à combien là ?

Environ... ,

Dit elle en se concentrant sur le compteur où ce n'était pas seulement l'aiguille qui bougeait, le cadrant également, pour faire apparaître des chiffres cachés par le tableau de bord.

Bientôt à 500 kilomètres par heure.

Quoi ?!On risque pas d'être repéré? s'exclama Harry.

S'ils arrivent à nous voir, ils mériteraient de nous attraper.

On est furtif ? reprit il en scrutant le décor déformé qui défilait à la fenêtre.

Bien sûr ! On ne m'a pas prise dans le conseil de l'ordre pour mes stock-options.

Je m'en doute, dit il en secouant ses cheveux noirs, ...vous êtes très surprenante.

Qu'est-ce que cela sous-entend ?!

Comment faites vous pour entendre toujours tous les plus petits bruits ? laissa t'il échapper.

Certaines facultés s'acquièrent durant une vie, confia t'elle plus lentement, disons simplement que j'ai eu une meilleure audition qu'aujourd'hui durant une partie de ma vie.

Ah... , souffla t'il, c'est pas très claire.

C'est fait exprès !

Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez vécu parmi le moldus ?

Elle quitta des yeux le nuage qu'ils étaient en train de traverser pour dévisager Harry.

Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai fuit le monde sorcier ? dit elle à mi-voix.

A peu près rien, mais votre réponse le confirme, répondit il en tapotant la boite à gant, ...personnellement, je comprendrais qu'on veuille échapper quelques fois à cet univers.

Moi qui croyait qu'il te fascinait encore, t'en es tu déjà lassé ?

La magie m'étonne toujours de plus en plus, reprit il plus faiblement, ...les sorciers de moins en moins.

Un point que nous avons donc en commun, dit elle en relançant un sourire.

Elle enclencha sur ceci la vitesse supérieure, Harry put même voir durant un court instant les courbes d'un avion de grande ligne qu'ils doublèrent aussi vite qu'un traîneau tiré par des rênes.

Ils longèrent la Tamise un moment avant d'entrer par une de ses berges dans un hangar à moitié rempli de Magicobus. Elisabeth eut assez de mal à se résoudre qu'il fallait garer sa belle voiture entre ses mastodontes sans-permis. Ils traversèrent vite le long atrium avant d'entrer dans la fameuse salle de réunion où l'ensemble des membres les attendaient.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! tonna Mrs Bones, prenez place.

Ils assirent non loin d'elle. Face à eux se trouvait déjà un Dumbledore somnolant au côté d'un Percy débraillé et épuisé, qui cachait presque un petit elfe au yeux vert dans un costume cérémonial.

Kriss un bref bilan de la situation, s'il vous plait, lança la ministre.

Oui, bien sûr ! prononça difficilement un jeune homme blond qui se leva face à la grande assemblée entourant cette longue table, ...Bon ...bon, les forces de l'ombre ont commencé un processus assez étonnant depuis un moment, je parle évidemment des différents enlèvements, une douzaine, perpétrés dans tout le pays.

Pour quelle raison ? Ont-ils un lien ? demanda un militaire en costume d'époque.

Il ont toujours un lien, coupa la voix grave d'un homme ailé.

Peut-être, sûrement même, reprit Kriss, mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien trouvé. Aucun mobil ne colle, ils sont de sexes, d'âges, de classes sociales, de professions, et même d'opinions différentes. Par exemple, on trouve deux moldus, comme trois sorciers ne cachant pas leur choix sectaires.

Voldemort n'enlevait personne auparavant ? interrogea sans se retenir Harry.

Avant... vous ? précisa t'il, on peut dire qu'il était plus expéditif et que les rares kidnappings n'étaient pas fait de cette manière.

Soit plus claire pour Harry, Kriss ! dit Elisabeth.

Durant ...l'ancienne période, celle avant... , dit il en ouvrant un dossier, il envoyait un ou deux mangemorts faire le sal boulot. Il ne restait qu'une marque des ténèbres comme trace de leur visite. Tandis que maintenant on a droit à un petit peloton qui quadrille le secteur mais ne s'approche jamais de la cible, celle-ci disparaît enlevée par... , on ne sait qui... ou quoi. Le seul témoin qu'il y est eu est traumatisé et quasi sourd.

Et on a une idée sur le lieu où ils pourraient être ? reprit Harry.

Des idées on en a ! Savoir si l'une d'entre elles est vraie, c'est une autre paire de manche ! De plus depuis que nous avons perdu l'un de nos plus fidèle agent double...

Harry est au courant, coupa Kingsley qu'il n'avait pas aperçu près de Quon Quin Jin, continuez !

Oui ! ...bref ils doivent être détenus près du Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, mais chose n'est pas coutume, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis près d'un mois, comme s'il était parti en vacances laissant des instructions précises.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! rajouta Bane en tapant d'un sabot, le ciel s'assombrit de jour en jour.

Et pourquoi pas ? s'indigna une femme à la peau grisâtre dans un bassin prenant trois place.

Non en effet ce n'est pas son genre... enfin quoi qu'il en soit maintenant qu'il possède...

On ignore si c'est lui ! tronqua le chef du conseil de l'ordre, c'est en plus un problème qui ne regarde que l'ordre de Merlin !

Pas si c'est lui qui l'a ! s'écria Amélia.

Il n'en est pas capable, reprit Quon Quin Jin, n'est ce pas Albus ?

Le sorcier à la longue barbe réouvrit ses yeux et retira les deux doigts qui fermait sa bouche.

Je doute également qu'il puisse manipuler lui même ce bâton, dit il enfin, néanmoins il a déjà su se trouver des alliers fort surprenant, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il ai fait appelle à l'un d'entre eux encore une fois.

Ce qui ne nous arrangerait pas du tout ! piqua Mrs. Bones, nous devrions convoquer l'assemblée extraordinaire de l'ordre.

Non ! Pas encore, les première classe se chargeront seuls de retrouver le bâton de Merlin, dit le mage asiatique en faisant naître un silence glacial, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention de la communauté sur cette perte momentanée.

Ses alliers avec cette arme sont aussi dangereux que lui, reprit Albus.

Pensez vous vraiment qu'une petite bande d'harpies auraient pu s'en emparer ? jeta amèrement un gobelin à lunette.

Il y en a de plus puissants qu'elles mon cher Ragnok, dit doucement le vieux mage.

Ce pourrait tout aussi bien être un gobelin, déclara un sorcier inconnu assez sombre.

Les gobelins ne se sont pas ralliés à Voldemort ! rugit Ragnok, ...pas encore !

Soyez plus précis dans vos menaces, reprit il.

Mais vous savez depuis longtemps quoi faire pour vous assurer notre soutien ! dit le gobelin devant le regard dégoûté du sorcier.

La réunion dura encore une petite heure, avec autant de contentieux entre sorciers et êtres magiques, avant qu'une pause soit demander pas Amélia Bones, qui invita chacun d'entre eux à sa ressourcer dans la grande antichambre rouge. Harry fut surpris par l'attitude étrange de Percy qui discutait avec Amélia Bones, et tenta de se rapprocher discrètement.

Mais nous allons reprendre dans quelques minutes ! s'exclama t'elle.

Je sais mais... , j'ai déjà préparé mon rapport que j'enverrai dés demain matin à chaque gouvernement, dit il d'une voix cassée, j'y ai déjà ajouté une note sur Briséis.

Nous n'allions pas parler de ceci M. Weasley !

Je le sais bien mais... c'est urgent !

Très bien, Kriss vous fera un compte-rendu, dit elle plus concernée, rentrez chez vous, et prenez soins d'elle.

Oui, Madame.

Harry n'en entendit pas plus vu qu'une main le tira d'un coup vers l'autre coin de la salle, celle d'un petit être fort amical.

Dobby, mais que fais-tu ?

Oh, monsieur ! Oh monsieur ! Mille excuses... encore mille excuses ! déblatéra t'il.

Mais pourquoi ?

Dobby est rouge de honte que ses semblables aient osé, reprit il aussi vite, des elfes en qui j'avais confiance, que je connaissais, des frères ! ...ont attaqué Harry Potter chez lui... ont blessé sa famille ! Oh mille excuses ! Mille excuses !

Dobby, non ! lança Harry en relevant l'elfe qui s'était mis à genoux, ce n'est nullement ta faute ni celle de tes frères. Tu es affranchi désormais et dois tout faire pour qu'ils le soient comme toi tôt ou tard ! ...de préférence avant qu'ils ne détruisent ma prochaine maison . En attendant je n'accepterais aucune excuse, est-ce claire ?

Oui... mais que pourrais-je faire pour...

Rien ! ...ou peut-être me dire qui était l'homme qui a accusé les gobelins.

Lui ? dit Dobby avec une expression de peur, ...c'est M. Jongo, le directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, il est très puissant face à des êtres comme nous.

C'est donc le patron d'Amos Diggory, pensa t'il à haute voix, il ne semble pas vraiment aimer les créatures magiques.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla Dobby, mais madame Bones ne peut pas le destituer sans bonne raison, il était là avant elle.

Je vois...

La réunion reprit durant une demi-heure sans qu'Harry n'apprenne rien de plus, hormis les revendications supplémentaires des nymphes du Pays de Galles, ne souhaitant pas être confondues avec celles d'Irlande. Il passa une fois de plus la nuit en compagnie du haut conseil de l'ordre dans l'aile des invités, où Bernard, comme à son habitude, avait tout préparé, même un morceau de chocolat sous l'oreiller comme si Harry avait encore onze ans.


	14. 13: The ladykiller

Halloween.... Tout doucement........

Chap 13 : The Ladykiller 

Harry fut de retour à Poudlard dès le petit matin suivant, où Ron et ses camarades de chambrée lui posèrent un grand nombre de questions auxquelles, pour la plus part, il ne pouvait pas répondre. La semaine qui vint lui permit d'oublier un moment ses préoccupations politiques et de se concentrer sur ses études et le Quidditch. Surtout ce sport d'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas omettre dans tout ce labyrinthe scolaire, de préparer le prochain et premier match de la saison, qui les opposerai aux Serpentards. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry misa tous sur des entraînements qui contrecarreraient les mauvais coups et les stratégies classiques de leurs futurs adversaires.

Alors on zigzague ? demanda Ginny.

Puis un looping ? ...non, deux ? continua Florence.

Et là on pique ?...

Avant de faire une passa à... droite ?

Non ! à gauche ! s'écria Harry exaspéré en volant près d'elles, Devis sera à gauche !

Faut pas nous en vouloir ! rugit Florence, l'équipe n'a jamais utilisé de combinaisons tactiques auparavant, c'est très démodé, Olivier dit même à leur sujet que c'est le meilleur moyen d'être prévisible.

Justement ! je veux qu'ils le croient ! tonna t'il en se plaçant entre elles, leur sélection c'est nettement améliorée depuis les deux dernières années et leurs poursuiveurs ressemblent plus à des gorilles haltérophiles qu'à des joueurs de quidditch.

Ça a toujours été le cas ! lança Ron en se rapprochant.

Certes !... mais je suis capitaine cette année et pour remporter la coupe de quidditch il ne faudra pas avoir de blessés et impressionner le plus possible les autres équipes.

Avec nos combinaisons ? reprit ironiquement Florence.

Non, en piétinant cette bande de serpents ! répondit il presque calme, et nous en aurons besoin Ginny n'arrête pas de me casser les tympans avec une certaine Meredith imbattable ...Nos combinaisons vont les désorienter durant la première partie du match et vous empêcher de vous faire toucher, à la mi-temps Théodore les préparera à contrer cette stratégie, stratégie que nous lâcherons au même moment en reprenant notre bonne vieille improvisation.

Pour laquelle nous sommes si doué, dit avec une grimace Ted apparaissant derrière Ron.

Mais durant ta première partie, nous on fait quoi ? interrogea Ménélas, ...nous on continue à suivre nos cognares ? Je veux dire on fait pas de petites danses ?

Je vous laisse le choix, dit Harry en fermant les yeux pour faire taire la plaisanterie, ...Bon c'est OK ?

Nous oui, mais va falloir que tu répète, dit Ron en montrant du doigt Devis encore au sol près de son Balais.

D'accord..., souffla t'il, commencez avec Ted les filles !

Harry piqua vite vers sa nouvelle recrue, apparemment encore un peu trop timide pour prendre son envole.

On t'attend Devis ! lui dit doucement Harry, ...je veux dire en l'air !

Heu...je suis pas sûr, balbutia t'il en regardant effrayé ses camarades en plein vol, ...j'étais en pleine forme la dernière fois ! là je suis... un peu ballonné ...et un petit mal de dos et...

Tu va pas me dire que tu as le vertige après la démonstration acrobatique que tu as fait au professeur McGonagall, lança t'il avec un rire en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, ...allez champion sur ton balais, et t'as intérêt à impressionner les spectateurs plus que je ne l'ai fait à ton âge. J'ai pris sur moi pour te faire entrer dans l'équipe.

On pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune garçon une expression qui aurait été caricaturée par une tonne de plomb mise sur son dos.

Son premier bond ne fut pas très élégant, mais il finit par se rattraper rapidement en piquant des sprints avec son étoile filante comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd que de la paille. Ils passèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures intensives à balayer les airs à toute vitesse pour affiner leur coordination.

Parfait ! hurlait Harry qui surplombait la scène, encore deux fois et je passerai à un autre exercice avec Ginny !

Hein ?! s'étonna t'elle, de quoi tu parles ?

Ca ! dit il en sortant de sa poche le vif d'or de l'école, si c'est moi l'absent, selon toi qui aura mon poste ?

Nombreux étaient les élèves de Griffondore qui venaient assister à la fin des entraînements, la plupart imitaient les gémissement qu'ils lançaient d'habitude durant les vrais matchs. Néanmoins l'un d'entre eux profitait de ce moment pour créer ses dessins qui formait la décoration et la fierté des supporters de cette maison.

Le soir même alors que seul Harry, lisant son petit guide, et Dean, coloriant la fresque des joueurs, n'étaient dans la salle commune, le second laissa échapper avec légèreté :

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Pardon ?! s'interrogea Harry.

Elle ne savait pas sa mort avant que tu ne lui en parle ! dit il en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son croquis, tu lui as donc révélé ! Tu savais donc qui il était pour moi !

...

Arrête ce silence et répond ! Pourquoi elle ?

Je les avais vu ensemble dans le train, dit il enfin les yeux toujours exorbités tournées vers Dean tandis qu'il tenait son petit livre fébrilement, j'ignorais si tu le connaissais, et comment te le dire...

« Mon père ! » c'était simple à expliquer ! jeta il en levant son regard.

Je ne voulais pas...

Me choquer ? Me traumatiser ?...

Te blesser ! coupa Harry.

Raté !

Ce n'est jamais évident d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

Ni de les recevoir, reprit il en se concentrant une fois de plus sur son dessin durant une bonne minute, ...Qui était ce ?

Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'un court instant, avoua Harry, il m'a néanmoins sauvé la vie...

Non ! coupa Dean avec une expression de colère, qui est son meurtrier ? Qui m'a retiré la seule chance pour moi de connaître mon père ? Mon ...vrai père.

C'est une mauvaise idée, dit il en se remémorant la tragédie.

Qui a tué tes parents Harry ? demanda t'il froidement, moi je le sais, tu le sais et chaque sorcier le sait. J'ai appris ce qu'avait fait Bellatrix au parents de Neville, et il le sait. Pour quelle raison ne saurais-je pas qui a assassiné mon père ?

A ces mot il signa sa longue affiche avec un « Thomas » qui avait plus la forme d'une araignée, tapota la surface du papier pour que les sept joueurs hormis Harry bougent, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier en spirale le menant au dortoir.

Attend ! lança Harry en se levant, Pennec, Pyrite Pennec...

Merci, souffla t'il

Ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide Dean! C'est son plus fidèle et dangereux Mangemort !

Rassure-toi Harry, dit il en montant déjà les premières marches.

Rusard était dos au mur, son balais à la main, scrutant le long corridor en son attente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne de son plus profond tournant, d'abord à petit pas. Mais dés que Miss Teigne apparut derrière elle, la petite sourie blanche commença une course effrénée vers l'embuscade d'Argus. Sa brosse manqua de trois centimètres le petit rongeur, qui prit le premier embranchement pour fuir ses poursuivants. Toutes les portes du couloir se fermèrent simultanément dans un fracas sonore, hormis celle du font, grande ouverte. Hélas pour la blanche souris, à son entrée dans la pièce, un second chat sauta d'une grande table et la paralysa devant les regards d'une classe attentive. Le chat prit la forme d'une femme ayant un chignon et une souris dans la main.

Merci mon cher Rusard, cette table a toujours était plus farceuse que les autres, dit elle en refermant la porte sur le concierge et sa chatte au yeux jaune

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neville et lui tendit le petit animal.

Veuillez ne plus perdre le mobilier que nous mettons à votre disposition M. Longdubat , dit elle avec autant de chaleur qu'un verre avant d'esquisser un sourire discret, ...belle métamorphose tout de même !

Merci madame.

Seuls quatre d'entre vous ont réussi à changer un imposant objet en minuscule animal, déclara t'elle à l'ensemble de la classe en retournant s'asseoir, ce n'est guère suffisant, comment ferez vous dans six mois lorsque nous devrons changer de minuscule objet en imposantes créatures. C'est je vous l'assure bien plus difficile !

Les quelques têtes baissées ne sembla calmer l'humeur du professeur McGonagall, qui tentait de leur enseigner ce sort depuis deux cours déjà.

Bien ! On recommence encore une fois... Allez ! Allez !! devrais-je vous faire venir un samedi ou deux en classe pour affiner cet enchantement de votre niveau ? demanda-t-elle dans un tumulte de mécontentements.

Harry s'entraîna d'ailleurs le soir même en tentant de transformer en blatte, le banc en bois « emprunté » par les chicaneuses dans les cachots, et qui était utilisé depuis peu comme cible pour les fléchettes. Lorsque Ron traversa le tableau de la grosse dame pour s'introduire dans la salle commune, il regarda Harry avec une expression frustrée et fatiguée.

Trois première années jouent à cache-cache avec moi, dit il les dents serrées, je les ai perdu au second étage, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure. J'aurais besoin de la carte pour en finir !

Tu veux utiliser la carte du Maraudeur pour attraper trois plaisantins ? demanda Harry en oubliant son incantation.

Oui !

Non désolé.

Pourquoi ? s'indigna Ron en posant son postérieur sur le fauteuil gris.

La phrase qui dit : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » ne s'applique pas pour un préfet en chef, dit il avec un sourire qui décrispa Ron, laisse les se faire attraper par Mrs McGonagall, puis punis d'une petite ballade nocturne dans les bois, je peux t'assurer que cela m'avais fait du bien.

Et les trois fois 150 points en moins pour Griffondore ? interrogea t'il encore.

Vu sous cet angle ! reprit Harry sans son aire ravi en sortant de sa poche le morceau de parchemin, ...Rien ! Le second étage est littéralement désert, de plus ils ne peuvent être que dans les dortoirs ou hors de l'enceinte du Château ! Donc hors de ta juridiction !

Pourvu qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre, souffla Ron en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Les semaines avaient passé, aussi vites que les cours intensifs pouvaient leur faire paraître, et la fin du mois d'Octobre s'annonçait avec ses têtes de citrouilles posées un peu partout.

Avant de devoir affronter leur premier match, joueur ou spectateur avait droit le jour d'Halloween, à condition qu'il soit au moins en troisième année, à une sortie à Près-au-Lard, la première depuis la malencontreuse attaque de noël dernier. L'automne était dans sa période la plus faste, la descente vers le village le montrait avant même la vitrine des magasins, celui passant devant la vieille maison de Mopsy aurait mérité le surnom de train fantôme, vu l'atmosphère morbide qu'il créait.

Harry était descendu en compagnie des ses camardes de jeux et de chambrée, ils prirent vite une table au trois balais, encore mieux rangée que d'habitude, tel qu'il aurai pu l'être à son inauguration. Le groupe se disloqua vite et Harry se retrouva seul, Ron étant parti suivre sa petite sœur, persuadé qu'elle avait un nouveau petit ami qui occupait tout son temps.

En marchant sans direction précise sur les feuilles couleurs feu, un labrador blanc vient couper la route d'Harry pour reprendre le chemin le menant à sa maîtresse. Il ne vit aucune raison de ne pas suivre le chien vers cette maison qui se confondait avec sa haie fleurie. Il resta un moment immobile devant observant la vingtaine de mignons molosses monter la garde devant la demeure végétale.

Ils ne mordent pas, du moins ceux qui n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions, lança une vieille dame d'un petit sentier qui sortait des bois.

Vous êtes Mopsy, c'est ça ?

Et vous l'insouciant Potter ? relança t'elle

Harry mit vite sa main sur son front pour voir si ses cheveux cachaient toujours sa cicatrice, ce qui était le cas.

Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de ce signe particulier pour vous reconnaître, dit elle en ouvrant son petit portail, ...Vous entrez oui ou non ?

Heu... oui ! dit il enfin

Je vous préviens je n'ai que du thé et pas une goutte de ces horreurs de bierreau... peu importe ! clama t'elle aussi fort que le coup qu'elle donna pour pousser sa porte d'entrée, ...aimez vous les chien M. Potter ?

Disons que j'ai quelque familiarité avec eux.

Bien sûr c'est évident ! dit elle devant son regard interrogateur, pourquoi les auriez vous regardé pendant deux minutes !

Qui ça ?

Mes chiens, voyons ! tonna t'elle en prenant place sur un sofa aussi vieux qu'elle.

Oh ! Même à mon âge certains souvenirs s'estompent trop vite, dit il en regardant arriver un plateau en argent dans un petit nuage de poussière.

Ah ! Je comprends, reprit elle plus paisiblement en attrapant au vol sa tasse, il vous manque n'est-ce pas ?

Pardon ?

C'est vrai que vous ressemblez à votre père, mais j'étais déjà une marginale à leur époque, s'il ne vous avez pas décris, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été aussi aisé de vous reconnaître !

Sirius ?! demanda t'il sans bouger ses lèvres.

Dans son état il était plus beau lorsqu'il était en chien, je l'ai nourri plusieurs fois lorsqu'il se cachait dans le coin, mais j'ai vite compris, peu de vrai chien lisent les journaux, confia t'elle dans un souffle, sa perte m'a vraiment touché.

Je ne vous ai pas vu au ministère le jour de son hommage.

Je ne quitte jamais Près-au-Lard, qui s'occuperait de mes braves bêtes ? dit elle d'une voix perdue, de toutes façons je le reverrai, il est de ceux dont on sait qu'il se réincarne en chien !

Un peu surpris pas ces derniers mots, Harry but vite une petite gorgée de thé avant d'entendre les cries non lointains de deux adolescents. Il s'excusa vite, et courut vers l'origine du conflit. Il découvrit Dean, Seamus et Neville faisant face à une bande de Serpentards menée par Théodore Nott.

Qu'insinues-tu sur sa famille Nott ? jeta Dean avec rage.

Je dis clairement que les Longdubat ont bien des choses à cacher !

Mais pas autant que les Nott, les Blaise et les Malfoy ! dit Harry en se mettant à côté de ses camarades.

Potter ! Toujours là pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! siffla Drago.

Mais tu ignores des choses étonnantes sur tes amis, rajouta calmement Théodore avant qu'il brandisse sa baguette, Prodero Sicarius !

Une lumière bleue jaillit de son bout de bois et baigna tous les environs, ne provoquant qu'un seul effet, faire naître une aura noire, qui coulait comme du sang, autour des mains de Neville.

Qu'as tu à cacher Neville, susurra Théodore, tes mains ont elles...

Finite Incantatem ! hurla une femme de grande allure en s'interposant entre les deux groupes, qua faites vous ?

Harry la reconnut dés que la lumière bleutée disparut, c'était celle qu'il avait surpris dans la chambre de Dumbledore à St Mangouste, c'était Mélinda.

Mais rien Grand-Mère ! dit sournoisement Théodore.

N'as-tu pas honte d'importuner le petit-fils d'une amie ? demanda t'elle.

Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais avoir honte ! piqua t'il en faisant signe à ses condisciples de le suivre vers une autre rue.

Lady Nott ! Tout est prêt je vous attends, cria Mrs. Rosmerta de la porte du trois Balais en direction de cette femme qui tournait encore le dos aux Griffondores.

Elle se tourna un instant en croisant le regard d'Harry mais en s'attardant plus sur Neville, puis partit d'un pas haletant vers le pub sans dire un mot de plus. Dean raccompagna directement au collège Neville, qui semblait bien plus choqué émotionnellement que physiquement par cette rencontre. Rencontre qui restée bien étrange pour Harry.

On ne vit d'ailleurs pas Neville lors du Banquet, Harry s'était promis d'aller lui chercher plus tard en cuisine de quoi festoyer en paix. Les Serpentard quant à eux étaient bien présents, cela s'entendait, et comptaient sur ceci pour impressionner leurs futurs adversaires.

A la fin du dîner, Drago vint même de leur côté, non pas vers Harry mais vers le jeune Devis.

C'est donc toi le nouveau petit géni du quidditch ? interrogea t'il d'un ton déjà moqueur.

Et... et c'est vous... qui payait pour faire partie de votre...équipe, bégaya t'il comme s'il répétait un texte.

Attention petit ! hurla t'il en s'avançant vers lui avant qu'Harry ne s'interpose.

Tu ne menaces aucun de mes joueurs, de mes camarades ou de mes amis, ni qui que ce soit ! clama t'il prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Tu ne me fais aucunement peur Potter !

Mais c'est réciproque Malfoy !

Il recula pourtant sous les regards pesant de la table des professeurs, mais se pencha quand même sur sa gauche pour jeter un regard noir à un Devis tremblant de peur.

A demain petit !


	15. 14: Dans l'oeil du cyclope

De l'action certes.... Je ne dirais pas trop, mais....

Chap 14 : Dans l'œil du cyclope 

Toute l'école s'était donnée rendez-vous au terrain de Quidditch, aussi bien les professeurs que les élèves, seul le soleil et le beau temps manquaient à l'appel vers onze heure, quand Mrs. Bibine siffla le coup d'envoie du match qui opposait les deux maisons ennemies, Griffondore et Serpentard.

Les sept titulaires rouges étaient en position et se scindèrent dés que les quatre balles arrivèrent à leur altitude.

Malfoy pique sur... Non ! Trop tard, le vif d'or a déjà disparu, commentait Crivey, que croyais-tu Malfoy ? Battre Harry Potter ?!

Attention Crivey! Lança Mrs. McGonagall.

Mais que vois-je ?! les poursuiveurs de griffondore ont déjà le souaffle et vont...... Marquer ! oui ! ils auraient fait ça les yeux fermés, c'est incroyable ! je ne pensais pas voir de combinaison dans un match depuis l'échec cuisant de l'Angleterre en final contre la Bolivie en 1986...

Ne pensez pas alors ! Commentez seulement ! hurla t'elle plus fâchée par ce qu'elle voyait que par ce qu'elle entendait.

Oui ! oui ! cependant cela ne semble pas pénaliser pour l'instant l'équipe ! d'ailleurs...... Dubois accélère vers les anneaux des Serpentards à toute vitesse et évite leur défense, elle passe à Lorvelle qui... qui manque la balle ! Non ! non ! le nouveau capitaine des serpents ...

Serpentard ! coupa Minerva.

Comme vous voulez ! ... Théodore fonce vers Weasley Ron et va .... Mais heureusement Ménélas est là ! ouille ! un cognard dans l'épaule ce doit être douloureux ! Mais le match continue, n'est ce pas ?

Ne faites que commenter M. Crivey !

Bien sûr d'ailleurs ! la jeune et jolie... je veux dire talentueuse, Weasley vient de reprendre une tactique d'attaque....... Oh ! un looping !....deux ......trois quatre... je ne peux plus les compter, elle doit avoir un de ces mal de tête....Mais attendez ! oui ! elle n'a plus le souaffle depuis un moment et Lorvelle va marquer !..... oui il double le gardien....... Et ! ......Non ! il a loupé son tire ! c'est impossible ! ......... mais qui nous a donné cet incapable ? .....oh pardon madame. .....Pas étonnant qu'ils en profitent pour reprendre leur offensive !..... Allez Ron ! Allez arrête ce...... Non ! J'y crois pas ! j'y crois pas Goyle égalise, et si mes amis, c'est historique !

Les dix première minutes se déroulèrent ainsi, des va et vient entre les deux camps, seule la moitié des combinaisons réalisées atteignirent leur but, ce qui laissa les scores effroyablement serré, quarante à trente. Théodore, le capitaine inattendu des Serpentards, était prêt la moitié du temps de la tribune de sa maison, où le professeur Rogue n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des signes, dirigeant le match de sa place. Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer entièrement sur son rôle d'attrapeur, il ne cessait pas de lancer des coups d'œil pour vérifier si chacun de ses camarades allait bien, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait les années précédentes, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été capitaine, probablement la raison pour laquelle Drago ne le soit pas était cette année pour son équipe. Ce qui l'étonna ne fut pas la nervosité palpable à des kilomètres de Devis, mais la vision qu'il eut cinq mètres à côté de lui, celle de Dumbledore scrutant avec inquiétude les lourds nuages d'un gris profond, prêts à éclater en orage. Ironiquement, grâce à cette diversion il aperçut de nouveau le petit vif douze mètres au dessus des tribunes, hélas il n'était pas le seul à y courir. Paradoxalement, il quitta une position assez chaude pour un courant d'air littéralement glaciale où Malfoy le rejoignit vite, ils furent clairement au coude à coude pour tenter d'attraper cette minuscule balle dorée qui faisait le tour des gradins.

Laisse tomber Potter ! tu ne te relèveras pas de ce match aussi facilement ! cria Drago.

C'est ce que nous allons voir Malfoy, s'exclama Harry en prenant de la vitesse.

Beaucoup de vitesse, mais Drago le rattrapa tout de même et le doubla en giflant son visage avec la queue de son balais, ce qui lui fit faire trois tonneaux

Je ne parlais pas du match Potter, rugit il, tu n'en verras pas la fin ! crois-moi !

On ne menace pas sans en avoir les moyens Malfoy ! hurla t'il en le doublant le plus vite qu'il put.

Si vite que le souffle faillit désarçonner l'attrapeur. Un éclaire tomba entre eux deux et les sépara d'une dizaine de mètres tandis qu'il permettait de laisser fuir le vif d'or.

Je ferais attention à moi si j'étais toi, dit Drago avec une expression joyeuse à glacer de l'eau salée.

Avant de plonger vers la formation en triangle des Griffondore qui essayait une autre combinaison. Il aurait heurter une des deux filles si Harry ne lui était pas entré dedans pour le dévier de sa trajectoire, s'en suivit une joute aérienne.

C'est toujours aussi épatant, les deux attrapeurs préfèrent attraper la robe de l'adversaire que le vif, ils se crêpent le chignon au sens propre..... Allez Harry défrise le ce.....

Crivey !

Pardon ! oui..... c'est honteux, .... Tandis que Mrs Bibine siffle la mi-temps, les deux gladiateurs....

Attention !

....les deux .... Enfin ils n'entendent rien, .....bien trop haut ....le sifflet doit être couvert pas les bruit des éclaires de plus en plus fréquent........ ce doit être ça......oui ! oui... oui....

Ils finirent tout de même par redescendre, retrouver leur équipe respective, après avoir sur leur parole juré qu'il n'y avait eu aucun confit lors du match jusqu'à présent.

On se bat souvent durant les matchs ? demanda essoufflé et tremblant Devis.

C'est un privilège des septième année ! dit il avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le banc près de lui, alors, qu'y a t'il ? tu n'a pas l'air à l'aise en l'air, disons que tu nous avais habitué à mieux de ta part.

Je sais, mais... heu... , bafouilla t'il dans sa barbe en regardant ses pieds.

Ton balais n'est pas fait pour tenir au vent, tenta Harry pour lui remonter le moral.

Tu peux prendre le mien, lança Ted en lui tendant son Nimbus 95, quoi qu'il arrive je ne volerai pas aujourd'hui et puis c'est juste un prêt.

Mais le petit garçon secoua la tête pour refuser la proposition, il tapota des pieds sur le sol avant de regarder de ses yeux tristes son capitaine.

Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

Heu... oui, répondit il étonné par cette requête, mais vite !

Devis courut vers le château, à toutes jambes, son balais à la main.

Mais il y a des toilettes ici ? s'interrogea Ron.

Moi, je sais, lui pas, dit avec un très léger sourire Harry en regardant un Devis à déjà plus de cent mètres avant de se tourner vers les autres. Bon je pense que nous les avons suffisamment embrouillés, si nous reprenions notre technique traditionnelle ?

Excellente idée, dit Ginny en se tenant la tête en arrière pour ne pas vomir, ...j'en ai marre de ces loopings !

D'accord, mais on commence toujours comme si s'était une combinaison, précisa Harry, se serait stupide que même Crabbe comprenne notre stratagème, d'ailleurs pour ne pas les y aider, ce serait bien, même excellent Mathias, que tu puisse...

Commença Harry pour finir dans l'oreille du batteur.

Aucun problème !

La mi-temps touchait presque à sa fin et Harry s'inquiéta vite de l'absence de Devis. Il dut même geler un morceau de pelouse pour faire tomber Mrs. Bibine, ce qui lui fit gagner une bonne minute. Minute qui permit à un poursuiveur changé d'arriver sur le terrain, il avait échangé son expression de terreur et sa timidité contre le visage d'un conquérant. Il bondit le premier dans les airs rattrapant le souaffle avant qu'il soit à l'altitude de jeu, et prit de court le gardien des Serpentards.

C'est peut-être le point inscrit le plus rapidement dans une reprise de jeu, scanda Crivey, étonnant, on a du recharger les batteries de notre nouveau joueur.

Cette action ne fut pas isolée, l'efficacité des percées des rouges et or était fatale pour la défense des verts et argents et était aussi forte que les bourrasques qui balayaient le terrain. Théodore ne passait plus son temps avec Rogue, qui avait d'ailleurs disparu, mais à essayer de marquer le jeune Lorvelle.

Devis porte carrément toute la stratégie offensive sur ses épaules, rugit Crivey, il risque de ruiner la tradition féministe de ce poste chez les Griffondores !

Et ben... à fond la forme.... , souffla Ron quand celui-ci passa près de lui, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait dans les toilettes lui ?

Tant que ça marche, je pose pas de question, dit il en persistant dans sa quête du petit volatile métallique.

Ta curiosité fait défaut ? c'est étrange !

Elle reviendra dés que j'aurai attraper le vif !

Les minutes passaient aussi vite que l'écart qui se creusait, tandis que le vent ne cessait guère de gronder. Harry quitta sa position de vigie, traversant une spirale de feuilles mortes et cria :

Maintenant !

C'est magnifique, les Griffondores vont tenter....

Silencio ! lança Mathias en passant devant Crivey

Harry, Ron, Mathias et Ménélas fonçaient vers les cercles adversaires à grande allure, servant de bouclier pour les trois poursuiveurs qui préparaient une attaque hors du commun, tandis que les deux batteurs se plaçaient derrière les anneaux. A chaque but d'un d'entre eux, un des batteurs renvoyait le souaffle au suivant.

Finite Incantatem, souffla le professeur.

...qui est un coup de force, comme je viens de le dire, criait Crivey comme si de rien n'était, ce magnifique capitaine nous étonnera, je pense, toute l'année. Cela nous fait désormais..... cent cinquante à soixante-dix, en faveur des Griffondore !!!

Mais les cries de la foule ne parvinrent que difficilement aux oreilles d'Harry, les rafales soufflaient de plus en plus intensément, et commençaient à vraiment gêner la progression des joueurs, plusieurs n'avaient plus comme trajectoire que des courbes, preuve que la tempête les ballottait.

Ce n'était qu'un orage fréquent dans cette région, avant qu'une brume de poussière vienne se mêler à une colonne de nuages qui descendaient droit au centre du terrain.

Tornade ! hurla Crivey le plus fort qu'il put, Tornade fuyez !

Mais ce ne fut que trop tard, le tourbillon avait déjà entraîné dans ses bras des dizaines de débris qui volaient maintenant à une dangereuse vitesse, Florence fut sur le point de les rejoindre quand Ron vint la tirer hors de son champ d'attraction. Les batteurs n'avait que peu de rôle à présent que les deux cognards avaient retrouvé les rangs des projectiles meurtriers, malgré la tentative de Mathias, pour les y empêcher, il dut se résoudre à perdre sa batte également. La taille du mini cyclone était telle que Mrs. Bibine ne put pas se contenter de siffler la fin du Match, elle dut aller chercher tous les joueurs qui étaient à la portée de son balais, soit tous sauf les deux attrapeurs, trop haut, toujours en train de se disputer le vif d'or, dernière balle à ne pas être dans le cœur du monstre.

Je te l'avais dit , ce sera ton dernier match, cria Drago en se rapprochant redoutablement de l'objectif.

Rien n'est joué Malfoy !

C'est pour maintenant Potter ! clama t'il en lançant le vif vers la tornade au lieu de l'attraper, à toi de choisir perdre ou Mourir !

Drago décrocha et plongea dans la nuée de débris où avait disparu la petite balle dorée.

Il est cinglé ! quel.... Bon sang !

Harry se monta droit au dessus des nuages pour apercevoir le maudit œil du cyclone, en n'hésitant que quelques secondes, il piqua vers ce géant, et entra dans ce couloir d'un blanc obscure. Il sentit une batte en bois passer à moins de quelques centimètres de lui, tandis qu'il descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse, jusqu'à la zone la plus étroite, où il retrouva son homologue Serpentard empris dans une bataille face au vent pour capturer le minuscule point jaune qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer.

Tu as donc choisi la mort Potter ! scanda Drago avec un sourire sadique, si c'est ainsi !

Ne dis pas de bêtise Malfoy ! hurla Harry laisse ce vif et partons d'ici !

Moi oui ! adieu Potter ! dit il en quittant son Nimbus 2001 pour faire apparaître un gros œuf métallique dans lequel il se réfugia

La boule faillit le heurter avant de disparaître dans le nuage de poussière qui dissimulait le sol à des dizaines de mètres en dessous. Harry se retrouvait seul à présent dans l'œil de plus en plus resserré, entouré de potentiels objets assassins filants si vite qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine les voir. Comme si le comble se moquait du hasard, le premier d'entre eux à le toucher fut le vif d'or qu'il ne lâcha pas, tout en essayant de toutes ses forces et celles de son balais de remonter par où il était venu, mais la tornade et les cognards qui fondaient autour de lui ne l'entendaient pas ainsi, ces balles qui sont déjà dangereuses par nature, ne lui donneraient aucune chance s'ils le touchaient avec la force d'une tornade.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus ardue, la dépression raréfiait l'air, pendant qu'il recevait des dizaines d'échardes dans la peau, pas plus grandes qu'une pièce de monnaie, depuis plus d'une minute, avant qu'une de ces boules de cuire choquent la queue de son éclaire de feu, le faisant retomber de plus bas, au sein du tourbillon. Balancé telle une poupée de chiffon, un vif dans une main, un balais dans l'autre, aucun de ses mouvement ne pouvait désormais sauver sa vie.

La plupart des spectateurs s'étaient, comme l'avait ordonné les professeurs, cachés sous les tribunes, hormis certains qui s'inquiétaient encore trop pour ceux qui avait été engloutis par ce monstrueux cyclope. L'échappée d'un œuf géant qui vint creuser un cratère, fit naître une nouvelle peur dans le cœur des Griffondores, quand seul Drago Malfoy en sortit. Les différentes incantations de Dumbledore ne calma que peu la fougue du titan gris. Le directeur devint même soupçonneux en scrutant tous ceux qui n'avait pas quitté le terrain. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et aussi lentement que les cœurs battaient vite, jusqu'à ce qu'une sphère de glace jaillis des nuées noires et vienne détruire un pan des gradins. Cette coquille de glace explosa en partie, laissant sortir un Harry Potter brandissant un vif d'or.

La tornade s'apaisa au même moment, comme par magie, consentant à ce que toute l'assemblé entende les mots d'un Crivey autant ébahi qu'en joie.

Harry Potter vient d'attraper le vif d'or, la rencontre est finie ! s'époumona t'il, Griffondore remporte ce match avec Trois cent points contre soixante-dix ! ...c'est simplement fantastique ! ....il a risqué sa vie pour...

On a compris ! coupa Minerva

Je veux dire qu'il était prêt à sacrifier ...

Ça suffit ! coupa t'elle encore.

Quel héros ! ...Quel héros....

L'équipe de Griffondore fut la dernière à quitter le stade, pour la simple raison qu'une de leur supportrice n'était guère enchantée.

Avez vous perdu l'esprit M. Potter ?! tonna t'elle, espériez-vous impressionner toute l'école ?

Non madame, répondit il, j'y suis entrer pour en sortir Malfoy.

Voyez vous ça ! c'est étonnant, il s'en est sorti tout seul !

Oui j'ai compris cela quand il a fait apparaître ce grand truc ovale, dit il, c'était clair à ce moment là que tous ceci n'était qu'un piège.

Vraiment ?! ne vous êtes vous pas pausé de question quand une tornade est apparut au beau milieu du terrain ?!

Non, avoua t'il en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas entré dans le cyclone M. Weasley ? interrogea t'elle.

C'était de la folie... soupira Ron en regardant Harry.

Exact ! de la folie ! réclama t'elle, ne faites plus jamais ce genre de folie M. Potter ou grâce à vous je n'aurais aucun mal à vous remplacer dans l'équipe, suis-je claire ?!

Promis madame !

Non ! ne promettez pas ! rétorqua t'elle, vous pourriez ne pas la tenir !

Il traversa, en compagnie de Ron, le long couloir menant vers le cachot et l'aile de l'infirmerie, avant de tourner vers cette dernière pour que Mrs. Pomfresh ne retire toutes les échardes du dos d'Harry, ils virent un court instant leur professeur de potions entrer dans son bureau en se tenant le bras comme si une douleur affreuse le brûlait.

C'était tu-sais-qui ? demanda avec un tremblement de peur Ron.

Je pourrais te dire que c'est une habitude pour moi de frôler la mort à chaque premier match de saison, mais... Probable lui, oui... la question est : qui cherchait il vraiment à blesser ? dit Harry en se retournant pour observer le reste de l'équipe encore en pleine discussion dans le hall, ils risquent énormément en restant près de moi !

Ils le savent Harry, et prennent ce risque à chaque entraînement, reprit Ron plus sûr de lui.

Même Devis ?

Pour lui je ne peux pas te répondre, confia t'il d'un même ton, hormis le fait qu'il est celui qui a le mieux supporté la tempête sur son balais.

Dès que l'histoire sera scellé les publication irons plus vite promis . attendez les prochains chapitres.... L'intrigue se révèlera encore un peu plus.....


	16. 15: Troisième Pan après le soleil

Chap 15 : Troisième Pan après le soleil 

Harry tenait assis sur son lit ce morceau de parchemin, pouvant montrer à tous ses secrets, sans qu'il lui ait demandé, la tache devait être revenue entre hier et ce matin, mais les bruits de pas qui vinrent vers lui le poussèrent à cacher la carte du maraudeur sous son oreiller après l'avoir rendue vierge. Ron apparut dans le cadre de la porte, son insigne encore à la main, regardant avec ébahissement Harry.

As-tu décidé de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ? demanda t'il, si c'est le cas préviens nous avant, qu'on ne t'attende pas !

Non, j'arrive, juste une seconde, dit il en enfilant ses chaussures.

On va avoir droit à un lundi éreintant !

J'aurais dis une semaine...

Les vendredis matins étaient pourtant marqués d'un enthousiasme pour un certain cours, le plus passionnant tout comme les derniers avant le week-end. Pourtant Harry ne montra guère une plus grande présence que lors des autres jours, le dernier match l'avait plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'admettait. Il fut néanmoins le premier à s'étonner à la vue de la nouvelle trouvaille d'Hagrid.

Un Dodo ?!

Mais ils ont disparu depuis des siècles ! rajouta Dean.

Disparus oui ! mais cela n'a pas le même sens pour un sorcier M. Thomas, dit il en s'asseyant doucement près du volatile, voici le Dirico , l'une des rares créatures magiques connues par les moldus, mais en effet, ils croient son espèce éteinte et pour une bonne raison !

Rubeus caressa avec une grande affection le bec crochu de l'oiseau, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un grand silence.

Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? lança t'il réjoui, maintenant ouvrez votre invisible livre de l'invisibilité page 26 et mettez vos lunettes de lecture.

Ils suivirent les activités journalières de cet animal durant toute la matinée, il assistèrent même à l'événement rare de voir l'éclosion de deux œufs, qui auraient semblé vide sans les verres révélateurs, au lieu de cela ils admirèrent ces mignons oisillons au duvet vert, au visage aussi bleu que leur fragile patte marqué par une paire d'yeux surdimensionnées au dessus d'un bec encore rose.

La seule distraction qui lui était offert durant son déjeuner, était de voir Ron essayer en vain d'empêcher des première année de se faire piquer volontairement par un Billy Wig dans l'espoir de subire l'effet secondaire d'une lévitation prolongée.

Le cours de DCFM qui suivit après leur déjeuner fut d'un classicisme rare, mais important pour le programme et la préparation des ASPIC, les élèves en sortirent pourtant avec moins de joie que le cour de soins aux créatures magiques.

Avant qu'Harry ne quitte la salle, Mrs. Newman lui lança d'un ton détaché.

N'oubliez pas où nous allons ce soir M. Potter !

Oui madame.

Ce nouveau voyage en cabriolet volant lui parut plus agréable que le précédent, une bonne demi-heure de silence, où il n'échangea pas même un regard avec son professeur de combat contre le mal. L'arrivée au ministère le replongea dans un tumulte cacophonique, caractéristique de ces grandes réunions, telle que celle qu'il allait devoir suivre. Cette fois-ci ils ne furent, et de loin, pas les derniers à arriver. Percy entra avec une certaine vitesse et courut vers sa place, comme le fait tout homme en retard.

Tout est-il réglé ? demanda la ministre d'un ton indifférent, qui n'était trahis que par son regard intense.

Oui merci, répondit il avec le seul sourire qu'Harry ait vu de Percy depuis des années.

Bien ! dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer ! Kriss, la situation !

La situation ?! s'interloqua t'il en se levant, elle n'a pas changé, elle s'est même aggravée ! Une seconde vague d'enlèvements a repris, plus diversifiée et expansive que la première, elle s'attaque à différent type d'êtres magiques ce qui rend plus difficile le décompte des victimes, et ne nous renseigne que peu sur ces mystérieux agresseurs.

Ils doivent être d'une rare force pour parvenir à capturer un des nôtres, inséra Bane dans le discours.

Heu... oui ! hormis le fait qu'ils sont forts, nous n'avons aucun autre adjectif dont on puisse les qualifier. Je souhaite rappeler qu'ils ont même récemment kidnapper un des membres de ce conseil...

Harry scruta dans la seconde et n'aperçut que deux sièges vides, chacun côtoyant Percy. « Dumbledore ne peut pas s'être fait encore attaqué ! » pensa t'il immédiatement, « C'est donc.... »

... Le représentant des elfes libres de Grande Bretagne, termina t'il.

Dobby ?! s'exclama avec horreur Harry, ...non... ce doit être une erreur... qui en voudrait à Dobby ?

Il faut admettre qu'avec ce genre de comportement, il l'a bien cherché, lança avec un air comblé M. Jongo tandis qu'Harry lui renvoyait un regard d'incompréhension.

Magorian l'a bien chercher selon vous ?! S'offusqua Bane en frappant violemment la table, c'est ainsi que vous traité les nôtres ? dont celui qui est le plus sage d'entre nous !

Oh ! non ! reprit il d'une voix mielleuse, je respecte les centaures, tout comme les êtres de l'eau, et ceux qui ont toujours su rester à leur place !

Hendrik ! ferme-la !

Bien mada...

J'ai dit fermez la ! coupa t'elle en montant d'un ton, encore ne serait-ce qu'un mot, et j'outrepasse mes droits à votre sujet !

L'air content du directeur du département de contrôle des créatures magiques disparut pour une expression de dégoût.

Excusez-moi Bane, prononça avec douceur Ruban en sortant de l'ombre du bassin de la sirène, c'est donc bien Magorian qui a été enlevé ?

En effet.

En avez-vous averti Firenze ? interrogea t'il.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

C'est tout de même son père ! protesta t'il.

Il a trahi son troupeau, par là sa famille et donc son père, répondit Bane sans prêter attention aux indignations, pourquoi ce conduirait-il comme un fils désormais ?

Quoi qu'il ce soit passé ils sont père et fils ! rétorqua Ruban, il a le droit de savoir !

Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous lui direz !

Je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous a pas trahi ! brandit Elisabeth, en se joignant à Dumbledore plus tôt, il a fait ce que nous faisons là, tous ensemble.

Mais nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble ! répliqua t'il en se levant, n'est-ce pas M. Jongo ?

Pas un mot Hendrik ! clama Amélia en le menaçant de son doigt dés ces quelques mots dits.

Vous ne le rattrapez pas ? souffla Harry à Mrs. Bones en regardant le centaure sortir de la salle.

Ce serait une mauvaise idée, murmura t'elle sans tourner les yeux.

Kriss n'eut hélas pas le temps de reprendre son rapport, car avant que la grande porte ne se referme, trois points lumineux entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et se dirigèrent vers une grande cage dorée semblable à un château, placée derrière une petite fille avec des ailes de papillons. Leur entrée, dans ce qui était l'ambassade impériale des fées, fit un si grand bourdonnement que tous attendirent avec curiosité la raison de ce dérangement. Un nouveau point lumineux sortit par une des minuscules fenêtres et alla droit à l'oreille droite de la fille ailée.

Trois de nos colonies ont été prises successivement des arbres où nous venions de les installer, dit elle d'une petite voix, dont l'une est notre nouvelle université !

Une université ? s'étonna Harry à haute voix.

La monarchie féerique possède une grande partie de l'héritage de l'histoire et du savoir magique ! sachez-le jeune homme.

Ah ... ça va lui faire de la lecture ! souffla Harry avec un humour non partagé.

Tous les regard s'était tourné vers lui, avec regard noir pour certains et admiratif pour d'autres.

C'est pas bête... , soupira Quon Quin Jin.

Non ! Ce n'est pas bête du tout ! reprit Mrs. Bones, il va donc falloir que vous réunissiez l'ordre de Merlin au grand complet ! le plus tôt possible, c'est plus grave que nous le pensions.

Je leur expliquerai tout ! dit il en approuvant.

Et vous leur parlerez du Bâton de Merlin, rajouta t'elle, votre délais a expiré depuis trois jours.

Pourquoi ne pas y aborder également Bérénice ? demanda un homme à l'accent hispanique.

Briséis... , lui souffla une femme à coté de lui, ...c'est Briséis.

Peu importe son nom ! qui est elle ?

Désolé monsieur l'ambassadeur, mais cela regarde encore seulement les langues de plomb, répondit brusquement la ministre.

La réunion dura étonnement moins longtemps que d'habitude, et l'essentiel du problème ne fut aborder qu'au début ! Peu avant qu'Harry ne sorte Amélia vint le retenir un court instant.

Je sais que tu en apprends beaucoup, en peu de temps, Harry, alors comme tu restes dormir au ministère, et seulement si tu le souhaites... tu sais... discuter ! il y a toujours Amphissas en bas, dans son bureau.

Et que fait il ?

Là ? à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, mais ce ne doit donc pas être très important. Il est aussi sage et a plus d'expérience que Dumbledore. Tu pourrais parler de tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tes soucis... il est comme tous ces conseillers, soumis à une close de confidentialité ! Alors les crises d'adolescence, les problèmes scolaires et les destinées colossales, aborda t'elle enfin avec légèreté, sont autant son domaine que les danses traditionnelles grecques.

Les danses traditionnelles ?

Ah ! oui ! il danse merveilleusement bien, on ne dirait pas ceci en pensant à ses sabots mais.... En bref ! je m'égare, ... Alors ?

D'accord, dit il pourtant encore hésitant, je demanderai à Bernard...

Inutile, coupa t'elle en retrouvant son sérieux légendaire, il n'a pas les accréditations, Kriss t'y emmène sur le champ !

Le jeune assistant vint sans grande joie l'escorter vers les escaliers de pierre qui menait au dixième étage. Arrivés dans la pièce ronde où une douzaine de portes commençaient à tourner, Kriss sortit de sa poche, devant les yeux d'Harry, une petite boussole dont l'aiguille ne cessait de pivoter. Dés qu'elle pointa constamment une seule porte, immobile maintenant, le fonctionnaire ouvrit la seconde porte à droite de celle qui servait de repère.

Qu'y a t'il dans celle-ci ? demanda Harry en indiquant la porte qui attirait l'aiguille.

Quelque chose de trop puissant pour que l'on puisse ouvrire la porte... un héritage des druides, donna Kriss pour seule réponse.

Harry entra dans une salle dont il n'avait qu'entendu parler.

Bienvenu dans la salle des planètes, amusez-vous ! souffla Kriss en refermant la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il ressortit illico.

Harry ?! je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, lança une vieille voix lointaine dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver son propriétaire, Amélia a du avoir cette charmante idée !

La chambre était très vaste, pour la bonne raison qu'elle reconstituait l'ensemble de système solaire avec des maquettes de planètes en mouvement qui flottaient par magie dans les airs, Jupiter était même plus grande qu'Harry, quant aux anneaux de Saturne, ils étaient si large, qu'il aurait pu les toucher s'il avait tendu le bras. Quand la terre termina sa révolution, et passa tout près du petit astre rouge, une apparition vint en même temps que la lune, un petit Pan s'avança avec sa canne droit sur le jeune homme.

Vous étudiez aussi les planètes ? interrogea Harry.

Pas assez ! clama t'il dans un rire, mais je faisais quelques recherche pour une personne que je conseille.

Elle est très proche de la Terre celle-ci, dit il en orientant son regard vers la planète pourpre.

Comme tout les sept ans, dit il en gardant son sourire, ...bon cela est suffisant pour l'astronomie, si vous souhaitez plus de détails, demandez à votre cher Mrs. Sinistra, elle sera ravie de vous aider.

Il frappa deux fois le sol avec son bâton et les maquettes s'alignèrent verticalement, dans une frénésie silencieuse, là où se tenait, il y a un instant, un soleil illusoire, puis descendirent dans le puit de lumière qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

Mon bureau est par ici Harry ! reprit il en prenant un couloir plutôt sombre.

La modeste porte d'entrée en très vieux bois était entre deux grandes étagères, et ressemblait à celle d'un cagibi, mais la surprise fut quand même conséquente même pour Harry, lorsqu'un grand salon lui apparut, seul un petit bureau rappelait la fonction première de cette salle. Le second élément, qui étonna le jeune adulte, fut l'horrible oiseau verdâtre qui cria quelques caquètements insupportables.

C'est un Augurey, dit Amphissas voyant bien les interrogations d'Harry, on l'appelle aussi le phœnix irlandais, mais il n'a que peu de points communs avec son cousin !

A t'il des pouvoirs particuliers ? continua oralement Harry en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

Heu... pas vraiment, ...il ne vole que sous la pluie et puis... c'est tous, dit il un peu gêné en grattant son bouc, disons que je le garde pour son... pas son caractère ! ils sont tout de même déconseillé aux dépressifs, ...mais je l'aime bien !

Ah ! ... d'accord...

Bon ! venons en au motif de ta visite, reprit il enfin.

Et c'est ?

Comment ce passe ce début d'année ? je veux dire hormis tes exploits dans les tornades, demanda t'il avec son éternel coin d'œil, pas trop de mélancolie ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

C'est la première idée que j'ai eu, mais si un autre soucis te traquasse ?

Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul !lança t'il avant de marquer une long pause, ...d'abord lui ! il menace tous ceux que je côtoie, si ils leur arrive le moindre mal je... je ne sais pas ...je commence à comprendre ce que vous vouliez dire à Dumbledore sur « l'élu doit être seul » !

J'oubliais qu'il y a toujours des oreilles dans les murs de Poudlard, dit il en sortant d'un coffre une poussiéreuse bouteille de cognac. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce sentiment de peur te prend, non ?

Non évidemment, mais jamais aussi...

Aussi fort ? bien sûr ! il a tout fait pour, mais de nombreux gens prennent se risque pour eux et ceux qui les entourent lorsqu'ils croient en une opinion violemment contestée, l'important est de savoir si les proches sont oui ou non conscients de la nature de ce danger, et dans ton cas ils le sont.

Je suis censé penser à ça si l'un d'entre eux meurt parce-que je n'ai pas respecter ... si je...

Quoi ? si tu ne fais pas quoi ? demanda t'il très sérieusement, es-tu au courant des rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet dans les bas-fonds, celles qui disent que tu communiques couramment avec Voldemort ?

Oui...

Sont-elles fondées ? dit il doucement en s'approchant d'Harry

Oui... un lien mental...

Il n'entre pas dans ton inconscient au moins ? interrogea t'il inquiet.

Plus depuis l'occlumentie, je suis pleinement conscient à chacune de nos rares ... conversations.

Bon... bon... , soupira t'il en reprenant sa place, c'est peut-être mieux pour toi.

Mieux ?! bondit Harry, comment pourrait-il en être mieux ? je discute mondanité avec le meurtrier de mes parents !

J'ai bien compris Harry, dit il en lançant un regard profond, rappelle-toi que tu devras l'affronter un jour, jour qui n'est peut-être pas si loin, et tu ne pourras pas te permettre de rester stoïque telle une statut, comme tu l'avais fait au ministère ! depuis tes... tes drôles de songe tu as eu le courage d'aller ! d'aller ! rencontrer celui que personne ne veut nommer !

Du courage ?! vous croyez que ces intrusions m'ont donné du courage ?! s'indigna t'il en tremblant sur place, mais il me... il me... Aucun courage n'est venu ! au contraire...

Du calme Harry, si tu ne voyais aucun danger à discuter avec lui, je te prendrais pour un fou, coupa t'il en se levant, je vais te faire une bonne tasse de thé !

Amphissas disparut dans l'obscurité d'un autre petit passage, laissant Harry seul dans son office. Il ne préféra pas se rasseoir, mais plutôt observer de plus près cette étrange pièce, contenant des armures de nains nordiques, six statuettes égyptiennes, un hublot montrant une tempête maritime en guise de fenêtre, une imposante xylothèque sur laquelle une collection de vieux-crus reposait, une centaine de livres de différentes langues empilés à même le sol, quelques exemplaires de fluttes rassemblées sur une étagère, une boussole déréglée à côté d'elles et les portraits d'hommes et de femmes plus fatigués qu'élégants. Son bureau était quant à lui recouvert de notes écrites avec un alphabet plus ancien, entre quatre sphères de verre contenant les fameuses prophétie, dont il commença à lire les petites étiquettes.

Dis-moi Harry, dit venant de loin la voix d'Amphissas, comment s'est passée la réunion ?

Bonne question ! assez mal, Bane l'a quitté précocement, à cause du directeur du département de contrôle des créatures magiques...

Hendrik Jongo ?! quel crétin ! clama t'il du fond du couloir, c'est un peu à cause de lui que je ne suis plus ces commissions, sa vision un peu trop de la dite « fraternité magique » m'énerve vraiment, pour des gens comme lui, les êtres que nous sommes devraient se contenter de servir les hommes !

Il a même prétendu que Dobby avait cherché ce qui lui est arrivé, rajouta Harry en continuant de lire les vignettes, que voulait il dire ?

Aucun elfe de maison ne s'était marié depuis des siècles, répondit il d'un ton frustre, il faut bien sûr être libre pour s'engager et se donner littéralement à quelqu'un, et lui a tout fait pour les y empêcher, mais en vain !

Quelqu'un avec ce genre d'idée ne devrait-il pas être dans le camp opposé ? interrogea Harry en relevant enfin le tête.

Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, reprit le Pan, il dédaigne bien les créatures qu'il est censé réguler, mais à un respect, modéré il est vrai mais certain, pour les hommes sorciers ou moldus.

Harry en vint à la quatrième boule de verre, encore plus chaude que les autre, inutile de la toucher pour le ressentir. Il pouvait lire :

S.P.T à H.J.G. et M.M.

Hermione Jane Granger

? Et ? ( H.J.P/ R.B.W)

Quoi ?! s'interloqua Harry en relisant l'étiquette tandis qu'Amphissas entrait dans la pièce.

Tu n'a pas à lire ceci mon garçon ! cria t'il.

Une prophétie sur Hermione ? et je n'ai pas à la connaître ?! depuis quand ?

Le vieux Pan se contenta de tendre la tasse et ne répondit pas à cette question, mais c'était bien inutile, la scène revint naturellement à la mémoire d'Harry, ce n'était pas les mots de McGonagall, comme le pensait Ron, qui avaient effrayaient la jeune fille, mais ceux de Trelawney, prédisant des choses dont elle ne se souvenait plus elle-même.

Vous n'étiez pas venu chercher la troisième prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? mais sa quatrième !

Cette oracle est très étonnante, dit il finalement, elle ne nous avait donné que deux prophétie en seize ans, mais en a fait deux autres en moins d'une semaine, vraiment surprenante.

A t'elle quitté Poudlard pour cette raison ?

Hermione ? ...je ne peux te le dire, la clause de confidentialité ne s'applique pas uniquement à toi.

Vous ne pouvez rien me dire ?

En effet...

Mais elle, si, coupa t'il en pointant sa baguette vers la bulle de verre, Destructum !

La boule de cristal explosa dans une nuée blanche, nuée qui prit ensuite la forme d'une sorcière aux grosses lunettes et à l'allure peu orthodoxe, qui dit d'une voix gravissime:

« Avant que le loup meurt. Pour la belle sang-de-bourbe, les deux amis de toujours devront entrer dans un combat à mort. Le cadet et l'orphelin, semblaient être en paix, mais la discorde approche et celle-la, qui par dessus tout cherche le savoir et tempère leur fougue, en sera la cause. Si elle n'abandonne pas ses amis, l'amour se changera bel et bien en haine. Avant que le loup meurt, pour la belle, il devront entrer dans un combat à mort... »


	17. 16: En Terre inconnu

Chap 16 : En terre inconnue 

Harry resta médusé devant le visage compatissant d'Amphissas. Il ne parvint pas pendant un petit instant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle l'a cru ?... il faut que j'aille lui parler...

Non Harry, ne fait pas ça ! coupa t'il en ramassant certain morceau de la boule de verre.

Que... que veut dire cette prophétie ? murmura t'il sans vouloir y croire.

Elle est aussi vague que les autres, tu devrais le savoir.

Pourquoi Ron et moi, n'a t'on pas étaient informé de cette prédiction ?

C'est moi qui note ces petits autocollants que tu lisais, et si pour moi l'identité d'Hermione ne prêtait pas à confusion, celles des dits « Amis » est plus vague, d'où vos initiales entre parenthèse.

Pourquoi y a t-il d'autres cadet et orphelin qui étaient amis à Poudlard ? lança t'il en montant d'un ton.

J'ai tout de même fait des recherches, et à vrai dire, oui ! Kevin Garas en troisième année, ayant un grand frère, est très souvent avec son condisciple de Poursouffle Yoann Martin qui a perdu ses parents à six ans. Il y a également désormais vos propre ami Dean Thomas, qui vient de perdre son père récemment qui passa tous ses déjeuner avec le dernier fils des Finnigan, Seamus !

Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est parti à cause d'eux ? demanda Harry en contournant le bureau.

Malgré la responsabilité hors du commun dont elle fait preuve, je pense que la vraie raison de sa fuite est votre propre sécurité, avoua t'il, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être plus proche de vous.

Notre sécurité ?!

Elle croit être la responsable d'une dispute et d'une haine qui se transformera en duel sanglant, il y a de quoi avoir peur, non ?

Mais, jamais je.... Ron et moi sommes... amis...

Je t'ai dis, ce n'est pas forcement vous deux.

Pourquoi ai-je du mal à croire que Trelawney ne parle pas de nous ? ses trois précédents exploits me touchent plus ou moins.

Je ne sais quoi te dire Harry, confia t'il peiné, une prophétie se réalise toujours et pourtant rien n'est moins sûr que les déduction qu'on en tire.

Et.... Et le loup ? demanda t'il avec une certaine appréhension.

Rien ne dit que cela ne puisse pas être un simple loup, tout ce qui a de plus... loup.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, continuant à fixer le coin de table où était apparue l'ombre de la sorcière, avant de se retourner vers le Pan.

Je dois aller la voir !

Je te le déconseille, reprit Amphissas, ne lui fait pas croire qu'elle a fait tout ceci en vain, elle ne veut franchement pas vous voir mourir.

Que fera t'elle quand les morts se compteront par dizaine ?

Je ne te suis plus Harry !

Peu importe, jeta t'il sans explications, j'ai mes raisons d'aller lui parler.

Je ne peux pas te laisser faire...

Mais vous aurez une bonne excuse, Petrificus Totalus !

Amphissas devint aussi raide et dur que du bois, il vacilla quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne le pose délicatement au sol.

Je suis désolé mais c'est pressé, j'aurai du faire ça depuis un moment, dit il en faisant une mimique gênée tandis qu'il prenait la vieille boussole, je vous emprunte cela un instant, le temps de sortir du département.

Harry traversa doucement l'Atrium, des escaliers de pierre vers l'allée des cheminée.

M. Potter ! votre entrevue avec l'ancestral est il déjà fini ? interrogea Bernard qui sauta sur Harry à sa sortie du vestibule.

Qui ça ?... Amphissas ?... oui, on en a fini pour ce soir.

Dans ce cas je peux vous conduire dans votre chambre...

Juste un instant, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, coupa Harry en prenant une poignet de poudre verte qu'il jeta dans le feu, je reviens tous de suite !

Il s'engouffra dedans avant que le domestique ne l'en empêche, et cria « St Morgane »

Harry fut aspiré vers le haut, plus vite que sort un projectile de son canon, et tourbillonna dans de multiples cheminés avant de voir un cour moment la surface d'une étendue d'eau. Une bonne centaine de cheminés plus tard il ressortit dans un fracas sur le carrelage de ce qui ressemblait à un bureau de poste. Un homme un peu enveloppé se pencha sur lui et lui siffla quelques paroles dans une langue étrangère

_**Ca va jeunot ? dit il d'une grosse voix, qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour venir ici ?!**_

Quoi ? oh pardon... je ne parle pas le français...

_**« What ? Sorry » ? mais c'est de l'anglais ! on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge mon petit... commença le gérant en relevant Harry avant de voir sa cicatrice sur son front, ...Harry Potter ? vous êtes Harry Potter ?**_

Oui... oui, je cherche l'école de Beaubâton !

_**« School » je connais pas, Beaubâton si ! clama t'il en continuant de serrer la main d'Harry, mais c'est pas ici ! c'est un bureau de... je veux dire ...it's a post office !**_

Je sais, je sais, soupira t'il en regardant les six cages d'hiboux accrochées au mur près des présentations des timbres officiels moldus, les moldus viennent ici ?

_**C'est quoi Muggles ? heu... ah moldu ! oui ! il y en a plein, c'est pourquoi il faut faire attention !**_

Ok ! ok... où est Beaubâton ?

_**Oh good question ! personne à part les élèves qui viennent nous voir le savent, dit il en lui tendant une bouteille de vin qu'il prit derrière son comptoir, vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ? ...bien, moi même... me ! I never aller à Beaubâton ! mais on va bien vous trouver un couple d'étudiants... I want said boy and girl... tu voix quoi ? on est vendredi soir quand même !**_

Un garçon et une fille ? non merci je cherche quelqu'un d'autre ! reprit Harry désorienté, dites moi seulement où est la rivière ?

_**Laquelle des deux ?**_

Quoi ?! je ne comprend pas !

_**Attendez que je réfléchisse, commença t'il à dire en grattant nerveusement ses cheveux, si vous cherchez Beaubâton ce doit sûrement être de la rosette que vous parlez, un ruisseau qui n'est pas rose du tout d'ailleurs...**_

Mais qui est « Rose » ? tenta de demander Harry sans se faire entendre.

... _**tous les jeunes sorciers qui s'échappent de cette pension traînent dans le coin, avec leur barque et tous... bah ! je pense pas que vous parliez du Praliner, n'est ce pas ? c'est pourtant un charmant cour d'eau, enfin seulement sur vingt kilomètres encore, parce que c'est un affluant du Rhône. Vous connaissez le Rhône ?**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? souffla t'il en regardant cet homme déblatérer une bonne minute dans sa langue.

... _**En bref, je veux pas... I don't want make to late you !... alors je pense que celle que vous cherchez est par là, lança t'il finalement en montrant de son bras un petit sentier éclairé.**_

Enfin ! merci ! ...non j'ai pas le temps de boire, répondit il encore une fois à la proposition du postier, mais encore merci !

_**Oui, oui « Thanks » moi aussi ! courage petit ! ....tu sais où me trouver !**_

Par miracle ce petit chemin menait bien à une rivière aux teintes bleues et vertes, comme l'avait décrit le père de Fleur, il en remonta donc le cour sur deux bons kilomètres, avant d'apercevoir les premiers grillages laissant sortir un canal pour qu'il se transforme en ce magnifique cour d'eau. Une fois entré dans le parc, la vision nocturne du château de la renaissance illuminée, apaisa les battements saccadés de cœur qui n'avaient pas cessaient depuis la prédiction.

En s'approchant du plus grand des bâtiments, il vit deux statuts se détacher d'une des tours, mais au lieu de tomber tel des pierres, elles déplièrent leurs ailes et se dirigèrent dangereusement vers lui. Quand des sculptures volantes se dirigent dans votre direction, ce n'est jamais bon signe, ce qu'Harry avait vite comprit en plongeant dans la première haie de rosier à sa gauche, il coura ainsi de cachette en cachette tandis que les gargouilles qui parcouraient les airs étaient maintenant cinq. Le jeune homme finit par sortir d'un banc de géraniums pour courir droit vers une grande fontaine d'un dieux grecque, mais il sauta dans le basin et s'immobilisa au tandis que les monstres de pierre se posèrent en l'entourant de très près.

Elle est fraîche, hein ? ... ah ! j'oubliais, je suis une illusion ! dit il avant de disparaître et qu'un autre Harry sorte du bac de géraniums.

Glacis ! hurla celui-ci en emprisonnant les pattes des statuts dans la glace que formait désormais l'eau de la fontaine.

Harry courut devant les quatre têtes de gargouilles à toutes allures pour rejoindre la première porte d'entrée...

Quatre ?! s'interrogea Harry, mais où est l'autre ?

La réponse lui fut donné lorsqu'il atterrie entre lui et la porte de bois...

Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer...., tenta de dire la statut à tête de rapace mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Harry glissa entre ses jambes et ouvra la porte avec un simple sort, aussi vite qu'il la referma une fois passé. Mais l'alerte semblait bel et bien lancée à travers le château.

Elle dormait paisiblement, comme lors de ces rares soirs où rien ne venait la perturber, du moins avant ça...

Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi enfin ! cria une jeune fille avec sa voix aiguë

Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a, dit elle machinalement en reprenant pied à terre.

Tu n'as pas entendu la sirène ? demanda avec autant de peur dans la voix sa jeune camarade.

Qui ?

Cette sirène ! clama t'elle en montrant le tableau d'une femme à moitié poisson qui hurlait à percer les tympans, un forcené s'est introduit dans l'école, on doit tous descendre dans la galerie centrale !

Cours-y ! je t'y rejoins dés que j'aurai trouvé ma baguette !

La jeune fille détalla hors de la pièce, pendant qu'Hermione se jeta sur sa sacoche, faisant tomber une pile de lettres. Le sac est un endroit idéal pour ranger son instrument sans l'abîmer, mais peu pratique pour le prendre en cas d'urgence. Avant qu'elle ne franchise la porte en peignoir, une silhouette s'y était déjà placé pour lui barré le passage.

Je te réveille ? il faut dire que vous vous couchez drôlement tôt en France !

Mais les élèves de Poudlard se couchent également à cette heure, Harry, dit elle d'un ton tout de suite plus dure, d'ailleurs tu devrais y être.

Non, ce soir, j'aurais du me coucher dans la coquette chambre que le ministère met à ma disposition dans ses locaux, mais...

Mais ?! tonna t'elle de nouveau.

J'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Amphissas, avoua Harry en alla s'asseoir sur un des lits défaits, on parlait de tout et de rien, quand pendant ma visite de son, très... pittoresque bureau, je suis tombais « accidentellement » sur une prophétie de Trelawney, une que j'ignorais. Disons que cette prédiction a été révélatrice sur le comportement bizarre d'une amie, qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps.

Hermione s'assit elle-aussi, non pas par paresse, mais plus par le choc de la nouvelle qui l'abattit.

Non... , soupira t'elle avec un visage plus pâle que la lune, j'avais pourtant tout... il ne fallait pas venir....

Je ne vais pas tuer Ron, Hermione ! coupa t'il sévèrement, tu ne nous prend tout de même pas pour des personnes irresponsables ?

On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous prépare, reprit elle d'une petite voix en regardant le froid parquet, tout peut s'assembler pour vous forcer à...

Je ne tuerai pas Ron ! quoi qu'il arrive ! coupa t'il encore, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'une prophétie aura tord !

Sauf si c'est Ron qui...

Et alors ! c'est pas la première fois qu'on me menace d'en une prophétie, reprit il, de toutes façons je suis déjà réservé à Voldemort, ce serait bête qu'il lui vole la vedette, non ?

Je le sais déjà, dit elle en levant les yeux les plus inquiets qu'elle n'ai jamais eu, ...depuis l'an dernier, je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi il a bien pu me révéler ceci ?

Mais de qui tu parles ?

De... tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de qui venaient les prophéties ? répondit elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond

A dire vrai... non, jamais, dit il avec une expression septique.

De grands mages ont travaillé longtemps pour en découvrire les origines, mais n'ont trouvé aucune explication logique.

C'est de la magie Hermione ! il y a rien de logique !

Tu te trompes encore ! lança t'elle en reprenant sa voix sonnante, la sorcellerie est une science tout ce qu'il y a de plus exacte.

Harry ne répliqua pas immédiatement et se contenta de sourire.

Ca faisait longtemps, trop longtemps...

Je ne peux pas rentrer ! ce serait trop dangereux pour...

Et ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine ! clama Harry sans rompre son regard, penses tu aux centaines de personnes qui mouront si Voldemort finit par renverser le pouvoir en place, le seul qui puisse l'empêcher c'est moi aux dernières nouvelles, mais je n'y arriverai pas seul !

Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour...

Qui a repoussé le filet du diable, passé l'énigme du Professeur Rogue ?

Qui a sauvé la pierre des mains du mage noir ?

Il m'a suffi d'y penser très fort, ce n'était pas sorcier, pardonne moi l'expression ! dit il avec un sourire, Mais qui a vraiment découvert quelle bête habitait la chambre des secrets ?

Qui est parvenu à y entrer ? relança t'elle

Je parle fourche-langue, ce n'est que de la chance !

Qui a fait fuir une centaine de détraqueurs ?

Mais il n'aurait pas réussi si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas guidé dans le passé ! dit il en marquant ceci d'un ton fort, ...on pourrait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ta merveilleuse idée d'association d'élèves...

Le S.A.L.E. ? interrogea t'elle intéressée.

Non... l'AD, confia il avec un rire, mais c'est vrai que le S.A.L.E. se porte mieux que l'armée en ce moment !

Harry... toi et Ron... vous n'avez pas besoin...

J'ai besoin de tout le monde ! surtout... , prononça Harry sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

Je dois rester à Beaubâton Harry, dit elle enfin, c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas communiquer, souffla t'il finalement sans blocage, ils ont une bonne bibliothèque au moins ?!

Très grande oui ! mais en français !

Ah ! le français, c'est pas pratique ça...

Mais je parle français, reprit elle devant un Harry perplexe.

Tant mieux... tant mieux, parce qu'il ne faut pas compter sur eux pour parler anglais. J'ai essayé tout à l'heure... c'est pas évident pour eux !

Ils restèrent après ces mots, silencieux ainsi pendant près d'une bonne minute, ne parvenant pas à croiser leur figure épuisée.

Tu écris toujours autant de lettres d'habitude ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant des enveloppes tombées, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'hibou !

Non ! c'est ! cria t'elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il allait lire le destinataire.

Pour... moi ?!

Et Ron... je ne pouvais pas me confier à n'importe qui, avoua t'elle.

Je m'excuse de n'y avoir pas répondu, dit il d'un rire jaune, mais je ne les ai pas encore reçues... pas une seule !

Le verbe dans la prophétie disait « abandonner » ! une correspondance postale aurait était superflue

Maintenant que le secret est levée, je peux lire celle-ci ?

Non ! hurla t'elle plus fort que la sirène, les premières étaient comme des lettres normales, mais petit à petit c'est devenu... trop intime, confia t'elle.

Ah ! dit il en reposant gêné la lettre, d'accord on va oublier les lettres... je veux dire pour garder le contact, bien entendu !

Oui ! oui, c'est loin d'être sûr ! quelqu'un pourrait... fouiller tes messages, approuva t'elle aussi rouge qu'était Ginny à son âge tendre face à Harry, ...mais alors comment ?

J'ai une idée ! tu la recevras bientôt dés que...

Vous serez de retour en Grande Bretagne ! clama la voix orientale et grave d'une grande femme.

Mrs Maxime ?! s'interloquèrent les adolescents.

Votre absence près de vos condisciples m'a inquiété, je l'avoue, et sans mauvaise raison à ce que je vois, dit elle en s'avançant entre eux, M. Potter, que faites vous ici ?

Je suis venu faire une visite de courtoisie, dit il sans grand espoir d'une clémence, on m'a dit que ce n'était pas interdit dans votre école, cependant j'admet que j'ai oubliais l'heure qu'il était.

Je vous renvoie à Poudlard sur le champs ! reprit elle sans le moindre humour.

Je préférerais le ministère à Londres, dit il sérieusement, c'est eux qui ont « ma garde » officiellement ce soir !

Les pauvres, dit elle en traînant Harry hors de la pièce.

Une demi-douzaine de responsables du ministère entouraient Bernard et Amélia, quand Harry réapparut dans la cheminé de l'Atrium, dont Arthur Weasley qui semblait, vraiment, être en pyjama.

Quoi ? j'ai dit que j'allais revenir, non ? lança Harry avant que Mrs Bones n'explose.

Oui, mais il y a une heure de cela, répondit Bernard.

C'est plus difficile à trouver, que je pensais, Beaubâton ! protesta t'il avec un sourire peu partagé, j'ai sommeil, pas vous ?

Si ! bonne nuit Harry ! s'exclama M. Weasley avant de transplaner en bayant.


	18. 17: La douzième porte

Chap 17 : La douzième porte 

L'obscurité aurait du rendre plus facile les discussions dans les cachots du château, hélas l'assiduité de leur professeur de potions ne permettait pas à Harry et Ron d'approfondir passionnément leur sujet.

Mais elle est folle, chuchota Ron, on va pas quand même pas se battre ?! c'est pour cette bêtise qu'ils avaient mis nos postiches à nos places le jour de la prédiction, pour que nous ne lui posions aucune question, c'est vraiment cinglé... croire qu'on va se battre ? ...on va pas le faire... n'est ce pas ?!

Doucement Ron, ...non bien sûr, acquiesça t'il, mais ce genre de prédiction peut effrayer n'importe qui, je sais de quoi je parle, ça n'a rien avoir avec un plan astrologique.

Et c'est pour la même raison qu'elle nous a rejeté en Irlande ? demanda t'il avec plus de sérieux, je veux dire... c'est pour nous protéger... tous les deux ? ...là aussi ?

Nous deux en effet, dit il devant le visage penseur de Ron, et on aurai fait pareil dans un cas similaire.

Oui, d'accord, mais de là à aller en France, souffla Ron avec une grimace, ils mangent des cuisses de grenouilles tous les vendredis...

Au lieu de les manger, M. Weasley, voudriez vous bien les mettre dans votre chaudron ! coupa d'un claquement M. Rogue, quant à vous M. Potter, vous rendrez visite à Rusard ce soir à six heure, pour faire vos deux heures de colle.

Pour quel motif ? interrogea Harry sans baisser la tête.

Pour bavardage et incitation au bavardage sur la personne de Ronald Weasley ! reprit il avec un sourire fin, ce sera d'ailleurs trois heures et non deux !

Sur ces mots il sortit de la classe vers sa réserve d'ingrédients.

Il pense que tu ne diras rien sur son état s'il n'est pas là, jura Ron encore plus énervé qu'Harry, moi je le ferai maintenant, Malfoy le répandrait plus vite qu'un journal !

Tu me conseil de dénoncer un membre de l'ordre du phœnix à qui je dois la vie, à quelqu'un qui a essayé de me la prendre par deux fois ?

Non... non ! évidemment, c'est seulement ce que j... ah ! ne m'écoute pas voyons!

Harry pouvait désormais prétendre, comme Ron, connaître par cœur les trophées de la salle éponyme, après les avoir lustré trois fois chacun. Rusard voulut même lui refaire faire un dernier tour, mais personne ne pouvait contredire la grande horloge du château, que nul ne pouvait tromper selon Fred et George, ce n'est pas faute de leurs nombreux essais.

Harry retourna donc à la tour Griffondore, espérant pour expulser sa frustration avec Ron élaborer des plans de vengeance qu'il ne ferait bien sûr jamais mais qui lui permettraient d'oublier cette affreuse soirée. Malheureusement à son arrivée dans le dortoir, toutes les personnes présentes dormaient, non pas Ron il est vrai, mais pour cause de ses inspections qui le retenaient un long moment avant d'aller dormir, le temps qu'il soit sûr que la bande de première année, qui arpentait les couloirs en noctambule, n'agisse pas se soir. Ce détail revenu à sa mémoire, il se décida à aller se coucher en enterrant jusqu'à demain ses faux plans démoniaques, jusqu'à se qu'une voix féminine parvienne à retenir encore un peu son sommeil.

Harry... Harry....

Hermione ?! s'interpella t'il en se redressant, tu l'as déjà reçu?

Oui... , répondit la faible voix semblant venir de l'oreiller du jeune homme.

Avant de soulever son coussin, il regarda bien autour de lui, si chacun de ses voisins était bien endormis, ne voyant qu'un mouvement d'un tableau violet, et referma soigneusement les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Désole, mais je vérifiais que l'on ne nous dérangerait pas, dit à un petit miroir qu'il tira de sous ses draps, ...Hedwige doit être épuisée ?

Oui, je crois qu'elle devra passer cette nuit ici, dit le visage d'Hermione qui apparut au milieu du verre argenté, mais je m'occuperai bien d'elle rassure-toi !

J'ai toute confiance en toi ! mais elle n'est pas la seule à devoir se reposer, dit il en essuyant son front, je peux te citer tous ceux qui ont illustraient la vie de Poudlard, tous ceux à qui j'ai ciré le blason... sauf lui...

C'est normal....

Non ! coupa t'il, c'est pas normal que Dumbledore garde le titre honorifique d'un tel monstre !

Rien n'est blanc ou noir, reprit elle doucement, on ne peut pas discréditer les bonnes choses qu'a fait un homme sous prétexte qu'il a changé ensuite.

Sûrement, finit par approuver en apparence Harry, ...Comment se passe tes cours à Beaubâton ?

Oh ? bien ! bien, c'est assez différent... en particulier leur approche de la pédagogie, ils ont un programme plus vaste que le notre, c'est te dire que j'aurai eu du mal à suivre toutes les options. Je dois hélas me contenter de manuel pour l'étude des Runes antique, vu qu'il n'ont plus d'enseignant pour cette matière depuis cents-quinze ans, mais à par ça je me sens comme un poisson... anglais dans une mare française. Et à Poudlard, qu'y a-t'il de nouveau ? et surtout qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?... mais où est Ron ?!

Aucun grand bouleversement, hormis la nomination d'Elisabeth Newman au poste de professeur de DCFM, quant à Ron, c'est son devoir de Préfet-en-chef de faire les rondes tard le soir.

Préfet-en-chef ?! s'interloqua t'elle, et tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

Il a fait pareil avec moi ! je ne l'ai appris que dans le train, dit il avec un sourire, mais maintenant que j'y pense ! si j'allais le trouver ! on ne va pas l'attendre indéfiniment ?

Et si tu te fait attraper ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

Voyons ! avec un ami aussi haut placé que lui et la carte du Maraudeur, je ne risque rien, dit il en enfilant son manteau avant de refaire face au miroir avec un expression plus triste, ...A moins que tu ne t'inquiètes pour autre chose ?

Non ! non du tout !

Harry passa le tableau de la grosse dame dans le silence d'un chat, sous sa cape d'invisibilité la carte à la main. Il eut un peu de mal a trouver Ron et fut surpris de trouver son nom dans l'une des cachots de la tour nord près d'un autre point sans nom. Vu le nombre de passage secret interne entre deux tapisseries, il y parvint en relativement peu de temps, malgré sa grande prudence pour ne pas faire de bruit, nul n'est fantôme en chausson, et Ron, devant ces murs aussi troués que des passoires, semblait déjà l'attendre quand il entra dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry en retirant sa cape.

Je devrais te poser le même question, rétorqua t'il d'un air pâle.

Je te cherchais pour... Mais avec qui étais tu ?

Personne ! j'étais seul ! lança t'il rapidement, et pourquoi tu me cherchais...

J'ai oublié, coupa Harry en remettant le miroir dans sa poche, ...ça ne devait pas être important !

Oui... sûrement... conclut Ron avec un regard gêné.

L'hiver tombait juste avant les premiers flocons, préparant la faune du parc à son futur manteau blanc. C'est dans ce froid naissant qu'Harry et M. Hopkins étaient assis dans l'ombre d'un sapin face aux lac, où seules quelques rares ondulations trahissaient la vie foisonnante que cachaient ces eaux noires.

Pour quelle raison m'en parlez-vous M. Potter ?

Harry ! appelez-moi Harry, dit il en jetant un galet dans l'eau, vous êtes bien la personne à qui je peux me confier sans avoir d'a priori et de réponses toute-faite.

C'est vrai que l'ancien enquêteur de Scotland Yard que je suis ne peut pas vous être d'un grand secours, je ne crois déjà pas en la météo, alors les prophéties ! dit il faisant un tir meilleur que celui d'Harry, d'ailleurs appelle-moi Brian !

Quand j'avais dix ans, je rêvais d'être quelqu'un d'à part, désormais...

Tu voudrais que tout reviennent comme avant ? essaya t'il.

Tout ?! peut-être pas... mais certaines choses, dit il doucement, Pour être franc je songe des fois à ce qu'aurai été ma vie si cette première prédiction n'avait jamais existée.

Regretter une vie que l'on n'a pas eu ne mène à rien.

A un peu de réconfort, non ?

J'aurai dis à un peu plus de douleur, reprit il en ne lançant pas son galet, ...tu n'a rien entendu ? ...silence.

Les formes de deux femmes s'approchaient à leur droite, à peine dissimulées dans une brume laiteuse.

Que va tu dire à la commission ? demanda une voix cristalline, il ne semble pas vraiment mettre en doute les dires Lady Longdubat.

Je ne leur dirais que ce que j'ai vu, répondit la seconde, c'est à dire seulement une lueur verte, et le corps inerte de Mrs. Lestranges sur le jeune Neville.

Elle est restée morte sur lui pendant trente secondes avant que tu arrives ? lança la première avec ironie.

Je ne dirai ce détail que s'ils me le demandent, et puis l'explication d'un traumatisme est très crédible !

Oui ! surtout pour eux ! trop content de s'être débarrassés d'une mangemort trop embarrassante, reprit sur le même ton la première, « Qui seraient ils pour condamné une mère malheureuse et une grand-mère protectrice ! »

Cesse cette pauvre imitation Elisabeth, tu as dédaignait trop longtemps notre communauté !

Peut-être ma chère sœur, néanmoins je prends mes responsabilité en revenant combattre les forces qui menace ce monde là !

A toujours critiquer la vengeance, es-tu sûre que tu n'es pas revenue plutôt pour la pratiquer à nouveau ?

Ta délicatesse vaut encore sa légende Minerva ! rétorqua vexée la sorcière en jeans, tu m'excusera au près d'Albus, je serai absente une petite semaine, mais notre petite conversation réouvre certaines blessures qui ne me permette pas d'enseigner ! ... ni de te conduire au ministère Harry !

Termina t'elle tandis qu'elle et sa sœur se retournait vers eux.

Je suis sûre que le directeur ne posera aucune objection au fait de me remplacer.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle réussit à entrer dans la forêt. Harry n'entendit qu'un bruit lointain de moteur, lui indiquant que son départ était vrai, effectif et sous les yeux du professeur McGonagall, plus troublée que l'expression fâché qu'elle paraissait donner.

Harry se trouvait maintenant dans le dortoir des garçons, juste devant le portrait du clown de Dean, qu'il examinait justement.

Il t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda la voix froide de Dean, je viens juste chercher un crayon...

Je ne me rappelais pas que j'appréciais autant ta simple affiche de foot, Dean, lança Harry sans quitter le dessin des yeux.

Tu as peur des clowns ? reprit il avec un sourire.

Non, mais ton bouffon mauve me file la chaire de poule ! dit il simplement, es tu sûr qu'il n'a aucun sort magique qui...

Comment l'aurais-je fait ? coupa t'il en montant d'un ton, je te l'ai déjà dit, donner vie à un personnage dépasse de loin mes capacités !

Désolé, c'est juste qu'il est... très...

Bien dessiné ? je sais que je suis bon, mais à ce point ! dit il en reprenant les escaliers, j'en ai d'ailleurs déjà un autre en travail.

Harry resta encore une minute devant l'immobile troubadour maquillé lilas, avant que les lumières ne s'estompent bien trop tôt pour que ce soit le banal couché de soleil. Les feuilles volantes qu'il voyait immobilisées dans les airs ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi tout ceci ?

Mais moi aussi Harry je suis content de te revoir, dit il en sifflant tel un serpent.

Que croyez vous pouvoir obtenir avec moi ? interrogea t'il sans faire face à l'ombre noir.

Je suis plutôt venu t'apporter des informations, ...non ! sérieusement ! tonna t'il avec un si grand sourire qu'Harry pouvait le ressentir, tu te demandes peut-être où se trouve ton ami demi-géant, ou cette chère molly Weasley qui t'as si chaleureusement recueilli, ou encore un de ses fils, peut-être ton ancienne petite amie, cette Cho Chang, c'est ça ?

Qu'insinuez vous ?! hurla Harry en se retournant la colère déjà sur son visage.

Ce chère Rubeus achète en ce moment une potion de ratatinage dans l'allée des embrumes, dit il avec aisance, pas si loin des jumeaux Weasley, l'un étant dans leur misérable boutique, alors que son double se dispute avec un des Gobelins de Gringott's. Leur mère est à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, avec sa seule vrai amie moldue, amie qu'elle garde éloignée de son mari, aujourd'hui dans son microscopique bureau. Cette jeune fille asiatique, avec qui tu t'es encore mal quitté, passe ses journées à aider les enfants malades de St Mangouste, n'est ce pas une caricature de charité ? mais je connaît l'emploie du temps de nombreuses autres personnes...

Je répète ! coupa Harry, que voulez vous ?

J'allais y venir ! toutes ces personnes à qui je ne ferai aucun mal en temps normal...

Bien sûr, souffla t'il

Peu importe ton cynisme Harry! Le fait que tu les connaisses les mettent en danger, disons que c'est ouvertement une menace ! NE TE MET PLUS JAMAIS SUR MON CHEMIN ! suis-je clair ?

Vous m'interdisez de vous affronter ? s'étonna Harry avec une voix aphone.

Notre combat est écrit, certes ! mais ne met plus aucun Bâton dans les roues d'un de mes Mangemorts ! et pour vérifier ta compréhension, je t'informe également du nom de Marcus O'Brien senior, qui par malheur risque de mourir dans quelques jours. Je te déconseille d'aller le sauver, de prévenir les autorités ou de lui écrire le moindre mot ! sauf si ....

Non..... , soupira t'il, ........

Réfléchis bien Harry, un simple inconnu et toi qui ne connais déjà pas si grand monde !

La silhouette fantomatique disparut lentement devant lui, laissant les ondulations des rideaux reprendre.

Le seul regard d'Harry fut pour la photo qu'il gardait sur son chevet représentant ses parents et Sirius lors du mariage. Finalement, il prit la direction de la volière, espérant qu'Hedwige serait revenu de chasse, et n'envoya qu'une poignet de mots griffonnés sur un bout de parchemin, priant pour que son ultime plan n'échoue pas.

Une porte en érable s'ouvrit dans un claquement, libérant une horde d'élèves de mauvaise humeur.

Moi qui espérais ne plus jamais avoir un cours de défense contre les forces du mal aussi horrible que celui là ! jura Seamus en sortant de la salle.

« Un impondérable de votre irrégulière professeur » qu'il a dit ! rajouta Neville en doublant Harry.

Rogue a vraiment une dent enragée contre tous les professeurs de... , recommença Seamus avant de tomber nez à nez face à Albus Dumbledore, ...je ... je veux dire contre les enseignants de magie noire, ....c'était justement le sujet de ce...

Rassurez-vous M. Finnigan, je n'ai rien entendu de vos remarques déplacées envers le respectable professeur Rogue, j'apprécierais néanmoins qu'elle cesse.

Oui monsieur !

Ah ! Harry ! je venais te demander d'être prêt avec tes affaires dans une petite heure chez Rubeus, pour notre départ vers le ministère.

Dans une heure ?! mais ne sera t'il pas...

Il faut bien ce temps pour mettre une celle à un hippogriffe réticent !

Bien monsieur !

Harry rejoignit donc le professeur Dumbledore, trois quart d'heure après devant la cabane d'Hagrid, il n'y eu aucun dialogue riche en émotion, tout ce passa sans un mot, tel un ballet artistique répété de longue date, la présence de Buck n'était pas plus une surprise, étant devenu la seconde mascotte de l'ordre du Phœnix et ayant toujours cette puissante armure végétale fabriquée par Harry et ses camarade l'an dernier.

Serons nous arrivé à temps au ministère ? demanda enfin Harry lorsqu'il s'installa derrière Albus sur la celle.

Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ceci, répondit de sa voix rassurante le directeur.

Buck prit un peu d'élan avant de s'envoler, planant avec grâce au-dessus des conifères géants de la forêt interdite. L'hippogriffe ne semblait guère aller beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, ce qui était loin de faire oublier à Harry l'énorme retard qu'ils risquaient de prendre, surtout lorsqu'ils passèrent en culminant Près-au-Lard.

Vous êtes sûr que.... Essaya encore Harry.

N'aperçois tu pas déjà les lumières de Londres ? coupa t'il en tendant le bras vers l'horizon.

Heu... non, répondit Harry avant de voir le décor qui l'entourait tout entier se transformer par transparence, ...attendez ! c'est ... la City ! On a transplané en plain vol ?

Plus ou moins... oui, il y a bien des manières de se rendre d'un point à un autre, se contenta de dire le professeur avant d'entamer la descente vers la rue qui cachait l'entrée public du ministère.

Harry put à peine reconnaître l'atrium, vu la grande foule de sorciers et de mages qui l'avait envahie. Plus d'une centaine dans diverses costumes et parlant autant de langues différentes. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'Albus confia Harry à Kingsley qui venait juste d'arriver. Le tumulte était si fort qu'Amélia Bones elle-même dut amplifier sa voix pour se faire entendre.

SILENCE ! ...merci, je répète, les première classe s'installe en premier, puis les seconde classe et enfin les troisième classe ! c'est simple non ?! nous n'allons pas tout de même pas aller au stade pour réunir l'assemblée extraordinaire de l'ordre du Merlin ?

Entrez lorsqu'on appellera votre nom, rajouta Bernard en montant sur une chaise un long rouleau à la main la voix également amplifiée, Amir Djelloul ; Appal Lana ; Armar Halina...

La foule commençait enfin à lentement s'introduire dans la grande salle de réunion quand une querelle attira l'attention d'Harry.

J'ai le droit d'y être, je suis encore décoré de l'ordre de Merlin troisième classe ! Clamait un mage blondinet face à Quon Quin Jin et pointant du doigt Rita Skeeter qui l'accompagnait, cette vieille folle vous a peut-être fait croire n'importe quoi sur moi, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de m'interdire l'entrée de l'assemblée !

Je ne suis pas une vieille folle ! cria d'une voix stridente la journaliste et votre réputation ,M. Lockhart, c'est effondrait d'elle même ! je n'ai fait que rendre les mérites de vos chimériques actes de bravoures à leur véritable auteur.

Vous feriez mieux de retourner à St Mangouste quelques jours, suggéra le chef du conseil, les rechutes sont monnaies courantes.

J'ai parfaitement guéri de ma rencontre avec le Basilic ! hurla Gilderoy, je ne permettrais pas que...

Vous n'avez pas combattu le Basilic ! coupa Harry.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle jeune homme ! reprit il en se tournant vers lui sans le connaître.

Oh ! mais il sait tout à fait de quoi il parle ! lança Rouscov qui venait de les rejoindre, c'est Harry Potter.

Harry... qui ? interrogea Lockart l'expression ahuri.

Tout bien réfléchi... vous pouvez entrer ! dit Quon Quin Jin avant de souffler aux autres, ...il oubliera vite tous ce qu'il entendra.

La salle de réunion semblait avoir été agrandi pour l'occasion, pour pouvoir accueillir en plus des membres de la commission, l'ensemble des décorés de l'ordre. Différent sorcier du conseil exposèrent la situation, passant très succinctement sur la disparition du bâton de Merlin, et celle de vieux parchemins germaniques. L'attention ne se réveilla que lorsqu'on entendit prononcé le nom ...

Briséis ?! s'étonnèrent plusieurs mages, ...elle existe bien ? ...mais qui est-ce ? ... peut elle vraiment le faire ? ... ce n'est pas une simple rumeur ?

Qu'est exactement Briséis ? demanda Rita avec une voix plus perçante que les autres.

Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre ! répondit Amélia en coupant la parole à l'assistant qui reçut un regard noir de sa part, c'est encore top secret !

Les sujets qui suivirent, hormis un étrange sur le nouveau budget d'une certaine armée, prirent tout le reste du temps, dont les préoccupants enlèvements à répétition par les serviteurs mystèrieux de Voldemort. Harry ayant déjà entendu cela plus de deux fois, décrocha facilement des lèvres du nouvel assistant, apparemment tout juste sorti de ses études. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à vouloir se mettre à l'écart, une main sur son épaule gauche le traîna vers le premier coin venu.

Oui, je sais, vous aimez les endroits confinés, dit Harry avec un léger sens sarcastique, mais je ne désire nullement faire de commentaire !

Cessez cette plaisanterie M. Potter ! jeta Rita en exorbitant ses yeux, je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez écris au sujet de ce Marcus O'Brien ! un scoop médiocre maintenant que j'y pense ! néanmoins ce qui m'étonne est qu'il se soit enfuit juste après mon interview forcé. Donc ! comment saviez vous pour Marcus et que signifie cette cavalcade ?

Vous êtes sûre qu'il est encore en vie ? demanda t'il sérieusement.

Oui, mais cela ne répond pas à.... M'utiliseriez vous comme un épouvantail M. Potter ? interrogea t'elle après une illumination.

Je n'oserais jamais ! dit il en croisant les doigts derrière son dos, mais si l'occasion se présente, ...ne dédaignez pas mes petits mots.

Sur ce, il quitta sa compagnie pendant qu'elle était encore sous le choc de sa déduction.

A la triste habitude, M. Jongo avait dit un mot de trop devant un être magique blessé dans sa fierté cela n'aurait pas était grave si nul autre que d'habitude participait à cette réunion, hélas la remarque du premier venu sut embrasé le feu. Il ne fallut pas moins les hurlement amplifiés de Dumbledore et de Mrs. Bones pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Un semblant seulement, et ce n'était pas la faute du moindre membre de la réunion, en effet un bouillonnement étrange dans le bassin de la sirène couvrait les chuchotements intrigués. La femme-poisson était la plus effrayée d'entre tous et poussait des cries inaudibles dans sa langue natale. Soudainement l'eau du bassin déborda, sans grande force dans un premier temps, mais un plus fort courant arriva vite, menaçant d'inonder la salle en quelques secondes, ce qu'il aurait fait si de nombreux sorciers n'avaient pas maintenu la fougue des flots le temps que tous quittent les lieux.

L'état d'urgence dut être déclarée juste avant que des tonnes d'eau n'envahissent l'Atrium, qui se transforma en un long torrent dont le niveau ne cessait de monter. Kingsley tira Harry vers un lieux moins inondé avant de lancer un sifflement, ce qui fit apparaître au fond du couloir la silhouette caractéristique de Buck, l'aurore n'attendit aucune seconde pour pousser l'adolescent à monter dessus, mais à cette même seconde tandis qu'une nouvelle vague géante balayait le hall, une douleur violente frappa la cicatrice d'Harry avec un sentiment de contentement impersonnel. L'hippogriffe s'envola vers la grande coupole, au-dessus du cortège de « POP » qui signalaient l'évacuation du personnel, malgré ce vacarme, un son, trop familier, de tourbillon vint aux oreilles d'Harry. Planant juste au-dessous des arcs-boutant, il était le seul à pouvoir apercevoir cette colonne d'eau émettant de la lumière jaune qui semblant jaillir des escaliers menant au dixième étage et se diriger vers la sortie des êtres volants. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, était-ce sa cicatrice ou son instinct qui le poussait à faire marche arrière, contre les cries de ses amis, pour suivre cette mini tornade. Dés qu'il entra dans le couloir menant à l'entré des Harpies, le doute naquit en lui, aussi intense que les gémissements de Buck, qui ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir de moins en moins d'espace entre l'eau et le plafond pour voler correctement, justement plus ils se rapprochaient du puit de lumière, plus les chances que ses plumes restent sèches s'amenuisaient.

Lorsque que cette énorme colonne d'eau arriva sous le gouffre, l'eau retomba laissant monter ce qui en son cœur enflammait ce puissant éclat de couleur chaude, hélas cette retombée créa une vague suffisamment puissante pour couvrir le peu d'intervalle séparant les flots et les voûtes. Devant cette masse qui venait droit sur eux, Harry n'eut qu'une seconde pour agir...

Expulsion ! hurla de toutes ses force le cavalier en serrant les raines de sa monture.

Un trou dans la houle, suffisamment grand pour que Buck puisse s'y enfiler en pliant quelque peu ses ailes, leur permit d'atteindre la caverne verticale, où il se jetèrent à la poursuite de ce qui brillait autant qu'un soleil. Malheureusement à mi-parcours, l'eau qu'ils surplombaient se mit à bouillonner à nouveau, comme si quelqu'un renforçait ce charme pour essayer de les noyer. L'eau paraissait hélas prendre plus vite de l'altitude qu'eux, pour remédier à cela...

On a pas le choix Buck, on va devoir abandonner ta belle armure et ta scelle, dit il dans ce qui semblait être l'oreille de l'animal.

Ce délestage, leur fit peut-être perdre de vue leur objectif, mais leur offrit la chance de sortir de la fontaine de Trafalgar Square avant les trombes d'eau qui noyèrent les passants sous dix centimètres.

Harry chercha encore un court moment cette source lumineuse avant d'être gentiment reconduit vers une rue plus intime, par deux voitures vertes volantes du ministère, où l'attendait déjà la ministre rouge de colère, un professeur Dumbledore épuisé mais pensif et une horde de mages sur-excités.

Aujourd'hui c'est certain, vous avez des pulsions suicidaires M. Potter ! s'époumona Mrs. Bones avant de reprendre un ton plus calme, dans des cas comme celui-ci nous avons pas le temps de te pouponner...

C'est ce à quoi il s'attendait ! coupa Harry

Quoi ?! s'interloqua t'elle sur son élan.

Une diversion, ma chère Amélia, commença Albus, et Harry a du voir le voleur.

Pourquoi un voleur ? demanda t'elle sur le champs

Il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal pour nous espionner, répondit il, espérons seulement que ce qu'il a pris ne soit pas...

Catastrophe ! s'écria Kriss en transplanant avec Ruban devant eux, la douzième porte a était ouverte et pillé... La porte impossible a ouvrir ne contient plus rien ! il a volé...

C'est impossible... soufflèrent plusieurs sorciers, ....personne ne peut...

Il a volé...

L'amour véritable ! termina Dumbledore, ce qu'aucun sorcier ne peut tenir entre ses mains... mais que nous avons tous en nous...

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le prendre sans se faire détruire par elle, Albus ? demanda Mrs. Bones avec une faible voix.

Pas quoi ! qui ! et nous le savons, lança Harry en se tournant vers son ancien professeur, N'est ce pas Ruban ?


	19. 18: L'étrange prèNoël de M Potter

Chap 18 : L'étrange Pré-Noël de M. Potter 

Que voulez vous dire M. Potter ? demanda Kriss enfin ce que tous pensaient.

Je me trouve si stupide de ne pas y avoir songé avant, souffla t'il, mais cela m'est revenu comme une évidence lorsque je le poursuivais, ...une telle puissance !

J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il avait fuit pour toujours l'Europe, après... après la cérémonie, il ne l'avait fait que pour elle, soupira Ruban en s'adossant à un mur de brique, j'ai préféré lui trouver un sanctuaire au Népal où il aurait appris à maîtriser son pouvoir, ces moines me devaient beaucoup... et avaient une grande sagesse. Mais la force monte vite à la tête, ...et j'ai donc perdu le contact avec lui il y a de cela trois ans. J'ai prié pour qu'il retrouve raison...

Mais de qui parlez vous Ruban ? laissa échapper Mrs. Bones.

De mon beau-frère, Adrian, dit il avec l'expression d'un mort, celui qui est devenu Druide quand mon épouse s'est transformée en... druide noire...

C'est donc... le nouvel allier de Voldemort ? reprit elle.

Un allier de poids, murmura Kriss.

Il peut donc utiliser avec aisance, le bâton de Merlin et l'amour vérit...

Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama à nouveau Harry, cet imbécile de Jongo avait raison, Voldemort a enlevé Dobby parce qu'il était marié, le seul chez les elfes ! Rappelez vous qu'il connaît la prophétie désormais ! ainsi donc que le « pouvoir qu'il ignore ». Kriss a insinué que toutes les personnes enlevées étaient en couple, soit...

Amoureux, compléta Amélia.

Exact ! ce qu'il a dérobé aujourd'hui et les savants qu'il a kidnappé, ne nous disent qu'une chose : il tient sa promesse de combler ses lacunes.

Il étudierait donc l'amour ? s'interrogea le professeur Dumbledore en souriant à Harry, ...c'est ainsi que réfléchirait Tom, en effet !

Ingénieux Harry, très malin même ! lança Mrs. Bones sans joie, mais c'est une pâle victoire à côté de ce que nous venons de perdre aujourd'hui. Je propose que vous rentiez au plus vite à Poudlard, avec un moyen tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun !

Comme nous sommes venus ? suggéra Harry avec innocence.

Je suis désolé mais ton idée demande une réflexion et une recherche immédiate, je ramènerai Buck, suis sans discuter Kingsley, coupa Albus avant de disparaître dans un brisement de feuille.

Bien sûr, tais toi et fais ce qu'on te dit, marmonna t'il dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers l'une des deux voitures.

Plusieurs jours étaient passé, si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps et le calme nécessaire, pour se confier à son ami Ron, jusqu'à ce mercredi exceptionnel, qui n'était consacré qu'à un seul et unique cours, une sortie scolaire pour être exact, pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Harry et Ron se retrouvaient juste avant dans un des vestiaires près des serres.

Non... t'es sérieux ? s'interloqua Ron revêtant un tablier en cuire de dragon. Il veut vraiment comprendre l'amour ?! c'est impossible... tu m'avais parlé d'un certain vol... mais là ! Woa !!

Oui ! j'aurais voulu te l'expliquer avant...mais..., dit Harry en enfilant ses gros gants de protection.

Mes nouvelles responsabilités me prennent plus de temps que l'an... , commença à dire comme pour se justifier.

Je sais, coupa t'il avec un sourire en mettant ses lunettes noires sur son front avant d'entendre de puissants cries aigus, ...qu'est ce que c'est ?!

Juste les seconde année qui changent les mandragores de pots, soupira Ron en se dirigeant vers le fond pour prendre deux rames.

Tu comprends la raison de notre accoutrement ? interrogea Harry en le rejoignant, on est six à s'équiper comme des forgerons, alors que l'on part tous en barque sur le lac...

Et en plein journée ! va savoir pourquoi Neville est de corvée de lampe, marmonna t'il en dégageant d'un cagibi d'autres rames, ...avec toutes ces précautions je crains le pire, et si s'était encore.... Mais ?!

Oui, c'est elle, dit Harry en regardant le tas de tôle tordue sous les planches, la moto de Sirius... ou ce qu'il en reste...

On pourrait la réparer ? suggéra t'il avec une expression perplexe.

Non je la laisse aux filles pour leur projet de sixième année, dit en soulevant un sac de toile contenant des kilos d'éponges.

Revenons donc sur le pire qui pourrait se produire, dit il en sortant enfin de cette salle, sur quel monstre paris-tu aujourd'hui ?

N'importe lequel tant qu'il soit très grand, lança t'il sans grande joie.

Tous les membres de la classe poussèrent leur barque sur l'eau et y montèrent, suivant celle de leur professeur, qui ne cessait pas de faire des gestes pour les maintenir tous en rang. Le préfet en chef avait du prendre place dans celle d'Hippolithe qui clôturait le convoie, Harry quant à lui s'était trouvait la dernière place libre au coté du druide noir qui les accompagnait, M. Yamaho.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une crique inconnue du lac qui donnait sur une petite falaise, sur laquelle de drôles d'inscriptions entouraient un gros bloc. Face à ce rocher Hagrid se leva et prononça d'une minuscule voix une incantation étrangère au monolithe qui s'enfonça dans les eaux laissant apparaître un étroit canal sous-terrain, dans lequel Rubeus s'introduisit avec son embarcation.

Savez vous où nous allons ? tenta Harry en regardant son silencieux voisin.

Toutes les destinations se ressemblent, seul les chemins diffèrent, dit il d'une voix mécanique.

Ah... enfin ici, il est sombre le chemin...

L'obscurité permet de mieux percevoir la lumière ! répondit il encore.

D'accord...

Après une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, Harry eut l'effrayante vision du visage crispé de son professeur, la même expression de mal au cœur qu'il avait montré sur les railles du réseau peu orthodoxe de Gringott, avant que celui-ci et sa barque disparaisse dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau.

Accrochez-vous ! hurla la voix grave d'Hagrid qui semblait s'éloigner à grande allure.

Et pour cause ! aussitôt après ils dévalèrent une pente aussi raide que celle d'un grand huit, mais à une plus grande vitesse. Vitesse qu'ils gardèrent en franchissant les centaines de mètres qui les ramenèrent à l'aire libre sur un autre immense lac.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Hagrid se tourna vers ses élèves et avec un grand sourire...

Bienvenus au Locke Ness, les enfants ! lança t'il devant les regards ébahis, je suppose que vous devinerez seuls ce que nous sommes venus étudier !

Non ?! il existe ?! s'étonna Seamus, ...et on a besoin de cet attirail pour... pourquoi faire ?

Elle ! et elle n'a pas l'apparence que les moldus s'en font, expliqua t'il lentement, tous ceux qui sur ces rives ont cru voire quelque chose n'ont été attiré que par des Kelpys, nous c'est à la véritable bête que nous nous intéressons.

Oui ...mais pour l'attirail ?...

Ceux qui on eut la chance d'être tiré au sort pour mettre ces tenus de... enfin, vont pouvoir approcher de plus prêt Nessy, et lui faire sa toilette annuelle !

Non ! c'est une plaisanterie ?! rugit Lavande en se levant si vite qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse, ...on va pas nettoyer ce... truc, hein ?

Pas en entier, bien sûr, c'est un animal très propre, répondit il, seul son hygiène buccale inquiète les vétérinaire du ministère, je leur ai donc proposé que nous le fassions. Ce sera un bon exercice !

Buccale ?! répéta t'elle presque paralysée, il doit y avoir une erreur, on ne doit pas parler pas de la même bête ?

Hélas, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, elle, Harry, Ron et trois autres pauvres élèves allaient devoir brosser les dents d'un monstre légendaire, qui selon leur professeur ne survit que grâce à sa faculté de se rendre invisible, lorsqu'il remonte des profondeurs en hiver pour pêcher. Malgré leurs lunettes et le pâle silence, ils passèrent une demi-heure à sillonner en vain le lac pour « la » trouver, jusqu'à...

Humm ! le dîner est enfin sssssservi, susurra une voix étrange.

Qui a dit ça ? demanda Harry en se retournant en sursaut.

Dit quoi ? lui dit Dean.

Mais ces paroles !

Les voix intérieures sont parfois aussi fortes que... commença à déblatérer M. Yamaho avant que deux barques ne se renverse par on ne sait quoi.

C'est elle ! hurla Hagrid, ne la perdez pas de vu !

Elle veut nous manger ! cria Harry devant le visage étonné de ses amis qui mettaient leurs paires de lunettes.

La gigantesque tête reptilienne sortie de l'eau en faisant pleuvoir des tonnes d'eau, puis examina de près les petits navires avant de dire.

Ah ! vous n'êtes pas des pêcheurs ! soupira t'elle, dommage, cela m'aurait facilité ma chasse...

Bien sûr que non ! laissa échapper Harry.

Oh, non ! soupira Ron , il recommence...

Intéressant , très intéresssssssant... un fourche-langue, siffla le serpent géant tandis qu'Harry réalisait que tous ses camardes l'observaient un peu effrayés, cela faisait bien des années que je n'en avais pas rencontré.

Je suppose que vous savez ce que nous sommes venu faire ? dit enfin Harry en s'adressant à Nessy.

Faire, oui ! mais pourquoi vous ? interrogea t'elle en balançant sa tête, tous les dentistes son mort pour qu'on les prenne au berceau désormais ?

Très drôle... non on est venu s'exercer sur vous, répondit il avec un certain calme.

Moi ?! un objet d'exercice maintenant ?! s'écria t'elle en triplant sa partie émergée pour faire peur au plus grand nombre, le grand monstre du Locke Ness laisser comme entraînement pour les enfants !

Harry ? demanda Rubeus sans bouger les lèvres, que se passe t'il ?

Je crois que je l'ai vexé, dit il un peu gêné devant l'expression apeuré de Neville et de ses camardes.

Ils réussirent tout de même à convaincre cette chère Nessy à être plus collaboratrice, même s'il fallut plus de vingt minutes à Harry pour faire des excuses suffisantes à l'humeur de cette bête peu bête ! Mais ce ne fut rien à côté du brossage des crocs de son imposante mâchoire, une épreuve que Lavande crut ne jamais pouvoir supporter, du moins avant d'entamer une conversation passionnante avec le monstre à l'aide d'un interprète peu concerné.

Non ?! c'est vrai ? depuis des siècles, mais ça ne lui manque pas d'être en relation avec un mâle ? interrogea Lavande avec grand intérêt.

Harry répéta la question sans vraiment croire ce qu'il disait, la réponse fut tout aussi surprenante.

Elle ne veut pas finir avec une ribambelle d'enfants comme sa mère, dit il d'une voix impersonnel.

Demande lui plutôt de plus ouvrir sa bouche, coupa Ron, je dois ramasser la brosse qui m'a échapper des mains

Cette tache finie, il s'en suivit un cours approfondi du comportement de Nessy, où l'aide d'Harry semblait irréel, ainsi que les questions d'Hagrid encore plus osées que celles de Miss Brown, tandis qu'ils prenaient leur déjeuner, du poisson cru tel que le plat principal de leur sujet d'étude, sur une minuscule île. Pourtant, malgré ces péripéties, le pire souvenir fut le retour, non que cette sortie leur manquerait, mais plusieurs se demandaient comment ils remonteraient cette cascade qu'ils avaient descendu en pente raide, et avec raison ! Le tunnel qu'il reprirent contenait, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir, une statut géante d'un dieux marin à moitié immergé. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de leur cœur et de leur estomac, le bras droit flottant catapulta chacune des barques sur leur propre lac, où ils finirent leur course en ricochant sur un demi-kilomètre.

Heureusement, pour leurs efforts, ils pouvaient se consoler en pensant à la très prochaine sortie à Près-au-Lard, qui annoncerait la fin des cours pour les vacances de fin d'année. Et ce jour arriva bien plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait voulu, Noël marquait plus que tout autre jour le déroulement de l'année, année qui serait la dernière dans le seul lieu qu'il n'eut jamais considéré comme sa maison. Il se laissa néanmoins convaincre par ses amis d'aller faire un tour au village ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

L'étape forcée était évidemment le Trois Balais, où Harry fit mine d'être content pendant une petite demi-heure en compagnie de Neville, Seamus et Ron.

Mais dés qu'il tenta de quitter le pub une autre main, bien plus grande le convainquit de rester un moment de plus, celle de son géant ami.

Hagrid ?! que fait vous dans ce coin ? demanda t'il.

J'attendais de pouvoir te parler... je veux dire seul à seul, bafouilla t'il en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe.

Très bien, lança Harry en prenant place, qu'y a t'il ?

Heu... et bien...., hésita t'il avant de se tourner vers le comptoir, deux bierraubeurres, ma chère Rosmerta !

Une petite minute Hagrid ! cria t'elle, je sers d'abord Jorel et je suis toute à toi !

Hagrid ! venez en au fait, soupira Harry.

Et bien... c'est seulement que je te trouve... comment dire... distrait ! tu n'a même pas eu l'aire de t'amuser lors de nôtre dernière sortie !

Il y a des raisons, non ?

Des raison à ne pas rire des cris qu'avait poussait Neville lorsqu'il fut propulsé par Poséidon ?! s'indigna t'il, même lui en a ri ! la seule raison est que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse encore !

Encore ?!

Tu ne crois pas que tous les septième année vont nettoyer les dents de Nessy quand même ?

On a risqué nos vies pour me divertir ?! s'étonna Harry.

Nous n'avons rien risqué ! réclama t'il, nous n'avons que fait une sortie pédagogique et encadrée.

Hagrid ! je suis plus débordé que prévu, s'écria Rosmeta les deux mains remplies de verres, tu ne préfères pas aller te servir toi même ?

Je reviens tout de suite Harry, souffla t'il en se levant le plus délicatement qu'il pouvait.

L'attention du jeune homme fut durant un court moment attiré par une table où la si pompeuse, d'habitude, Pansy Parkinson se disputait avec ceux qui semblaient être ses parents et un autre élégant jeune homme. Mais une fois Rubeus revenu, cette image quitta l'esprit d'Harry.

Où en étais-je ? ah, oui ! quelle est la chose qui... qui t'attriste tant ?

Mais rien...

Harry ! coupa t'il d'un ton plus autoritaire avant de se radoucir comme un koala, ...tu ne vas pas commencer à me mentir ?

Quand Ron rentre au terrier, il va chez lui, quand les jumeaux montent l'escalier de leur boutique, il sont chez eux, quand vous ouvrez la porte de votre cabane, même modeste, c'est chez vous ! déclara t'il la tête dans sa chope, pour moi Poudlard ne pourra pas être un chez moi, tout comme le 12 square Grimmaurd.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et sortit enfin du Trois balais sans que quiconque ne le retienne, seul cette même Pansy le bouscula légèrement en courant pour remonter vers le château. Un chemin sur lequel il croisa encore une fois les fameux chiens de Mopsy.


	20. 19: Retour aux sources

Chap 19 : Retour aux sources 

Harry se trouvait à présent dans la salle commune, profitant de ce dernier moment de tumulte avant la silence des vacances d'hiver, qu'il avait refusé de passer chez les Weasley. Quand tout d'un coup, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit par l'assaut d'un groupe de filles de tous âges de Griffondore , Parvati et Lavande en premières, qui se dirigèrent tout droit vers leur escalier, escortant une personne sous une cape brune.

Mais qu'est-ce que.... ? tenta de demander plusieurs garçons mais bien trop lentement.

Il fallut attendre dix bonnes minutes avant qu'une d'entre elles ne descende et ce fut sans étonnement Ginny.

Hey ! salut ! dit elle presque dégagée, on va essayer de voir si les Griffondores savent oui ou non garder un secret ?!

Qui est cette fille ? demanda avec insistance Ron qui venait d'entrer.

Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? repiqua t'elle d'un sourire innocent.

Aucun garçon ne peut monter cet escalier ! alors qui est cette fille ? reprit il.

Quelqu'un que nous nous devons d'aider ! clama t'elle alors que plusieurs autres filles venaient la soutenir.

Comment ça quelqu'un ?! répéta Ron, elle n'est pas Griffondore ?!

Peu importe les maisons quand de telles choses doivent être empêchées ! cria Ginny folle de rage, veuillez ne pas ébruiter cela je vous en pris.

De nombreuse protestations s'élevèrent dans le regroupement masculin, pendant que le préfet en chef observait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait sa sœur, une jeune Weasley qui ne comptait pas ciller du regard.

Silence ! coupa Ron comme s'il venait de prendre enfin sa décision, c'est sérieux ! faites passer le message à tous les Griffondore de garder cette information pour eux, on n'en parle ni aux autres élèves ni aux professeurs ni aux parents et surtout pas aux tableaux, autant laisser une pancarte, suis-je claire ?

Depuis quand c'est toi qui prend les décisions ? s'indigna Dean.

Depuis que j'ai ce badge et que je peux te rendre le vie infernale jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

On sait même pas qui c'est ! relança Colin Crivey

On le saura bien assez tôt ! conclut il en dispersant la foule à l'aide de large geste avant de rejoindre Harry sur leur nouveau sofa fétiche, Harry ? Quelqu'un t'attend en bas, il aimerait te parler.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, on voyant Remus Lupin devant la cabane d'Hagrid, le sens de cette visite, pour autant, pas avant qu'il ne lui dise...

Dumbledore a accepté, lança sans pré-avis Remus, Rubeus a su le convaincre, mieux que je ne l'aurai fait.

Je n'ai fait que repenser ce qu'Harry m'avait dit, souffla Hagrid avec un teint rouge, et puis comme on ose se l'avouer désormais, Harry n'est plus parfaitement en sécurité nul part alors autant...

Autant que tu sois chez toi ! termina lupin, vraiment chez toi. As-tu déjà vu les Cornouailles en cette saison ? il paraît que c'est magnifique.

Chez... bredouilla Harry.

Oui, James passait toujours noël chez ses parents ! coupa t'il, rarement le réveillon, mais toujours noël. De plus plusieurs d'entre nous ont passé du temps à remettre la bâtisse en ordre, elle est donc habitable et c'est le dernier endroit où ils viendraient te chercher. Quand dis-tu ? Tonks et moi tiendront enfin notre promesse.

Je dis... quand partons nous ?

Harry s'était réveillé bien avant ses camardes, il attendait, anxieux ses bagages près de lui, assis sur le grand fauteuil gris, ne pensant pas partir il y a encore vingt quatre heures, tout c'était bousculé dans sa tête depuis.

Il avait commencé, en manteau, debout penché sur une table, le devoir de potion que leur avait donné le professeur Rogue comme cadeau de Noël, ce qui illustra à chacun de ses camarade de chambré, l'excitation qui le maintenait réveillé, malgré cette courte nuit.

Il quitta ses amis, devant la grande porte de chêne quand ils montèrent dans les calèches et lui firent ces si communs signes d'au revoir, avant que lui même ne suive un petit sentier vers une clairière recouverte de neige encore vierge, là il découvrit pourtant un superbe traîneau tiré pour une demi-douzaine de sombrals, dans lequel Lupin semblait être assoupi. Harry n'osa pas pendant un petit moment s'approcher de peur de sortir son chauffeur de son songes, du moins avant qu'il ne devine aux expressions crispés, que ce n'étaient guère de très paisibles rêves.

Excuse moi, je m'étais..., soupira t'il en se redressant, Si nous y allions ?

Si ce n'était pas des sombrals, je penserais que vous êtes responsable de la légende du père noël, scanda Harry en prenant place comme si de rien n'était.

Oscar Lemite ! Norvège, il a d'autant plus la même physionomie, reprit il d'un ton plus habituel, il avait réussi a ensorceler un troupeau entier de rênes. Tiens toi bien ! ceci sont bien plus fougueux.

Harry eut l'impression d'être catapulter de nouveau, quand le traîneau détalla à vive allure, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque les six bêtes déplièrent leur ailes pour rejoindre les nuages aussi verticalement qu'une fusée. Le trajet une fois revenu à une position plus traditionnel, voir horizontal, fut bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ils ne virent même pas le temps passer durant leur voyage, et arrivèrent vite dans une petite vallée, toujours peinte d'une légère couche blanche, où trônait une impressionnante maison de style victorienne, non par sa taille, mais pour ses couleurs oranges d'une rare chaleur et sa petite tour contrastée. Cette étrange véhicule s'immobilisa juste devant l'entrée de ce charmant manoir en miniature. Vu de plus près, ce vieux bois aux nuances brunes paraissait bien plus vieux, Harry avait même peur que les murs ne s'effondrent dés que Remus y poserait la main. Mais finalement se fut Nymphadora qui ouvrit avec panache la belle porte sculptée.

Harry ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama t'elle fringuant le costume de la parfaite ménagère américaine des années soixantes, entre voyons ! je viens de sortir les cookies du four... je suis sûre que tu vas adorer.

Salut... Tonks... dit il sans voix tandis que son ancien professeur restait médusé.

Il monta tout d'abord dans la chambre, du première étage, que lui avait préparé la jeune aurore toujours dans son personnage d'un autre temps, là il faillit s'étouffer avec l'un des biscuits de la maîtresse de maison.

Vue de l'intérieur la demeure paraissait au mois trois fois plus grande, ce qui était sûrement dut à l'effet que donnait ce magnifique hall circulaire qui reliait les étages au sous-sol en passant par le rez-de-chaussée. Il tenta de visiter tout le bâtiment en moins d'une heure mais il ne réussit même pas à finir le sous-sol avant le dîner, ce premier niveau était loin d'être le moins intéressant, trois portes le répartissaient. Dernière l'une apparut un bassin d'eau, la réserve car cette vieille bicoque n'était pas encore reliée au réseau d'eau courante, mais le noir de sa surface et la profondeur insondable avec une perche n'attirèrent guère l'attention d'Harry et le poussèrent à sortir avec la chaire de poule. La seconde pièce fut plus accueillante, contenant, ce qui aurait été un rêve pour Hermione, une bibliothèque répartie sur une douzaine de meubles disposés en cercle, il devait y avoir au moins des milliers de volumes dans une centaine de langues, et sur autant voir plus de sujets différents de la vie intime des strangulots aux règles du criquet Tibétain. Quant à la troisième, il ne le sut pas à ce moment, car....

Harry, chéri ! mon porridge est prêt ! hurla Tonks d'une voix qui rappelait étrangement celle de la tante Pétunia.

J'arrive !

Harry comme Remus, tel que ses mimique le laissaient dire, auraient préféré que ce plat soit aussi bon ne serait-ce que ses cookies.

Heu... je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, commença Harry avec beaucoup d'hésitation, ...mais Tonks pourquoi...

Nymphadora, ...appelle moi Nymphadora Harry.

D'accord Nymphadora, reprit il, pour quelle raison as tu ce... ce... cette conduite ?

Demande le à M. Lupin, dit elle avec un faux sourire qui trahissait sa tension, selon Monsieur, j'étais trop... comment disais-tu Remus ? ah oui ! trop garçon manqué !

La tête de Lunard s'enfonça dans ses mains comme au ralenti devant une explosion.

Nymphi ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... soupira t'il

C'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai compris, tonna t'elle en se levant, maintenant excusez-moi mais je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher, ...seule !

Remus... chuchota Harry après qu'elle ait quitté la salle à manger, que voulait elle dire par « seule ! » ?

Il ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire, dans un premier temps, avant de le remettre en berne.

J'en ai aucune idée, dit-il ensuite d'un air innocent.

La soirée se passa plutôt sous tension, tandis qu'Harry continuait à découvrir les étages du domaine, l'unique partie qui lui fut interdite était le dernier et quatrième étage, dont le plancher menaçait de s'effondrer. Malgré cela il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à rechercher les moindres indices qui lui permettraient la reconstitution de la vie de sa famille, car en effet les photos se faisaient très rares dans les nombreux cadres vides. Il fut heureux d'examiner durant plus d'une heure l'ancienne chambre de son père, où s'entassait trophées et cartons de déménagements, comme s'il s'en servait comme garde-meuble, son souvenir le plus étonnant à ses yeux fut un vif d'or en argent !

Le lendemain lui permit d'aller tôt, bien qu'ayant peu dormis, explorer le proche village de St Origo of Glory, duquel il ne revint que vers quatre heure. Et ce ne fut plus la resplendissante et kitch imitation de ma sorcière bien-aimée qui leur ouvrit la porte, mais une Tonks métamorphosée en ménagère de plus de quarante ans, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre miteuse et ses cheveux bruns enroulés sur des bigoudis roses.

C'est à cette heure là que vous rentrez ! hurla t'elle en parfaite mégère.

Elle vous en veut vraiment, souffla Harry dans l'oreille de Lupin.

Une heure après la comédie n'avait pas cessé, tandis qu'Harry était en pleine écriture de sa lettre pour Ron et les Weasley, Nymphadora déboula dans le Salon aux décorations coloniales pour jeter une paire de chaussettes sales à la figure d'un profond lecteur, Remus.

Ca te tuerait de ne pas les laisser traîner n'importe tout ! s'époumona t'elle à crier, tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher tes pantoufles ?!

Tu n'as donc rien trouvé à me reprocher pour aller sortir ces chaussettes du panier à linge sale ?!

Tu me traites de menteuse maintenant ?! relança t'elle d'une voix perçante en brandissant un gobelet, c'en est trop ! Bois ceci mais ne compte plus sur moi pour te les emmener !

Nymphi... tenta t'il d'une voix douce avant qu'elle ne sorte en trombe, ...bon ! ça a assez duré !

Sur cette petite phrase, il se leva en posant le livre d'Egard Allan Poe pour rejoindre la jeune femme à l'apparence si vieille. Harry ne voulut pas continuer tous de suite sa correspondance, pensant qu'une dispute allait bientôt éclater. Mais ce fut d'abord un sifflement, venant de sa poche, qui intrigua notre cher ami, il en sortit le fameux miroir.

Hermione ?! s'exclama t'il à la vue de la jeune fille recouverte de neige, Mais où es-tu ?

Salut, Harry ! ...tu connais Courchevel ? une très prisée station de ski dans les alpes !

Encore la France ?!

Tu parles d'un dépaysement ! dit elle dans un léger rire, mais je ne me plains pas ! et toi... tu ne semble pas être à Poudlard.

Non ! chez mes grand-parents... du moins, c'était leur maison ! avoua t'il avec un sourire triste, tu serais jalouse de la bibliothèque que j'ai trouvé dans la cave...

Il discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques courtes minutes, sans que le moindre crie venant des pistes de ski ou de la cuisine ne les dérange, jusqu'à ce que Miss Granger reçoive une boule de neige en plein front.

Hey Hermi-ONE ! tu vois je sais aussi lancer ! scanda une voix étrangère.

Qui est-ce ? demanda surpris Harry.

Je pense qu'on devrait se rappeler plus tard, Harry, dit elle un peu gênée en passant sa main devant la vitre pour rendre au jeune homme son reflet dans le miroir.

Cette discussion lui avait coupé toute inspiration, il alla donc remonter à sa chambre, laissant sa lettre inachevée sur la table basse, quand il tomba sur la plus étonnante des scènes : Lupin et Tonks entrelacés.

C'est pas ce que tu crois Harry, dit il en détachant sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme au longs cheveux rouges avant que celle-ci lui lance des éclaires du regard, quoi que... si, c'est peut-être bien ce que tu penses.

La semaine qui suivit se passa bien plus calmement, Harry était même presque heureux d'être ici avec Remus et Nymphadora, même s'il avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours son ami prenait de plus en plus souvent sa potion tue-loup. Et pour cause, Harry n'ignorait pas qu'une nouvelle pleine lune s'approchait, néanmoins ceci ne changea rien en apparence jusqu'au soir même.

Lunard se dirigea sans un bruit au sous-sol, vers la troisième porte, encore scellée, avant que Tonks ne prenne à part Harry pour lui parler.

Je sais que tu n'ignores rien de ce qui va se passer, dit elle du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle n'ai jamais utilisé avec Harry, et que tu veux sûrement apporter ton aide... mais pour Remus et moi, promets moi de ne pas descendre du troisième étage.

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais ! on ne sera pas tranquille si tu n'es pas en sécurité en haut, reprit elle d'un regard aussi profond que sa voix, est ce claire ? quoi que tu entendes, ne descends sous aucun prétexte !

Et des bruits, il en entendit, jamais les hurlements de Remus n'avaient transcendé ainsi les murs, et Harry s'en rendait compte même ne l'ayant vu que deux fois se transformer sans potions. Sortant de sa chambre, sans tout à fait désobéir, il observait, du haut des escaliers circulaires, les frustrations de la jeune aurore en uniforme devant la tremblante troisième porte. Les gémissements étaient si horribles, qu'elle propulsa une bouteille d'un liquide gris visqueux vers le mur pour se soulager, avant que ses cheveux ne s'allongent et noircissent, ainsi que ses ongles, elle jeta derrière elle sa cape et se prépara à défoncer la porte, mais elle transplana juste avant de la toucher.

Non ! Tonks ! s'écria Harry en descendant la moitié des marches avant de se rappeler de sa promesse.

Qu'aurait il pu faire lui et sa petite baguette ? il remonta donc les spirales tout en espérant qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. C'est sans cette grande confiance qu'il essaya de rentrer dans sa chambre avant qu'il entende des plaintes humaines ne venant pas du sous-terrain, au contraire !

Sans revenir sur sa parole : « ne pas descendre du troisième étage ! » et non ne pas monter au dessus, car en effet, ces sons suspects qui n'étaient pas parfaitement couvert par les cries du loup-garou, provenaient du mystérieux quatrième étage. Les planches craquelaient sous les pas du léger attrapeur, mais c'était de plus en plus effrayant au long du parcourt. Parcourt qui le mena devant un grand portrait d'un vieille homme potelé avec une coupe de cheveux ondulée, typique du dix-neuvième siècle, personnage qui d'ailleurs fit semblant de ne pas être éveillé malgré les hurlements stridents.

Qui êtes vous ? interrogea Harry.

Devant le mutisme il décida de s'y prendre autrement.

Très bien... je me nomme Harry James Potter, déclama t'il devant un sursaut du vieux bourgeois qui n'ouvrit pas ses yeux pour autant, ...fils de James Potter, et vous ? peu importe votre nom doit être écrit quelque part sur le cadre... ah oui ! j'ai trouvé ! Ricard T. Potter...

Richard ! Richard Timothy Potter ! coupa le personnage pour rectifier l'écorchure de son nom.

On est enfin réveillé ? parfait ! un membre encore conscient de ma famille, le dernier ! vous ne pensiez pas que cela m'intéresserait de vous connaître, dit il sur un ton de reproche, tout ce temps sans connaître mes origines !

Crois-tu qu'ils ne t'ont pas révélé mon existence pour de mauvaise raison ! même si tu le crois, va te plaindre sur eux, j'aimerais dormir.

Vous êtes qui, ...je veux dire, mon arrière grand père...

Un grand oncle éloigné ! très éloigné ! reprit il en soupirant, ne veux tu pas aussi aller te coucher ?

Dormir ?! allez me coucher ?! répéta t'il abasourdi, j'étais trop petit pour me rappeler quand j'ai cessé de poser des questions sur mes parents, alors que maintenant je rencontre une personne qui a vu grandir mon père et d'autres Potter, vous voudriez que j'aille me coucher ?

Heu... souffla t'il un peu gêné avant de finalement se confier, je... j'aimais bien ton père, lui et son ami Black on fait les plus extraordinaires souvenirs que je garde en mémoire, c'étaient les seuls a qui j'acceptait de parler... du moins avant... son mariage.

Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Harry.

Cette Evans n'était pas... disons, cherchait il à expliquer le plus délicatement, ...de notre niveau social !

Vous la discriminiez ?! s'indigna t'il choqué.

Non ! c'était seulement que les Potter était l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pure et que.... Commença t'il difficilement, ...bon un peu d'accord, c'est même pour ceci que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré plutôt et que votre père ne m'a jamais adressé la parole de nouveau.

Vous avez discriminé ma mère, répéta Harry ne parvenant pas à croire qu'un Potter puisse faire cela.

Qu'au début ! rétorqua t'il avec un semblant d'honneur, bien que James ne m'a jamais pardonné depuis lors, mais Lily... elle si ! peu après votre naissance justement ! ...Quel âge as-tu Harry ?

Dix-sept ans... dit il dans un soupçon de voix.

Sacré sorcière tout de même ! plus fort qu'elle on est Merlin ou Cassandre !

Que voulez vous dire ?

Je veux dire qu'il est temps pour moi de tenir ma promesse en t'ouvrant les portes de ton héritage, dit il en arborant une stature cérémonieuse avant que son tableau ne pivote en laissant libre l'entrée d'un petit passage tel que le fait la grosse dame.

Harry s'y engouffra sans poser plus de question, puis monta le minuscule escalier qui le conduisit devant une trappe sur le bas plafond, sur laquelle était écrit « La tanière du Maraudeur, seul ceux qui n'y ont rien à faire y rentreront ! ». Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour savoir quoi faire.

Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur la trappe.

Ouverture qui le laissa vite entrer dans une nouvelle petite pièce ronde, qu'il supposait avec raison être cette tour qui rappelait tant Poudlard. Les murs étaient couverts de photos, de peintures et de dessins représentant plusieurs personnes, dont ses parents. Au milieux trônait une table rectangulaire en bois où à chaque coin une petite sculpture de bronze représentait un animal, un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat. Mais en son centre se trouvait le principal centre d'attention d'Harry, une pensine en pierre blanche.


	21. 20: Fleur de Lys

Chap 20 : Fleur de lys 

Ce grand vase en Marbre d'une pureté rare était gravé de petites colonnes doriennes et d'inscriptions en grec ancien, il contenait une substance argentée « de la lumière à l'état liquide ou du vent à l'état solide ».

Harry y entra la pointe de sa baguette, et l'instant d'après, telle une fenêtre aérienne, les cachots de son école apparurent ainsi que quatre jeunes intrépides turbulents qui essayaient de semer un Rusard moins hargneux et plus jeune. Harry ne réfléchit que durant un instant, mais bien avant qu'il ne trouve conclusion à ses pensés, il y était entré et entamé une long chute vers le sol brumeux.

Je crois qu'on s'en est débarrassé, chuchota un Sirius pas plus âgé que treize ans.

Très bien alors suivez moi de près, souffla un garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à Harry, leur entrée est de ce côté.

Un passage secret, tu disais ? demanda un autre un peu plus rondouillard.

Oui comme nous, avec un mot de passe et tout...

Et comment on va donc faire pour y rentrer ? interrogea le plus maigre et pâle entre eux.

Voyons Lunard ! tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?! scanda Sirius malgré les gestes de James pour le faire taire.

Patmol ! tu va nous faire repérer...

Harry suivit donc cette joyeuse bande vers la trappe qu'Harry avait lui même déjà prit pour entrer cher les Serpentard.

« Nous sommes les plus fort ! », suggéra Remus

C'est un mot de passe ça ? se moqua James, essayons plutôt « Esse Serpentis », ...c'était du latin.

Pourquoi pas, « sang pur » , tenta Peter

Le directeur de Serpentard qui choisirait ceci serait un parfait crétin ! s'exclama Sirius avant de prendre une fausse voix grave, laissez faire celui qui a du sang Serpentard dans les veines, « Salazar... le plus grand d'entre tous... »

A ces mots le verrou s'ouvrit, alors qu'au même moment la silhouette d'un jeune étudiant arrivaait, mais sans qu'il est le temps de rien faire...

Petrificus Totalus ! prononcèrent Patmol et Cornedrue.

L'élève se raidit et oscilla une seconde avant de tomber sur le dos.

Oh ! c'est cette petite racaille, souffla James.

Severus ? s'étonna Remus en tentant d'aller voir de plus près.

Lunard, non ! coupa Sirius, tous les Black ont bu dans cette coupe d'or, je ne laisserai pas ce minus me faire perdre un pari face à mon père.

Je crois qu'il pleure, ajouta Peter en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

Et bien qu'il pleure ! nous lui donneront un surnom en conséquence après, reprit il, mais maintenant allons leur emprunter leur coupe en or et quelques unes de leurs meilleures bouteilles.

Harry aurait aimé les suivre mais tout autour de lui se brouilla et dans un tourbillon il se retrouva dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, où une classe déjà assise attendait la sortie de leur professeur de la réserve. Mais à son plus grand étonnement il reconnut une des filles mâchant un crayon en tripotant ses cheveux roses bonbons.

Non ! t'es sérieuse là ! s'interloqua une de ses camarade, c'est le meilleur ami de ton cousin ?

Bien sûr ! tonna t'elle.

Alors dis moi Tonks, lança une de ses voisines, pourquoi il ne t'a pas privilégiée l'an dernier ?

C'est pas son genre ! coupa Nymphadora vexée.

C'est quoi son genre ? reprit la première, parce que si c'est mettre des heures de colle pour réviser avec lui... moi je suis preneuse, vous avez vu comme il est mignon.

Par pitié Mira ! relança celle de derrière, il est marié à la prof de potions !

Et alors il a bien le droit d'aider ses élèves, non ? rétorqua t'elle, Cécile m'a dit que s'était selon Flitwick l'un des meilleurs professeurs de DCFM qu'ait eu Poudlard depuis longtemps.

Attention ! il arrive...

Toute cette discussion prit un nouveau sens aux yeux d'Harry quand le mage aux lunettes élégantes et aux cheveux décoiffés couleur jais s'assis sur le fauteuil de l'enseignant.

Papa... , expira Harry ne réussissant pas à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Bien, tous les seconde année savent par quoi je commence toujours votre programme, dit il en sortant de son bureau une cage couverte d'un drap, les lutins de Cornouaille sont les aléas de cette année, et si vous saviez ou j'ai vécu, vous les prendriez au sérieux ! allons-y alors, répétez d'abords après moi, sans baguette, Mutinlutis Malipes !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir si les résultats de son père étaient meilleurs que ceux de Gilderoy Lockhart, le décor se floua de nouveau et l'envoya marcher sur la surface du lac, où une barque transportait à la vitesse d'une tortue, deux couples. En approchant tout s'éclaircit un instant durant lequel il entre aperçut ses parents et son parrain en compagnie d'une très jolie jeune femme, dont il cru entendre le nom... « Diane ». mais aussitôt ce paysage se défila en montrant encore une douzaine de flash-back sans même plus offrire la délicatesse de s'y poser, il ne distingua que quelques images, celles de leur mariage, celles d'une veillée au coin d'un feu, ou encore celles d'un bal . Mais avant qu'il ne tombe dans un brouillard, une pensée accepta de l'accueillir, comme ci les autres s'étaient écartaient pour elle. Il se trouvait dans la même vallée qui abritait le manoir Potter, mais à une saison qui faisait ressortir la beauté des fleurs qui la peuplaient. Il y passait sa main quand il entendit sa voix, ...sa voix à elle !

Harry ! clama t'elle en regardant dans sa direction.

Le jeune adulte regarda derrière, connaissant que trop bien les règles de cette univers, pensa voir son père venir vers elle en portant sa version réduite, mais il n'en fut rien !

Harry, viens je doit te parler ! reprit elle de cette même voix douce.

Il s'approcha sans vraiment savoir vers quoi il avançait, hormis qu'elle avait l'apparence de sa mère et la même voix que dans ces songes ! Elle s'assit sans ménager sa robe blanche sous ce chêne

Harry... mon fils... assis-toi !

Je...

Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, coupa t'elle toujours aussi soigneusement, et que si tu me vois aujourd'hui c'est que ce que nous craignions ce soit passé, mais toi tu as survécu et c'est le principal. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, ceci n'est pas tout à fait un enregistrement ou un souvenir, c'est plutôt un rêve que j'ai souvent fait, celui où je parle avec mon grand fils de dix-sept ans, ici sous cet arbre. N'en veut à personne d'autre de ne pas t'avoir parler de cette endroit, tu n'étais sans doute pas prêt pour entendre ceci.

Entendre qu...

J'aurai voulu te bercer plus longtemps, être là à tes premiers pas, lire pour toi la lettre de Poudlard, te faire découvrire le chemin de traverse, te photographier toi et ton père pour ton premier vol, te donner l'astuce pour entrer sur le quai 9 trois quart, venir à ta remise de diplôme, bénir ton mariage, et embrasser mes petits-enfants... Au lieu de cela la vie en a décidé autrement, tu as découvert trop tard ce monde, comme moi à ton âge, côtoyant durant ta jeunesse ma chère sœur endurcie par la jalousie, ...à un détail peut-être ce fardeau qui pèse sur toi...

Elle tenta de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais ils passèrent à quelques centimètres.

... cette célébrité, ce passé, cette destiné, mais malgré cela ne perd jamais de vue l'essentiel ! vivre et aimer, crois moi, sans ces deux choses tu deviendras celui que tu combat. Quoi que tu fasse, quelque soit ton choix, sache que moi et ton père seront toujours fier de toi ...les solutions les plus simples ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs, ...vous avez vécu les même horreurs, cherche pour lui ce qui a dévié ton chemin du sien...

Que veux-tu dir...

Je t'en supplie n'oublis pas de vivre ta vie, et c'est pour cela que je te demande de ne plus revenir dans ce songe, il n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé quand on doit construire un avenir...

Mais...

Je t'en prie, dit elle en se levant, n'oublis jamais mais ne reviens plus...

Il lui fallut deux secondes à peine pour disparaître derrière l'arbre, Harry aurait bien tenter de la chercher mais tout s'assombrit pour la dernière fois, avant d'être expulsé de la pensine sur le dur parquet de la tour gardant la tanière du Maraudeur.

Harry ne comprit pas entièrement les paroles de sa mère et resta ainsi immobile, assis au sol devant la table pendant au moins une heure, sans parvenir à rétablir le calme qu'il avait perdu à la vue de son tendre sourire. Il réussit tout de même à aller enfin se coucher et a miraculeusement trouvé le sommeil dans une maison contenant les souvenirs de ses parents et un loup-garou au sous-sol.

Il se précipita, le lendemain matin, devant le tableau de Richard pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, puis descendit directement à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, le sien ainsi que deux plateaux qu'il descendit à la cave sans savoir ce qu'il trouverait. Après avoir vu avec soulagement les deux corps entiers et normaux de Tonks et Lupin, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, il se contenta d'ouvrir le verrou et de poser les plateaux devant.

Le reste des vacances se passa encore plus agréablement, il essayait d'aller secrètement discuter chaque soir une petite demi-heure avec son grand Oncle ou de recueillir quelques souvenirs au quatrième. Une gaieté inhabituelle baigna l'ouverture des cadeaux le matin de noël, plusieurs hiboux arrivèrent avec leurs présents, aussi nombreux que ceux qui repartirent pour la même mission, le plus étrange cadeau qu'il reçut était une sac en peau de Moke (un lézard capable de diminué de taille et qui a laissé cette propriété magique à sa peau). Harry contrairement au Noël précédent fut assez triste de devoir rejoindre Poudlard, mais il n'avait guère le choix à ce sujet.

Le jour tant redouté arriva, il dut se résoudre à mettre sa malle dans le traîneau et à monter au côté de Remus, ils s'envolèrent sous les au revoir de Nymphadora et reprirent route vers le Nord.

Ces deux semaines t'ont-elles plu? interrogea t'il avec son traditionnel air fatigué.

Oh ! oui !

Richard ne t'a pas trop ennuyé j'espère ? reprit il avec un sourire.

Vous étiez au courant ? s'interloqua Harry.

Tu croyais pouvoir duper une aurore et un loup-garou, je suis déçu, je croyais que tu prendrais plus de précaution... le plancher était vraiment fragile.

A ce point ?

Non... souffla t'il, il faut prendre certain risques pour découvrire la vérité, certes, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire après la première fois, non ?

Et vous vous auriez pu me dire que votre potion n'agissez plus ? demanda t'il sans le moindre trait de joie.

Elle marche encore ! ...un peu, réclama t'il comme s'il avait été accusé, je développe seulement une petite résistance à ses effets.

C'est à dire ?

Je l'ignore, avoua t'il avec une lueur de peur au fond des yeux, ...il est possible que dans quelques temps, ...elle n'agisse plus du tout... Mais tu peux faire confiance en ce bon vieux Severus ! il trouvera bien une solution pour éteindre le monstre qui est en moi, quelqu'en soit le moyen...

Ce retour ne fut pas aussi gaie que l'allée, mais la magnifique vision des tours de pierre, éclairée pas les flambeaux, refit battre leur cœur à leur approche.


	22. 21: Bienvenu à Confidence

Chap 21 : Bienvenu à Confidence 

Il n'y eut aucun temps mort le premier jour de leur reprise des cours, ni les semaines qui suivirent, les consignes, désormais rituelles données aux professeurs était d'accélérer les cadences de travail, pour que chaque classe parvienne à finir leurs programmes, surtout celles de septième année qui n'auraient pas de seconde chance. La parfaite illustration de l'acharnement des enseignants ne pouvait être trouvé qu'en la personne de Minerva McGonagall, lors d'un de ses cours capitaux sur les métamorphoses animées, pour lequel elle avait réservé la grande salle, hélas lors d'événements tel que celui-ci plusieurs maisons étaient réunies, dont les si aimables Serpentards. Ils étudiaient enfin la transformation d'un petit objet en imposant animal, manœuvre qui demandait la plus grande concentration. Concentration que peu d'entre eux avaient réussis à avoir, par cette froide journée, Parvati réussit à peine à faire de son encrier un chien de taille raisonnable, Seamus lui en fit grand fourmilier, ce fut les meilleurs réussites lors de la première heure.

Mutatonis Maxima Fulvus ! ne cessait de répéter Ron en pointant sa plume.

Avec plus d'entrain M. Weasley ! scanda le professeur, vous devez maîtriser ceci pour votre ASPIC, c'est l'un des sorts imposé à votre oral ! N'hésitez pas à le hurler s'il le faut !

Mutatonis Maxima Fulvus! reprit il de plus belle.

Harry quant à lui, ne faisait que murmurer cette formule en fixant un livre dont il aurait aimer se débarrasser, « Moi le magicien » tout juste sorti d'un tiroir poussiéreux pour l'occasion. Neville tout près de lui ne parvenait plus, depuis un moment et surtout aujourd'hui, à littéralement faire de la magie, ce symptôme durait depuis Halloween, comme s'il ne voulait plus encore au fond de lui même exercer. Les mauvais résultats des Griffondore enthousiasmaient une maison non moins désastreuse : les Serpentards, en tout cas leurs garçons, car une session plus net qu'ailleurs était apparut entre eux et leur condisciples féminines. Il ne fallut qu'une minute sans un rire de Drago pour qu'un majestueux tigre n'apparaisse devant la table de Ron sous les regards admiratifs de ses camardes, ce ne fut que quelque seconde avant qu'une pieuvre géante n'effraye chacun en crachant la même encre verte que contenait le feu porte-plume. Son propriétaire demanda aussitôt s'il pouvait quitter un instant le cours.

Bien sûr, M. Thomas ! répondit Mrs. McGonagall, mais revenez vite et faites moi disparaître ceci !

Merci madame, Mutatonis Minima Octopus !

Harry n'était toujours pas parvenu à ne serai-ce que faire trembler son livre, les clins d'œil répétés de son ancien professeur ne lui facilitait pas la tache, il dut se résoudre à ne pas réussir ce sort ce jour là, comme une bonne moitié de la classe.

Ce fut étrangement à la sortie du cours, qu'ils revirent, flânant dans les couloirs du deuxième, Dean qui n'avait pas remontrer son nez depuis !

McGonagall veut une explication, lui glissa à l'oreille Ron.

Elle n'est pas la seule, soupira t'il.

Le rythme effréné avaient rendu les nuits d'Harry insuffisantes pour récupérer la fatigue accumulée lors des rédactions de devoir ou durant les interminables cours. Le retour d'entraînements n'améliorait en rien la chose, lui et Ron étaient aussi épuisés sur leur balais que Mathias pour qui le cumule des options n'était plus une solution parfaite. Leur moment préféré était donc devenu celui du vestiaire, durant lequel il pouvait somnoler avec la bénédiction de leur capitaine. C'est d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces moments, où Harry avait fini par être seul, qu'une douce brise s'arrêta sans motif apparent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'une des bannières s'était figer dans son ondulation.

Harry... , racla une lourde voix, j'ai maladroitement oublié de te souhaiter une bonne année... tu en auras besoin !

Vous ?!

Ah ! j'oubliais également, je suppose que tu n'es en rien responsable de la fuite de Marcus O'Brien ?

Qui ? demanda Harry avec le ton le plus crédible qu'il pouvait avoir.

Celui dont la mort devrait peser sur ta conscience mais que tu sembles avoir vite oublié... étrange non ? j'ignore comment tu as fait pour le prévenir, mais mon prochain assassinat aura des clause plus simple entre toi et moi !

Je ne souhaite pas devenir votre complice ! rugit il en s'avançant vers l'ombre.

Ne dis pas ça si vite, les compromis sur la vie de tes amis réussiront à faire que nous nous entendions, reprit il en haussant le ton, tu n'aimerais pas que le Terrier soit enterré à jamais ?

Vous...

Je te donne le nom de Jorel Jackson, il habite tout près d'ici, à Près-au-Lard et ne doit sous aucun prétexte survivre à cette nuit de nouvelle lune ! si cet homme est encore vivant par ta faute ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, tes amis ne seront pas les seuls à mourir ! suis-je clair ?!

...

Suis-je clair ? répéta t'il dans un hurlement.

Harry ne put répondre, ni dire un mot de plus, il resta les yeux fixés sur ce sombre spectre.

Son retour dans la tour des Griffondore fut marqué par le plus grand silence de sa part, même la grosse dame se résigna à lui demander le mot de passe. Sa seule occupation de la soirée fut d'examiner durant des heures les quelques dessins qu'il avait ramené de la maison de ses grands parents, ceci lui prit la moitié de la nuit, durant laquelle il n'arrêtait à aucun moment de réfléchir sur comment sauver cet homme et ses proche à la fois. Lorsque la perspective de laisser un innocent mourir traversa enfin son esprit, une sorte d'alarme, de voix intérieur attira son regard vers le croquis qu'apparemment son père avait fait de sa mère. Les yeux verts de celle-ci le percèrent comme une lance dans son armure le projeta hors de son lit à baldaquin, n'osant même pas regarder vers Ron, avant de dévaler les escaliers avec sa cape et sa carte. Il ne ralentit à nul moment entre la tour et la statut de la sorcière borgne, ce ne fut que devant le passage secret, qu'il jeta un œil sur le parchemin et à sa grande surprise, son préfet en chef n'avait toujours pas fini, en pleine nuit, son inspection des cachots, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur le moment et s'engouffra dans l'étroite galerie.

Son cœur n'avait pas cessait de battre de plus en plus vite le long du chemin, lui faisant frôler la tachycardie à sa sortie d'Honedukes, mais ce qui avait le plus de chance de le tuer dans les ruelles du village était, ironie du sort, la fatigue, Il courait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard chez M. Jackson, dont il connaissait l'adresse grâce à sa renommer de meilleur fabriquant de plumes. Il cavala le long de la principale allée avant d'arriver au tournant pour sa rue, mais une puissante lueur verte illumina un bref moment ce petit cul de sac, avant qu'Harry n'ait même le temps d'y entrer.

Trop tard.... Impossible ....j'ai...., marmonna t'il avant de se remettre à courir dans l'autre sens, ...non il ne peut pas mourir ! ...je n'ai pas le droit de...

Les minutes coulèrent comme des secondes quand il remonta vers le dortoir, non pas de septième année, mais des troisième.

Mathias ! siffla t'il à son oreille, réveille toi !

Harry ?! bredouilla t'il en se frottant le visage, mais...

Ton retourneur de temps ! où est il ?

Quoi ? mais je ne ...

C'est très sérieux ! passe le moi maintenant c'est urgent !

Interdit de le prêter, voilà ce que...

Je paris qu'il est sous ton coussin, coupa Harry.

Non ! rétorqua t'il un peu trop fort.

Harry s'en saisit un peu plus vite que son batteur à moitié endormi.

Harry... je ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas...

Recouche-toi ! relança t'il en repartant, à ton réveil il sera revenu !

Il échappa encore une fois de justesse à une des tournées de Rogue. Une fois de retour devant la façade du marchand de confiserie il retourna le petit sablier d'un tour en croisant les doigts pour ne pas réapparaître n'importe où, il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé hormis la position des étoiles.

Il rentra sa cape dans son manteau et courut de nouveau vers cette ruelle, mais avant qu'il ne tourne à droite, une main le tira d'un coup brusque derrière un tas de caisses entreposées près du carrefour, la seconde main l'empêcha de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse celui qui l'avait arrêté, ce n'était autre que... lui même.

Mais qui êtes-vous ? s'interrogea t'il.

Toi, vieilli d'une heure ! se répondit il simplement, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu... je veux dire j'ai, ...enfin que nous avons prévu !

Mais il va mourir ! s'exclama t'il

Peut-être, mais si l'on met le pied dans cette rue d'autres mourront ! dit il en s'attirant vers une autre cachette.

D'où ils pouvaient voir une dizaine de mangemorts se tenir devant plusieurs portes la baguette déjà à la main.

Alors on va le regarder se faire tuer sans rien faire ?

Se faire tuer c'est un grand mot, dit il en se faisant face, mais on ne va rien faire, d'abord parce que moi j'ai oublié ma cape d'invisibilité et que je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'Abelforh, de madame Rosmerta et d'autres sur la conscience !

Et celle de Jorel ? s'indigna t'il, celle-ci ne pèse pas trop lourd ?

Viens voir avant de te juger ! reprit il en retournant près des caisses.

Le troisième Harry arrivait enfin, courant à perdre haleine vers la petite allée, avant que le flash vert n'éblouisse tout ! le jeune garçon hésita encore un moment avant de rebrousser chemin.

Maintenant regarde bien et prends en de la graine ! dit l'aîné des deux

Que veux tu dire ?

Regarde la boutique du vendeur de plume !

Trois mangemorts sortirent, dont Pyrite Pennec, avant que Jorel Jackson ne les suive, un rire sur le visage.

Il n'est pas ?! s'étonna t'il

Il est avec eux en effet, reprit le premier, c'était le parfait piège dans lequel nous allions tomber.

Il leur sert la main ! s'interloqua encore Harry, c'est...

A qui le dis-tu ! coupa t'il, c'est pas tout mais c'est à ce moment là que je suis repartis, faudrait pas changer l'histoire !

Oh ! non ! je part tout de suite, dit il en manipulant le retourneur de temps.

Attends ! tu oublis ta... , essaya de prévenir le premier avant que le « jeune » Harry ne disparaisse, ...ma cape ! c'était donc là que je l'avais perdu !

Harry désormais seul sans lui même, enfila la cape et s'apprêta à retourner vers Honedukes quand il entendu clairement Jorel Jackson ne plus rire du tout. Pyrite venait de le poignarder en pleine rue, regardant avec son typique sourire sadique le visage blanchi et effaré du commerçant. Harry resta pétrifié sur place, même après que les trois mangemorts aient tranplané, regardant avec un haut le cœur de plus en plus fort, le cadavre perdre tout son sang.

Quand il rejoignit enfin son dortoir, même Ron s'était endormi, dans un sommeil que lui même ne pût que difficilement trouver dans une partie matinale de la nuit.

Tu es sûr qu'il t'a menti ?

Je te l'ai dit Hermione ! il a prétendu ne pas avoir fait de ronde hier soir, s'exclama Harry, selon lui il a paisiblement dormi depuis l'extinction des feux !

Ne pourrait-ce pas être le cas ? tu m'as dit toi même que tu n'étais pas sûr de son absence du dortoir lorsque tu l'as quitté ! rappelle toi de notre méprise avec Barty Croupton.

Mais que suis-je bête ! il y a un second Ronald Weasley caché dans les fins fonds du château ! ironisa t'il, non... j'ai bien peur que...

Que la discorde s'installe ? demanda t'elle la peur sur son visage.

Qu'il me cache quelque chose ! mais... ce ne serait pas la première fois !

Pour qu'il ne t'avoue rien après ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?!

Faudrait d'abord qu'il le sache, souffla t'il le regard bas.

Tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'interloqua t'elle, Voldemort a ouvertement menacé sa famille !

Et tous mes proches, dont toi ! rajouta t'il en marquant une pause, je peux te jurer que je ne prends rien à la légère !

Il rangea le miroir avant qu'elle n'est le temps de dire la moindre chose, il savait qu'elle avait un certain tallent pour trouver des contre-arguments infaillibles, mais encore faudrait il qu'elle puisse les lui dire et il préféra rester seul près de son scrutoscope en pleine agitation.

La semaine qui vint passa horriblement lentement, malgré l'acharnement constant des professeurs, et sans qu'une réelle discussion ne l'ai créé , une tension s'était installée entre Harry et Ron, à tel point qu'ils ne se disaient plus un mot en cours, au grand plaisir de Rogue qui ne sut plus quoi leur reprocher.

Mais l'événement majeur eut lieu hélas, lors du cours de Botanique, ils y terminaient les soins apportés à une Lunafloris, appelée aussi fleur des loup-garou car elle n'éclot que devant la pleine lune. L'obscurité est donc essentielle, d'où le choix de cette serre numéro douze particulièrement aménagée pour. Cette activité ne sembla poser aucun problème, chacun devant s'occuper de sa propre plante, mais leur consommation d'humus étant infernale, causant dans la nature des cratères près d'eux, demandait aux élèves de devoir régulièrement aller rajouter du sable et du terreau dans les pots. La fleur d'Harry allait presque toucher le fond quand il partit chercher la terre dans un nouveau sac se trouvant dans le coin le plus obscure de ce jardin bien couvert, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne une petite étagère trépida avant de laisser sortir un être difforme qui prit tout d'abord la forme d'un détraqueur. Harry comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'un épouventard, mais bien avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de sortir sa baguette et de dire la formule, l'être prit la forme de... celui... dont... on... ne doit... pas prononcer... le nom... , cette vision figea sur place Harry ne parvenant plus à faire un geste. Toujours seul face à l'épouventard, il n'entendait même plus les cries du reste de la classe, la scène lui parut durer des heures, alors qu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Mrs. Chourave pour s'interposer. Voldemort se transforma vite en un mini saule cogneur qui fut rapidement geler et décorer comme un sapin de noël.

Du calme ! du calme ! le cours est terminé ! rentrez tous dans vos maison respectives ! hurla t'elle devant un classe soumise entre le choc traumatique et le fou rire avant de se tourner vers Harry, tu devrais peut-être te rendre à l'infirmerie ?

Non ! ... ...je n'ai rien...


	23. 22: pour l'amour d'Achille

Chap 22 : Pour l'amour d'Achille 

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'avaient pas retrouvé leur gaieté depuis la courte absence d'Elisabeth, jusqu'à ce qu'elle invite un de ses vieil ami à venir l'assister pour une leçon dont le thème était une surprise.

Harry fut le plus ravi d'entre tous lorsqu'il vit au côté de son enseignante, ayant apparemment un mal de crane, le sage Farguis.

Damien ?! comment allez-v...

M. Potter ! veillez-vous asseoir comme vos camardes s'il vous plait, le coupa t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Le bureau avait été retiré pour laisser place à un énorme cube recouvert d'un rideau de cuire noir, d'où provenait un gémissement bestial.

J'ai chaleureusement convié M. Noxe pour que nous examinions votre comportement face à une créature maléfique.

Qui est-donc volontaire ? demanda Damien en faisant tomber la bâche qui recouvrait la cage d'une harpie hystérique.

Il eut plusieurs hésitations, mais ce fut Dean qui se leva avant le moindre doigt.

Quel sort allez-vous utiliser pour la paralyser ?

Le Lassos , dit il en se mettant en position de duel.

Cela ne va guère être évident à utiliser à travers les barreaux, non ? reprit il.

Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? s'étonna t'il, mais...

Non la cage reste fermer.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?, demanda-t-il désarçonné

La paralyser bien sûr, dirent-ils, ... Nous attendons !

Les encouragements des Griffondores avaient disparu à cette dernière annonce, et Dean resta un long moment devant la créature sans savoir que faire, puis finit par baisser sa baguette.

Je suis désolé mais je ne vois aucun intérêt à jeter un sort à quelqu'un qui est inoffensif dans une cage, dit il en regagnant sa place.

En effet, il n'y a aucune raison, déclara Damien en claquant des doigts pour attirer jusqu'à lui un morceau de cristal qui sortit du coup de la harpie qui reprit immédiatement la forme d'un mannequin de paille, merci M. Thomas pour cette démonstration d'éthique !

Car c'est bel et bien de ça dont nous allons parler aujourd'hui ! sans entrer dans le kitch du « code de bonne conduite », il y a tout de même une limite, pour ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de ce que nous combattons.

Ouvrez votre manuel page 256 ! relança Noxe.

Le cours fut rapidement moins passionnant, mais chacun comprit son but, bien qu'ils n'apprécièrent guère de devoir relire des cas de procès intentés contre des aurores pour abus d'autorité contre quelques suspects, même coupables.

Harry espéra pouvoir rejoindre le plus vite son lit pour la désormais habituelle sieste du vendredi soir, mais les voix de ses deux enseignants lui brisèrent ce doux rêve sur le pallier de la porte.

Harry ! te rappelles-tu de la réunion de ce soir ? interrogea d'une petite voix Elisabeth.

Mais avant qu'il ne dise la moindre chose, son portable sonna sans grand bruit, mais sembla pourtant lui percer les oreilles tandis que ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans un flash bleu.

Excuse moi Harry, je te laisse avec Damien, dit elle avant de courir en direction des cachots.

Elle doit nous couver une petite maladie, dit il avec une bouffé d'enthousiasme trop spontanée, elle fait bien de rester, c'est moi qui t'emmène à Londres.

Comment ?

Comme d'habitude voyons, lança t'il en montrant les clefs du véhicule du bout de ses longs doigts.

Etes vous sûr de pouvoir atteindre les pédales ? demanda perplexe Harry.

Absolument pas, rétorqua t'il avec le plus grand air détaché, mais je suis un excellent télépathe, ne l'oublie pas !

Le trajet passa aussi vite qu'un bon film, avec les même moments d'action et de suspens. Le vieux Farguis avait accepter de compter quelques anciennes aventures de l'ordre de Merlin, à la grand époque où son fondateur Galabriel le fou, parcourait le globe avec ses compagnons à la recherche du Bâton de son défunt maître, dans le but d'unifier les sorciers, tache qui de nos jours est loin d'être close.

A son entrée dans la salle de réunion, Harry remarqua immédiatement, l'absence de tous les êtres magiques, des dignitaires étrangers et surtout de Dumbledore.

Ne nous regardez pas comme des extra-terrestre M. Potter, dit devant l'expression d'Harry Mrs. Bones, ceci n'est pas une commission mais une réunion intra-ministérielle !

Pourquoi, suis-je là alors ?

Vous êtes là en tant qu'invité exceptionnel.

Mais je croyais que c'était....

Votre statut dans cette réunion vous pose un problème ? coupa t'elle, alors asseyez-vous ! ...M. Moroz vous pouvez commencer.

Bien ! je sais que chacun d'entre vous connaît notre situation et celle de nôtre adversaire, déclara un homme d'un certain âge presque chauve emmitouflé avec ses petites lunettes dans son manteau gris, mais grâce à je ne sais quel miracle nous avons pu garder secret le principal atout que nous avons, et ce n'est pas un jeune adolescent orphelin !

A ces mots Harry ne sut pas s'il devait laisser la joie parcourir son corps ou se sentir vexé, mais ce fut le premier choix qui le gagna pendant que le mage continuait son discours.

En effet, le service de Langue de plomb à durant plus d'une année, travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver un solution potentiellement définitive à Voldemort !

De quoi s'agit il ? interrogea M. Jongo.

De qui s'agit il ? relança Damien

Briséis ?! s'exclama Harry dans un éclair, mais qui est-ce ?

Il est vrai que son nom a échappé au secret, mais son contenu doit le rester !

Cela veut dire en plus clair ? interrogea Kingsley.

Que l'on vous dit qu'on a une solution potentielle, mais que l'on ne vous la révèle pas !

Est-ce vraiment une personne ? relança Harry.

Nous préférons nous en tenir au mot arme pour l'instant !

Vous nous avez réuni pour nous dire ceci ?

Oui ! une vigilance accrue doit être mise en place, bien que nos recherches soient terminé, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser avant près de deux mois !

Deux mois ? c'est ce que vous prédisez comme temps avant la fin des agissements du Dark Lord ! s'interloqua Ruban, cela me semble un peu trop facile !

Mais ça ne l'est pas du tout ! il faut que dans deux mois nous ayons encore Briséis ! et même avec nos quelques espions dans les rangs de Voldemort, ceci n'est pas garanti.

D'ailleurs !reprit Amélia, cela me fait penser à vous M. Jongo, je vous somme d'être bien plus aimable avec les Gobelins, je ne suis pas sûre d'Albus, si lui n'accepte notre marché, ils pourraient très bien nous être d'une aide précieuse dans un futur proche !

Bien Madame ! répondit il de ce même ton mielleux.

Mais l'armée peut se charger de ceci, si vous lui laissez l'occasion de faire ses preuves ! clama un jeune officier en uniforme du dix-huitième siècle.

Soldat ?

Capitaine Finnigan, madame !

Savez-vous pourquoi, Capitaine Finnigan, vous portez ce vieux costume ?

Non...

Parce que cette armée n'a pas servi depuis l'époque où a été créé ce costume ! dit elle sans feindre la plaisanterie, vous n'avez pas comme tâche d'assurer la sécurité des projets spéciaux.

Puis-je vous demander quel est notre rôle, alors ?

Bien sûr ! c'est exactement la même question que je me pose depuis que j'ai appris votre existence.

Passons à la lecture du contrat de confidentialité, se remit à dire le langue de plomb, qui va vous engager au secret avec toutes les information que notre service pourra vous fournir....

Harry faillit s'endormir arrivé à l'article 4, mais heureusement pour lui et ses lombaires, une pause fut vite déclarée par Mrs. Bones, encore moins intéressée que le jeune homme par ces documents administratifs.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se rendre directement aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et avait du supporter ce matin le cours d'Hagrid sur le Yeti dans un cachot réfrigéré, sans qu'il n'ait découvert le pourquoi du lieu. Mais tous ses pires moments de la journée furent largement battu lorsqu'une petite femme enveloppée entra dans la pièce avec son large sourire. Son apparence n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qu'il lui connaissait : l'image de petite fille qu'elle voulait faire passer, mais se rapprochait plus de la folie qui régnait en elle.

Mlle. Ombrage ?! que faites-vous ici ?

Mais je suis venue faire mon devoir bien sûr ! dit elle de sa voix enfantine, profiter de la situation pour rendre aux sorciers leur droits les plus élémentaires.

Même cette phrase dans votre bouche n'a pas l'air rassurante, dit il en crispant son poing.

Voyons Harry, je sais que nous pouvons être les meilleurs alliers qui soient !

Attendez que j'essaie de vous tuer et on sera quitte !

Je n'essayais pas de vous tuer ! mais de vous discréditer, c'est différent et vous le savez, répliqua t'elle en s'avançant doucement, peux-tu en dire autant pour ces elfes qui t'ont attaqué en juillet dernier ?

Eux y étaient forcés !

Il ont tout de même désobéi à l'article 2 du règlement sur le contrôle de leur magie « quoi que le maître ordonne, ne jamais menacer la vie d'un autre humain ! »

Ils craignaient pour leur propre vie s'ils refusaient, s'écria Harry.

Et vous osez appeler ceci des alliers !

Nous avons besoin d'eux dans notre combat contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, même vous ne pouvez pas nier ceci !

Certes, mais comme sujet, non comme alliers, scanda t'elle en perdant sa voix juvénile, les sorciers ont des droit naturels de faire d'eux une armée à nos ordres, et vous êtes celui qui peut la créer !

Quoi ?!

Vous êtes tout d'abord la victime des elfes, dit elle de nouveau plus doucement, vous êtes témoin des menaces des Gobelins et des Centaures qui souhaitent quitter l'alliance et des êtres des eaux qui par négligence on inondé le ministère, vous avez vu vous même le cristal de sang et la croix de Genève qui rend la fidélité des loup-garou et des vampires peu crédible et vous avez surtout démasqué personnellement la traîtrise de cette Phobia Adikas, l'ancienne porte-parole des druides noirs. Un seul de vos discours pourrait forcer un grand nombre de créatures à revoir sans condition les termes des traités d'entente.

Vous êtes... , commença t'il hésitant, ...complètement folle ! vous risqueriez l'alliance et une défaite face aux forces du mal pour assouvir vos idées d'arriéré mental...

Endoloris ! hurla t'elle bien avant qu'il finisse sa phrase continuant à parler pendant qu'il convulsionnait sur le sol, ne croyez pas que votre refus n'avait pas été envisagé, mais grâce à notre cher ennemi mon Impérium ne me sera pas reproché, Impéro...

Experlliamus ! cria une voix étrangement familière.

Dolores Ombrage fut projetée contre un mur alors que sa baguette traversa la salle vers les chasses d'eau.

Harry ça va ? demanda la vieille voix de Cornélius Fudge.

Vous ?!

L'ancien Ministre également n'avait plus l'allure élégante qui le caractérisait durant son mandat, il avait troqué son costume pour un uniforme plus banal et n'avait pas du se raser depuis un bon moment !

Je l'ai croisé dans l'Atrium, je me suis douté qu'elle n'était pas venu dire bonjour, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé avant de t'entendre gémir, dit il un peu affolé, mais tu va bien au moins ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me torture ! rugit il plein de colère, les premières fois c'était grâce à vous !

Pas cette fois ci ! relança t'il, mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Elle croyait pouvoir me forcer à dissoudre l'alliance !

Elle a du croire que le moment était le plus opportun, dit il en sortant de son manteau un exemplaire froissé de la gazette des sorciers pour le tendre à Harry, elle a cru pouvoir profiter de vous comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

Il comprit vite où voulait en venir Fudge, la première page titré « Le survivant est terrorisé par son ancien ennemi! ....ses camardes témoignent de ses pires traumatismes... »

Skeeter... , soupira Harry, à croire qu'elle a pris Poudlard pour second bureau.

Ses histoires ont toujours un fond de vérité, déclara t'il lentement avec une voix chaleureuse qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années avec Harry, Rita Skeeter et Ombrage ne sont pas les pires soucis que peut amener ta peur.

Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me parler sur ce ton ?! s'indigna Harry en repensant à l'homme qui l'a accusé devant une assemblé.

Pour quelqu'un qui s'est laissé trop longtemps dominé par sa peur, celle de voir la société qu'il avait reconstruite sombrer en une seule nuit, celle de voir mon poste disparaître et d'enter dans un nouveau monde où il ne contrôlait rien, reprit il avec lassitude, vois-tu Harry c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé lors que j'ai plié sous mes peurs !

Et ?

Ne fais pas comme moi ! je peux te jurer qu'une peur dirige plus mal une vie qu'un état, répondit il en baissant la tête, maintenant tu devrais y allé, je m'occupe personnellement de Dolores.

Qu'allez-vous faire ? interrogea t'il craintif.

Lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir eu de procès la dernière fois, dit il en poussant Harry hors des toilettes.

Harry hésita un moment devant cette porte désormais close, en se caressant la main qui n'avait jamais oublié cette femme, puis il se décida enfin à rejoindre la salle de réunion tentant d'oublier le plus vite possible cette pièce.

C'est fantastique alors ! s'exclama Ron, si tu n'es plus la dernière chance, tu n'es plus forcé de combattre.... Enfin tu-sais-qui !

Reste que j'ignore encore ce que peut bien être Briséis, refreina Harry, et qu'une prophétie me donne comme seul bourreau de Voldemort.

J'ai jamais cru aux prophéties.... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, commença t'il en se grattant le peu de barbe qu'il avait, ce projet c'est peut-être un double à ton image !

Et ils lui auraient donné un nom de fille ?!

Bon oublis ce que je viens de dire ! pas ton invitation au mariage bien sûr ! juste ma dernière idée, déblatéra t'il avant de se lever

Le 14 février tu m'as dit ? quelle date originale !

Très drôle ! faut qu'on y aille.

J'arrive, dit-il en regardant Ron descendre l'escalier en colimaçon du dortoir.

Il se tourna vers le miroir à qui il avait déjà tout raconté, et qui lui avait donné comme conseil de faire de même avec Ron dans l'espoir qu'il révèle aussi ses secrets, mais seul l'horrible sifflement du scrutoscope arriva aux oreilles d'Harry.

Une « atroce fièvre » selon le mot cloué sur la porte avait justifié spontanément de l'absence, peu regretté, du professeur de potion. C'est donc durant leur retour, il croisa la horde de première année, se rendant sans grande joie au cours d'histoire de la magie. Devis marchait mécaniquement comme si son esprit faisait défaut, et ne manqua donc pas l'un des plus beau héritage des frère Weasley, sa jambe s'enfonça dans le peu de marécage qu'avait gardé Fliwick. Au lieu de la retirer tout de suite, trempé et furieux, il eut un mal de chien à la remettre sur la carrelage, comme si elle s'était raidie ou plâtrée. Harry et Ron tentèrent de l'aider mais il courut seul tant bien que mal vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il perdirent vite sa trace mais en essayant de le retrouver ils tombèrent sur la classe presque vide d'un vieille ami.

Harry ? Ron ?! je vous en pris, entrez !

Firenze... vous ne sortez plus beaucoup, souffla Harry.

Cette salle est devenue ma seule demeure, dit il en maintenant sa posture de méditation, qu'aurais-je comme raison de sortir ?

Vôtre père... , soupira t'il.

Les centaures ne sont pas des chiens de chasse, nous ne pistons pas les odeurs, et sommes que peu capable de suivre des empreintes sur des kilomètres, dit-il les yeux de nouveau fermés, mon seul salut est dans les étoiles et les astres célestes, l'avenir est plus souvent contenu dans le ciel que dans une tasse de café.

Harry leva les yeux vers le faux ciel étoilé qui couvrait le plafond tandis que le demi-homme continuait sa contemplation.

Comprenez-vous ce que ces étoiles vous disent ? demanda lentement le centaure.

A vrai dire..... non ! répondit Ron avec une drôle d'expression.

Cela viendra en temps et en heure ! c'est écrit !


	24. 23: Les chants d'Hyménée

Chap 23 : les chants d'Hyménée 

La mi-févier était déjà arrivée, et le jour tant redouté par les amoureux également, mais certains élèves avaient la chance d'échapper à cette sortie romantique au Village de Près-au-Lard, pour cause de mariage !

Harry et les derniers Weasley à hanter Poudlard, durent se rendre dans leur plus belle tenue et leur balais dans le bureau du directeur, où celui-ci les attendait habillé d'une de ses plus belles et excentriques robes.

Prêts ? dit il en avançant toujours sa canne à la main mais leur tendant un petit chaudron en étain (taille deux).

A quitter l'école ou à prendre le portoloin ? demanda Ron avec un sourire inhabituel.

Par pitié tais-toi, soupira Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent sans surprise dans le jardin fraîchement taillé que dominait le Terrier, la décoration avait déjà été mise et rivalisait avec celle de Poudlard lors des jours de fête, de grandes guirlandes en dentelle, accueillant de nombreuses fées et lucioles, reliaient les différents arbres entre eux. Le ciel ne paraissait pas plus magnifique, le père de Fleur se vantait de l'avoir quelque peu envoûté pour qu'il ressemble à une carte postale. Une foule de gens s'amassaient au cœur du verger où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Les frères et sœur coururent rejoindre leur heureux grand frère, laissant Harry et Dumbledore à une marche bien plus lente.

Notre dernière discussion avait eu lieu à ce même endroit, fit remarquer Harry.

En effet ! y'a-t-il lieu d'en faire une nouvelle ? demanda malicieusement le vieux mage.

Je m'interroge sur votre réponse au service que le ministère vous a demandé ? avoua t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai bien peur de te décevoir en te révélant que j'ai clairement refusé de garder Briséis entre mes murs, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour attirer Voldemort dans mon école, et surtout pas pour ce projet là !

Vous savez donc ce qu'est exactement Briséis ?

Hélas oui, et cela me déplait énormément, mais cela ne te regarde en aucun point !

La seule solution qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort sans mon aide ne me regarde pas ?!

N'aie aucune illusion sur ceci, votre prophétie ne sera pas troqué par Briséis, certaines choses sont écrites, comme le script d'un bon vieux polar des années trentes, on sait toujours que tout le monde meurt à la fin et ce qui se passe à la page suivante, mais on ignore jusqu'à la fin qui est le coupable ! c'est ce que l'on appelle le suspens.

C'est ça votre conseil, suspens ?!

Non, ceci était ma réponse mais pour un conseil je préconise « Carpe Diem » ! maintenant je crois que je suis assis à ce banc et toi à celui-ci !

Harry en resta sur ce dicton latin et alla vers son siège, s'asseoir près de...

Hermione ?! s'exclama t'il en l'apercevant en robe de gala tenant son petit bouquet de bleuet.

Harry ! ça va ?

Bien ! bien tu ... tu est accompagnée ?

Oui... Viktor me l'a proposé, il savait que j'étais invité au mariage... et puis comme il connaît Fleur, risquer sa vie dans un tournoi truqué sa crée des liens, non ? dit elle un peu gênée, ...mais toi ?

Moi quoi ?

Es-tu accompagné ?

Accompagné ? ...heu oui, dit il en scrutant toute l'assemblée, avec... avec Ginny ! ...tu m'excuses un instant.

Harry courut immédiatement retrouver Ron et sa sœur, pour tenter de trouver un peu de crédit à son histoire. Il les trouva enfin dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill, où celui-ci même ce préparait en repoussant subtilement les mains de sa mère qui tentait de le recoiffer.

Tu as dis quoi ? s'étonna Ginny.

Viktor ?! s'exclama Ron qui n'avait rien entendu depuis ce nom.

J'avais pas vraiment envie de dire que j'étais venu seul, de plus c'est techniquement faux.

Viktor ?!

Selon ton résonnement Ron est accompagné par le professeur Dumbledore !

Viktor ?! s'exclama de nouveau celui-ci.

C'est simplement un mariage, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'être accompagné, dit Bill d'un ton rassurant.

Mais si il dois l'être ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley, tout bon invité vient accompagné. Cela te pose un problème ma puce ?

Non, mais...

Parfait ! coupa t'elle avant de se tourner vers son plus jeune fils, mais il faut que l'on te trouve une cavalière Ron.

A moi ? non !

J'ai bien une idée, proposa le futur marié avec un effrayant regard, si on demandé à...

Gabrielle ?! poussa Hermione à la vue de la jeune fille au côté d'un Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Oui, on a préféré rester très famille, expliqua vite la petite française en prenant le siège le plus près de l'allée.

Heureusement pour leur imagination peu fertile, la musique aux sons des clochettes annonça vite l'arrivée de la jeune mariée dans une ravissante robe simple mais d'une blancheur immaculée. Fleur marcha d'un pas sur, conduite une bonne partie du chemin par son père, elle arriva ensuite rapidement devant le petit podium improvisé où l'attendait Bill et Dedalus Diggle, ce dernier avec un splendide costume mauve.

Nous voici réunis aujourd'hui, et quelle journée ! quel symbole plus fort pour leur amour ! eux qui se sont croisés dans des circonstances peu communes, et qui ont su lier des liens que de nombreux couples rêveraient d'avoir. Est il utile de redire ce qu'est un mariage ? les moldus le voient comme un avantage social et fiscal, beaucoup d'entre nous le définisse comme la conclusion et l'apogée d'un amour, mais ce n'est en rien la conclusion ! sans être bestial, je préfère de loin la vision qu'ont certains animaux : ce ne sera plus Bill et Fleur qui viendront dîner mais « eux », il s'appèleront « nous ». Et c'est ceci que nous faisons ici, nous les unissons, non pas pour terminer leur amour mais pour le commencer ! Je suis heureux de vous avouer que c'est la plus belle partie de mon métier, et pas seulement pour le banquet !

Maître de cérémonie ! coupa agacé Mrs. Weasley, voudriez-vous bien commencer !

Désolé pour ce petit discours Molly, ne soyez pas aussi stressée, mais j'y venais, reprit il sans la moindre hésitation, William Weasley voulez vous prendre...

La cérémonie se déroula dans le silence d'une douce brise qui traversait les branches des arbres fruitiers, laissant les jeunes amoureux répondre aux questions devant leur famille respective, jusqu'au traditionnel « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... »

La réception commença aussitôt, en deux claquements de doigts, la scène disparut et des tables apparurent entre les rangés de chaises. Un festin digne des elfes de maison, regroupant et mêlant différentes spécialités, et pas seulement des deux pays, qui aurait cru manger un jour des escargots à la sauce anglaise servis sur un couscous de semoule fin. Tandis que les différents plats servis étaient désormais retirés, une douce musique s'éleva lentement, Albus Dumbledore dirigeait un orchestre d'instruments sans musicien en plein œuvre lyrique ! ce qui attira évidemment un grand nombre de couple vers ce côté encore libre du jardin installé comme une piste de danse, le ravissement des invités à cette idée était proportionnel à leur âge, ce qui n'expliquait tout de même pas les têtes peu enthousiastes de Ron et d'Harry. Cette ambiance festive dura une petite heure le temps de quelques danses, en compagnie de Ginny pour Harry, que le ciel azur laisse place à de menaçants nuages et que plusieurs invités eurent récupéré leur forme que le déjeuner avait bien entamé.

Dés que Charlie eut réussis à courir plus de cent mètres sans s'essouffler, il cria lui même...

Quidditch ! voilà le moment le plus important d'un mariage ! hurla t'il comme pour rameuter une foule avant d'être foudroyé du regard par sa mère, ...je veux dire après la cérémonie, que les joueurs se rapprochent.

D'où les balais, s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Ginny, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas y jouer ici ?

D'habitude il n'y a pas de sort de désillusion, mais pour le mariage ils ont obtenu une autorisation spéciale, pour faire de véritables matchs !

Mais sans balles ?!

Qui t'a dit que nous n'avions pas les balles ? tonna Fred qui portait avec Georges une lourde caisse.

Nous avons presque tout ce dont nous avons besoin, rajouta George en retirant le souaffle et les deux cognards de la boite.

Il nous faudrait peut-être des anneaux, scanda Fred en direction du professeur Dumbledore.

S'il le faut... , soupira t'il en frappant des mains pour faire jaillir les six cercles d'or du marais qui collait au jardin.

Il vous manque l'essentiel ! le vif d'or, s'écria Bill toujours assis à la place d'honneur près de son épouse.

Mon cadeau de mariage ! lança Viktor en brandissant un écrin, c'est une tradition d'offrir un vif d'argent aux heureux mariée !

Seulement quand l'un d'entre eux est joueur ! rétorqua Fleur pourtant ravie.

J'en suis un et ça me suffit, réclama t'il en leur offrant la petite balle grise.

Dans ce cas... Krum est dans mon équipe ! attrapeur, cria t'elle en bondissant de son siège et en raccourcissant sa robe d'un mouvement de baguette.

Ton équipe chérie ? dit surpris Bill, mais...

Qui prends tu, coupa t'elle.

Moi je ..., dit il tout d'abord gêné avant de se lever en scrutant ses invités, Fred et George vous savaient où vous mettre ! Ron rien ne doit passer ! Charlie coiffe-moi la Bulgarie au poteau ! Ginny Harry vous êtes mes ailiers !

Bill attends un instant, jeta Charlie en courant lui parler à l'oreille.

Durant cette discussion d'espion, le regard de Bill se posa sur Ron, Harry, Hermione et enfin Viktor.

Très bien, dit il en acquiesçant de la tête, Harry ! c'est toi qui me ramène mon cadeau de mariage !

A ces mots Hermione pencha sa tête comme si elle venait de rater un examen et Ron lança des encouragements virulent à Harry. Le coup de sifflet fut donné, alors qu'un temps d'orage se présentait déjà, par la nymphe qui habitait ce marais, heureuse d'y voir se dérouler quelque chose !

Arri ! c'est une joie d'enfin t'affronter, scanda Viktor en le doublant sur son Solésar 5, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop court.

Je peux t'accorder cinq minutes pour que tu t'habitues à ton balais avant que j'attrape le vif ?

C'est drôle ! c'est le même genre de sarcasme que j'ai dit à Hermi avant qu'elle ne m'enterre de neige !

Quoi ?! s'exclama t'il en se figeant dans les aires, tu étais à Courchevel ?

Bien sûr je lui rends souvent visite, je joue désormais au Dragon-club de Gascogne, c'est à deux pas !

Harry ! hurla Fred, tu discuteras plus tard ! attrape-le !

Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs malgré la vitesse du jeu restaient sur la surface de l'étang, les points étaient plus que serré, l'amour des deux capitaines ne calmait en rien le jeu, au contraire. Mais les attrapeurs étaient bien au-dessus de cela, ...au-dessus physiquement et parcouraient l'ensemble du domaine risquant certaines fois d'enter en collision avec la demeure et des invités, car pour on ne sait quelle raison, ils semblaient s'affronter dans un duel aussi intense que sans merci ! les feintes de Wronski n'avaient plus d'intérêt à cette hauteur et avec deux joueurs d'exception. Leur balais se valant largement, ils ne pouvaient se départager que par leur talent respectif et la rage qu'ils mettaient à se concurrencer, un arbitre aurai déjà sifflé faute mutuelle pour coudoyage, boutenchoc, hochequeue... Mais bien avant que quiconque ne se soit blessé, un importun aux yeux de Charlie, vint interrompre le jeu, Dedalus souhaitait parler un instant au jeune marié.

Durant cette gênante pause, les deux adversaires avaient du mal à garder leur immobilité, alors que les petites ailes argentés étaient venu, entre eux deux, les narguer. Hélas avant qu'un d'eux ne craque, d'épouvantables cries vinrent du Terrier lui même, où les deux hommes étaient partis converser.

Tous les joueurs encore en vol y foncèrent en un éclair, mais il furent heurter par une horde féminine qui sortait de toutes les fenêtres de la maison, Harry avait crut tout d'abord à des harpies, mais leur apparence bien plus humaine, leur teint pâle, leur yeux bleus électriques, leur mains squelettiques aux longs ongles, leur robe noire en lambeau, leur faculté à planer comme des fantômes, et leur cris plus perçant que ceux d'une sirène à l'agonie, lui indiqua qu'ils s'agissaient bien d'autre chose. Les hurlements de plusieurs d'entre elles suffirent à faire tomber la plus part des sorciers, tandis que les dernières sortaient les corps inconscients de Dedalus et de Bill, les emportant vers les épais nuages gris. Harry ne put que rester que peu de temps à proximité de ces femmes sans s'évanouir également, sa chute fut à peine amortie par l'une des tables de réception, un choc qui pensa le conduire dans un rêve, alors que le cauchemar commençait...

Harry ? comment va tu ? ta tête ne te fais pas trop mal, j'espère ! lança d'un faux ton amical une voix tout autant serpentine.

Vous ?! c'est vous qui avez envoyé ces... ces choses ! cria t'il en ouvrant ces yeux sur cette salle de tissu qu'il avait vu brûler.

Des furies ! Harry, ce sont des furies ! de pauvres sorcières qui se sont laissé aveugler par la colère et la vengeance, une plaie qui ne touche que le genre féminin.

Pour quelle raison vous suivraient-elles ? interrogea t'il en s'approchant du trône en fer forgé.

Je ne suis pas le mal, Harry, seulement le chaos... et la destruction est un excellent exutoire, crois-moi, dit il en se levant.

Harry parcourait cette pièce où il ne restait que quelques tessons des draps calcinés, qui dévoilaient les semblants de murs d'un vieux bateau en bois. Pendant qu'il s'avancer, Voldemort mit ses mains par dessus le sceptre à l'effigie d'un serpent, posé sur un trépied devant lui, tandis que ses doigts l'empoigné les flammes qui y dansaient redoublèrent d'intensité.

Pourquoi ? ...pourquoi les enlever ?

Voyons Harry ! tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour découvrir mon plan !

Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'un maître de cérémonie pour découvrir le véritable sens de l'amour ?

Je suis déçu... tu ne t'intéresse pas à la bonne personne, et malgré les circonstances ça n'a rien avoir avec son mariage !

Bill ?! s'étonna Harry, mais il est... il est conjureur de sort pour...

Pour Gringott en effet, et tu devines bien ce qui y est entreposé ?

Non... vous ne pouvez pas...

Savoir où Briséis se trouve ? bien sûr que si, tonna t'il, et Bill ne résistera pas très longtemps. Le ministère n'aura rien compris avant que je ne m'en soit emparé !

Pourquoi me dites vous ceci ? demanda t'il plus inquiet.

Simplement parce que tu ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler notre petit secret ! ce qui ferait de toi leur fuite !

Gringott est l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard ! lança t'il comme pour le défier.

Tu parles à quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans les deux la même année ! désormais j'ai du travail à faire tu devrais ficher le camp.

Comme s'il perdait patience, le Lord claqua des doigts et projeta l'esprit d'Harry hors de cette cale de navire. Il rouvrit ses yeux devant les visages affolés de M. Weasley, Ginny et Hermione.

Où sont les furies ? cria t'il dés qu'il aperçut un ciel plus clairsemé.

A cette question Dumbledore détourna ses yeux du zénith et jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry. Il remarqua en se redressant Fleur effondrée dans les bras de ses parents.

Tu es resté plusieurs minutes dans les pommes, dit Arthur affichant une expression déçu.

Ron ?! interrogea t'il en scrutant autour de lui.

Il a été blessé à la jambe, Molly l'a immédiatement emmené à St Mangouste !

Tu ferais peut-être mieux... commença Hermione.

D'aller prendre un verre d'eau, coupa t'il en se mettant sur ses pieds

Mais il n'alla pas du tout à la cuisine et courut directement vers le garage, où avait été rapatriée la restauration de Ginny et ses Chicaneuses.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, après avoir défoncer la porte avec la puissante Ford Anglia, fut ...

Harry, voyons ! lança M. Weasley, tu n'as pas ton permis !


	25. 24: Et pour quelques gallions de plus

Chap 24 : Et pour quelques gallions de plus 

Harry se dirigea sans grand problème vers l'éléphantesque agglomération londonienne, plongeant vers le vieux quartier, n'ayant que faillit ne pas trouver l'entrée de l'arrière de traverse avant que le réacteur d'invisibilité ne tombe en rade. Il eut une petite peur à l'approche du mur de brique, la Ford n'allait pas aussi vite que l'ancienne Jaguar, mais il passa sans choc ce seuil, bien que sa dernière hésitation au volant ait conduit l'Angéla dans plusieurs vrilles, mais il atterrit sans encombre sur le toit de la voiture.

Sa course vers la grande banque ne fut jonchée par aucun obstacle, hormis une foule épaisse, avant d'arriver devant les grandes portes de bronzes fermées. Il tenta de taper fortement sur celles-ci mais sa main endolori lui indiqua vite d'arrêter. Mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même pour laisser sortir un petit gobelin à lunettes et à l'air renfrogné.

Oui... oui ! c'est pour quoi ? ronchonna la petite créature.

Voldemort va vous cambrioler ! lança simplement Harry.

Hola ! doucement jeune homme, aujourd'hui c'est jour férié ( la révolte de 1848) et bien sûr c'est à Hel qu'on a confié la permanence ! alors s'il vous plait ne me dérangez pas !

Mais je vous ai dit...

Oui, oui, un vol... rassurez-vous rien n'a jamais été volé entre nos murs, cet endroit est l'un, si ce n'est le plus sûr lieu au monde.

Mais dés qu'il eut fini ces mots une explosion profonde fit trembler l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Que s'est il passé ? demanda la voix de Ruban qui semblait être apparu juste après la détonation.

Il fallait que ça tombe durant mon service... , soupira le gobelin avant de faire une révérence au mage, veuillez entrer monsieur !

Harry ne peut pas rester dehors ! dit-il en le tirant par la peau du cour à l'intérieur, je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ?

Je voulais éviter que Briséis tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

Comment savais-tu ? reprit-il en continuant à courir vers le fond de cette grande pièce

Je... j'ai compris quand Bill s'est fait enlevé... et...

Et tu es venu seul ?! s'interloqua t'il en prenant place dans un des chariots qui conduisait dans le dédale de la salle des coffres, t'as de la chance qu'on n'ait pas le temps d'approfondir ça !

Leur véhicule se lança à toutes vitesses sur une voie digne des plus impressionnants grands 8 des fêtes foraine, sillonnant entre des ravins sans fond et des pitons rocheux. Hel les conduisait droit vers l'origine de ces exécrables bruits, le fond le plus obscure de la grotte. A mi-falaise au bord d'un gigantesque canyon, Ruban donna l'ordre de freiner. Aussitôt apparut un vert gallois, remontant du fond du fossé, repoussé par une étrange lumière blanche. Ce faisceau lumineux le dérangeait tellement qu'il crachait des boules de feu dans toutes les directions, endommageant les rails qu'ils venaient d'utiliser ainsi que quelques portes de coffres, il aurait tout détruit à ce niveau si Ruban n'avait pas dévié à l'aide de son bâton cet étrange éclat.

Maintenant tu restes ici Harry! Cela ne te regarde plus ! jura t'il en sortant du wagonnet, Hel ! veille sur lui !

Sur ce il sauta au cou du dragon, qu'il chevaucha d'un geste naturel, et il piqua vers les bas-fond d'où la lumière ne revenait pas.

Harry courut au bord du précipice espérant voir autre chose que ce noir insondable.

Tenez ceci, vous verrez mieux, dit Hel en lui tendant une seconde paire de multiplettes identique à celles qu'il utilisait déjà.

Ces models étaient bien meilleurs que ceux vendus durant la coupe de monde, elles amélioraient, entre autre, la luminosité. Harry suivit donc le combat qu'entama son ancien professeur contre un homme d'une grande taille et couvert d'une toge beige. Cette même personne l'envoya sans surprise contre le mur, avec la même force qu'il avait utilisé pour assommer une deuxième fois le monstre.

Adrian... soupira Harry, il ne réussira jamais à le battre...

Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il souhaite le battre, rétorqua le petite être.

Mais Harry ne tint pas compte de cette remarque, et tenta de se concentré pour le rejoindre...

On ne transplane pas dans l'enceinte de Gringott voyons ! s'indigna le gobelin.

Oui, oui..

Dit il en se relevant pour s'intéresser de plus près au coffre entrouvert par le dragon.

Qu'y a t'il dedans ? interrogea t'il.

Les objets saisis par le bureau de répression du détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait répondu, Harry s'y était déjà engouffré, et en ressortit sur une planche de surf volante.

Ca ne doit pas être plus dur à diriger qu'un balais !

Non, M. Potter ! vous ne pouvez pas ! tenta d'expliquer Hel alors qu'il se jetait dans le vide.

Harry comprit assez vite les menaces du banquier dés que des nuées de flèches chercheuses se mirent à le poursuivre, un essaim, qui ne cessait de grossir et de se rapprocher de lui, malgré son habileté il eut les pires difficultés du monde à atteindre la scène du combat. Adrian s'apprêtait à ouvrir le plus grand coffre-fort de la banque, quand Harry passa entre lui et son but en se cachant dernière sa planche tandis que celle-ci et Adrian recevaient le gros des flèches, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry d'être touché par l'une d'entre elles à son épaule gauche et aux portes de s'ouvrir sur.... Une salle vide.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla le druide autant poussé par la douleur que par sa vision.

Harry à quelques dizaines de mètres était désormais au sol une main sur sa plaie, pendant que sortaient de nul part plusieurs aurores et druide noirs couverts par des fusiliers en uniforme d'époque.

Ne bouge plus Adrian ! clama Ruban en se relevant, soit gentil et rends nous le bâton de Merlin, sinon on devra employer la force.

Mais où est Briséis ?! rugit il en montrant enfin à Harry ses yeux totalement noir.

Plus ou moins tout autour de toi... Briséis c'est que du vent ! on pensait pas que ça nous ramènerait un poisson comme toi !

Vous n'aviez rien ?!

Ah ! si, nous avons une taupe !rétorqua t'il avec un léger sourire, et oui ! tout ce cinéma pour cela, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, mais désormais nous avons aussi un prisonnier.

Tu ne me retiendras pas chien ! cria t'il en brandissant un long morceau de bois sinueux enlaçant en son sommet comme la canne d'Amphissas une boule de verre (bien plus grosse et d'un blanc opaque).

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort t'a fait ? demanda t'il avec une voix plus sincère en scrutant ces deux globes oculaires couleur suie.

Il m'a libéré de mes peurs et de mes scrupules, dit il avec cette même voix grave si impersonnelle, le sceptre a de plus grand pouvoir qu'il n'y paraît !

En disant ces mots, Adrian embrasa sa main droite dans un brasier vert sans pour autant qu'elle ne brûle, et libéra une lumière jaune aveuglante de la sphère de Merlin. Harry n'attendit pas d'explication pour commencer sa course pour rejoindre le rang des « gentils », comme il les aurait nommé à ce moment là, le long du mur d'en face. Hel venait juste d'y arriver par une voie aussi verticale qu'à sens unique.

Evite les gestes brusques, tu as déjà réveillé ta malédiction en ouvrant ces portes : un Spiritus Ventum ! , avertit Ruban, au moindre de tes charmes tu y seras aspiré.

Dans ce cas je n'ai droit qu'à un coup ! dit il en réduisant la flamme verte à l'extrémité de son index, permet moi de te présenter la haine... qui va bientôt rencontrer l'amour !

C'est un mélange plutôt...

Explosif ! conclut Adrian en plaçant son doigt sur la surface illuminatrice du globe.

Fuyez ! s'époumona Ruban en dirigeant son propre bâton pour incanter vers un mur de feu naissant.

Les faibles boucliers de lumière que lançaient les aurores ne ralentirent guère plus les flammes or que les quelques druides noirs. Harry se contenta des quelques secondes gagnées pour courir vers un vieux wagonnet de charbon abandonné, en prenant en course le petit gobelin. Il sauta avec lui à l'intérieur et cria à intelligible voix.

Wingardium Leviosa !

Cette vielle benne décolla vite proportionnellement à son poids, mais pas assez pour espérer quitter le ravin avant que cette sorte de lave n'atteigne la banque elle-même.

Non ! nous ne pouvons pas voler dans les grottes, cria Hel pétrifié de peur.

C'est un cas d'urgence ! et puis ce chariot nous protègera des flèches.

Non ! cria encore le petite être.

A ce même moment une pierre traversa la coque en passant à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Harry, avant que les impacts ne se fassent plus fréquents.

Et comment il fait lui ?! demanda hors de lui Harry en indiquant le dragon qui venait de les dépasser.

Il a des ailes voyons ! répliqua simplement Hel

Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ! s'indigna t'il, prenez ma jambe... Lasos Mixtus Avis !

Plus d'une centaine de colombes rattachées par de fins rubans à la baguette d'Harry, jaillirent de cette dernière, le soulevant lui et son guide loin de ce wagonnet qui retomba dans ce magma qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain. Etrangement plus la chaleur se faisait ressentir, plus un vent l'attirait vers les profondeurs, tel un appel d'air. Juste avant que la fournaise ne soit plus supportable et que les flammes viennent lécher les semelles d'Harry, l'imposant mur de feu retomba plus vite d'un soufflet mal cuit, et créa dernière lui une aspiration digne d'un cyclone. Les oiseaux tirèrent le corps d'Harry presque paralysé jusque dans le grand hall, où il perdit connaissance après avoir entre aperçu le retour du grand mage de l'ordre avec des mots qu'il n'entendait déjà plus.


	26. 25: L'espion qui m'enchantait

Chap 25 : L'espion qui m'enchantait 

Harry réouvrit une nouvelle fois ses yeux après avoir perdu connaissance une seconde fois dans la même journée. Il reprit conscience cette fois-ci dans une chambre de St Mangouste, mais dés qu'il tenta de se lever, la main de Ruban replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Doucement petit ! t'as pris une sacré charge de poison !

Poison ?! quand ça ?

Dans les flèches bien sûr, je suis étonné que tu ais eu l'énergie de remonter ! mais ça t'a cloué au lit plusieurs heures.

Où est Adrian ?!

Plus entre nos main, répondit il calmement, son sort a été plus puissant que les portes du coffre censées se refermer sur lui. Il faut croire qu'il ne supporte pas les sous-terrains pour vouloir tous les détruire... mais peu importe ! repose-toi.

Quel mal de tête... soupira t'il avant que la porte ne claque.

Et ça ne va pas s'améliorer ! lança Mrs. Bones en venant s'asseoir près de lui, maintenant que vous êtes sagement allongé on va pouvoir discuter de vos agissements et de ce que vous savez.

Comment ?

Voyons M. Potter vous avez quelques révélations à nous faire, dit elle d'une voix entre sévérité et compréhension, ...sur, entre autre, vôtre relation avec Voldemort.

Ma... ma relation ?

L'incident du 4 Privet Drive ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille que vous étiez constamment surveillé par nos services ? cela vous étonnera peut-être mais durant les seize ans qui précédèrent votre intrusion nocturne au ministère, mes prédécesseurs ont eu de nombreuses occasions d'écouter votre prophétie, et oui on n'est pas obliger de la détruire pour l'entendre ! ce qui fait qu'elle était déjà en ma possession depuis un bon moment avant Stone-Age.

Pourquoi me l'avoir demandée ?

Car il semblait évident que vous n'aviez pas pu organiser ce rendez-vous dans les catacombes d'Azkaban, et qu'il me fallait donc une preuve de votre fidélité à notre encontre ! répondit-elle sans se soucier de la surprise d'Harry, néanmoins votre comportement n'a pas cessé de nous abasourdir ! Cet elfe de maison tous juste libéré par vos soins, retrouvé décapité le lendemain ! Cette lettre anodine à Rita Skeeter qui prit tout son sens quand nous avons découvert la tête mise à prix de ce cher O'Brien ! Votre allusion à une promesse de Voldemort qu'il n'a pu vous donner qu'après Stone-Age puisqu'elle concerne la prophétie et aujourd'hui votre arrivée quasi simultanée avec ce druide à Gringott ! Ce ne doit pas vous étonner que nos soupçons sur une taupe, volontaire ou manipulé, se pose sur vous ? Veuillez désormais répondre avec la plus grande sincérité à cette question : communiquez-vous de quelques manière que ce soit avec notre ennemi numéro un ?

Oui...

Précisez, je vous pris !

Depuis... quelques temps... il y a un lien mental entre nous... , lien qu'il ne peut pas violé en entrant dans mon esprit !

Je ne doute pas de votre maîtrise de l'occlumentie, mais il faut comprendre que cela n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous, que vous discutiez seul même avec votre libre-arbitre, vous pouvez lui livrer sans que vous vous en rendiez compte des informations capitales !

Vous croyez que j'ai donné Briséis ? interrogea Harry en comprenant de mieux en mieux ce qu'Amélia disait.

Je dois avouer que vous restez notre principal suspect, mais avec des circonstances atténuantes, dit elle d'un ton las, ce qui met à mal votre statut d'invité à nos réunions, j'en ai bien peur.

Bien... souffla Harry avec un pincement au cœur qui ne croyait pas tenir autant à ces séances ennuyeuses.

Reposez-vous encore un peu, reprit elle, nous vous renverrons à Poudlard dés que les guérisseurs donnerons leur accord, j'allais oublier de vous informer de la santé de votre ami Ronald Weasley, il est hors de danger à l'étage au-dessus, son principal problème est de se retrouver sans sa mère quelques instant pour respirer, je lui ai donc promis de vous l'envoyer vous voir, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Non bien sûr ! reprit Harry, ...merci pour...

Pour vous traiter comme un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui n'a pas l'avenir du monde sur les épaules ? coupa t'elle sincèrement avant de prendre un ton plus comique, ne vous détrompez pas ! le bien du plus grand nombre m'importe, on m'a d'ailleurs dit que vous deviez disputer un match contre Poufsouffle, vous ne devez en aucun cas le rater ! rétablissez-vous vite...

Harry n'écouta même pas ces pronostiques, et garda ses yeux fixés sur ses draps quand Mrs. Bones quitta la chambre.

La visite de Molly fut courte mais assez intense comme lors de ses habituelles débordements sentimentaux, il ne sut pas comment il réussit à la convaincre de rentrer passer la nuit au Terrier, il ignorait si elle avait déjà réaliser que son fils aîné était entre les mains du mage noir. Une fois seul, Harry désobéit encore une fois à un ordre d'une infirmière en sortant de sa chambre, il voulait s'assurer lui même de l'état de Ron, mais n'osa pas enter dans sa chambre, malgré tout il restait persuadé au fond de lui que cette attaque avait eu lieu à cause de lui. Le hublot de la porte lui permit de voir son ami, les fleurs bleues d'une précédente visite et son surprenant nouveau visiteur : Percy venu pour une raison mystérieuse prendre des nouvelles de l'un de ses frères, alors qu'il n'avait pas daigner se présenter au mariage d'un autre.

Harry ! tu ne devrais pas sortir de ta chambre, lança une voix féminine et familière.

Cho ?!...

Oui, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, coupa t'elle d'un ton glacial.

On m'avait dit que tu t'occuper d'enfants ici, dit-il encore ébahi, mais je ne...

Tu ne t'attendais pas à tomber sur moi ?!

En effet, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise surprise, répondit il avec un léger sourire peu partagé, comment vas tu ?

Je passes tout mon temps dans un hôpital, on a du mal à aller bien quand on fait ça !

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te parler, à propos de...

De m'avoir repoussé du détraqueur pour me sauver la vie ? suggéra t'elle.

J'allais dire de t'avoir stopper dans ta vengeance mais à ce moment là ce pensais exactement ce que tu viens de dire !

Pourquoi t'excuser alors ?

Peut-être parce que je devrais être le mieux placé pour comprendre qu'on veuille punir quelqu'un au delà de la raison, mais que je ne parviens pas à admettre qu'on puisse sacrifier sa vie pour tuer et non sauver un personne.

Elle a l'air très réfléchie ta réponse !

J'ai peut-être mieux, et si je ne voulais pas que l'on se quitte aujourd'hui avec une mauvaise image de l'autre ?

Je dirais que ce serait difficile, dit elle esquissant une expression moins froide tout en se redirigeant vers un ascenseur.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry ne dut pas tricher pour avoir la paix, des rumeurs sur ses dernières aventures avaient fait le tour de l'école, ne faisant de lui que ce dont il se jugeait déjà, un paratonnerre à problèmes. Même si le match face à Poufsouffle avait éteint les tentions à son égard, grâce à une victoire plus que large et sans incident, mais seul sur son lit, il donnait bien plus d'importance que jamais à son scrutoscope qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire du bruit depuis plusieurs mois! Il était désormais persuadé qu'un traître se cachait dans son entourage, et la solution qui lui vint à l'esprit le surpris bien plus, faisant de Skeeter une nouvelle fois son allier. Il lui envoya donc une lettre vierge, où seul une plume à papotte pourrait révéler son message, profitant par la même pour donner un nouvel exercice à sa chouette Hedwige qui avait de moins en moins de courrier à transmettre.

Les cours reprirent dans une apparente sérénité pour tous les élèves, même Harry ne laissait pas ses doutes se faire voir et porter préjudices à ses études pour les ASPICs. La leçon de DCFM de ce vendredi là n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnelle si deux événement ne s'y étaient pas passé, en pleine explication sur les BigFoots carnassiers de Madagascar, Ron eut la mauvaise idée de suggérer un prochain cours sur les furies, « danger actuel » selon ses propres thermes. Mais à cette proposition Mrs. Newman fut prise d'une léger crise de hoquet inexplicable tout en pâlissant à une vitesse que seul Rogue avait su atteindre, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer en reprenant le plus vite possible son précédent sujet pendant les deux minutes qui précédèrent le second et principal incident. Hagrid ouvrit violemment la porte en adressant un regard sérieux à sa consœur.

Graup vient de me jurer avoir vu une Chimère dans la forêt interdite, à proximité du château, lança t'il rapidement, nous avons besoin des septième année pour patrouiller.

C'est très dangereux Rubeus ! réclama Elisabeth, il ne sont pas du niveaux !

On ne les envoie pas l'attraper, seulement la repérer et nous signaler sa position ! reprit il en frottant anxieusement ses mains, de plus une Chimère ne s'attaque pas à des groupes de personne à moins.... D'être affamé, mais... mais dans une forêt...

Très bien, si Dumbledore est d'accord ?! Griffondore sortez vos baguette !

Tous les plus âgés des quatre maisons s'étaient regroupé dans le parc avant d'entrer dans les bois par groupe de trois, Harry était accompagné par ses camarades qu'il considérait comme les plus habiles, Ron et Dean.

Une Chimère ! il y a n'importe quoi dans cette forêt ! s'exclama Dean, on risque de vivre plus d'aventures dans notre scolarité que dans le reste de notre vie.

Peut-être, mais celle-ci est très dangereuse ! rétorqua Harry, Moussou m'avait dit qu'ils avaient du détruire un bâtiment pour abattre la seule qu'il ait vu.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette bête est venu faire ici ? s'interrogea Ron.

Tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'est ramenée toute seule ?! relança innocemment Harry.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, quelques cries et une gerbe de lumière les réveilla à leur droite.

Qui est volontaire pour aller rassurer le groupe de Neville ? demanda Ron fou de rire.

Moi ! dit Dean en se relevant de sa souche morte, j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester immobile ici.

Juste après que celui-ci ait disparu dans les épaisse fougères, une révélation apparut aux yeux de Ron.

Où est mon badge ? scandait il en scrutant le sol des environs, mon badge de Préfet-en-chef !il a du tomber durant ma course, ne bouge pas je reviens !

Non, Ron ! ne me... laisse pas seul, soupira t'il en s'asseyant sur la vieille souche.

Cette situation ne l'aurait pas autant déçu s'il ne s'était pas coincé le pied entre deux racines du Micocoulier voisin, après une minute d'efforts intensifs et inutiles, il décida d'utiliser sa baguette pour dégager le plus rapidement possible son pied.

Expelliarmus ! cria une voix en projetant la baguette d'Harry à plusieurs mètres.

Qui est là ? demanda t'il en regardant dans toutes les directions.

Tu fais moins le malin Potter ! siffla Drago en sortant de l'ombre.

Malfoy ! sorts moi de là !

Doucement Harry, on dit qu'il n'est pas prudent de se promener dans ces bois !

Tu as toujours eu plus peur de ces bois que moi, tu auras du mal à en sortir sans mouiller ton pantalon si je ne t'aide pas ! rétorqua peu judicieusement Harry.

Pas aujourd'hui ! tu ne me serais d'aucun secours avec tout ce sang !

Quel sang ?

Cultro Percuteres !cria t'il en lacérant à distance le bras gauche d'Harry, ouille ! ça doit faire mal. Avec toute cette odeur de chaire fraîche, le monstre ne devrait pas tarder, si j'étais toi je fuirais. Adieux Potter !

Malfoy ! malfoy ! s'époumonait Harry en essayant frénétiquement de sortir sa jambe.

Sa baguette restait malgré tous ses efforts hors de porté, et son talon n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Ce qui hélas n'était plus le cas du sol qui tremblait comme si un troupeau d'éléphants se dirigeait vers lui.

Au bon sang... soupira Harry ses deux mains sur sa jambe récalcitrante, Ron ! Hagrid ! ....... La Chimère est là ! Hagrid !

Malgré ses cris la seule chose qui semblait se rapprocher n'était autre que la bête, aider à présent par la voix d'Harry. Ce dernier tirait toujours sur son tibia plusieurs coup sec, un, deux, trois, quatre, ......Boom !

Une petite explosion libéra son pied dans un nuage de poussière, qui laissa apparaître, quand la fumée retomba, Pansy Parkinson !

Il faudrait pas rester là Harry, dit elle en lui lançant un regard étonné.

Aïe ! ma cheville... bredouilla t'il en tentant de marcher.

Pas le temps d'examiner, appuis toi sur moi !

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de quitter cette petite clairière, un énorme animal au corps d'un lion, à la queue d'un serpent et au visage d'une femme y entra en sifflotant.

Oh ! mon déjeuner qui aide mon dîner à fuir ! s'exclama la bête.

C'est à ça que ressemble une Chimère, s'étonna Pansy pendant qu'Harry récupérait son arme.

Je ne suis pas une Chimère ! cria t'elle en planta son dare entre les deux adolescents, je suis pire que ça.

A ce même moment un liquide visqueux arriva d'une autre direction droit sur le visage du monstre, Ron venait de revenir en posture de combat.

Je haie le miel, gémit elle en menaçant le préfet.

Ah bon ? moi qui croyais que les Manticores adoraient le sucre. Tant pis eux vont apprécier ! tonna t'il en indiquant du doigt la dizaine d'acromentulas qui se jetèrent sur elle, vous pourriez fuir tout de même quand je vous fait un diversion !

Il n'y avait pas le moindre soupçon de reproche envers Harry, dans ces derniers mots, mais c'était surtout à lui même qu'il en voulait.

Mon Badge ! je t'ai quitté pour mon badge... souffla t'il énervé un fois sorti de la forêt en partant seul vers les vestiaires de Quidditch tandis qu'il était lui conduit à l'infirmerie.

Pansy resta avec lui lorsque Mrs. Pomfresh s'occupa de sa cheville, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et laissa ensuite les deux jeunes gens seuls pour s'expliquer.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? commença Harry.

Fait quoi ?

Me sortir de là ?

Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des assassins ! ...et puis j'avais une dette envers votre maison.

Une dette ?

Ça ne te regarde pas Potter ! dit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tu est vivant, c'est l'essentiel.

Harry n'expliqua pas clairement l'implication de Drago dans cet incident, mais était bien décidé à rester encore plus méfiant que jamais envers lui !

Harry était retourné dés cette nuit dans le dortoir des Griffondores, malgré une migraine naissante et une cicatrice qui ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal depuis des mois, il ignorait si cela était du aux médicaments de Mrs. Pomfresh ou à de toutes autres raisons, mais ne désira pas donner tant d'importance à ces maux. Son sommeil fut plus qu'agité, et il n'était plus sûr de ne pas rêver quand son scrutoscope renversa la boite où il était caché et émit un sifflement si fort qu'il aurait retourné un mort. Devant lui un dortoir plongé dans la nuit, pourtant vide !

Son premier reflex fut de sauter sur sa carte pour chercher ses condisciples, mais seul Ron apparut dans une salle désinfectée en compagnie d'une personne sans nom.

Harry courut sans enfiler sa cape découvrir qui pouvait bien être cette personne mystérieuse, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'héritage des Maraudeurs. Avant même d'arriver dans cette pièce isolée, il vit apparaître les noms de Neville Longdubat et Seamus Finnigan, dans les toilettes des filles du second étage, qui furent vite recouvert par cette grosse tache noir qui disparut aussitôt en emportant les noms.

Ah zut ! soupira t'il encore jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit dans un coup de vent

Sur une classe pauvrement vide hormis Ron, qui ne devait abriter que des cafards, des rats et des araignées.

Ron ! on a un gros problème, la tache vient de capturer Neville et Seamus dans les toilettes des filles !

Harry?! Quoi ?

Ils coururent directement vers les appartements de Mimi geignarde, trouvant à leure grande peur l'entrée des canalisations menant à la chambre des secrets ouverte.

Il faudrait pas appeler les professeurs ?

On a pas eu le temps la dernière fois, répondit Harry en plongeant le premier.

Il parcoururent le chemin bien plus vite qu'à leur douze ans, et furent mal surpris de le voir mieux aménagé qu'à leur dernière visite.

Harry dut encore susurrer à la porte de s'ouvrir sur le long couloir orné de piliers en forme de serpents.

Les corps de ces trois camardes de chambrée n'était pas loin d'eux, mais la grande surprise fut les deux Devis Domtor Lorvelle qui l'attendaient devant la statut détruite de Salazar Serpentard.


	27. 26: Le bon, la brut et le Postiche

Chap 26 : Le bon, la brute et le Postiche 

Neville et Seamus étaient inconscients près de l'entrée, Dean était, au beau milieu de l'allée, comme en plein réveil après une trop long soirée. Les deux petit jumeaux, bien que parant la même physionomie et le même uniforme, avaient nullement la même expression. L'un arborait un sourire sadique en un regard froid tandis que l'autre était tiraillé par la peur et la honte.

Harry... Harry ! lança le plus audacieux des deux, quel plaisir de te revoir, il faut croire que les endroits sous-terrain conviennent à nos rencontres.

Devis ?! interrogea Harry peu sûr de lui.

Je préfère laisser se nom à mon homologue, reprit il en montrant son double, utilise plutôt mon vrai nom ! tu devrais trouver, on avait déjà jouer à ce jeu ici même.

Quoi ? ...Voldem...

Lord Elvis Voldemort ! coupa t'il, oui, je sais encore un anagramme, mais j'ai toujours pensé que le nom Elvis avait de la classe.

Durant tout ce temps vous...

Non ! bien sûr que non ! j'ai une armé à diriger moi, relança t'il, mais Devis assurait la permanence. Un serviteur fidèle au début, puis petit à petit, il est devenu sentimental, à force de côtoyer les humains il s'est cru capable d'avoir des sentiments !

A cette remarque le second enfant se jeta à genoux vers Harry, en pleurant.

Pardonne moi Harry, implorait il, j'ai été obligé de... de le faire, il m'a forcé...

Tais-toi ! voyons ! tu déranges notre conversation reprit le premier en projetant son alter-égaux au sol, excuse le Harry, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai beaucoup appris et je dois en remercier tes amis ! ces quelques moment dans ce bon vieux collège m'ont rappelé à quel point j'avais envie de le quitter.

Pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

Oh ! c'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois ! et je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer, dit il avant de se tourner vers sa moitié, Devis, je crois que tu comprendras que tu ne m'es plus utile, pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

Voldemort à ceci, attrapa le balais volant qu'il venait d'appeler et s'engouffra, là où ce trouvait la bouche de Salazar, dans une galerie étroite et sans lumière.

Faites attention Harry !, la menace dans ces murs n'est pas écartée ! gémit le dernier Devis en accourant à ses pieds tout en épiant un des quatre autres camarades, le traître est toujours làaaaaaaaaaaa !

Mais avant qu'Harry ne comprenne qui Devis accusait, celui-ci s'enflamma dans d'atroces souffrances ! Pendant que ses membres reprenaient la forme de morceau de paille, il s'effondra ensuite sous la forme d'un épouvantail calciné.

Il fut bien plus long de remonter les canalisations sans l'aide d'un Phœnix ! Ce qui les firent arriver sur le carrelage des toilettes à l'aube. Ron décida de là d'aller directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sans que la moindre réclamation ne le contredise. Comme tout préfet en chef, il avait déjà le mot de passe de la gargouille, ce qui leur permirent de surprendre le directeur durant son petit déjeuner.

Pardon ? vous étiez où ?!

Dans la chambre des secrets, Professeur, répéta Ron

Et le fait qu'elle était condamné ne vous a pas dérangé ? demanda t'il songeur.

Elle n'était plus condamnée quand nous avons suivi Neville et Seamus ! répondit Harry.

Ni quand on a suivi Dean, rajouta Seamus.

Déjà libre quand j'espionnais Devis, conclut Dean.

Et pour quelle raison M. Thomas, espionniez-vous Devis Lorvelle ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! un pressentiment !

Bien sûr ! et le postiche qui prenait sa place la plus part du temps ?

Mort ! brûlé pas vous-savez-qui !

C'est dommage, il avait bon fond !

Ce n'était qu'un postiche, non ? interrogea Seamus.

Certes mais plusieurs de ces êtres on plus d'âme que certain de nos congénères, déclara le professeur en se levant, M. Weasley, veuillez escorter ces trois jeunes hommes à l'infirmerie ! je dois parler en priver avec M. Potter !

Bien Monsieur ! répondit Ron tirant ses camardes hors du bureau.

Harry... , reprit il une fois la porte close, je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions d'un problème ou deux. Mais maintenant c'est l'heure de ma partie hebdomadaire.

Votre partie... de ?

Le bowling bien sûr ! un excellent sport pour les gens de mon âge, mais j'y joue seul depuis un moment, la plupart de professeurs en sont dégoûtés à cause de moi, expliqua t'il en libérant une porte derrière une bibliothèque d'un mouvement de doigt, il faut bien avouer qu'Elisabeth me donne du fil à retordre, elle a appris une de ces techniques à New York. Mais dis-moi Harry ! sais-tu y jouer ?

Mon cousin allait souvent à la salle de Bowling avec ses amis, mais moi je...

Oui... soupira t'il, personnellement j'y ai joué pour la première fois à mes cinquante-trois ans, et je ne suis pas mauvais pour autant ! descendons je vais t'apprendre !

Harry ne crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il quitta le petit escalier en colimaçon, et entra dans une gigantesque salle de bowling similaire à celle qu'il avait vu dans les films américains.

Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Albus en prenant sur le présentoir une boule rose.

J'ai une horrible migraine, inutile de vous en préciser la raison, répondit-il dépité, ...je ne l'ai pas démasqué !

Il ne terrifie pas le ministère pour ses grandes facultés en médiation ! c'est l'un des plus dangereux sorciers de ce siècle et il n'est pas aussi facile à attraper qu'un de ses mangemorts !

Mais je l'ai même fait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! s'exclama Harry sans jeter la boule bleue que lui passa le directeur, dire qu'il a même dormi dans nos dortoirs !

Ne confonds pas l'intrus et sa doublure Harry, je doute qu'il ait souhaité dormir dans nos locaux. Néanmoins ces choses arrivent, j'ai moi même garder Barty Croupton Jr comme professeur de DCFM durant une année.

Mais comment a t'il pu subtiliser la place du vrai élève ? ...et son nom Devis qui est ....

Un anagramme, oui je l'ai vite compris ! coupa t'il en marquant un strike avant de claquer des mains pour faire apparaître un gros livre ouvert, je pense avoir trouvé la solution ! ceci Harry est le registre d'inscription de Poudlard ! le nom des élèves s'y inscrit à leur naissance, cependant si tu regardes à l'inscription Devis Domtor Lorvelle...

Ce n'est pas la même écriture ! s'écria t'il en ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait.

En effet ! mais un sort très puissant protège constamment ce livre de toute falsification, or l'an dernier nous avons reçu sans prendre de grandes prévoyances un étrange allier de Voldemort.

Allier sur qui les sorts ne font aucun effet, compléta t'il face à sa révélation, ...Devis n'a jamais existé c'est une invention de Phobia et lui-même.

Oui, et l'incident du choipeau magique aurait du m'alerter, dit il en se résignant à lancer une boule de plus, à mon âge on fait trop confiance aux précautions qu'on installe, finissant par les croire infranchissable.

Pourquoi s'est il fait passer pour un élève ? il aurait pu trouver une autre façon de m'espionner.

Mais pour échapper à une autre de mes précautions, dit il en reprenant sa canne, il n'aurait jamais réussi à entrer d'une autre manière, il en est incapable depuis que je suis directeur ! te rappelles-tu du sortilège Fidélitas ? seul ceux qui arrivent en barque en compagnie du gardien du secret, ou reçoivent une de ses lettres, peuvent trouver le château.

Vous voulez dire qu'Hagrid est....

Le titre de gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard a été créé en son honneur.

Cela signifie que Voldemort peut...

Sonner à notre porte, compléta encore Dumbledore, ce collège est de moins en moins sûr...

Il gagne, soupira Harry en s'adossant au mur, il nous espionne, me manipule, prévoit nos réactions... et il gagne...

Les grandes prophéties ont toujours mis en jeu de grands adversaires, il ne faut en aucun cas te croire inférieur à lui, tu as subis les même épreuves que lui dans sa jeunesse, tes dons sont aussi riches que les siens, et même si je n'aime pas l'avouer, vous vous ressemblez. Néanmoins, malgré tout ceci, vous n'avez pas suivis le même chemin, tu as fait d'autres choix. Des choix qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es. Il faut maintenant que tu cherches ce qui t'a poussé à faire ces choix, l'élément essentiel qui t'a différencié de lui, prononça t'il en gardant son regard très profond.

J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

Il faut que tu la trouves tout seul, dit il en retrouvant le sourire, cela changera peut-être le court des événements.

Bien..., dit il dans un silence pesant, ...Mais la découverte sur Devis ne fait plus de moi un traître ?

Tu ne l'as jamais été à mes yeux, répondit il en revenant à sa partie de Bowling, mais tu resteras probablement une menace potentielle devant ceux du ministère.

Mes discussions avec Voldemort...

Sont un fait dont j'aurais du être au courant, coupa t'il en ratant trois quilles, il a le grand talent de savoir déstabilisé n'importe qui. Il aurait pu te mettre devant des choix Cornéliens !

Mais il l'a fait, souffla Harry en baissant la tête, ...j'avais réussis à sauver O'Brien sans attirer l'attention sur moi, mais... Jackson... j'y étais mais... il était l'un des leurs, je pensais qu'ils n'oseraient pas...

Le sacrifier ? voyons Harry ! j'aurais cru que la mort de Quirell t'aurait appris qu'il n'hésite jamais à tuer dans son propre camp.

... Je ferais peut-être mieux de remonter ?

Oui, tu n'as pas encore déjeuner...

Harry n'alla pas prendre son petit déjeuner, les dernières circonstances avaient retiré le peu d'appétit qui restait en lui, ainsi que sa concentration dans les cours, pourtant de plus en plus durs !

Pâque s'approchait à grands pas et Harry restait obsédé par les derniers mots de son condisciple de paille « le traître est toujours là », comment pouvait il faire encore confiance à ses camardes de chambré, un Ron de plus en plus absent sans claire justification, un Neville cachant un lourd secret depuis l'an dernier, un Dean aveuglé par la vengeance, et un Seamus trop normal dans cette ambiance surréaliste.

Nulle autre journée que celle-ci ne lui fit aussi plaisir avant ces vacances, alors qu'il lisait les leçons qu'il avait le moins bien suivies dans la salle commune, devant les sculptures en plâtre, représentant des anges soufflant le clairon, que Dean finissait de fabriquer, Hedwige vint frapper de son bec à la fenêtre. Une lettre de Rouscov, avec sa calligraphie semi-lisible lui annonçait :

Cher Harry

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de te répéter que Poudlard n'est plus assez sûr pour que tu y passes tes vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté que les deux ordres (que l'on mélange en ce moment !) ce charge de ta sécurité dans un endroit top secret, où tu pourras bien sur réviser dans le plus grand calme tes futurs examens. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, et je suis désolé qu'aucun de tes amis ne puisse nous suivre, une consigne de sécurité!

Nous viendrons nous même te chercher à Poudlard, à très bientôt.

Amicalement Rouscov Dumas


	28. 27: Voyage aux pays des merveilles

Chap 27 : Voyage au pays des merveilles 

Le samedi tant attendu, Harry était encore dans le dortoir à l'heure du petit déjeuner, seul, enfin presque...

Il a réussi à entrer ?! mais... tu fais bien de ne pas rester au château durant ces vacances !

On est très peu à le quitter en septième année, dit il en faisant croire son grand intérêt pour les examens, ...mais on m'a promis un endroit calme.

Harry... , soupira Hermione, es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison qui te pousses à être heureux de fuir Poudlard ?

Oui... , avoua t'il doucement en perdant son sourire, Devis... celui de paille... m'a confié qu'il restait un traître dans la tour Griffondore, avant de périr...

Peux-tu vraiment avoir confiance en lui ? c'était une création de Voldemort, il t'a peut-être dit cela pour te mettre dans la confusion, ce ne serait pas étonnant...

Je sais ! coupa t'il d'un ton las, mais une chose plaide pour lui, il n'a pas put révéler Briséis à son maître. Je n'en ai parlé que dans notre dortoir, dans lequel il n'est jamais entré. Et surtout... surtout... il semblait plus sincère que plusieurs de mes compagnons !

Harry... tu risques des années d'amitié en...

Hermione ! s'écria t'il, rassure toi, je ne tuerai ni Ron, ni quiconque d'autre que Voldemort, mais maintenant je dois y aller! Bonnes vacances et ne te fais pas autant de soucis.

Sur ce Harry rangea dans sa malle son petit miroir et descendit directement dans le grand Hall. Un autre adolescent attendait une calèche pour le conduire à la gare de Près-au-lard.

Potter ! alors tu ne restes pas pour les deux semaines de révision intensive ?!

Non Malfoy ! je quitte le collège pour Pâque comme tu le vois, ...vivant en plus !

Pas faute d'avoir essayé, souffla t'il, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te cacher du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Je l'ai rencontré plus souvent que ton père et j'ai eu moins de problème que lui...

Tais toi ! coupa t'il en perdant son calme, tu ignores de quoi tu parle.

Les Malfoy ne sont pas vraiment appréciés par le lord noir et ça je peux te le jurer...

Je t'ai dit de te taire ! coupa t'il de nouveau avant de se tourner avec un visage hypocrite vers Mrs. McGonagall tout juste arrivée, Madame ! aurons nous la compagnie de Pansy Parkinson durant ce voyage ?

Comment puis-je le savoir elle n'est pas dans ma maison ! rétorqua t'elle.

Voyons ! tous les Serpentard savent bien qu'elle passe toutes ses vacances chez les Griffondores, aux plus grandes peines de sa famille, d'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas dédaigner les lettres de celle-ci, et mon cousin et très chagriné par son absence.

Vous semblez beaucoup vous intéresser à elle ?! fit elle remarquer.

Bien sûr ! elle fera bientôt partie de ma famille ! répondit il en prenant place dans la première calèche tandis que les quelques autres étaient prises par des étudiants plus jeune.

Que voulait il dire à propos de Pansy ? demanda Harry une fois Malfoy à une bonne distance, était-ce elle qui fut abritée dans le dortoir des filles ?

Je ne peux pas vous confirmer cette information, dit elle d'un ton froid avant de baisser sa voix, néanmoins il faut que vous sachiez que pour de nombreuses familles, garder un sang pur dans leur ligné est une priorité, or les choix pour des prétendants correspondants à ce critère est des plus en plus serré. Cela n'arrange guère les jeunes femmes qui ont l'âge de se marier à trouver un aspirant qui les conviennent, les familles entrent donc vite dans le choix.

Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des mariages forcés et que Pansy...

C'est vous qui faites cette déduction, coupa t'elle, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à le nier !

Je comprends désormais la hargne des filles à la protéger ! lança t'il en tentant de s'asseoir.

Inutile M. Potter ! votre calèche personnelle est avancé, dit elle en indiquant l'aigle qui était perché dessus.

Cette voiture le conduisit jusqu'au portail Nord, où l'attendaient Fred et George au volant de la fameuse Jaguar, sur laquelle Rouscov reprit sa forme naturelle.

Salut ! lança Georges en secouant nerveusement sa main.

Comment votre mère a t'elle accepté que vous me protégiez ? interrogea t'il en scrutant les deux frères de bonne humeur.

Ils lui ont promis d'arrêter de fumer, expliqua Rouscov.

En route Harry ! s'écria Fred.

Mais où allons-nous ?

Oh ! tu ne seras pas dépaysé ! répondit George.

Comme à ses habitudes, le véhicule démarra au quart de tour dans un « Boom », laissant défiler à toutes vitesses le paysage de la campagne et du printemps retrouvé. L'atmosphère était l'une des plus légères qu'il n'ait eu à supporter depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir réapparaître devant lui le mur de brique qui indiquait l'entrée de l'arrière de Traverse !

Re-bienvenu chez nous Harry ! clamèrent en duo les jumeaux.

On ne va pas te mentir en disant que personne d'autre n'est censé savoir que nous sommes là, rajouta assez vite Rouscov !

Ça veut dire que je suis privé de sortie ? demanda Harry avec une certaine appréhension.

Non ! Il suffira de prendre quelques précautions, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un tente de nous attaquer au beau milieu du chemin de traverse !

Harry retrouva ses marques dans le petit appartement des jumeaux qui semblait ne pas avoir été ranger depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, soit plus d'un an et demi. Mais l'endroit était plus que chaleureux, et cette atmosphère hilarante, sûrement due aux drôles de fumées qui remontaient de la boutique, les maintenaient dans une légère euphorie. Les taches étaient étonnamment bien organisées, les jumeaux donnaient tout leur temps à leur magasin de farces et attrapes, Harry épluchait ses manuels scolaires et Rouscov s'ennuyait en assurant la sécurité des lieux, ce qui le poussa à recommencer ses exercices culinaires, pour le plus grand regret de ses partenaires. Notre très cher héros consacrait la majeure partie de son temps à ses révisions mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer quelques heures à flâner dans les échoppes de la grande allée, dont celle des Weasleys, où leur petit pantin de bois avait doublé son autonomie de mots. Lors d'une de ses balades à proximité du Chaudron Baveur, une personne à l'aura antipathique lui fit signe de prendre un siège à sa table.

Miss Skeeter ! c'est toujours aussi étrange de vous rencontrer !

Cessez votre flatterie, répliqua t'elle avec son sourire carnassié, nous avons un marché à conclure !

Avez-vous déjà fait les recherches ? interrogea dans un murmure Harry.

Très intéressante cette histoire sur Briséis, une énorme arnaque pour retrouver une taupe, du joli travail.

Si c'est pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, je ferais mieux de repartir !

Doucement Harry ! reprit elle en lui empoignant le bras, j'ai bien un nom qui pourrait vous mettre sur la piste, mais... vous savez bien que le commerce de l'information est un troc comme les autres.

Très bien mais si ce nom ne m'apporte rien vous regretterez ce marché, rétorqua t'il, que diriez-vous du nom d'enfance du maître des ténèbres ?

Je dis que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour recevoir le moindre prix journalistique !

Vous préférez peut-être la première prophétie qui me relit à Voldemort ?

Voilà quelques chose qui vaut le nom de Lady Nott, répondit elle gaiement.

Elle ?

Oui, elle n'a certes pas hérité du titre de lord de son défunt mari, mais bien des ces avantages, dont l'un est d'avoir accès aux comptes rendus des réunions interministérielles. A la différence des autres nobles de la communauté, les Nott ont toujours été de vigoureux partisans de Voldemort. Mais si elle est la plus retenue d'entre eux, Mélinda Nott laisse une partie non-négligeable aller dans les caisses de mangemorts reconnus.

Vous pensez que c'est elle qui a communiqué le secret de Briséis à l'autre camp ?

Si elle ne l'a pas dit, elle sait sûrement qui l'a fait ! conclut elle, parlons désormais de votre prophétie...

Harry ne s'attarda guère dans le pub, un peu trop fréquenté à son goût, et retourna juste après à ses exercices pour ses épreuves d'orales. Une bonne portion de la semaine se déroula sans qu'il mette le nez dehors, et pas seulement à cause de son travail, il ignorait encore comment se comporter s'il devait rencontrer Mrs. Nott au détour d'une ruelle.

Mais une journée vint lui faire oublier ce problème durant un moment, Rouscov devait partir une demi-journée pour une affaire aussi secrète que personnelle. Malgré sa conduite apparemment expansive, Rouscov n'avait jamais parlé vraiment de lui avant qu'il entre dans le conseil de l'ordre et pour quelle raison il s'était hissé aussi haut et vite dans l'élite de la magie. Mais sans répondre à ces questions, le mage à l'accent slave soutenait qu'il serait mieux qu'Harry et un des jumeau passe cette journée ailleurs pour éviter tout désavantage face à un hypothétique agissement des forces de l'ombre. C'est pour cette étrange raison qu'Harry se vit débarquer en compagnie de Fred, quelques rues plus loin dans un ancien hôtel particulier des années Art-Déco, dont la façade n'avait pas du être rénovée depuis sa création, mais qui abritait une poignée d'ateliers qui n'avaient rien à envier aux studios modernes. L'un d'eux appartenait à

Fleur ?! s'exclama t'il.

Heureuse de te revoir Harry, dit elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer mais gardant un regard affecté, toi aussi Fred.

C'est George...

Arrête de faire l'idiot, coupa t'elle, vous ne m'avez jamais eu avec ce tour !

Harry découvrait pour la première fois l'atelier d'une artiste peintre, les murs n'étaient plus aussi blanc qu'à leur inauguration, des taches de peinture étaient parsemés un peu partout, de grands tableaux cohabitaient avec des cadres vides et des croquis inachevés. Au cœur du salon, un espace vide n'était occupé que par un chevalet et sa toile posée dessus, sur laquelle un paysage toujours dépourvu de sol grondait déjà d'un orage.

Dis-moi petit tu t'intéresses à la peinture ? demanda une voix bien plus grave à la droite d'Harry.

C'est vous qui avez dit ça ? s'étonna t'il devant un buste en argile encore flexible.

Bien sûr que c'est moi ! qui veux-tu que ce soit ? déclara t'il avec une expression vexé, je suis tout de même Uri Blaza ! vu ton accent tu as du étudier à Poudlard toi !

Oui, j'y suis encore...

Tu dois donc connaître mes œuvres !

Pourquoi, vous êtes... vous étiez peintre ?

Demanderais-tu à Mozart s'il était musicien ?!

Oui, si je parlais à sa statut en terre glaise !

Il coupa vite court à sa discussion avec la sculpture, bien plus mégalomane que l'original selon Fleur, et se concentra de nouveau sur son hôtesse. Elle semblait se donner beaucoup de mal pour ne pas paraître accablée, par l'absence de Bill, devant Harry et Fred, qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire pour tenter de la réconforter.

Et s'il est déjà...

Il ne l'est pas ! coupa Harry, ne pense pas ça Fleur !

Comment ne pourrais-je pas penser au pire ?

Un ! Bill a bien plus de valeur vivant, et de deux, s'il lui fait le moindre mal, il devra me le rendre aux centuples.

Mais..., marmonna t'elle, il n'a plus besoin de lui...

Faux ! dirent en chœur Harry et Fred.

Il n'a jamais compris ni ressenti le moindre amour, continua t'il seul, il a donc besoin de comprendre ce sentiment, ses avantages et ses points faibles. En ça un jeune marié est le candidat parfait.

Il finira par ne plus...

Pas avant qu'on ne le retrouve ! tonna Fred, rassure-toi on est sur une piste.

Fleur resta aussi perplexe qu'Harry sur cette dernière affirmation, mais retrouva, du moins en apparence, un certain sourire. C'est ainsi que cette journée passa, avec un déjeuner bien plus agréable que ceux de M. Dumas. Harry crut même peu avant de partir, avoir entendu une vieille voix familière sous un drap cachant un tableau, « mais tout ce qui est caché chez un artiste l'est pour de bonnes raisons » lui souffla Fred, il accepta également avant de sortir de laisser une de ses pensées retirée par sa baguette sur sa tempe dans une fiole qu'elle lui tendit.

Le retour sur le chemin de traverse ne posa aucun trouble, ils trouvèrent sans surprise Georges et Rouscov déjà près à dîner. Mais à la différence des autres jours, ils avaient gardé leur veste et étaient comme sur le départ.

Mangez vite, on a rendez-vous à la Tarentule dans moins d'une demi-heure !

Comment ça « on » ? s'écria Fred, on ne va pas emmener Harry dans l'allée des embrumes, pas en cette période !

Mondigus Fletcher a des information sur les Furies, répondit Rouscov en avalant une bouchée.

Et il se sent épié, et pour cause si ses révélations sont aussi importantes qu'il le dit, on pourrait...

Retrouver Bill et ma... reprit Rouscov avant de s'arrêter.

D'accord, mais ça ne justifie pas de risquer la vie d'Harry, rétorqua Fred.

Mais on ne va pas la risquer du tout, relança son frère en posant sur la table plusieurs pots de pommades aux couleurs repoussantes.

Ah ! excellente idée George ! s'exclama t'il plus joyeusement en se tournant vers Harry, cela te tente de visiter le cœur de l'allée des embrumes, sans être reconnu ?

Marcher et entrer dans un établissement sans que tout le monde me dévisage et ne soit pas naturel avec moi ? même si c'est dans le quartier le plus malfamé, je saute sur l'occasion !

Les jumeaux descendirent Harry dans leur arrière boutique, où ils le relookèrent entièrement, laissant ses T-shirts et jeans au vestiaire, pour un pantalon bien plus à sa taille et un manteau en cuir qui l'aurait fait passé pour un adepte gothique ou punk dans une autre occasion, puis vint la séance de maquillage elle-même, qui grâce à une crème à la délicate senteur de limaces, lui fit pousser une barbe respectable pour un trentenaire, aussi noir que sa chevelure. Le plus complexe fut d'abord de mettre le nombre parfait de gouttes dans ses yeux pour leur rendre momentanément une vue parfaite et changer leur couleur, puis le plus essentiel se réalisa grâce à une pâte grisâtre, qu'Harry aurait acheté en pot de vingt, car elle effaça en moins de deux secondes sa plus lourde marque d'enfance. En effet son éclair qui déchirait son front s'était estompé pour plusieurs heures selon George.

Une fois les quatre jeunes hommes prêts, ils se rendirent directement au pub le plus mal fréquenté de Londres, sans ralentir devant les individus peu recommandables qui sillonnaient l'allée des embrumes.

A son entrée dans l'établissement, Harry crut être attaqué par une horde de chaussettes sales invisibles, tellement l'odeur de soufre embaumait la pièce, comme au fond d'un vieux chaudron. La lumière par contre n'éblouissait guère les lieux, abandonnant la majeure partie des gens dans une pénombre recherchée.

Le bar en lui-même ne s'étendait pas en largeur mais était bien plus garni que tout ceux qu'avait bien pu voir Harry, il n'aurait manqué peut-être que des bierraubeures pour entrer dans la caricature du bourg perdu pour sorcier maléfique. Loin de ne servire que des boissons, un grand nombre de mage aux allures plus ou moins débauchées s'étaient croupis au fond, fumant et ingérant d'étranges potions bien loin de celles étudiées à Poudlard. L'air hébété, épuisé et extatique de ces gens détruit physiquement lui rappela l'un des reportages qu'il avait vu au 4 Privet Drive sur ces « pourris de junkies » comme disait son oncle, toujours prêt à insulter ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi ou avaient été écrasés par la vie.

George restes avec Harrr..... Harper, trouva enfin Rouscov, prenez une table pendant qu'on va chercher à boire et voir si notre ami est déjà arrivé !

Ne tardez pas trop !

Tandis que Fred et le sorcier de l'ordre s'enfonçaient dans un chemin derrière le bar, et que George choisissait des places libres, Harry croisa le regard d'une des femmes accoudées aux éclairages en forme de champignon hallucinogène, qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Une connaissance Harper ?

Je crois bien que oui ! mais pas l'une des miennes, je l'avais vu discuter avec Percy l'an dernier, enfin... plutôt se disputer !

Percy ?! monsieur règlement fréquentant une jempster !

Jempster ?

Des sorciers dont la vie n'est plus aussi rose que dans les comptes de fées ! ils sont vraiment dépendants, accros à des breuvages qui mettraient KO un troll des cavernes, ils peuvent rester des jours dans un état de transe après un de leur essai, rien à voir avec ces toxines moldues.

On ne peut pas les aider ? demanda t'il en regardant de nouveau la jeune femme.

Je l'ignore, j'ai vu une fois l'un d'entre eux en état de manque et c'est un antagonisme surdimensionné avec leur sensation de plénitude.

Il faut qu'on aille lui parler... , chuchota t'il, un secret entoure Percy depuis un moment et elle peut peut-être nous...

On est ici pour autre chose, coupa George.

Oh ! non, nous sommes ici pour avoir des information et c'est bien ce que nous faisons ainsi, dit il en se levant pour la rejoindre.

Cette atmosphère glauque ne trahissait pas l'esprit du Pub, même si dans ce recoin, les chaises laissaient place à des tapis et des poufs rembourrés. Harry et son compagnon se vautrèrent aux côtés de la jeune femme à l'aire niais à cause d'une fumée rose qui sortait encore de ses narines.

Excusez moi mademoiselle... commença George.

Aaaaaaah se contenta t'elle de soupirait en attrapant sans tourner la tête la barbe d'Harry comme une sonnette d'alarme.

Ouille !!!!

... Connaîtriez vous un certain Percy Weasley ? reprit George.

Percy... , souffla t'elle, où est Percy ? ...où est Mélissa ?

Mélissa ?! s'étonna Harry en parvenant à libérer sa barbe.

Qui est Mélissa ? relança Georges en tentant de faire garder pied à cette femme.

Mélissa... ma... ma fille... je crois..., dit elle dans un souffle en basculant en arrière.

Quel est le rapport avec Percy ? persista George

Percy... Mélissa... où sont il ?... disait elle sans ouvrir ses yeux.

Percy serait son... ?

C'est possible si la maternité à St Mangouste à pour symbole un Pentacle Bleu, demanda Harry en examinant l'expression de George aussi idiot que les autres Jempsters.

On a une nièce ? expira t'il avant que la porte d'entrée ne regagne l'attention d'Harry.

Un homme à l'accoutrement fort élégant, aux petites lunettes de soleil et aux gants d'une blancheur laiteuse venait d'entrer en compagnie de deux sorciers aux allures sombres.

George, ne te retourne sous aucun prétexte, souffla t'il à son oreille, Pyrite vient d'entrer avec deux autres mangemorts.

Va y avoir de l'action ! rétorqua t'il en laissant la femme sans nom prendre un nouveau flacon qui fit changer ses pupilles de teint en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.


	29. 28: Vol audessus d'un nid de Furies

Chap 28 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid de furies 

Harry et George analysaient les démarches des nouveaux venus avec appréhension, en effet le plus fou des supporters du mage noir, ne se déplaçait jamais pour une simple visite amical. Ce fut avec un regain d'anxiété qu'ils virent le dandy, aux yeux désormais aussi noirs qu'Adrian, se diriger vers l'arrière de l'établissement, là où s'étaient engouffrés Rouscov et Fred.

Je suis Pyrite, il ne me reconnaîtra pas moi ! suggéra Harry en se levant, occupe-toi de ses deux gorilles.

C'est trop dangereux ! répliqua George en le suivant lentement entre les tables.

C'est notre seule chance, et puis j'ai une affaire personnelle à régler avec ce violoniste de pacotille.

Quand Harry tenta de passer dans les coulisses, aucun des deux mangemorts n'eut le temps de dire le moindre mot, ils furent bien trop rapidement bâillonnés et attachés aux murs par la baguette de George pour le faire.

Harry marchait lentement à travers l'étroit couloir, son arme devant lui, s'apprêtant à fuser dans les toilettes pour porter main forte à ses amis, mais bien avant qu'il soit devant la porte, un cri suraigu le cloua sur place. Une furie jaillit de la pièce et plana au dessus de lui tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en protégeant ses oreilles. Pyrite sortit immédiatement après, apparemment hors d'effet des hurlements transcendants, et enjamba la silhouette d'Harper sans y prêter attention tout en remettant des gants blancs sortis de sa poche intérieure. Quand Harry put quelques secondes plus tard se relever, il courut droit vers les sanitaires, mais ce qu'il vit en premier lui glaça le sang. Une paire de gants ensanglantés à même le sol, quelques pas plus à gauche reposait la dépouille de Mondigus, poignardé en plein cœur. Alors qu'il venait de repérer le corps inconscient de Fred, un aigle le frôla à toutes vitesse et se rua hors de la salle.

Il n'hésita qu'un instant à suivre le rapace, traversant le pub en sautant au-dessus des chaises et des clients encore accroupis au plancher depuis la furie.

Sorts Fred d'ici, il est blessé ! cria t'il avant de bondir hors du bar.

Pyrite avait certes disparu, mais Harry, même au sol parvenait encore à suivre le parcours de l'aigle et de la femme hurlante, ne cessant de s'élever vers les épais nuages noirs. De retour sur le chemin de traverse, il n'eut d'autre choix dans son esprit que d'attirer un des balais de quidditch se trouvant dans la vitrine du magasin de sport, il n'attendit pas de l'avoir dans les mains pour sauter en l'air et commencer son envol. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour les rattraper, hélas dés leur entrée dans les nuées, la visibilité devint très vite nulle et la faible présence d'étoiles n'aidaient en rien.

La seule chose qui le guidait, sans qu'il sache d'où cela provenait, était les bruits haletants et puissants d'une respiration bovine qui couvrait presque les coups d'éclair qui claquaient au rythme d'un gallot. Mais ces horribles sons n'étaient pas comparables avec les cries perçants qu'il entendit trop vite, volant entre elles sans s'en rendre compte, il faillit entrer en collision avec ce qui lui sembla être la paroi d'un galion ou d'un immeuble en bois. Il longea celle-ci en passant devant plusieurs fenêtres fermées par des barreaux avant de ralentir face à une ouverture d'où sortirent trois d'entre elles.

Fuiez ! fuiez ! hurla une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas sur l'instant.

Grâce à celle-ci il esquiva de justesse une d'entre elles qui fondit sur lui, se replongeant dans l'obscurité du nuage, aussitôt libéré de ses poursuivantes qu'il repartit à l'assaut de ce bâtiment volant, se dirigeant droit vers son toit. Une fois revenu à porté de vue, il eut la mauvaise surprise de retrouver debout sur cette surface de bois à peine bombée comme si de rien n'était, le mage très élégant qui venait d'assassiner un des membres de l'ordre du phœnix, celui-ci était enchanté de revoir apparaître ce sorcier barbu. Harry évita les deux premiers tires de Pyrite avant que le troisième ne brise en deux sa monture et ne le fasse tomber sur un des coins de ce vaisseau, tandis qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au rebord pour ne pas tomber, M.Pennec vint l'observer de plus près comme s'il avait un doute sur son identité de simple inconnu, laissant Harry entrevoir ses yeux devenus aussi noirs que deux boules de plomb depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Encore vous ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix impersonnelle.

Désolé ! c'est pour savoir, à quel arrêt faut il quitter le bus pour se rendre au Muséum ? rétorqua Harry en tentant de monter sur la passerelle.

Celui-ci, Terminus tout le monde descend !

Le mangemort ne fit rien pour le faire lâcher prise, mais déjà deux furies s'en chargeaient avec leur voix. Ce qui aurait marché si tel un faucon, Rouscov n'avait piqué sur l'une d'entre elles pour l'aveugler et griffa l'autre au visage également, mais même lui ne put résister au vacarme d'une troisième, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance, en le faisant tomber alors qu'il retrouvait sa forme humaine. Harry ignora ce qui le poussa à se jeter à la poursuite de Rouscov encore une fois vers une mort certaine, mais une idée lui vint assez rapidement, pendant qu'il plongeait pour attraper son camarade. Une fois Rouscov dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus fort possible sur son désir le plus cher :

Plus haut ! cria t'il en transplanant cinquante mètres au-dessus

Plus haut ! répéta t'il dans sa tête espérant ralentir sa chute.

Il transplana ainsi une dizaine de fois dans les aires avant de se rappeler une phrase de M. Flash,

J'ai soif ! s'écria t'il à nouveau avant de percuter les flots de la Tamise à une certaine vitesse.

Il essaya de maintenir la tête de son ami hors de l'eau, alors qu'une Jaguar volante s'approchait délicatement d'eux pour les reprendre à bord. Harry y découvrit les deux frères mais également la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le Pub, sans qu'elle ait perdu son regard psychédélique.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Harry de suivre Rouscov ? s'interloquèrent en chœur les jumeaux en prenant la direction du centre ville.

J'allais pas le laisser suivre seul une furie et un mangemort, dit il le souffle court, surtout qu'en haut ils étaient plus nombreux.

Quoi ?

Oui, elles gardent toutes une sorte de... de grand... navire, où j'ai même cru entendre la voix de... Bill !?

Ce devait être Oz, coupa Fred, la prison volante de Voldemort, Mondigus nous en a parlé, c'est là qu'il avait capturé l'une d'entre-elles, ...pour Dumas.

On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas rentrer tout de suite au magasin, reprit George, j'ai d'ailleurs une idée.

Ils garèrent le véhicule sur un stationnement interdit, et sonnèrent, tout en tenant le corps inconscient de leur compagnon, à la porte d'un immeuble apparemment banale, mais dés que la porte s'ouvrit, Harry crut entrer dans le bureau international du syndicat vétérinaire des cirques médiévaux aquatiques orientales, tous ces adjectifs ne sont pas de trop pour illustrer le peu d'orthodoxie qui vivait dans ces murs intérieurs faits en terre cuite et en céramique. La nouvelle porte à laquelle ils sonnèrent était elle plus en contraste avec cette ambiance gitane et bon vivant, et ce ne fut pas étonnant que celui qui l'ouvrit était tout autant différent des habitants qu'ils croisèrent dans les escaliers.

Fred, George ?! que faites vous ici ? interrogea t'il en les apercevant portant Rouscov.

Salut Percy, tu veux bien te pousser sur le côté, on doit entrer, répliquèrent il en entrant.

Il eut quand même une légère réaction d'étonnement en voyant suivre Harry qui escortait la Jempster.

Qui êtes vous ?! son nouvel amant ? vous avez un sacret culot de venir ici ! s'exclama t'il envers Harry.

Quoi ? répondit il avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas sa propre apparence, ...non, non ! c'est moi... Harry !

Oui, coupa George, on a du le maquiller pour le sortir sans risque !

Ce qui est raté ! rajouta Fred en allongeant leur protégé.

Mais de quoi vous parler... essaya t'il de demander.

Peu importe ! reprirent ils en chœur, on veut voir notre nièce !

Mélissa , relança Harry

Oui... Mélissa, gémit celle-ci encore dans sa transe.

Alors ne faites pas autant de bruit ! ...elle dort, dit il avec le premier sourire qu'on ait pu voir de sa part depuis très longtemps.

Harry écouta en moins d'une heure tous les progrès de cette ravissante petite fille en moins d'une année, tout ce dont Percy pouvait se souvenir, la façon dont Ron avait découvert grâce à Harry la naissance de la petite et son escapade pour assister à la cérémonie qui fit de lui son parrain, et apprit la triste histoire de la relation entre Percy et Salomé, la chute inéducable vers la dépendance. Mais une autre révélation surprit bien plus nos héros dés que Rouscov retrouva ses esprits.

Comment ça ?!

Oui, c'était ma mère que j'avais demandé à Mondigus de retrouver, expliqua t'il sans grand entrain.

Donc celle qui s'est enfuie du bar était...

C'était elle, j'en suis sûr ! répliqua t'il.

Harry resta seul, tenant la jeune Mélissa, regardant les trois frères Weasley, s'occuper du jeune mage. Quand la voix de Dumbledore revint dans la tête d'Harry, « Il faut maintenant que tu cherches ce qui t'a poussé à faire ces choix, l'élément essentiel qui t'a différencié de lui ...»

Bien sûr... souffla t'il en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'enfant, c'est ma mère...

Quoi ?

Rien... rien... , bredouilla t'il en levant ses yeux, Percy, y a t'il des archives de souvenir au ministère ?

Bien sûr dans le département des mystères, sous la salle des cerveaux, répondit il, mais on y entre pas comme cela !

C'est à dire ?

Soit appartenir simplement à ce département, soit et c'est une exception de cette salle, tout citoyen britannique ayant reçu un titre de l'ordre du Merlin peut y avoir accès.

Rouscov ?

Je ne suis pas britannique ! réclama t'il, j'espérais que mon accent te l'aurait indiqué.

Mais pourquoi faire ? dit enfin Fred, question que chacun se posait.

C'est pas grave... , j'ai une autre idée et de toute façon, c'est trop personnel... , dit il en cogitant, Percy tu es toujours Bureau de la coopération internationale ? tu pourrais me rendre un service demain quand j'aurai retrouver ma tête habituelle ?

Ça dépend lequel ?

A côté de ce que je mijote, Briséis passera pour une mauvaise blague, dit il en reposant la petite dans son lit, je vais te dicter une lettre qu'on devra envoyer dés maintenant.

Harry... , j'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre, dit il en restant plus perplexe que jamais.

N'aie aucune crainte et n'hésite pas à en rajouter, le ridicule joue pour nous.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et les jumeaux étaient retourner sur le chemin de traverse, Rouscov était lui parti chercher dans un endroit qu'il n'avouerait jamais connaître quelque chose d'essentiel pour le plan, laissant Mélissa et Salomé sous la responsabilité d'une baby-sitter tandis que Percy se rendait au ministère.

Harry devait passer la matinée en compagnie des frères Weasley dans l'attente des délais qu'imposait son stratagème, mais il ne put se résoudre à rattraper ses heures de sommeil et préféra donc sillonner les coins et recoins du marché. Quand à sa plus grande surprise, il retomba sur la mystérieuse Lady Nott entrant dans ce qui semblait être une boutique en travaux. Pousser par la même curiosité, et les paroles rongeuses de Rita Skeeter, il la suivit sans prendre conscience de ses actes.

Vous ?! s'interloqua t'elle, mais vous êtes purement stupide ou quoi ? Silencio ! Experliamus ! Certis !

Harry se retrouva mué, dépourvu de baguette, projeté et attaché au mur d'un placard qui se referma. Harry pouvait toujours voir quelques brides d'images entre les lames de bois, et ce fut avec étonnement qu'il entrevit la posture de Mélinda se tourner de nouveau vers l'entrée alors que des pas s'approchaient.

M. Blaise... que me vaut cette désagréable visite ?

Ah ! Mélinda ! toujours aussi charmante, pourquoi te dérangerais-je ?

Exactement ! j'ai enfermé Harry Potter dans ce placard et je m'apprêtais à le torturer !

Le mangemort scruta attentivement l'armoire puis sourit pour montrer qu'il avait comprit l'ironie de la phrase.

Ma chère Mélinda, je suis ici pour de bonnes raisons, te rappeler de verser ta participation à notre cause.

Quelle nouvelle participation ? interrogea t'elle en serrant ses dents.

Oui les derniers versements ne t'ont pas étaient demandé par respect pour l'acte héroïque de ton fils qui est retourné une deuxième fois à Azkaban, néanmoins rassure-toi on m'a dit que s'était très fréquentable ces temps-ci.

T'entends tu parler certaine fois ? on croirait avoir à faire à un récolteur de fond pour un nouveau temple et pas à un missionnaire du pire sorcier qui ait jamais foulé le sol de cette île.

Attention à tes paroles, reprit il sans son ton mielleux.

C'est à toi de faire attention ! à qui crois-tu parler ici ? dit elle rendant sa voix plus grave que nature, je ne financerai plus les agissements de votre groupe d'arriérés mentaux !

Groupe dont a fait partie ton tendre époux je te rappelle, relança t'il peu sûr de lui, et même si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, tu ne souhaites tout de même pas que son nom soit souillé par les quelques actes stupides qu'il a commis pour nous ?

Vous n'oseriez pas ! il m'a déjà promis qu'il...

Qu'il ne divulguerait pas les preuves en échange d'un soutien financier... « régulier », dit il en insistant sur le dernier mot, je te laisses le temps de réfléchir, mais prends vite ta décision !

Sorts de ma propriété ! se contenta t'elle de crier en retenant sa hargne.

Une fois la porte du magasin refermée, elle ouvrit celle du placard et détacha Harry.

Sois gentil Harry, retourne d'où tu viens et ne parle de ça à personne !

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire... soupira t'il en massant ses poignés endoloris.

Tu ignores ce que le chantage est capable de faire !

Je suis peut-être mal placé, mais Alberfort m'avait décrit une femme puissante et indomptable par quiconque.

Tu as raison Harry, dit elle sans joie, tu es très mal placé ! maintenant retourne près des Weasley !


	30. 29: la cité des moments perdus

Chap 29 : La cité des moments perdus 

L'après midi arriva enfin, quand Fred put accompagner Harry au ministère sous de faux prétextes, il n'y était plus vraiment le bienvenu depuis l'incident de Briséis, mais il franchit sans problème le poste de garde. Ils prirent sans attendre le premier ascenseur pour le bureau de coopération internationale, des bureaux qui semblaient tout droit sortir des années soixante-dix, comme si rien n'avait changé, c'est d'ailleurs bien ce qui s'y est passé, selon Fred l'ancien directeur de ce service avait décidé de remplacer le service de nettoyage par un sort très compliqué qui était censé tout remettre en ordre à chaque nouvelle journée, si bien qu'il était devenu dés lors impossible de changer la décoration, qui tout les matins redevenait la même que le 4 octobre 1976, ce service tenait d'après certains dire le record de dépression nerveuse à cause de cela.

Ce qui ne devait en aucun cas déranger celui qu'ils étaient venu voir, Percy n'occupait pas un bureau bien plus grand que celui de son père, mais ne semblait pas le partager.

Fred, Harry, dit il aussi solennellement qu'il put le faire sous l'œil d'une secrétaire, fermez la porte derrière vous et prenez place !

Alors ? il a marché ? demanda nerveusement Harry.

Comme tu l'avais prévu, tonna t'il, il m'a vraiment cru quand je lui ai raconté que plusieurs pays voulaient lui offrir leur citoyenneté d'honneur pour ses exploits. Rien n'était trop gros à ses oreilles.

Et ?

Et je l'ai mis dans l'armoire après que la drogue de Salomé ai fait son effet, dit il en leur montrant, mais Rouscov n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Il ne tardera pas, rassura Fred, commençons à le déshabiller.

Leur dernier ami arriva quelques minutes plus tard tenant à la main une petite fiole.

Désolé pour ce retard, s'excusa t'il, ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'avant de trouver de la potion de polynectar !

A cause de nous, avoua Percy, elle est interdite depuis le tournois des trois sorciers.

Harry enfila le costume de Gilderoy Lockhart, pendant que les autres finalisaient de préparer la mixture.

Prêt Harry ? demanda Fred

Sûr de toi surtout ?! rajouta Rouscov, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait...

Non quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas !

Harry entra sans grand problème dans le département des mystères, bien qu'escorté par des langues de plomb au regard plus que méprisant pour le sorcier de troisième classe ( sans jeu de mot). Il arriva devant un long comptoir qui le séparait d'une centaine d'étagères géantes qui s'enfonçaient dans une pièce si profonde qu'on ne voyait pas le mur opposé.

M. Lockhart je présume ? interrogea seulement pour la forme le vieux fonctionnaire.

Gilderoy Lockhart, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces ...

Oui, oui, et ? coupa t'il.

Je recherche les souvenirs d'une personne morte il y a une cinquantaine d'année.

Dites d'abord son nom que je regarde dans mon registre.

C'est là que ça se corse, je n'ai pas tout à fait son nom, dit il en imitant le sourire plastifié qui reçut un prix de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Alors on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... soupira t'il

Et en effet, ils passèrent une bonne heure à projeter des souvenirs de jeune femme sur les murs sans trouver le moindre indice.

Si nous cherchions d'abord son père ? je sais qu'il se nommait Elvis.

Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, souffla le vieil homme, il n'y a eut que 356 Elvis enregistrés durant ce siècle !

Seulement... Que suis-je bête ! ce sera plus rapide en effet ! s'exclama t'il avec un soupçon de sarcasme tout en se frottant les yeux pour ne pas s'endormir.

La séance de visionnage dura aussi longtemps, obligeant Harry à reprendre de la potion, mais ne fut pas du tout vaine...

Stop ! c'est elle ! s'écria la voix efféminée de Gilderoy, quel est son nom ?

Je cherche... je cherche.... Marmonna t'il en feuilletant ses fiches, Circé Black.

Black ?! ...bien, sortez moi tout ce que vous avez à son nom ! relança t'il.

Harry observa pendant d'innombrables minutes des fragments de vie de cette séduisante femme qui inondait l'image de joie de vivre, sans presque aucune trace d'obscurité qui caractérisait les apparitions de son fils, il s'étonna même à ressentir de l'attachement pour cette personne aussi gaie lorsqu'elle flânait avec son bien aimé que lorsqu'elle posait (encore jeune) pour la photo familiale des Black, ses traits ne s'étaient pas déformés sous les assauts de sa peine à la cérémonie funéraire qui fit engloutir par le voile la dépouille de son père.

Bien, ce sera tout, faites m'en une copie, déclara Harry en reprenant la posture gracieuse de son ancien professeur.

On ne peut que consulter... il est interdit de...

Ecoutez moi bien ! coupa t'il en retrouvant sa propre dialectique, au dehors de votre petit bureau d'archive, c'est la guerre ! et en haut ils n'ont en rien à faire de votre petit règlement ! alors ne discutez pas et faites m'en une copie !

Harry, du moins sous l'apparence de Gilderoy, rejoignit directement Fred et Rouscov dans la Jaguar qui l'attendait face à la cabine téléphonique délabrée.

Alors, ça a marché ?

Oui, dit il en leur montrant une petite bille de verre, exactement ce que je cherchais.

Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Je peux pas le savoir, répondit il en se décoiffant une fois assis, j'espère juste ne pas gaspiller ce coup. Nous devrions rentrer d'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal de révisions à rattraper.

Son retour à Poudlard n'avait pas fait de vague, il y été rentré deux jours plus tôt et avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à réviser seul dans le dortoir. C'était durant l'un de ces longs moments qu'il raconta ses dernières mésaventures à une amie éloignée.

Ola ! doucement ! récapitule plus calmement ! coupa t'elle.

Mondigus... souffla t'il.

Mort ?

Tué pas Pyrite, ...encore, il avait un regard si noir que leurs blancs des yeux ne méritaient plus leur nom.

Un renseignement de Lady Nott ?

Non ! non, je pensais que c'était une traître à la solde de Voldemort... mais elle subit un sacret chantage.

Et ils étaient à la Tarentule à cause d'une jempster ? interrogea t'elle.

Non pour la furie !

La mère de Mélissa ?

Non, elle c'est la jempster, expliqua t'il devant l'expression perplexe d'Hermione.

Alors qui est la mère de Rouscov ?

La furie...

Circé Black ?

Non, la furie ne m'a que donné l'idée d'aller chercher Circé, continua t'il en comprenant que son interlocutrice ne devait pas être seule dans la bibliothèque de Beaubâton.

Et Gilderoy n'était qu'un subterfuge ?

Pour enter dans le ministère ...oui, je ne te dérange pas t'es sûre ? lança t'il alors qu'elle donnait un signe à quelqu'un assis en face d'elle.

Non ! évidemment ! Alors dis-moi, qui est Circé Black à part une parente éloignée de Sirius ? demanda t'elle enfin pleinement intéressée.

La mère de Tom Elvis Jedusor...

Rien que ça... dit elle du bout des lèvres sans vraiment prononcer les mots, sa... et tu crois que...

Peut-être... je préfère sa à une épée ou à...

Harry ! cria Ron en se ruant dans la chambre, tu ne vas pas oublier une fois de plus d'aller dîner, hein ?

J'arrive tout de suite, répondit il en jetant son miroir sur le lit.

« Miroir oh mon miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus... » chantonna t'il en redescendant l'escalier.

Très spirituel Ron ! répliqua t'il avant de reprendre le morceau de verre.

Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit pour le miroir ?! tonna t'elle fâché.

Je lui dirai dés qu'il m'avouera qu'il est le parrain de sa nièce.

C'est très hypocrite comme justification !

Oui.... Mais il a au moins raison sur une chose, ...j'ai faim !

La pression des examens ne s'était jamais autant fait sentir sur les épaules d'Harry, et la proximité de la final de la coupe de Quidditch finissait de l'épuiser physiquement. La rage des professeurs au court de l'année finissait pas porter leur fruit, il leur restait désormais une petite période de cours libre, pour pouvoir entamer à l'avance les révisions dans la plupart des matières. Il avait été étonnant de voir Hagrid sagement assis derrière un bureau pendant plus d'une heure. Ainsi que de ne pas se faire perpétuellement critiquer durant les leçons de du professeur Rogue. Mais lorsque Harry prenait son déjeuner ce Vendredi là dans la grande salle, alors que Dean y accrochait ses statuts de plâtres représentant ces anges aux ailes repliés, il était loin de se douer de ce qui l'attendrait dans leur salle de défense contre les forces du mal. En effet la salle accueillait une nouvelle fois une grande cage et un postiche, mais surtout une tout autre enseignante.

Professeur McGonagall ?! s'étonnèrent plusieurs.

Où est votre... , tenta Harry, je veux dire...

Le professeur Newman n'est pas apte à diriger ce court, je la remplace donc exceptionnellement.

Ça veux dire quoi pas apte... commença Ron.

Ça veux dire allez vous asseoir à votre place et ouvrer votre manuel page 352.

Mais madame ! clama Seamus quelques seconde après, il n'y a rien page 352, la feuille est vierge.

Bien sûre qu'elle est vierge ! lança t'elle, tous les maîtres ne veulent pas que leurs élèves étudient à votre âge les furies, Revelato !

Les furies ?! reprit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Oui M. Weasley, ce sont des personnes qui restent assez tabou dans notre société.

Pour quelle raison ? lança un autre.

Parce que toutes les sorcières sont potentiellement des furies !

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent quelques filles.

Les furies ne sont que des femmes dépassées par leurs émotions, vous savez bien que nos sentiments sont les moteurs de notre magie, nombre de sorts en dépendantes. Mais elles... elles se sont damnées, laissant leur colère et leur désir de vengeance les aveugler, au sens propre !

Elles sont aveugles ? mais comment...

Leurs yeux ont une magnifique couleur bleue qui exprime leur douleur, dit elle d'un sourire amer en s'adossant à son bureau, Mais elles sont loin de se diriger à l'aveuglette, leur cries aigues ne sont pas là juste pour paralyser l'adversaire, mais également pour les guider.

Un sonar ? comme les chauves-souris ?

Exact M. Thomas, ce qui leur donne une excellente ouille et leur permet de déjouer nombre de subterfuges.

Ça vous retient de vexer une fille, souffla Neville.

Ne plaisantez pas avec ceci M. Longdubat, coupa t'elle, peu d'homme ont survécu à la vengeance d'une furie, elles ne sont pas pour rien dans la mythologie.

Mais comment ? essayait de demander une Parvati effrayée, je veux dire la transformation se déroule...

Les premiers signes apparaissent dès qu'une sorcière réussit des actes magiques très violents sans baguette (d'où l'intérêt de cette instrument canalisant), mais la métamorphose est presque définitive dès que l'objet de la colère est tué. Une haine des hommes en générale vient se substituer à celle qu'elle ressentait contre le mort, ce qui fait d'elles de parfaites alliers à vous-savez-qui, qui n'est plus tout à fait un homme.

De justicière à tueuse en série, il n'y a qu'un pas, rajouta Dean.

Je n'aurais jamais utilisé le mot de justicière M. Thomas, rétorqua t'elle plus pâle que jamais.

Vous dites que c'est presque définitif, relança Harry, certaine s'en sont donc sorties ?

Elle sont rares M. Potter, et ne reviennent pas à leur vie d'avant pour autant. Elles gardent de nombreuses « séquelles » de leur état, ainsi qu'un grand risque de rechute, ce sont pour ces raisons qu'elles sont le plus souvent marginalisées par notre communauté.

Et comment fait on pour les combattre ? demanda enfin Ron après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

Le but de ce cours est de vous pouvoir répondre ! dit elle en se précipitant sur le mannequin de paille, je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir vos baguettes et de bien vouloir vous mettre en fil indienne devant la cage.

Mrs. McGonagall installa le postiche dans la cellule et lui plaça rapidement un cristal noir dans la nuque, sorti d'une de ses poches, puis referma la porte avant que l'épouvantail ne se transforme en une furie des plus agressives. Celle-ci se rua sur les barreaux, permettant à chacun de pouvoir observer ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux et son étrange collier qui semblait la rendre aphone. Minerva mit une bague de la même parure que ce collier et se tourna vers ses élèves.

Avant de lui rendre sa voix, je préférais que vous maîtrisiez le contre-sort qui vous permettra de ne pas succomber à ses cries. Répétez après moi Sonus Murus !

Sonnnus Murusssss...

Plus fort et toujours sans baguette.

Sonus Murus !

Parfait, dit elle en donnant un petit signe pour les faire reculer, regardez bien ma démonstration !

Elle tourna d'abord la pierre noir de sa bague, comme pour monter le son d'une chaîne Hi-Fi à mi-puissance, puis prononça clairement la formule. Une sorte de voile grisâtre et transparent stoppa les hurlements de la Mégère, tel un mur empêchant le son de passer.

Cet enchantement vous permet de vous protéger dans un premier temps, expliqua t'elle, puis de retourner leur crie contre elle, Sonus !

Woaw ! soufflèrent une dizaine d'élèves en regardant la pseudo furie être repoussée de l'autre coté de la cage.

La totalité de la classe réussit à réaliser ce sort face à cette postiche bridée, ce qui fut loin d'être le même résultat lorsque Mrs. McGonagall laissa pleine puissance à la créature, moins d'un tiers d'entre eux étaient restés debout plus d'une minute, et malgré sa fatigue Harry en faisait partie. Bien que ce cours ne fut pas un simple parcours de santé, la plupart étaient heureux, d'avoir ne serai-ce qu'appris le béaba de défense contre ces vengeresses, mais se rendirent, sans halte, vers leurs salle commune pour pouvoir se reposer sur un fauteuil moelleux en face d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud.


	31. 30: Spy, Snitch and Time

Chap 30 : Spy, Snitch and Time 

Le dernier événement avant les examens était sans conteste la final tant attendue de la coupe de Quidditch, le match qui avait opposé Serpentard et Poufsouffle avait mit en tête du championnat ce premier, mais rien n'était encore fait alors que la rencontre entre Serdaigle et Griffondore approchait.

Harry avait refusait d'entreprendre un ultime entraînement samedi, la veille du jour J, protestant le besoin de chacun d'entre eux de faire le point sur leur motivation, les mots exacte du sélectionneur Snitch la veille de la date historique où l'Angleterre fut sacrée champion mondial. Il relut lui même la lettre de la directrice adjointe qui l'avait informé de sa nomination au poste de capitaine, celle d'olivier Dubois qui avait trouvé le temps de se rappeler de la coupe de Quidditch (mais pas de l'anniversaire d'Harry), et hélas celle d'une persévérante journaliste, qui n'avait étrangement pas encore publié la prophétie de Trelawney.

Harry

Retrouve moi à la Tête de sanglier, demain 13 heure et seul. Mes recherches ont trouvé un autre animal nuisible qui creuse des galeries dans nos jardins, ton passage ne sera pas vain !

Rita Skeeter.

Le rendez-vous de Rita tombait juste après le début du match, ce qui étonnamment semblait arrangeait les choses d'Harry. Quoi qu'il en était, son discours le dimanche matin même était très clair quand à l'engagement de tous pour remporter cette victoire, mais surtout des points pour devancer les maisons rivales.

250 Points minimum, avant que je puisse attraper le vif, déclara t'il, c'est le dur score que vous devez marquer dans la partie, je compte sur toi Ted pour ta première partie en tant que titulaire il est vrai que les Serdaigle en ont moins à gagner, mais nous sommes bien plus fort et j'espère pouvoir sans grand problème garder leur jeune attrapeuse loin du vif le temps que vous fassiez votre exploit.

Meredith n'est pas aussi novice que ça Harry, coupa Ginny, je l'ai vu jouer, son art du balais a dérangé des attrapeurs plus expérimentés que toi.

Elle n'a pas était si extraordinaire dans ces deux premiers match, reprit il.

Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin ! quand j'ai participé au Concourt British, elle était en section junior, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de mettre sur le carreau des benjamins et des seniors.

Tu l'as vraiment bien observé ? interrogea t'il avec une lueur d'idée dans les yeux.

Oui... pourquoi ?

Relança t'elle avant qu'il aille souffler deux mots aux oreilles de Ron et de Mathias.

Je crois qu'on va adapter notre stratégie, dit il enfin devant les regards interrogateurs du reste de l'équipe.

L'équipe se rendit en dernier vers le stade, et arrivèrent sans surprise dans des vestiaires déjà ouverts, ils se préparèrent en enfilant lentement leur uniforme, répétant consciencieusement leur plan. Les quelques mots d'Harry qui ne ressemblaient guère à un discours motiva suffisamment les troupes pour les faire entrer sur le terrain avec un sourire sur le visage.

Le jeu débuta sans grande vitesse pendant les deux premières minutes, le temps que les joueurs se soient suffisamment observés, dés cet instant le soufflar volait trois fois plus vite que les cognards, ces derniers ne parvenaient plus à toucher quiconque. Qu'ils fussent poursuiveurs, batteurs, ou attrapeurs chacun d'entre eux ne restait jamais immobile plus d'une seconde, même Ron ne cessait de faire des tours autour des anneaux qu'il protégeait.

C'est fantastique... sifflait de sa voix suraiguë Crivey dans le porte-voix, deux équipes qui se battent comme des forcenés pour ce titre, misant tout sur l'attaque et délaissant la défense. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu les retards de ces deux équipes qui ont écrasé les autres maisons seulement grâce à leur remarquable attrapeur, qui aujourd'hui ne peuvent pas combler seul ce retard !

Harry suivait des oreilles le score du match, alors que son regard ne cessait de scruter les environs pour trouver le vif d'or ne serait-ce que pour empêcher la talentueuse Meredith de le dresser (terme technique qui consiste à diriger sans magie le vif là où l'on veut qu'il aille pour gagner du temps sans le perdre, comme le font les chiens de bergers). Mais l'exercice s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, malgré un simple Astiqueur 8 elle brossait littéralement Harry au poteau à chaque fois que la bal changeait de direction, comme si elle anticipait ses mouvements.

J'y crois pas... Harry, Harry Potter se fait talonner par cette jeune recrue de troisième année...

M. Crivey !

Oui... oui, je veux dire que Meredith est une magnifique joueuse qui est en train de DETRONER UN HEROS VIVANT SUR UN ECLAIRE DE FEUX...

Silencio ! cria Mrs. McGonagall le temps que Crivey accepte l'idée qu'Harry avait trouvé face à lui une adversaire très dominatrice.

Le score avait tout de même atteint 210 à 200 en faveur des Serdaigle, et la mi-temps venait d'être sifflée. Harry aussitôt arrivé dans les vestiaires plaça en cercle ses coéquipiers.

Mathias ! as tu amené ce que je t'ai demandé ? interrogea t'il.

Bien sur !

Florence ! ton chronomètre s'il te plait.

Tiens dit elle en lui tendant, nous en somme à 45 minutes, ça va faire court !

Je tente le coup ! dit il en le rangeant dans sa poche, Ginny échauffe toi dès maintenant, Ron va prévenir Mrs. Bibine.

Juste avant que son gardien ne sorte de la pièce, Harry mit autour de son cou le retourneur de temps que Mathias lui passa.

Je suis de retour dans 5 secondes, lança t'il en retournant le sablier d'un tour.

Il se retrouva au même endroit seul et une heure à l'avance, sortant des vestiaires sans refermer la porte. Se dirigeant rapidement vers le Saule cogneur en ramassant une longue branche pour calmer ses ardeurs et emprunter le passage qui le conduirait vers la cabane Hurlante en amont de Près-au-Lard. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour rejoindre par la suite l'auberge d'Abelforth, où l'attendait déjà la reporter rongeuse.

Harry ?! s'écria t'elle en risquant de renverser son expresso, quel tenu coloré pour une discussion discrète dans un pub ?

Disons que vous me prenez de court, se contenta t'il de dire en s'asseyant.

Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez, dit elle un sourire radieux au visage.

Mais j'ai bien failli ne pas me déplacer, avoua t'il sans trop de complexe, notre dernière rencontre était loin d'être très fructueuse !

La piste de Lady Nott vous a t'elle déplu ?! s'étonna t'elle.

Bien entendu ! elle est loin d'être une taupe et ses transactions douteuses sont dûes à un malheureux chantage.

Oh ! quelle méprise ai-je bien pue faire, souffla t'elle peu sincèrement, comment M. Blaise peut il faire une chose aussi horrible ?

Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait de lui ?! s'exclama Harry.

C'est donc bien lui et un chantage ! dit elle encore plus ravie, merci mille fois pour ces deux confirmations.

Quoi ?! vous m'avez...

Utilisé ! en effet, à charge de revanche !

Pourquoi ?! je pensais que nous avions un accord...

Et il était clair ! ce qui me comblait contre ce qui vous intéressez. Mais toutes vos révélations m'auraient coupé la tête si je les avais publié avant l'hypothétique mort du Dark Lord. Je préférais vous mettre à contribution sur une de mes enquêtes.

Celle sur Lady Nott ?! s'interloqua t'il scandalisé.

Et le financement occulte des mangemorts, ...oui, on encoure moins en s'attaquant à des criminels derrière des barreaux.

Blaise n'est pas encore à Azkaban ! remarqua Harry.

Mais il le sera bientôt grâce à toi, dit elle avant de répondre aux questions qu'il se posait dans sa tête, j'ai réussi à introduire des gallions marqués dans le coffre des Nott...

Comment ? coupa t'il.

Les gobelins me devaient ce service depuis que j'avais retrouvé Ludo Verpey, ils lui en voulaient vraiment tu sais ? Mais désormais que je sais qui les a maintenant, il me suffit de faire jouer mes relations chez les aurores, ils prieraient pour avoir une indication comme la mienne.

Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe comme preuve !

Peu importe c'est efficace !

Bien... vous avez donc aujourd'hui quelque chose qui vous comble, pourrais-je avoir ce qui m'intéresse ?

Si vous insistez... l'espion de Tu-sais-qui est de toute façon un lièvre trop dangereux pour moi...

Alors...

Cela ne vous étonnerez pas que les trois elfes interpellés lors de l'attaque de votre domicile moldu ont du tous trois, comme une vingtaine de leurs semblables, se rendre au ministère dans les bureaux de régulation des créatures magiques seulement cinq jours auparavant, alors que ce service était censé être fermé.

Continuez, dit il enfin plus calme, ça m'intrigue.

Etrangement le seul nom de ce service présent sur le registre est celui d'Hendrik Jongo, également le seul habilité à envoyer des incitations à contrôle dans ses locaux, le seul à pouvoir ouvrir ces mêmes locaux et enfin le superviseur de l'enquête qui suivit cet incident et qui n'a bizarrement trouvé aucune piste.

Vous voyez que certaines fois vous pouvez réussir à m'intéresser ! dit il en se levant, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, en fait si, mais je suis surtout pressé par le temps. A dans très longtemps je l'espère.

Pas autant M. Potter, à très bientôt, souffla t'elle en tournant sa tasse de café tandis qu'il sortait du pub.

Sa remontée vers la cabane hurlante se fit aussi vite que la course des aiguilles dans le chronomètre, c'était à ce moment là qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait mis en jeu pour assister à cette discussion, la coupe de Quidditch, s'il ne revenait pas avant qu'un coup de sifflet ne fasse reprendre le match. Mais toutes ses précautions pour garder toujours un peu d'avance furent suffisantes pour lui permettre d'arriver dans la cabane leur servant depuis un moment de vestiaire.

Excusez-moi, dit il un peu à court de souffle.

10 ! scanda Ménélas.

Quoi ?!

10 secondes pas 5 comme tu nous avez dit !

j'ai pas compris, dit il en rendant le retourneur de temps à son propriétaire.

C'est réglé avec l'arbitre, tonna Ron en entrant, ...mais McGonagall...

Professeur McGonagall ! coupa t'elle en entrant derrière lui, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous manigancez M. Potter ?

J'adapte mon équipe à la stratégie adverse, répondit il simplement.

Je vous avais pourtant dit que je désapprouvais les remplacements en coure de partie !

Ce n'est pas exactement un remplacement, puisque nous ne sommes que sept dans l'équipe, dit il sans laisser sa confusion remonter, mais plutôt un changement de position !

En claire ?

Ginny, dit il en se tournant vers elle, tu me coiffes cette Meredith au poteau dés que je t'en donne le signal !

Vous allez la mettre... attrapeuse ? s'étonna t'elle.

C'est déjà fait, et j'en attends des miracles ! lança t'il en passant devant elle pour sortir le premier sur le terrain.

Bonne chance, souffla t'elle avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

Les spectateurs étaient sur-excités comme si le sort de leur vie, du moins les prochaines minutes, dépendait de l'envol de ces joueurs. La plupart ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce que signifiait le décollage en flèche de la cadette des Weasley, mais dés qu'elle tenta de doubler la jeune prodige alors qu'Harry menait l'assaut des poursuiveurs, on entendit un crie inhumain.

Non !!!!!! Pourquoi ???!! gémissait de tout son corps Colin, Harry ! sans toi on va perdre !!!

M. Crivey ! gronda fortement Minerva.

Mais quoi ?! c'est vrai Ginny c'est pas pareil...

Ayez confiance, lui souffla t'elle alors qu'il enfonçait ses yeux dans son écharpe.

Mais... mais Harry... c'est quand même... Harry Potter...

Les pleures peu déchirant de Crivey n'illustraient pas tout à fait le déroulement de la partie, l'écart entre les deux équipe se réduisait, et les quelques figures que Ted Douglas avait préparées au cours de l'année donnaient enfin leur fruit, celle qui enthousiasma le plus le publique et le commentateur lui même fut son inédit « Golden Bridge », qui consistait à prendre à toute vitesse une balle juste arrêtée par Ron et de plonger aussi vite qu'un attrapeur à ras du gazon pour traverser le terrain avant de remonter en boucle pour marquer le point. Florence et Ted à peine épaulé par Harry arrivèrent à ramener le score à 240 contre 250 en faveur de Griffondore, aussitôt fait aussitôt dit ! la consigne était claire pour Ginny ramener le vif et la coupe par la même occasion. Même son camarade Colin sortit de son chagrin pour l'encourager.

Allez Ginny ! ...je veux dire que la meilleure l'emporte.... Mais ce sera Griffondore !

Taisez-vous !

Oui... oui... Ola presque ! ce vif est vraiment malicieux... mais oui.. Oh bon sang quelle poursuite !!! je ne pense pas avoir vu ce genre de poursuite acharnée depuis... depuis... j'ignore depuis quand !

Moins fort M. Crivey !

Olalalala ! mais quelles joueuses nous devrions créer le match nul rien que pour elles, ...je n'exagère pas mes mots, ...et ? et ? magnifique looping mesdames !! un véritable ballet aérien sur balais, sans vouloir faire de jeu de m... OHH !! et cette feinte du vif ! c'est purement...

Trop expressif comme commentaire ! coupa t'elle.

Désolé mais comprenez moi ! les poursuiveurs eux-même ont cessé de jouer pour observer ce spectacle... que pourraient ils faire face à 150 points ! OOOOh ! Professeur regardez !

Mais je vois Colin, cessez d'hurlez !

Làààà elles piquent OOOOHHH ! Meredith est devant.... Non !!!!! mais si !! Ginny accélère.... Et ! Et ! Ginny va... va ... OOOOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII ! elle l'a fait !!!!!!!! Ginny je t'aime !.......

Les acclamations baissèrent d'intensité tandis que la majorité de la foule avait tourné leur regard vers le très rouge commentateur qui venait de réaliser ses mots.

Non... je veux dire que j'aime toute l'équipe... non ! non ! que je les apprécies tous ! tel(les) qu'ils sont !

Arrêtez de creuser votre tombe, chuchota la directrice adjointe à son oreille.

Mais je vous jure que...

Je ne veux pas savoir M. Crivey, dit elle en se levant, surtout aujourd'hui !

L'atmosphère fut beaucoup plus festive tout le reste de la journée, la tour s'était presque transformée en salle de gala, avec banquet, ovation pour tous les joueurs de l'équipe sous la banderole de Dean, des slogan tel que « Weasley est notre reine ! » et une centaine de signes d'encouragement de la part de tous les garçons pour Colin et son soit disant amour impossible... (sujet de discussion qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître.

Harry quitta vite la fête laissant ses camarades profiter d'une coupe qu'ils avaient difficilement gagné, juste après avoir écrit rapidement une lettre pour une de ses connaissances. Le moment lui paraissait idéal pour rendre seul visite à son plus vieil ami, Hagrid, toujours prêt à vous offrir une tasse d'eau bouillante après avoir oublier d'y mettre le thé. Les dix premières minutes furent assez silencieuses, comme pour se donner le temps de souffler après trop d'émotions.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié ce que Devis t'avait dit

Et ? relança Harry.

Et... bien sûr je ne pense pas qu'un d'entre eux aient changé de bord... enfin pas volontairement...

Il étant son influence, dit il en baissant sa voix.

Je sais... , murmura t'il en soufflant sur son thé, Graup a cru sentir la présence d'autres géants dans la région, et la forêt interdite se dépeuple de plus en plus...

Certains vont avoir du mal à ne pas choisir de camp !

Certes, et ce ne sera peut-être pas en notre faveur... termina t'il en se brossant sa barbe d'une manière anxieuse.

Sa soirée se prolongea durant des heures dans un silence chaleureux, assis devant la cabane et regardant les peu d'étoiles qui pointaient leur mine.

Harry reçut dés le lendemain la réponse à sa lettre envoyé à...

Cher Harry

J'ignore comment un étudiant de dernière année à Poudlard parvient constamment à se procurer ce genre d'information, telle que celle que tu m'as confié sur cette personne dont le nom fut assez difficile à déchiffrer. Néanmoins je peux t'affirmer que nos soupçons à son égard était déjà là mais sans preuve, ce en quoi tu viens de remédier.

Sincèrement Ruban

Cette lettre ne vînt pas vraiment bouleverser l'emploi du temps d'Harry, ces derniers temps, l'application obsessionnelle des révisions, que les plus jeunes n'avaient pas intérêt à venir contrarier, permettait une légère flexibilité pour les septième année. Néanmoins certaines matières maintenaient leur dangereux retard, dont l'important cours de défense contre les forces du mal, où Mrs. Newman persistait ses cours, ayant toute confiance en ses élèves pour qu'ils puissent réviser seul ou durant l'une des plus en plus courantes réunions de l'AD qui s'était transformé en groupe de travail.

C'était d'ailleurs pendant l'une de ces heures, qui ne rassemblait plus la totalité des membres, telle que l'absence de ses camarades de chambrée, qu'une vieille connaissance vint l'aborder alors qu'il finissait ses relectures pour ce soir là.

M. Harry Potter ? interrogea une timide voix.

Winky ?!s'étonna t'il en regardant la petite hésitant à traverser l'embrasure de la porte, qui a-t-il ?

Harry Potter... devrait me suivre, chuchota t'elle pour que lui seul puisse entendre, Winky a peut-être découvert quelque chose d'important...

Il se contenta de la suivre en empoignant sa cape d'invisibilité, suivant dans les couloirs et les méandres du château la petite elfe qui le conduisait vers les cachots d'une des tours. Elle le conduisit jusque devant la porte entrouverte d'une des salles désinfectées, la même que Nick-quasi-sans-tête avait utilisé pour son anniversaire de mort.

Il y entra seul renvoyant la petite créature vers les cuisines préférant observer seul cette pièce, et ce qui s'y déroulait.

Mais ce qu'il y vit à travers sa cape le figea sur place, comme si son estomac venait de se liquéfier, son cœur de faire une chute de 100 mètres ou sa tête d'heurter une pierre. Il avait face à lui celui dont il attendait l'explication de sa présence ici...


	32. 31: Minuit dans le jardin d'Atlas

Voici la dernière mise à jour avec les neuf derniers chapitres d'un coup ! bonne lecteur (et pensez à l'histoire global...)

Chap 31 : Minuit dans le jardin d'Atlas 

Harry se tenait là, sous sa cape, devant un de ses amis en pleine discussion. Une personne qui selon lui n'aurait jamais caché une telle chose, et pourtant... sous ses yeux...

J'attends ! nous sommes seuls ! lança son ami à la chevelure de feu.

Un rat s'approcha devant lui, avant de prendre forme humaine.

Ron ! Mon ami, dit il avec la même expression de soumission, comment va mon Weasley préféré ?

Comme quelqu'un qui est obligé de resté dans cette école pendant encore trop de temps !

J'étais comme toi Ron... , souffla t'il, pressé de quitter ces murs... dans l'ombre d'amis glorieux... admiratif et envieux de leur talents...

Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucun problème avec Harry ! coupa t'il violemment.

Voyons Ron, susurra t'il mielleusement, personne n'ignore ta jalousie... je l'étais à ton âge pour les mêmes raisons...

Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis aussi bon joueur que lui, ne devrions nous pas discuter d'autre chose...

Je ne parlais pas de Quidditch ! tonna t'il en faisant apparaître un regard plus humain, moi aussi je l'aimais... avant même qu'il ne s'intéresse à elle... mais elle a préféré à celui qui suivait, celui qui menait.

...

N'oublis pas mon expérience.

A ces mots Ron resta muet comme si quelque chose se réveillait en lui. Harry ne voulait plus continuer à écouter passivement cette conversation, mais lorsqu'il retira sa cape, son invisibilité ne disparut pas. Il sentit vite, en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, qu'une main aux longs doigts le tenait à la taille.

Je disais Peter... reprit Ron un peu bouleversé.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ceci ! tonna t'il désarçonné à son tour, mon maître a décidé de me renommer...

Et comment dois-je te nommer alors ?

Tu le sauras lorsqu'il m'aura rebaptisé !

Trop dur a porter le nom d'un traître ? interrogea t'il témérairement.

Pas plus qu'un nom déjà porté par cinq grands frères ! rétorqua t'il en retrouvant son sourire montrant ses petites dents, quelque chose qui va très bien avec tout se que tu as d'occasion, ...mais cela pourrait changer, fais-moi confiance.

Nous devrions reprendre notre discussion de la semaine dernière...

Si tu y tiens mon ami, souviens-toi bien que nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Harry se sentit tiré hors de ces oubliettes, pas cette même main qui le paralysait totalement. Il fut conduit ainsi sur plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'au bureau de l'obscure professeur de potion.

Une fois la porte refermée, il vit ses membres redevenir visibles et sa voix retrouver de l'intensité, face à une autre petite créature poilue et argentée.

Damien ?! s'interloqua t'il.

Que faisais tu au sous-sol ? interrogea t'il sévèrement.

Moi ?! et Ron qui tient ses discussions hebdomadaires avec Queudver ! ça ne vous intrigue nullement !

Pas depuis le jour où il a prévenu Dumbledore et a insisté pour que j'assiste à chacune d'entre elles pour en tirer des informations substantielles et par là même désinformer les mangemorts.

Ron est... balbutia t'il.

Un agent double, du moins sa nomenclature officielle...

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été...

Mis au courant ? compléta t'il, parce que vous êtes bien plus dangereux lors de vos rencontres intimes avec vous-savez-qui, sans vous vexer, que Ron et ce stupide rat.

Etes-vous totalement inconscient pour le laisser prendre de tels risques ?! Ce soit disant stupide rat a tout de même tué Cédric Diggory !

D'où la raison pour laquelle vous restez là et moi je redescends immédiatement. Pas un bruit !

Harry resta immobile, comme s'il était encore sous l'emprise de Damien pendant quelques minutes. Il eut assez de mal à se faire à cette idée, mais n'en perdit pas son sens de l'observation, il réfléchissait à ce secret tout en scrutant l'office de Rogue. Une bouffée de colère montait en lui alors qu'il examinait les flacons de grif de lacache pour tenter de se changer les idées. Son inventaire ne fit pas long feu et se termina même brusquement lorsqu'une main essaya d'ouvrire la porte cadenassée, ne lui laissant que quelques secondes pour se cacher sous sa cape.

Qui es là ? interrogea un Severus méfiant, je sais que je n'avais pas fermé la porte !

Il scruta à son tour son bureau dans la quête d'un indice, faisant de petits pas dans la direction d'Harry, en continuant à regarder dans toutes les directions, avant de commencer à renifler l'air avec un mouvement peu commun de ses narines. Harry persistait à reculer pour ne pas heurter son professeur, et faillit faire tomber une bouteille qui prolongea son oscillation sans troubler l'attention de l'enseignant s'avançant toujours vers son élève. Lorsqu'il fuit dos au mur et que la main, du plus haï des professeurs de Poudlard depuis des siècles était sur le point de toucher sa tête, un brisement de verre retint les doigts de ce dernier et le fit se retourner pour lancer une incantation qui propulsa de la poudre blanche dans la moitié de la pièce dans un coup de vent, qui fit même claquer le porte. Rogue releva la tête comme pour reprendre une stature digne après une chute qui l'aurait ridiculisé, puis après avoir nettoyé son bureau d'un claquement de doigts, s'assit devant sa table et alluma une flamme sans combustible sous le petit chaudron dans lequel il mit un peu de chaque fiole, dont le grif de lacache . Harry n'osa pas tenter une sortie et demeura silencieux pendant plus d'une heure, regardant les différentes substances qu'il tirait de son mélange, il en absorba lui même une gorgée d'un liquide rouge dés qu'une douleur sur son avant bras se fit trop présente, au point qu'Harry la voyait se refléter sur son visage. La liqueur grise lui rappela trop facilement l'inefficace potion Tue-loup, ne laissant à sa curiosité le soin de s'interroger sur l'utilité de la solution bleue à son côté. Quelques minutes après les embouteillages de ces potions, un élève de Serpentard à peine moins âgé qu'Harry, bondit dans l'office et bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles.

On entre pas ainsi dans mon bureau jeune homme, coupa Rogue, vous avez intérêt à être convainquant !

C'est le professeur Trelawney, Monsieur, elle a eut des convulsions lors de son court nocturne à la tour d'astronomie.

Et ?!

Mrs. Pomfresh ne trouve pas de remède qui la soulage, elle demande votre aide tout de suite !

Prévenez la que j'arrive, dit il en lui faisant signe de sortir tandis qu'il commençait à mettre des dizaines de mixture dans une sacoche.

Harry profita de cette occasion pour sortir du cabinet, mais ne quitta pas pour autant son professeur de potion, qui restait son sésame pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, où sa chère prophétesse risquait de nous faire un très mauvais remake de l'exorciste. Ils passèrent devant les classes mixtes de sixième année, qui suivaient cette ASPIC.

Severus ! je suis contant que vous soyez vite venu, clama Albus, toi aussi Harry...

Notre jeune héros retira donc lentement sa cape devant le regard impassible de Dumbledore et l'expression d'horreur de Rogue.

C'était Damien Noxe, lors d'une des...

Peu importe, tonna le directeur avant d'être lui même coupé par une voix grave provenant d'un des lits.

Celui qui accueillait le corps tremblant de son ancienne professeur de divination, et qui vibrait sous ses agitations avant de se calmer sans raison. Alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent une expression grave lui couvrit le visage, et une voix transcendante se leva.

« Celui qui peut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivé... à la mort du septième mois... de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, marqué par celui-ci comme sont égal... il possède pourtant un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... alors que le seigneur des ténèbres était là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans son serviteur a été enchaîné... mais le serviteur brisa ses chaînes et rejoignit son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le seigneur des ténèbres ressurgit à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais... alors que là... avant que le loup ne meurt, pour la belle sang de bourbe... les deux amis de toujours... le cadet et l'orphelin... devront... dans un combat entre... et celle-la qui par dessus... cherche le savoir... et tempère leur fougue... en sera la cause... Elle qui abandonna ses amis pour que l'amour ne se change pas bel et bien en haine... Mais l'élu... celui qui peut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres... né à la mort du septième mois... l'affrontera dans la forge de leur âme quand le sinistros rencontrera le dieux de la guerre... il n'en restera qu'un... quoi que de l'amour ou la haine supplante... » termina t'elle enfin avec cette même voix portant à des centaines de mètres.

Pensez-vous la même chose que moi Severus ? demanda Albus.

Du « Réablar Pythie » ? suggéra t'il en examinant le corps encore une fois inconscient de Sibylle, en effet ! il y en a des taches sur son col.

Quelqu'un a donc voulu réentendre ces prophéties, en conclut le directeur avec un air songeur, ce n'est pas un très bon signe.

Un de ses espions doit être à Poudlard ! souffla Rogue.

Harry se retint difficilement de parler de Queudver, pour ne pas démasquer la couverture de Ron, c'était bien un de ces moments où il ne savait jamais à qui faire confiance.

Harry, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'attendre dehors ou de rentrer dans ta salle commune, lança amèrement Dumbledore.

Il se contenta de sortire de l'ail médical et tomba sur les mêmes élèves de Trelawney, dont...

Luna ?!

Salut Harry, dit elle en se rapprochant de lui un petit sourire aux lèvres, que faisais-tu dans...

Trop longue histoire ! coupa t'il, mais toi, depuis quand suis-tu l'ASPIC de divination ?

Depuis le début de l'année, dit elle presque vexée, c'est un art très délicat et subtile.

Oui... sûrement, reprit il peu convaincu.

Je voudrais t'informer que c'est toi qui m'as inspiré cette voie, rétorqua t'elle en marchant à ces côtés vers le hall.

Moi ?

Lorsque tu m'as conté et fait découvrir la première prédiction.

Ah... oui, mais Trelawney n'est une oracle qu'occasionnellement...

Tu te trompes ! je l'épie à chaque cours, elle a toujours des moment de flottement, comme lorsqu'on est à moitié conscient... je note soigneusement chacun de ses mots, j'ai d'ailleurs grâce à mon père une rubrique bimensuelle dans le Chicaneur ou je relate et interprète ses phrases anodines.

Ce doit être... passionnant !

Avec « étonnant » je t'aurais cru, renvoya t'elle, mais ça l'est vraiment, je suis aussi impatiente de décrypter la moindre de ses allusions que lorsque j'essayais de débusquer un ...

Excuse-moi... je suppose que tu as entendu le best of des prophéties.

Oui et ?... demanda t'elle avant de saisir le sens caché, tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'analyse toutes ces phrases....

Ben si, avoua t'il avec mimique de chien battu.

Mais je croyais que tu rencontrais un Pan du ministère pour ce travail particulier ! je suis loin de faire le poids avec les serviteurs de Bacchus.

Les serviteurs de qui ? interrogea Harry.

Les pans ! tout le monde sait qu'ils servent jusqu'à la mort l'ancien dieu du plaisir et de la débauche, qui a volé aux ... le pouvoir de voir l'avenir ! du moins c'est ce qu'argumente l'article de Kaha Nular dans le numéro 675 du Chicaneur.

Ah d'accord....

Mais cela n'enlève rien à leur talent d'interprète, conclut elle.

Je veux tout de même ton avis, insista t'il.

Et bien... tu es le mieux placé pour savoir si la description de l'élu te correspond, ce qui fait peut de doute, ce qui semble également évidant est la présence au cœur du combat de deux forces, dont l'une serait le pouvoir qu'il ignore. Le lieu et la date sont simplement des énigmes, bien plus que des signes en soit, puisque tout est censé se dérouler sans interaction avec la prédiction. Le seul point troublant est l'évocation des deux amis et de la condition pour la jeune fille, qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans une prophétie, pour être sincère, dit elle avec son expression la plus sérieuse, j'ignore le lien entre ces trois personnes et ton combat... mais il y en a un !

Oui... y en a un, soupira t'il, merci Luna, je suis sûr qu'elle va allait mieux. Je te quitte je dois aller réviser.

A demain Harry...

Les jours avaient passé, rapprochant les élèves de la date fatidique, mais durant tout ce temps Harry et Ron n'avaient pas eut la moindre discussion, même celles très théâtrales de politesse à la table des Griffondore qu'ils avaient gardaient toute l'année, comme s'il s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas laisser la tension naissante entre eux, saborder leurs révisions pour l'examen de leur ASPICs, mais cela restait plus une entente implicite qu'un véritable plan, car il était assez compliqué pour eux de rester en même temps dans la même pièce au point que tout était bon pour quitter le lieu avant l'autre, sauter un repas, maintenir de plus en plus tard ses gardes, emprunter non les livres mais les tables de la bibliothèque pour étudier ailleurs.

Ce fut presque heureusement que la date des premiers examens arrivèrent. Les premières épreuves étaient toutes écrites, réunis dans la grande salle comme lors de des BUSEs. Les théories de métamorphose, les sortilèges appropriés à une situation, les ingrédients d'une potion particulière,... ainsi s'enchaînèrent les contrôles. Impossible de savoir si ses révisions avaient porté leur fruit sur le moment, il ne voyait dans son travail que ses lacunes et ses erreurs. Une fois la semaine d'écrit finie, les rassemblements de groupe de travail se firent plus nombreux et plus disséminés dans le château, pour préparer les oraux de la semaine suivante pour lesquelles des examinateurs du ministère se déplaceraient. Harry y passa la quasi totalité de samedi et une bonne partie du du dimanche, néanmoins pas toute cette journée, sachant trop bien les effets pervers d'une révision excessive. Se déplaçant depuis peu avec sa panoplie dans son sac en peau de moke, cape, carte et miroir, il s'étonna pourtant de ne pas trouver Hagrid et Buck dans son enclos. Une étrange surprise pour lui qui voulait se changer les idées avant de se coucher la veille de son premier oral, et l'altitude était une des rares choses qui rassurait notre jeune ami. Au diable quelle que soit la monture ! son désire le plus cher à ce moment là était de faire une ballade pour frôler les nuages, et il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant la silhouette familière d'un sombre cheval ailé descendant de la cime d'un arbre. Les sombrals avaient un instinct très développé selon son volumineux professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, et ce n'était pas juste une rumeur, Harry n'avait presque pas à indiquer à quel moment tourner, comme s'il dirigeait l'animal par télépathie. Le lac leur donnait un terrain de jeu idéal, son contour était assez sinueux pour que l'on puisse découvrir un nouveau coin toutes les dix minutes, de longues plages ressemblant à celles des cartes postales mais où le sable aurait pris une couleur noire, ou des pentes vertigineuse dignes des fiords scandinaves. Mais après une belle heure de vol, un cri aiguë vint rendre nerveux le tranquille sombrale. Ce n'était pas un cri inconnu aux oreilles d'Harry, au contraire très caractéristique, celui d'un hippogriffe. A peine deux secondes après, un Buck monté par un autre élève de Poudlard jaillit de la forêt et passa si près d'Harry, que les pattes de l'hippogriffe l'effleurèrent. Le sombral fit immédiatement demi-tour et fit entrechoquer ses sabots lors de son gallot à quelques centimètres du second cavalier, l'hippogriffe fit de même avec Harry, les montures semblaient s'affronter sans raison au risque de blesser les deux étudiants, jusqu'à ce qu'eux deux restreignent violemment leur chevaux ailés.

Ron ?! s'interloqua Harry, tu t'impliques vraiment dans des jeux très dangereux !

Buck s'est affolé seul ! réclama t'il d'un ton fâché, je ne contrôle pas ses moindres gestes.

L'attitude des deux bêtes s'étaient apaisé, mais leur trajectoire circulaire pour maintenir leur discussion laissait une atmosphère électrique.

Tu es très mal placé pour me parler de mon comportement dangereux ! reprit Ron en passant une nouvelle fois près d'Harry.

Je ne passe pas mes soirées dans les cachots de l'école à discuter avec le plus méprisable serviteur de Voldemort !

C'est vrai que monsieur discute directement avec sa seigneurie ! rétorqua t'il avec un rictus Snapien, mais qui a selon toi confirmé cette rumeur au ministère ?

... Toi ?

Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir ce genre de lien psychique, mais cet ancien Pettigrow s'en vante facilement devant moi...

Je suis pas le seul à faire ce genre de cachotteries ! relança Harry plus désarçonné dans sa tête que sur son sombral, J'ai peut-être oublié de te féliciter pour ta magnifique nièce, une mignonne enfant... dont je t'ai annoncé la naissance malgré moi !

Certes ! tu as découvert un secret familial ! qui ne te regarde pas d'ailleurs ! tonna t'il en galopant de plus en plus près de lui, ça n'est pas comparable avec ce que tu me caches depuis des mois !

Cacher quoi ?! hurla t'il en lui passant au-dessus, je t'ai même confié un programme confidentiel des langues de plomb !

Un cadeau empoisonné qui a failli griller ma couverture, ayant déjà découvert ce projet et ta confession à mon chevet ! clama t'il en reprenant le dessus, mais de loin ton pire mensonge remonte à plus loin ! ...il remonte à Beaubâtons...

...

Et oui Harry... Voldemort joue sur la corde sensible de ses adversaires, et me faire découvrir ton petit miroir n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'un coup de pouce de plus vers son camp...

Ce n'est pas ce que tu pens.... Je devais.... A ce moment...

Tu étais simplement sa meilleure arme contre moi, coupa t'il en reprenant la direction de la forteresse, et il a manqué de peu son coup...

Pourquoi ?! envoya Harry en tentant de le rattraper, pourquoi a t'il raté sa manœuvre ?

A cause de Peter ! cria t'il alors que Buck touchait terre, il l'avait envoyé pour me séduire comme il l'avait fait avec lui, mais il a dû oublier que personne ne souhaiterait ressembler à un homme mutilé, obligé de se débaptisé pour s'introduire dans une école et torturé par la peur d'un maître malveillant.

Harry regardait Ron d'un nouveau regard, non plus celui d'un élève qui faisait face avec légèreté à quelques responsabilités comme l'an dernier mais avec l'impression de voir un... ... ... un « Homme » aurait fait trop stéréotype dans sa bouche, un « adulte » un peu trop conte philosophique avec une morale charitable, non il ne voyait que le Ronald Weasley qu'il n'avait pas su décrire lorsqu'il avait vu transplané pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait mis son badge de préfet en chef sans geste pompeux dans le Poudlard express, lorsqu'il avait attaqué de front la Manticore ou lorsqu'il avait traversé le Terrier pour affronter les furies lors de l'enlèvement de son frère.

Cette situation aurait pu être gênante pour Harry, si un étrange bruit ne s'était pas immiscé dans ce silence.

Harry... Harry..., souffla une voix lointaine sortant du sac d'Harry.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, un événement peu courant ces derniers temps réapparurt. Les fines vagues du lac ainsi que la légère brise, qui les formait, se figèrent, le temps avait une nouvelle fois stoppé sa course dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le profil brumeux près d'un détraqueur et flottant dans les airs aussi lourdement que passible arriva assez vite.

Harry ! Harry ! sais-tu quel jour sommes-nous ? interrogea t'il intrigué.

Dimanche il me semble, répondit-il sans faire la mine de son ironie.

J'apprécierais que nous évitions l'humour dans cette discussion, à moins que tu tiennes sincèrement à ce que ton amie que tu viens d'entendre ait de plus graves ennuis, et crois moi... plus grave cela lui serait fatal...

Quoi ?! s'exclama t'il alors que les mouvements des branches sous le poids du vent refaisaient leurs apparitions.

Harry sortit immédiatement le cadeau de Sirius et il découvrit la forme d'un chat roux essayant de griffer la paroi, comme pour la traverser, tandis que des furies volaient dans un nuage de fumée au-dessus de lui.

Hermione ! s'écrièrent Ron et Harry en chœur.


	33. 32: les quatres champions

La fameuse journée fantastique commence...

Chap 32 : Les quatre Champions 

Hermione, soupira Ron, Comment ?.... et Dumbledore qui est parti pour Londres...

Elle y est sûrement encore ! coupa Harry.

Où ?! tu veux dire à....

A Beauxbâtons !cria t'il en remontant sur son sombrale, il m'a prévenu de son geste, il veut donc me voir et pour cela il ne lui fera rien.

Je viens avec toi, rajouta il en montant sur Buck, je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à elle !

Les deux animaux ailés s'envolèrent à la vitesse d'un boulé de canon, comme propulsés par une force invisible. Ils galopèrent bien plus vite que durant leur cinquième année, traversant toutes les landes de l'île, les minutes devenaient des secondes, les heures des minutes, les détroits aussi fin qu'une rivière, les forêts aussi petites que des bosquets. Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite heure sous un ciel nuageux pour arriver sur les traces du fameux coure d'eau multicolore qui avait sa source dans l'académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, sa remontée ne prit que quelques secondes à nos deux cavaliers.

Le magnifique Palais de la renaissance qu'Harry avait entraperçu de nuit était devenu un bâtiment éventré de part en part, comme si une bête s'était mis en tête de le dépecer. Un dôme d'un bleu presque irréel se tenait au centre du jardin alors que la majorité des fleurs et plantes brûlaient autour formant des nuages noirs de fumée qui foudroyaient inexplicablement les environs, le parc était dévasté par ce qui ressemblait à des traces de pas géants entre les débris de gargouilles qui jonchaient le sol . Harry et Ron survolaient l'endroit sans bien comprendre à quel point cela pouvait être grave, pour Hermione et les étudiants Français. Ils firent deux fois le tour du désastre avant de discerner les profiles de deux jeunes filles cernées par les flammes sur l'une des tours et de leur venir en secours. Elles n'eurent ni le temps de parler ni celui de monter sur les montures avant qu'une espèce de fauve gigantesque ne bondisse sur les toits à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Il est toujours là.... , bafouilla une d'entre elles.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Harry.

Un trop gros chat pour qu'on aille le caresser !

C'est ça qui a attaqué l'école ? demanda Harry.

Non... , reprit elle, des mangemorts, des harpies, des furies, des graphorns, des détraqueurs... mais ça !... ça c'est resté.

Où sont les autres élèves ? interrogea nerveusement Ron.

Les chanceux doivent être dans le dôme avec les professeurs, répondit la seconde fille relativement calme.

Y a t'il une chance pour qu'Hermione... tenta Ron.

Hermione ?! non... elles l'ont prit.

Ah... soupira t'il en perdant le peu de peur raisonné qu'il avait encore face à l'énorme léopard.

L'animal continuait à se rapprocher d'eux petit à petit, cherchant un moyen de contourner le mur de feu qui paradoxalement les protégeait à présent.

Montez doucement derrière nous, murmura Harry en guettant la moindre faute du félin.

Montez sur quoi ? interrogea l'une d'elle qui ne voyait apparemment pas le cheval ailé d'Harry.

Ils étaient facilement à portée des pattes du fauve et ne pouvaient pas prendre leur envole à n'importe quel moment. L'hippogriffe était étonnamment serein face au monstre alors que le sombrale trottait en rond, avant qu'une seconde tour bien plus haute ne s'effondre, sous la force de la queue de la bête, sur les flammes. Sa grande gueule les aurait engloutis si au même moment le toit de la tour ne s'était pas affaisser entraînant leur chute sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Les deux montures firent mieux qu'amortir leur chute et les pausèrent gracieusement sur un parquet parsemé de débris de poutres apparemment détruites par une explosion.

Ne restez pas là ! hurla une voix à la prononciation étrange qui venait de la silhouette d'un cavalier dans l'obscurité dont seule la blancheur de son cheval les éblouissaient, le Nundu va sûrement descendre, suivez moi !

En effet le dit Nundu se jetait dans le gouffre, ses griffes contre les parois pour les poursuivre, quand ils commencèrent à galoper en suivant ce lumineux étalon et son maître étrangement familier. Traversant différentes galeries qui constituaient les entrailles de ce château pour arriver enfin devant une imposante verrière qui fut vite détruite par le premier d'entre eux au même moment au sa magnifique monture dépliait ses ailes aussi blanches que sa crinière. Les trois paires d'ailes volèrent rapidement loin des abords du bâtiment et firent un large détour pour atteindre le Dôme bleu ou un trou tout juste de leur envergure les laissa chacun entrer.

Merci Viktor ! s'exclama une très grande femme en courant vers le premier cavalier avant d'examiner à la hâte les deux jeunes filles.

Krum ?! s'étonna hautement Ron, que fais tu ici ?!

Je vis à deux pas d'ici, Gascogne ! rétorqua t'il outré, c'est à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question.

Hermione nous avait appelé au secours... souffla Harry en quittant sa scelle.

Hermione ?! s'interloquèrent Viktor et Mrs. Maxime en chœur, avez vous des nouvelles ?

Pas depuis une bonne heure et vous ? demanda t'il devant les même visages surpris, ...j'ai dit et vous ?... Viktor ? Mrs. Maxime ?

Ils n'étaient plus les seuls à ne pas faire le moindre geste, Ron et l'ensemble des élèves de l'école semblaient tous autant figés.

Encore ?! s'écria t'il en tournant sur lui même pour chercher l'ombre de Voldemort.

Mais où t'es donc tu caché Harry ?! siffla une voix sans origine précise, ne me dit pas que tu visites une nouvelle fois les contrais du continent ?

Vous... où est Hermione ?!

J'essayais de te le dire Harry, la question n'est pas où est elle mais où devrais tu être ! tonna t'il, nous avons dû nous croiser, je le crains !

Quoi ?... expulsa t'il enfin, mais...

Tu serais déboussolé de voir à quel point je t'attends, reprit il, d'ailleurs il faudrait mieux que je ne t'attende pas trop long temps si tu tiens vraiment à ton amie.

Si vous touchez... ne serait-ce...

Tu feras quoi Harry ? interrogea la voix avec un soupçon de jouissance.

Le silence qui marquait ce temps suspendu disparut lentement pour retrouver le brouhaha que produisaient la centaine d'élèves.

Arri ? s'inquiéta doucement la directrice de Beauxbâtons, allez-vous bien ?

Non... oui ! lança t'il en retirant sa main qui tenait son front brûlant, je sais où elle est !

Où ?! s'écrièrent Ron et Viktor alors qu'Harry reprenait place sur son sombrale.

Poudlard ! en route ! brandit il en lançant son cheval à toutes allures vers la sortie du dôme.

Vers neuf heure, à la pointe sud d'un petit village de l'Ecosse, Près-au-Lard, les formes des trois animaux volants s'annonçaient au loin sans faire de grands enthousiasmes, alors que le soleil venait à peine de faire son grand plongeon sous l'horizon mais persistait encore pour un moment à projeter ses derniers rayons de lumière d'un rouge sang. Il fallait bien avouer que bien d'autres choses préoccupaient les quelques habitants de ce village qui n'avaient pas fui à l'approches des détraqueurs, des harpies, des trolls sauvages, et des autres monstres terrifiant que le Dark Lord avait bien réussi a mettre dans son camp, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère au niveau du sol bien plus glacial qu'à leur altitude.

Leur approche leur indiqua vite que tout allait encore moins bien dans le pas si meilleur des mondes, mais la véritable révélation leur fut apporté par la vision d'un véritable champ de bataille dans ce qui était ce matin encore les abords du parc de Poudlard, des dizaines ou centaines de mages s'affrontaient alors que semblaient sortir des bois quelques menaçants géants, qui n'étaient pas agressifs contres les sorciers encagoulés. Ils longèrent le front de bataille sur lequel s'alignaient d'innombrables aurores ou magiciens ayant conservé un sens civique, et il était plus qu'évident qu'ils devaient provenir de plusieurs pays différents. Plus ils se rapprochaient du château plus l'intensité des combats s'accroissaient ainsi que la concentration de créatures volantes qui torturaient les quelques chasseurs de mages noirs qui tenaient bien leur position. Buck fondait sans répondre au ordre de Ron sur les hordes d'harpies qui avaient le malheur de passer près de lui, tandis que Harry et Viktor s'acharnaient à scruter les alentours pour retrouver Hermione et son si craint joliet. Leur attention fut bien vite attirée par ce qui semblait être le combat maître de la bataille, si herculéen que chaque sort produisait une onde de choc qui retournait même les estomacs de nos trois aventuriers, un cercle de puissants sorciers, dont Dumbledore lui même, faisait partie, s'attelaient à la lourde tache de maîtriser la pire menace que les ténèbres avaient su mettre de leur côté, plus dangereux qu'un démon, plus meurtrier que les quelques loups-garous sauvages qui tournaient autour d'eux, plus durable que la centaine de vampires qui n'avait pas résistaient aux chants des yeux rubis, plus énergique que ce dernier regard, le seul à pouvoir affronter tant de sorcier avec cette arme instable.

Adrian ! Arrêtes ! hurlait Ruban réduit un genou au sol alors qu'il luttait de son mieux avec son bâton pour repousser le druide avec son faisceau violet.

Vos bonnes intentions ne vous sauverons pas, lançait il avec une voix amplifiée, il m'a ouvert les yeux.... Seul le pouvoir compte ... ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir...

Alors qu'il tonnait son discours préconçu, le sort de Ruban s'alliait aux éclaires de Dumbledore, aux flammes tout droit sorties du sabre de Quon Quin Jin, la glace de Clara , les tremblements de terre de Moussou et les charmes de bien d'autres, chacune de leur assaut s'enlaçait autour d'une bulle protectrice comme attendant de l'étouffer. Harry n'aurait quitté du regard cette scène pour rien au monde dans d'autres circonstances, trop intéressé de connaître le dénouement de ce combat, mais son inquiétude prit le dessus et le reconduisit de nouveau à une certaine hauteur, mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne considérablement un étrange événement lui apparut, une authentique escadrille d'harpies prit fuite à l'approche d'un volumineux nuage blanc, d'où sortit une flotte de voiliers volants, des galions datant du temps des corsaires planaient dans le ciel et s'approchait des mêlées en faisant agiter sur son pont des dizaines de soldat en uniforme d'époque, manipulant d'insolites armes, alors qu'au même moment autant de druides noirs sortaient de l'ombre, parmi lesquels Harry put facilement reconnaître M. Yamaho qui courait vers les mangemorts, son katana à la main tel un samouraï. Il n'était pas le seul a sentir sa place parmi ces combattants, Ron et Krum avait eux-aussi du mal à laisser cette bataille à d'autres.

Tels les trois mousquetaires, ils s'apprêtaient à surgir dans le grand hall de l'école, ignorant toujours où chercher, si une élégante sorcière n'était pas passée devant eux à toute vitesse sur un puissant balais. Le déclic fut presque immédiat dans la tête d'Harry, Fleur venait de lui barrer le chemin pour une bonne raison, et laquelle ?! une véritable meute de furies la persécutait de leurs cries stridents

Sonus Murus ! rugit il en essayant de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne lâche son manche.

Il réussit de justesse à l'attraper alors qu'elle commençait, se protégeant les deux oreilles, à piquer dangereusement vers une parcelle de la forêt interdite. L'hippogriffe montrait la même hostilité envers ces sorcières damnées que contre les simples harpies.

Fleur ?! s'inquiéta t'il une fois ses camarades sur ses flancs, que fais tu ici ?

Harry... souffla t'elle en retrouvant ses esprits sur la scelle de cheval tout en agrippant de nouveau son Solésar 5, Oz... Il faut que l'on cherche Oz... il l'a amené ici...

Oz ? la prison où il a enfermé tous ceux qu'il a enlevé... , commença t'il avant de réaliser que c'était la meilleure piste pour retrouver celle... , Où ?

La seule réponse qu'elle lui donna, fut le discret signe du doigt qui lui montrait les imposants cumulus noirs d'où affluaient des furies.

Tu crois qu'elle y est ? interrogea Ron

Sûrement, j'y ai bien entendu Bill ! répondit il en observant avec appréhension les éclaires qu'y en sortaient.


	34. 33: le Magicien d'Oz

Chap 33 : Le magicien d'Oz 

Les nuages s'épaississaient à l'approche d'Oz, il était difficile de perdre sa position, les cries aigus de leur occupantes, le tonnerre et les effrayants souffles bovins auraient réveillé les morts. Les trois montures s'avançaient en formation serrée, prêtes à lancer un assaut dans la plus grande aveuglette. Hélas, il était évident pour chacun d'entre eux que cette situation était avantageuse pour celles qui utilisaient bien plus leur ouie que leur vue.

Et si on faisait un peu de vent ? proposa Viktor en sortant sa baguette, Imaos !

Un tourbillon de vent repoussa une vaste étendue de nuage, leur laissant apparaître la vision de deux chevaux blancs géants et squelettique, trois fois plus grands que ceux de Beauxbâtons, qui semblaient pousser l'arrière d'une sorte de calèche volante à trois étages sans roues, armés de regards opaques, d'une mâchoire aiguisée et de sabots qui foudroyaient littéralement l'air à chaque gallot.

Ca c'est une forteresse ! s'exclama Ron avant qu'une pluie de furies viennent se heurter face à leurs faibles Sonus Murus.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?... elle sont nombreuses !

On arrivera pas à les affronter toutes ici, lança Harry, par contre si on détache deux ou trois des chevaux qui tires cette... chose, elle descendra sûrement !

Mais il faut quand même envoyer quelqu'un à l'intérieur, réclama Fleur, si... enfin au cas où...

J'y vais, coupa t'il, avec ton balais ! il s'attend à me voir moi. Ron, Viktor, chargez-vous des chevaux, Fleur me couvrira avant de vous rejoindre.

Il y a encore peu de temps chacun aurait discuté cette décision, remettant une énième fois la sécurité d'Harry sur le tapis, protestant mille excuses pour l'empêcher de se jeter d'un sombrale sur un balais volant. Mais aucun ne remit en cause le plan, seule la vision de minuscules coquilles entre les pieds d'Harry lorsqu'il se cramponna au manche courbé, représentant les immenses toits de Poudlard, raidirent quelque peu notre encore jeune héros.

Tu te souviens où est la porte d'entrée ? demanda Fleur en fondant dans l'essaim de fuires sur son étalon noir...

Oui bien sûr, mentit il en tachant de ne pas laisser la douzaine de mégères l'entourant prendre le dessus sur sa concentration.

Il repoussait une par une les furies en se rapprochant des barreaux de fenêtre, tandis qu'au même moment ses compagnons faisaient de leur mieux pour détruire et exploser des sangles qui liaient les dangereux Abraxans. Un seul Destructum brisa la cadenas verrouillant la petite, massive et courbée porte, laissant pénétrer Harry dans un couloir sombre digne d'une cale de bateau. Il n'entendit plus que de lointains échos des hurlements et les explosions du dehors, comme s'il s'était terré dans une grotte, alors qu'il longeait les murs dans une profonde obscurité.

Lumos ! pensa t'il assez fort tout en tenant sa baguette au niveau de ses yeux.

Une longue file de cellules lui apparurent, ainsi que leurs léthargiques prisonniers, tous humains, maigres et décrépis, la plus part furent violemment surpris par cette lumière alors que d'autres n'offraient guère de réaction, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait heureux de le voir, comme si sa venue prédisait le retour de leurs mal-aimées gardiennes.

Fiches le camps gamin ! clama un,

Elles vont revenir à cause de toi, relança une autre.

Mes amis s'occupent d'elles... , souffla t'il en se rendant compte qu'aucun ne l'écouter vraiment comme s'ils n'étaient plus sûrs de voir la réalité.

Harry ignorait comment il aurait supporté d'être emprisonné autant de mois, autant qu'eux, rien ne l'étonnait dans l'idée que beaucoup d'entre eux voyaient en lui une nouvelle hallucination d'un espoir vain de liberté. Malgré une part de lui même, il dut se résoudre à continuer l'exploration de ce fort volant pour neutraliser tout danger et retrouver celui-dont-personne-ne-parle. Le second étage était relié grâce à une petite passerelle, et était principalement constitué également de cellules, de tailles plus diversifiées, pour s'accommoder aux différentes espèces d'êtres et de créatures magiques qui consistaient la majorité des séquestrés. Contrairement aux premiers, l'arrivée d'Harry créa moins de rejet...

M. Harry Potter ! scanda un petit être entre un centaure et une nymphe, M. Harry Potter ! Oh monsieur ! Dobby est comblé de vous voir !

Dobby ! s'exclama Harry en courant vers lui, comment...

On pourrait en parler plus tard, coupa un sorcier aux longs cheveux roux affalé au sol.

Bill ?! s'inquiéta Harry, tu as une sale tête !

Ca ira mieux dés que tu auras ouvert cette porte, reprit il en essayant de se lever.

Alohomora ! murmura t'il du bout des lèvres, as-tu une idée d'où... d'où il peut se trouver, il vient d'enlever Hermione...

Il n'est pas passé par ici depuis des jours, répondit il un peu somnolant, mais comme tu voir je n'avais pas une vue sur tout le bâtiment, s'il est encore là ce doit être dans la grande salle du troisième. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

Oui mais tu n'as pas de baguette, et il faut quelqu'un pour libérer les autres.

Comment ? tu viens de le dire, sans baguette ! rétorqua t'il.

Oh, voyons ! Fred m'a dit que c'était toi qui leur avait appris à crocheter les serrures !

Harry continua son parcours en direction de ce qui semblait être un escalier vers des lumières vertes. Avant d'arriver au nouvelle étage une énorme secousse le repoussa vers une sorte d'hublot d'où il put voir furtivement l'assaut d'un dragon qui venait de mordre à la gorge l'un des chevaux de tête, ce qui déstabilisa momentanément tout le vaisseau. Un long corridor se donnait à lui, éclairé par des flambeaux verts muraux, où il ne rencontra qu'un ridicule serpent à trois têtes (dont deux s'attaquaient à la troisième) et conduisait à une pièce spacieuse, ayant pour mur la charpente elle-même du navire sur laquelle restaient quelques morceaux de tissus brûlés, et qui n'avait pour seul meuble qu'un trône de bois noir sculpté à l'effigie d'une centaine de cobras, couleuvres et vipères. Non ! non il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard, pas si tôt ! il devait... il devait être ailleurs...

Alors que des centaines de réflexions traversaient l'esprit d'Harry, un léger souffle attira son attention, quelque chose se cachait derrière le dossier du fauteuil des ténèbres.

Qui est là ? interrogea nerveusement Harry.

..., qui n'eut qu'un grognement pour réponse.

Je suis armé, Qui est là ?

Ne touchez pas à mes chevaux ! cria frustré une sorte de grosse boule de poils

La créature avait la taille d'un demi-homme, une chevelure broussailleuse dont seul son nez champignon ressortait, marchant vers Harry sur deux sabots, il implorait de ses huit doigts, que ses amis arrêtent d'importuner ses chevaux.

Je ne veux aucun mal à vos bêtes... , tentait il d'expliquer, je cherche uniquement Voldemort.

La créature comme toute personne du monde magique trembla à ce nom et courut dans un coin comme pris par une crise d'hystérie, répétant telle de la démence qu'il ne fallait plus faire de mal à ses chevaux.

Harry crut recevoir un nouveau message du mage aux yeux rouges, lorsqu'une ombre longeant le sol s'avança vers lui, mais le fait qu'il entendait encore les délires de ce sous-écuyer, lui indiqua que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas du tout l'esprit tordu de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il ne put pas courir bien loin sans se faire rattraper par cette sorte de cape noire qui finis par lui paralyser les jambes le faisant tomber tout en continuant à l'engloutir. Les ondulations de cet animal lui rappela le vol des sinistres gardiens d'Azkaban...

Spero Patronus ! s'époumona t'il déjà pris jusqu'à la poitrine.

Le Patronus prit une trop longue seconde avant d'apparaître, le temps qu'il pense au moment où il retrouverait Hermione. Le cerf projeta avec ses cornes ce monstre voileux de l'autre coté de la pièce d'où il disparut en rampant entre les planches du mur.

Il ne restait nul part où chercher dans l'immense Oz quand Harry s'apprêta à quitter la grande salle pour rejoindre les prisonniers et son balais, mais comme sorties de nul part trois furies s'était silencieusement invitées à son inspection des lieux.

Salut, bredouilla t'il, c'est bien ici qu'on pose les plaintes pour tapage nocturne ?

Son humour ne fit pas long feu face aux trois cries qui menaçaient sérieusement son fébrile Sonus Murus. Au même instant une autre puissante secousse précédée d'une explosion plongea la forteresse dans un plus grand tumulte, la prison bascula même de 45 degrés vers la gauche, propulsant Harry vers d'épaisses poutres et le trône d'ébène vers une des trois maudites qui fut carrément écrasée. Harry ne pouvait plus rejoindre le couloir de sortie tandis qu'un multitude de flambeaux venait d'allumer un incendie à bord. Les deux dernières furies revinrent sur leur proie quand un aigle majestueux se jeta sur le visage d'une, alors que l'autre, étrangement familière, ne lâchait nullement Harry. Seul face à une il réussit à chasser temporairement cette dernière pour aller au secours de son héroïque volatile qui menaçait de flancher dans les prochaines secondes. Rouscov reprit assez difficilement forme humaine, et tentait tant bien que de mal de maintenir le charme alors que lui même était submergé par une tension qui faisait dangereusement briller ses yeux d'un bleu électrique. Un nouveau choc bouscula la scène, bombardant nos deux sorciers vers leur assaillantes alors qu'à ce moment un des chevaux géants venait d'éventrer un des murs avec sa mâchoire alors qu'il tentait d'être maîtrisé par Krum et la passagère d'un cabriolet rouge volant.

Harry et Rouscov, allongé sur le mince matelas de paille qui recouvrait toute la boiserie, et à seulement quelques mètres du trou béant sur le vide, n'étaient plus en position idéal pour refouler les mégères. A leur plus grande surprise ce fut une autre furie qui vint à elle seule faire fuir les deux autres. Une furie ?! pas exactement...

Mrs. Newman ?! s'interloqua Harry avec une voix couverte par le souffle du vent.

Elle flottait dans les aires comme les autres, montrait un regard azuré, hurlait sur-humainement, avant de venir se pencher sur eux pour s'assurer de leur bonne santé.

Ca va ?! demanda t'elle en retrouvant lentement son regard habituel.

Oui.... Oui, bafouillèrent ils l'un par la fatigue l'autre par la surprise, mais vous ?

Toutes mes séquelles sont antérieures à cette bataille, dit elle doucement avant de se rappeler la situation. Il ne reste plus qu'un Abraxan pour tirer Oz, et le feu progresse vite nous ferions mieux de quitter la prison.

Impossible il y a tous les prisonniers aux étages inférieurs !

Dans ce cas l'atterrissage va être brutal, dit elle avant de se tourner pour crier vers les silhouettes de Viktor, Ron et Fleur, Veuillez mes enfants guider ce têtu animal, délicatement vers la terre ferme !

La manœuvre fut tout sauf facile, le géant équidé montrait clairement une réticence à suivre les déviations imposées par les trois cavaliers, tandis que le petit être poilu reprit de plus belle ses plaintes convulsives pour la bonne traite de son étalon.

Le véritable malheur se produisit lorsque la forteresse volante sortit enfin de son cocon orageux, fondant directement vers une des caravelles de l'armée, la catastrophe fut de justesse évitée en redressant le cap pour permettre à la calèche volante de passer tranquillement à travers les voiles du navire, en emportant par la même les trois mats qui les suspendaient.

Les occupants furent bien plus inquiétés par ce qui attendait tout objet en perte d'altitude. L'atterrissage n'était pas évidente lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de trois étages, déjà en flamme, sans roue et tiré par un cheval géant vers les bois d'une forêt britannique des plus dangereuses. Il ne fut pas aussi paisible que celui du zeppelin Hindenburg à New York mais eut le mérite de ne tuer aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient à bord. Cependant le choc suffit à mettre KO plusieurs des prisonniers affaiblis et les deux dernières furies affalées à portée de flammes de l'incendie qui gagnait dés à présent les premiers arbres à leur abord.

Dehors ! hurla Elisabeth en expulsant tous les barreaux et fenêtres qui obstruaient la sortie aux passagers

Ma mère... souffla Rouscov en retournant dans le la ruine en feu.

Le son s'était comme coupé, après ses mots, n'atteignant plus la conscience d'Harry qui avait l'impression de s'être plongé dans le décor d'une fresque historique, sorciers, moldus, créatures et êtres magiques s'entraidaient à fuir loin du foyer réconciliant dans le désespoir la communauté magique. Fleur sautait folle de joie sur son épuisé époux, une centaine de fées, produisant à elles seules la lumière pour éclairer un village, extirpaient des débris leurs colonies semblables à des villes orientales sculptées sur la surface de ruches en bois précieux, Dobby portait contre sa volonté le petit protecteur poilu de chevaux et l'imposant centaure Magorian se tenait immobile au côté d'Harry, observant silencieusement les étoiles tout en frottant sa barbe blanche.

On voit bien Mars, ce soir, fit il remarquer.

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry qui venait de sortir de ses pensés.

On voit bien Mars, ce soir, reprit Magorian, il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude !

Harry leva à son tour son regard vers les cieux pour apercevoir la planète rouge dans son plus beau scintillement.

La constellation qui est autour, c'est bien celle...

Celle du grand chien, coupa le centaure toujours admiratif des astres.

Mars... le grand chien... , soupira Harry, ...Quand le sinistros rencontrera le dieu de la guerre...


	35. 34: La chevauchée fantastique

Chap 34 : la Chevauché fantastique 

Harry ?! s'interloqua Ron sautant de Buck, est-ce que tu as bien dit... ce que je crois... que tu as ... dit...

C'est aujourd'hui, reprit Harry sans la moindre réaction, et je sais où le trouver !

Ils étaient tous tournés vers lui, des regards d'étonnement pour la plus part, mais quelques expressions de tristesse également comme ils ne le pensaient pas encore prêt.

Où ? demanda enfin Bill plus déterminé que jamais après avoir pris la seconde baguette de Rouscov.

Dans la forge de nos âmes ! lança pour seule réponse Harry avant qu'un tremblement ne le remette en garde.

Un Abraxan détaché revenait sur eux à toutes allures menaçant de les piétiner, mais avant qu'il atteigne leur clairière un géant sortit d'un bosquet se ruant sur celui-ci. Graup eut du mal a maîtriser cet animal deux fois plus grand que lui, l'arrivée d'un cabriolet volant, avec Damien Nox au volant, ne fut pas de trop pour faire rebrousser chemin à ce cheval géant.

Graup ! s'exclama Harry.

Arri, gémit il avec un visage souriant.

Graup tu dois nous aider ! reprit Harry, Hermi est en danger ! en danger !

Hermi ?! danger ? Ooo ?

Quoi ? interrogea t'il.

Il t'a demandé où, rajouta Ron.

Le seul endroit que deux orphelins comme nous aillons jamais appelé maison, Poudlard bien sûr !

Le feu fut rapidement éteint grâce à une pluie invoquée avant qu'Harry ne remonte sur le Soléar 5.

Combien de temps va t'il te falloir pour remonter seul vers l'école ? lança Ron et puis tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'aller quelque part sans moi ?

Ce combat je dois le faire seul !

D'où mon aide pour sortir Hermione de ce combat et la leur, continua t'il en montrant les rescapés d'Oz, pour atteindre le château.

Et... et ma mère, demanda Rouscov à genoux devant elle.

Dans le coffre, répondit un peu brutalement Damien avant de retrouver sa douceur en touchant le front de la furie inconsciente, il ne lui arrivera rien dans le coffre, ...crois moi !

Le peu de population avait déjà fuit les ruelles du village, que seuls quelques mangemorts, des détraqueurs et des espèces d'orcs du nord patrouillaient. La grande rue laissait tout l'espace nécessaire aux graphorns pour gambader tant que les débiles trolls n'essayaient pas de leur monter sur le dos. Soudain un bruit sourd vint réveiller leur instinct animal, un puissant bruit de gallots se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, marquant des pas irréguliers, et des vibrassions dignes d'une locomotive géante. Même les harpies avaient quitté leur nid sur les toits de Près-au-Lard, rugissant en compagnie des chiens des enfers (affreux carnivores poilus de la taille d'un veau et avec la tête d'un rongeur) comme pour effrayer à distance ceux qui se précipitaient vers eux. Ce bourdonnement avait même troubler l'imposant Eruptif que son dresseur ne maîtrisait plus, tandis que les premiers détraqueurs étaient partis en éclaireur quand un géant bondit sur eux. Il ne resta presque rien lorsque Graup souleva ses pieds, celui-ci ne sentit même pas l'explosion de la corne d'Eruptif lorsqu'il propulsa dans le décor cette imitation de rhinocéros, alors que suivaient les gallots de troupeaux de sombrales et de centaures armés au poing, la moitié montée par des sorciers et d'autres par des êtres magiques. Dobby repoussait aisément les quelques bêtes qui échappaient aux flèches des centaures, pendant qu'un cerf et un tigre argentés nettoyaient le coin de ces mangeurs d'âmes, sous le contrôle d'Harry et Bill. Buck fondait seul sur les deux ou trois harpies qui n'avait pas déguerpi à leur assaut, sans que Ron n'ait détaché son esprit des trolls qu'il assommait avec les quelques poutres qu'il faisait léviter depuis Oz. Viktor encastrait par leurs cornes plus vite que quiconque les graphorns dans les murs de pierre, alors que Fleur et les nymphes repoussaient les chiens des enfers avec de simple jet d'eau, pour ce qui était des rares mangemorts présents ici il transplanaient dés que la conductrice, de la MG volante qui suivait Graup hurlait de toutes ses cordes vocales, ou lorsque Damien Nox brisait la nuque à distance des détraqueurs qui les entouraient.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour remonter l'avenue et reconquérir le village avec l'étonnante aide des centaures qui avait répondu à l'appel de Magorian. Les nombreux fuyards qui tentèrent de rejoindre la bataille de Poudlard furent littéralement noyé sous les trombes d'eau que projetèrent les gardes des êtres de l'eau, peu échappèrent aux tentacules du calamar géant qui entraîna vers les fonds plusieurs dizaines de créatures de l'ombre. Quand aux harpies elles ne survivaient que peu aux nombreuses boules de feu que lançait un Norvégien à crête planant d'une manière protectrice au dessus de la cavalerie.

Harry ?! s'interloqua Bill en le voyant se poser.

Je suis désolé... mais, dit il avec hésitation, nos chemins vont se séparer ici !

Le château est encore à deux kilomètres ! s'exclama Viktor.

Avec des centaines de mangemorts, un druide et beaucoup de temps à perdre ! reprit Harry.

Il a raison ! relança Ron revenu sur ses deux jambes, on prendra un autre chemin que vous. Continuez le combat, nous on s'occupe d'Hermione !

Pas seulement, coupa Harry la voix brisée en examinant la carte du maraudeur, tous... tous les élèves sont dans la grande salle... en compagnie d'une grosse tache noir...

Ils coururent tous deux droit vers la boutique d'Honeyduckes, en ne donnant que devant la porte un regard furtif mais ému à cette fantastique troupe que Titus venait de rejoindre.

Jamais leur traversée de ce passage secret fut aussi rapide, gardant tout le long du chemin un œil sur la carte et un autre sur la galerie. Ils éteignirent leur lumos avant d'arriver à la statut bossue non sûr que toutes les espèces démoniaques puissent être représentées sur la carte.

Alors ? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils était toujours cachés derrière la statut.

Alors quoi ?

Un plan ? répliqua t'il en scrutant le couloir vide, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais envisagé ce combat ?

A vrai dire.... Non, avoua t'il en se trouvant très stupide de n'y avoir jamais pensé avant.

Zut... siffla Ron en se faisant dévisagé par un tableau représentant trois vampires verts.

Mais j'ai bien une petite idée, dit il enfin peu sûr de lui.


	36. 35: Courroux

Un club de discussion hors-du commun...

Chap 35 : Courroux 

Un silence pesant flottait dans l'atmosphère glacial de la grande salle, seule Hannah Abbot, la seconde préfète en chef, faisait le tour de la pièce pour rassurer les plus jeunes, alors que tous les autres n'osaient même pas respirer trop fort dans la crainte d'importuner le mage noir qui s'était sans grande cérémonie assis sur le fauteuil du directeur. Aucun autre mangemort n'était, selon ce que pouvaient voir les élèves, entrer dans le château. Les résistances des professeurs de botanique et de divination ne furent pas très longues, et laissa tout le temps nécessaire au Dark Lord d'installer les deux cercles de bois devant la table des professeurs, dont l'un en flamme grâce au sceptre de Grindelwald, emprisonnait Hermione Granger. Elle même ne disait pas un mot, comme résolue à son sort.

Voldemort ne reprit la parole, après les courtes phrases préconçues et arrogantes de son entrée, dés que Mrs. Trelawney reprit connaissance parmi les chaînes qui la maintenait au sol.

Mrs. Trelawney, je présume, dit il de sa voix serpentine, on m'a tellement parlé de vous !

Moi ?! interrogea t'elle surpris, et pour quelle raison ?

Il est vrai que vous ne vous souvenez pas de vos courts moment d'extra lucidité, hélas cela ne vous rend pas moins coupable à mes yeux.

Coupable ? bredouilla t'elle emprise par une peur incontrôlable dans son regard.

Oui... coupable d'avoir troubler l'ordre de ma destiné... coupable de m'avoir mené vers une chute... et de mettre un obstacle à mon ascension...

Non... non ! beugla t'elle terrifiée en voyant son bras se baisser vers elle.

Endoloris ! murmura t'il dans le court silence qui précéda les cris stridents de Sybille.

La moitié des élèves fermèrent les yeux, où furent maintenus sous leur cape par leurs aînés. Même les Serpentard n'osaient pas regarder ce spectacle avec joie.

Assez ! rugirent quelques élèves téméraires dont Neville rouge de rage, et Hermione qui aurait bondi à travers des flammes si celles-ci ne la brûlaient pas déjà au centre du disque.

Votre tour arrivera bien assez tôt Miss Granger, coupa t'il en cessant le charme.

Moi qui croyais que toute grande destinée se résumait aux défis qu'elle affrontait, clama une voix claire à peine tremblante.

Miss Weasley ? interrogea t'il en se rapprochant de la table des Griffondore, on m'a bien décrit votre famille. Mais qui a bien put vous dire cette stupidité sur la destinée ?

Un jeune Serpentard de quinze ans que j'ai cru connaître, répondit elle, aussi sensible qu'un journal intime.

Le grand maître du mal se contenta d'un piquant rictus devant la petite sorcière.

Le corps de Trelawney se convulsait toujours alors que la paire d'yeux rouge s'était tourné vers le plafond magique.

On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit il avec un air détaché avant que les deux grandes portes à peine entrebâillées ne s'ouvrent à la volée.

Le visage souriant du maître de la mort, parut déçu dés qu'il aperçut trois hommes entrer dans la grande salle. S'avançant de quelques pas dans les trois allées que formaient les quatre tables des maisons.

Voyez-vous ça, ironisa t'il à la vue de Rogue, Hagrid et Hopkins, les trois demi-hommes qui sont venus me raisonner ?

Vous arrêtez, répondit simplement le professeur de potion.

Severus... soupira t'il, oublis-tu qui suis-je, continua t'il en levant sa main gauche tenant une croix tordue qui émit un son aigu et poussa Rogue à genoux.

Ca suffit ! hurla Hagrid en courant droit vers le tortionnaire avant que celui-ci, d'un mouvement de doigt, ne le fasse trébucher et ligoter par un tapis.

Tu n'a jamais étais très malin Rubeus, chuchota t'il en se rapprochant de lui, déjà dans notre jeunesse tu me donnais toutes les occasions de te faire porter le chapeau!

Tom... , soupira Hopkins qui tenait toujours son fusil mais paraissait plus peiné à la vue du mage noir qu'a celle de ses prisonniers, Tom... qu'es-tu devenu ?

Brian... mon cher Brian... je n'ai compris que durant ma troisième année ce que tu avais été pour moi durant ces années d'orphelinat... pourquoi tu m'humiliais sans que je puisse bouger le petit doigt... pourquoi je perdais toute force en ta présence... pourquoi... je te haïssais plus que les autres...

Nous étions jeunes Tom, trop jeunes pour prendre conscience de nos actes... jeunes et stupides...

Je n'étais pas stupide ! coupa t'il en montant d'un ton, mais tu as raison sur un point... nous ignorions les conséquences... celle de ma haine... quel cadeau tu m'as fait Brian ! Tu m'as un peu fait tel que je suis...

Et je n'en suis pas fier crois moi, reprit il en avançant lentement, je suis même revenu réparer ça !

Es-tu bien sûr de ton geste, dit il d'une voix presque saine alors que le druide noir rechargeait paisiblement son arme, un druide noir n'est pas immortel.

Mais personne ne l'est Tom, tu devrais le savoir, répondit il calmement.

Les cinq intonations raisonnèrent plus longtemps que des carrions d'été, sans pourtant qu'une seule n'atteigne sa cible, elles étaient toutes figées dans les aires à quelques centimètres du visage dépité de Voldemort. Mais alors qu'il allait les renvoyer d'un geste de main, un demi-géant habillé d'un tapis en lambeau se jeta sur celui-qu'on-ne-devait-pas-toucher, et aurait été repoussé immédiatement si une autre main n'était pas venue se poser sur l'épaule du seigneur des ténèbres. Une main tout autant puissante que destructrice, celle-là-même qui tira les coups de feu. Mais une seconde ne fut pas suffisante pour empêcher l'obscure magicien de propulser ces assaillants à travers la salle.

Rhovana ! rugit un Rogue zombifié aux yeux injectés de sang en le canonnant jusqu'à la porte de service.

Ce n'était pas malin Severus ! clama t'il en se relevant le bras brandissant la croix de Genève... ,

Rogue s'effondra au sol comme pris par un Endoloris, tout comme un seul Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi Severus ?

Ce sont mes élèves, je ne vous laisserais pas...

Non ! pourquoi m'avoir trahie ? demanda t'il sur un ton compatissant, tu étais parmi mes plus fidèles, un convaincu de notre cause. Pourquoi ?

..., le regard emprunt de sang était devenu encore plus féroce.

Pourquoi ? hurla le seigneur tout en intensifiant sa torture, pourqu...

Diane ! coupa t'il dans un rugissement, Diane... la morte de trop pour votre cause.

Qui l'aurai cru... , murmura t'il de lui, Severus Rogue capable de sentiment envers un personne de chaire et de sang...

C'est bien plus que vous ne puisiez faire !

Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, reprit il comme plus joyeux, j'ai toujours prôné ce sentiment... , la...

Arrêtes-ceci tout de suite ! criait Hopkins remis d'aplomb tandis qu'il courait droit vers lui.

Voldemort le repoussait de moins en moins loin tandis qu'il projetait toujours Hagrid sans problème contre à peu près tous les murs. La poutre qu'il lança en dernier au druide noir ne le ralentit qu'à peine.

S'en est assez Brian !s'exclama t'il les yeux rouges de colère alors qu'il explosait tous les vitraux envoyant chaque morceau devant le cou d'un élève, je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas si tu fais un pas de plus !

Tom...

Recule ... tu ne voudrais tout de même pas avoir leur mort à eux aussi sur ta conscience.

Et la tienne...

Voyons ! tonna Dean en se levant, il n'a pas de conscience c'est bien connu ! reculez ! et vous, reprit il en s'adressant directement à l'homme-serpent, retirez moi ce morceau de verre c'est ridicule !

Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce qu'on a un marché et qu'il nous tient à cœur ! dit Dean paisiblement devant les regards abasourdis tandis qu'il prenait dans sa main le cristal rouge qui effleurait sa carotide, d'ailleurs j'apprécierais que vous vous en acquittiez tous de suite.

Ton clown à certes était un bon espion mais cela ne te permet pas de passer devant ces trois intrus...

Qui ne feront rien tant que vous menacer d'égorger la moitié de l'école, reprit il serein.

Qu'attends-tu donc ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes après, le temps que les trois hommes acceptent de mettre les menottes que leur fit apparaître le maître des ombres.

Je vous ai livré ce que vous cherchiez sur Harry, je désir ce que vous m'avez promis dans la chambre des secrets !

Dean... expira Seamus plus éberlué que les autres, tu n'as pas...

Je l'attends, reprit il montant sur la table des Griffondore sans prêter attention à son camarade, ici... maintenant.

Très bien... très bien... répondit un Voldemort étonnement ravi par cette exigence, la plupart des vengeances sont plus préparé que cela... mais si tu y tiens !

Sa cape glissa jusqu'au fauteuil de Dumbledore, où il retira le sceptre d'argent sur lequel une flamme verte brûlait intensément entre les gravures de serpents enlacés. Tout ce passa en un éclaire, une boule de feu bondit sur la table des Serdaigles et fit poindre en son sein un mage élégant à la chevelure plumeuse. Son regard basalte traversa sa paire de lunette lorsqu'il fit sa révérence à son seigneur tout en ramassant de ses mains gantées le violon qui était à ses pieds.

Pyrite mon cher ! je souhaiterais te présenter une connaissance, dit il d'un ton joviale, le jeune Thomas... Dean Thomas...

Oui... j'ai bien connu son père... chuchota d'une voix portante en lui lançant un sourire sadique, la dernière expression humaine qui lui restait.

C'est ce que l'on m'a dit, réussit à articuler Dean la mâchoire serré juste avant d'hurler, Tétis !

Une petite lumière alla brûler l'avant-bras de Pyrite, lui laissant la marque d'une bête à huit pattes.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! rugit il d'un cri roque en plaqua le jeune suicidaire contre le mur d'un mouvement d'archet.

Vous avez raison... soupira Dean, les vengeances sont bien plus préparées que cela. Lolopas termina t'il en imitant la voix grave du violoniste fou.

Les statuts de plâtres se mirent à vibrer bruyamment, noyant la grande salle dans un bourdonnement étouffé avant que chacune ne se fonde en deux libérant autant d'essaims d'abeilles en feu tournoyant dans les airs avant de s'abattre violemment sur le déboussolé mangemort. Ses gémissements et son agonie furent presque entièrement couvert par le brouhaha des insectes. La majorité des élèves s'était remise à terre, comme lors des combats, seule une poignée dévisageait médusé ce qui restait de Dean Thomas.

La vengeance... oui Dean... sifflait de joie le revenant en marchant sur ce qui restait de son plus fidèle serviteur, c'est exactement ça ! ...une puissance insoupçonnée ! ...et toute puissance, tout pouvoir n'est ni bien ni male... elle est au dessus et c'est tout... Ce n'est pas Rogue qui me contredira...

Ce n'est qu'un... tenta de clamer Hagrid.

Un enfant ?! coupa le magicien, ce n'ai plus un enfant, j'ai tué mon père à son âge, Rubeus ! j'avais accompli ma vengeance et il a fait de même !

Laissez-moi en faire de même alors ! lança une voix lointaine provenant du hall, où un garçon cicatrisé ce tenait dans l'ombre.

Harry ! tonna t'il en retrouvant le même sourire ravi, te voilà enfin !


	37. 36: Audela du seuil

Chap 36 : Au delà du seuil... 

Tout le monde dehors !

Tous les élèves de Poudlard... même leurs professeurs pourront sortir si tu fais les quelques pas qui te sépare de ce seuil, clama d'une fausse chaleur la voix des ténèbres.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas lent dans la lumière du ciel magique où une pleine lune se baignait dans une cohue d'étoiles multicolores. L'encadrement de la porte vibra après son passage, alors qu'il apparaissait devant les yeux étonné de l'assemblée.

Détends-toi Harry, ce sort ne les empêchera pas de partir, répondit il au regard interrogateur de l'adolescent face à la porte, cela n'évite qu'à quelqu'un d'autre de s'introduire dans nôtre... nôtre rendez-vous...

Laissez-les sortir ! reprit il toujours aussi strictement.

Mais tu as fait ce que j'attendais de toi, dit il en brassant ses bras pour faire glisser les quatre enseignants dehors, allez les enfants rejoignez vos salles communes en suivant vos préfets, n'oubliez pas d'aller vous brosser les dents avant de vous mettre au lit, Brian soit gentil de les suivre... Ah attendez ! j'aimerais ajouter quelques mots ! poison, pouvoir, serpent et colère, merci, termina t-il en caricaturant la prestance de Dumbledore.

La salle se vidait petit à petit au fil des groupes qui suivait chaque préfet, en quelques minutes il ne resta qu'une poignée d'élèves dont la majorité avait été un jour ou l'autre membre d'une certaine AD, accompagnant Harry, Voldemort et la prisonnière des flammes vertes.

Sortez, grimaça Harry sans bouger sa mâchoire.

Pas sans toi et Hermione, tonna Neville suivi d'un léger soutient du reste du groupe.

Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, relança Ginny qui cherchait toujours du regard son frère.

Nous combattrons avec toi Harry ! conclut dans la plus grande inconscience Luna.

Ma patience à ses limites, susurra la langue de serpent, M. Longdubat et M. Thomas, vos vengeances ne vont tout de même pas nous prendre plus de temps ! quand à vous les marmots sortez courir dans les jupes de vos mère ou je grille immédiatement cette jeune fille.

Vous devez faire sortir... commença la voix d'Harry

Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard ! coupa t'il, non ceux de Beauxbâtons !

Alors que les flammes qui entouraient Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité, Neville fut comme traversé par un fantôme.

Quoi ?! s'exclama t'il

J'ai dit que je la tuerai pour être plus clair M. Longdubat ! cela pourrait vous traumatiser de nouveau.

Oui... oui... , marmonnait Neville en poussant quelques filles vers la sortie, on doit sortir...

Mais... tentèrent de répondre plusieurs

Il n'y a pas de mais ! hurla Neville en tirant hors de la pièce les derniers élèves tout en lançant des regards étranges à Harry.

Il ne restait plus que les silhouettes de l'élu face au mage noire, tandis qu'Hermione regardait effrayée les pas que faisait le garçon en leur direction.

Sortez-là des flammes...

Tu ne sais donner que des ordres ? Interrogea t'il cyniquement pendant qu'il passait une main au-dessus du brasier émeraude que formait le sceptre.

La cicatrise d'Harry se remit à brûler sans que pour autant son expression n'en montre la moindre trace.

Relachez-la ! reprit il plus profondément sans...

Harry ! inutile de communiquer par pensée ! s'exclama l'héritier avec une blancheur radieuse, souhaiterais-tu maintenir cette chère Miss Granger hors de nôtre discussion ?

Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

Non... non, re-déclara Harry à haute pensée, ce n'est pas la question ! laissez-là sortir avant que nous...

Avant que nous... quoi Harry ? s'étonna Voldemort à vive voix, avais-tu pensé à un duel ? ...au pistolet ou à l'épée ? la tradition à Poudlard est de les faire dans la salle des trophées !

Peu importe... relâchez-là avant...

Par pitié Harry, s'indigna t'il, où sont passées tes questions pertinentes ? comme quel est cette étrange feu ? pourquoi y-a t'il ces deux cercles de bois ?

Un autre jour !

Quel autre jour ? c'est notre dernière conversation n'es-tu pas un peu sentimental ?!

Hum.... , gémit il faisant semblant de mimer un hésitation, Non !

Bien... bien... je vais donc t'aider ! la question exacte est : « que puis-je faire pour que vous remettiez en question l'emprisonnement de Miss Granger ? ».

...

Voyons... voyons... la réponse est : te mettre dans le second cercle pour que les flammes qui entravent ton amie se déplace sur le votre...

Non ! cria une Hermione à bout de souffle.

Silence, souffla le magicien aux yeux rouges alors que le feu redoubla d'ampleur.

D'accord ! hurla la voix d'Harry dans un curieux écho

Mais je t'en pris, dit il dans un sourire reptilien.

Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lentement, attendant à chaque seconde, le premier coup bas du marionnettiste noir. Sa baguette toujours point serré dans sa main il entra sans hâte dans le second cerceau de bois. Comme deux vases communicants, le mur de feu qui l'emprisonnait se déplaça sur le bois encore brun que la cape d'Harry venait de franchir, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour permettre à Hermione d'enfin quitter sa cellule de flammes.

Sort d'ici ! lança le profil d'un jeune homme meurtri et « éclairé ».

Pas si vite, coupa t'il froidement en menaçant une Hermione qui ne semblait pas partir, je crains que Miss Granger doive rester avec nous encore un petit instant.

Vous aviez promis de la relâcher ! pensa t'il en écho de sa voix.

Oui... c'est vrai... bredouilla t'il en imitant la recherche d'un mot, mais... j'ai menti !

Vous ne...

Je mens, je triche et je t'explique ! brandit il comme s'il s'apprêtait à résoudre une énigme à l'Agatha Christie devant l'assemblé des protagonistes, Comment ? Comment ? faire ce que je n'ai pas su faire tant de fois... te tuer bien sûr. Tout nous ramène à cette fameuse journée Harry, celle où tu es devenu célèbre et moi ombre parmi les ombres. Cette journée où ta mère t'a sauvé, en se sacrifiant pour toi... un amour protecteur qui coule dans ton sang et ironie du sort c'est ma menace qui te l'a donné...

Ça n'a rien avoir avec Hermione...

Au contraire, ça arrive, ...Le problème c'est posé à moi lorsqu'il m'a fallu ré-envisager ton meurtre, reprit il comme si le sujet faisait consensus, et l'amour que t'a légué ta mère a montré sa longévité lors de l'aventure de la pierre philosophale. D'où l'idée de m'emparer de ton sang lors de ma renaissance, sans pour autant réussir à faire tomber toutes les barrières de cette protection... c'est là où la prophétie m'éclaire sur l'étendu de l'amour en lui même.

Et vous pousse a reprendre vos études ? demanda une Hermione apparemment collée au mur.

Exactement Miss Granger, il me fallait comprendre comment l'amour fonctionnait. Et là apparut la solution... l'amour n'est rien qu'une haine positif ! Te rappelles tu ce que tu as ressenti à la mort d'un être cher... Sirius... quelqu'un dont la mort n'a pas été très claire, très brutale, ni très douloureuse... la haine que tu as ressentis envers Bellatrix t'avait même permis de te lier à moi...

Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'écarquillaient de plus en plus, alors que l'explication arrivait à sa fin et que le bras de Voldemort se levait petit à petit vers sa camarade.

Ce qui m'amène à ma recherche à te tester et à t'espionner, continuait il, tu prêtes beaucoup d'importance à toutes les vies... ce qui rend la quête de la parfaite victime difficile. En qui tiens-tu le plus pour te jeter dans une haine sans nom à la mort de celui-ci... et je dois-avouer que grâce à un certain clown violet j'ai découvert que c'était une celle-ci...

Non ! hurla longuement à remplir la salle Harry, je ne vous laisserai pas ! s'exclama t'il en pointant droit sa baguette sur l'ombre d'humain.

Aurais-je oublié de t'informer sur le fonctionnement de ces flammes d'un autre âge ? elle inhibe toute magie... et se consume de haine, le digne héritage de mon maître. Je pense qu'il t'affaiblira suffisamment pour que j'en termine.

Non... soupirait le jeune homme prisonnier en lançant des regards de peur vers la jeune fille, ...je suis désolé...

Et moi donc Miss Granger, reprit il en se tournant vers elle, je n'ai pourtant rien contre vous... à par peut être votre ascendance, mais bon... personne n'est parfait.

Non...

C'est mon destin, ... Avada Keda...

Expelliarmus ! rugit une voix familière

La baguette et le mage noir qui la tenait furent propulsés aux deux extrémités de la salle, par un bras sur lequel une cape d'invisibilité venait de glisser au sol, laissant libre à la vue de chacun un jeune homme aux cheveux jaie et au front marqué d'un éclaire.


	38. 37: Avant que le loup ne meurt

Contre-disons quelque peu les habitudes du récit....

Chap 37 : Avant que le loup ne meurt 

Le corps du fléau avait atteint le mur opposé lorsque le jeune homme lança une épée à la main qui s'était levée entre les flammes, tout en criant

Ron ! Sort Hermione d'ici !

L'épée ornée de rubis brisa sans grand problème le cercle de bois, libérant ce « premier Harry » qui courut, attrapant le bras d'Hermione, vers la sortie.

Ron ? souffla t'elle en tentant de le ralentir...

Oui... oui... polynectar ! bafouilla t'il alors qu'il la tire de plus en plus fort.

Mais Harry...

C'est sa destinée ! et toi tu n'as pas de baguette ! hurla t'il en la poussant hors de la grande salle.

On ne peut plus y entrer ! rugit elle alors qu'il la rejoignait.

Je sais... c'est ce que veut Harry, lui répondit il tandis que ses cheveux retrouvaient lentement leur coloration rouge, je dois t'amener dans la chambre des désirs.

Pourquoi ?...

C'est devenu un bunker avec tout ce qui faut pour se transformer en un Harry Potter.

A ce même instant un énorme tremblement les bouscula, tandis que des gémissement transcendaient les murs avec la rage d'un monstre.

Ils traversèrent le hall dans une respective hâte avant de s'arrêter devant le grand escalier de marbre.

Ronnidounet... Ronnidounet chéri... souffla une voix étonnamment roque en haut des marches, moi qui croyais te connaître depuis que tu étais tout petit,... je suis vraiment très très déçu.

Peter ? interrogea surpris un Ron qui redevenait de plus en plus lui même.

Queudver ! dit il en descendant les mètres qui l'amenèrent lui et sa baguette vers leurs yeux, c'est ainsi que mon maître m'a baptisé...

Original... murmura Ron.

J'aurai cru que tu m'aurai compris... nous nous ressemblant bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Ho non !

Nous avons tous les deux grandis dans l'ombre de proches... d'un ami...

Je n'était pas dans son ombre ! rugit il, et nous n'avons pas la même signification du mot amitié.

Barty junior nous a pourtant bien décris ta frustration à côté d'Harry, comme la mienne sous la carrure de James, chuchotait il toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépasse une fois de trop... il aurai peut toutes les charmer, pourquoi elle, la seule qui ne voyait pas en moi qu'un lâche...

Vous... vous l'aimiez ? ...Lily, une Hermione qui n'osa pas monter d'un ton à la vue des deux orbites noir pétrole qui servait d'yeux à ce mangemort, ...alors pourquoi ...

Il m'avait accordé contre le secret, coupa t'il brusquement, la promesse de l'épargner... mais c'était avant qu'elle ne s'acharne...

Vos yeux... ? ce contenta de demander Ron qui pouvait désormais retirer ses lunettes rondes.

Un cadeau de mon maître, dit il sans ses tremblements habituels, un cadeau qu'il n'a fait qu'à ses plus fidèles partisans, ceux qui l'ont suivi vers la victoire... ceux qui ne l'ont pas trahi... Il nous a offert ce qui fait sa force, termina t'il en enflammant sa main d'argent dans un brasier vert, ...sa haine. Plus de peur, plus de pitié, plus d'hésitation, plus de remords...

Plus d'humanité, coupa Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Mais c'est cette part de l'humanité qui est un fléau, elle qui m'a trop attaché aux gens disparus, elle qui m'a fait attendre douze ans avant de faire mon devoir ! lança t'il devant leur manque d'argument pour toucher quelqu'un sans cœur, je suis navré mais elle ne peut pas quitter ainsi notre... notre événement.

Ah oui ? reprit plus menaçant Ron sa baguette et l'épée de Griffondore dans les mains.

Tu n'as jamais été très fort en duel Ronnidounet !

Les temps changent... Croûtard ! rugit il avant de pousser sa camarde vers un coin, Stupéfix !

Des flammes vertes dévièrent facilement ce charme avant de bondirent vers son jeteur de sort. Ron évita tant bien que mal les sorts et contre-sort que lui lançait deux fois plus vite Queudver, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas vraiment de se défendre raisonnablement. Hélas le jeune préfet en chef perdait tout de même du terrain sur les pas que faisait son hideux ex-animal de compagnie.

Tu l'auras cherché, hurla peu sûr de lui Ron, Extraco Emeris !

Maintenant armé de deux épées, la volte face fut assez rapide, il ne lui fallut que dix petites secondes et un moment de surprise pour renvoyer le bas serviteur de Voldemort de l'autre côté du hall en démolissant les sabliers des quatre maisons, le baignant dans un nuage de cristaux verts rouges, bleus et jaunes. Mais son retour fut tout aussi brutal que son bond en arrière, contraignant Ron à un combat à l'épée face à un homme armé d'un Emeris vert et d'un bras en flamme, un combat loin d'être gagné d'avance.

Ron... soupira Hermione voyant son ami perdre sa baguette alors qu'il était propulsé à trois mètres.

Réduis à se battre avec la seule l'arme de Godric, il perdait gravement de la marge, le ramenant de plus en plus vers le long mur des portraits.

Expelliarmus ! rugit Hermione avec la baguette de Ron le laissant libre un court moment avant qu'elle même se face projeter sur une des cloisons de pierre où les tableaux les plus près de la grande salle commençait à prendre feu dans des teintes émeraudes.

Ron se retrouvait à présent pris entre le mur et ce nouveau Queudver dont le bras en combustion ne cessait de menacer de plus en plus la vie du jeune Weasley. Ron était désormais adossé à un grand miroir avant que...

Endoloris ! clama Peter d'un ton rêche.

Faisant de son adversaire un simple corps au sol pris de convulsion et cris stridents. Sa baguette se rapprochait de plus en plus du torturé avant que dans un fracas de vitres brisées un loup élancé ne traverse le miroir et ne se jette dans un combat de rage avec le sorcier aux yeux noirs. L'affrontement avec le loup-garou était d'une rare violence, tandis que l'animal le mordait et griffait où il pouvait, le mage produisait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait tout en griffant également la bête avec ce qui semblait être les griffes rétractable de sa main d'argent. Hermione et Ron n'osait plus bouger devant la fureur et la rage de la bataille que donnaient ces deux combattants toujours pas départagés, alors que le sang de Queudver se faisait de plus en plus rare et que les griffures de sa main d'argent brûlait à vu d'œil le loup-garou.

Attention Ron ! tonna Hermione alors que le canidé était lancé vers lui tandis qu'elle devait quitter son pan de mur où l'incendie des tableaux prenait de l'ampleur en se répandant par le même lien magique qui les liait.

Malfoy ! souffla t'il en relevant son regard vers Hermione.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, sa baguette la paralysa en un instant, poussant le peu de courage qui manquait à Ron pour traverser la mêlée des deux monstres. La lame d'acier le protégea de deux charmes avant que le troisième ne fixe ses jambes au carrelage de marbre, le laissant suffisamment près pour blesser le bras du Serpentard.

C'est sérieux Drago ! hurla Ron, on ne joue plus ! nos vies sont en danger, dit il en montrant la progression des feux.

Mais je le sais bien... que vos vies sont en danger ! dit il en tirant par son bras droit le corps inerte de la jeune fille, et je suis loin de jouer !

J'en doute, soupira un Théodore Nott irrité, tu prends trop de temps à parler ! il attend.

Et oui Weasley, je dois ramener la sang de bourbe dans la grande salle...

Je crains que non cousin ! coupa une voix féminine mais ferme qui venait du grand miroir brisé, Stupéfix ! cria une Tonks recouverte de terre bien avant que Théodore ne dise son incantation.

Drago allait également tirer sur Nymphadora si l'épée de Griffondore n'avait tranché sa baguette produisant une légère explosion suffisante pour assommer l'apprenti-mangemort.

Finite Incantatem ! ordonna Tonks libérant Ron de son entrave, tout en se penchant sur Hermione sans quitter le combat des yeux

Elle va bien ?... demanda t'il inquiet.

Oui oui... répondit vaguement Nymphie alors que les deux combattants se rapprochaient de la grande porte en chêne et des fenêtres qui la côtoyaient.

Comment êtes vous venu ? je croyais que se passage secret s'était effondré il y a cinq ans...

Apprend qu'un loup garou creuse mieux qu'un blaireau ! oooh !

Les cris de Nymphadora était en effet très justifié, en passant devant la pâle lumière de ce ciel nocturne de juin, le misérable Peter Pettigrow venait de se transformer... non en rat... mais dans ses lambeaux d'habit en un second Loup-garou bien plus gros que le mince premier. L'affrontement avait semblé redoubler d'intensité sur les quelques marches du hall. Ron et Tonks reculèrent les corps inconscients loin de la terrible bataille engageant un fin loup au pelage mi-gris encore plus affaibli par ses blessures face à un second ressemblant de loin à un rat géant marchant ironiquement sur trois pattes et une main d'argent paraissant lui faire mal. « les animaux fantastiques », « les mœurs des canidés » ou même «voyage avec les loups-garous », ne pouvaient pas décrire avec vérité la violence d'une heurte entre deux loups-garous. Les morsures étaient sous les lueurs de la lune encore plus sauvage, entraînant des gémissements insupportables. Nymphadora avait même du mal à retenir ses larmes à la vue des coups, finissant par sortir comme dans un dernier espoir, une chaîne ornée d'un imposant cristal bleuté.

Redirum Homines... murmura t'elle entre autre dans une langue étrangère.

Un rayon azur s'échappa alors venant frapper le loup fatigué alors qu'il avait été rejeté à une certain distance du monstre bouteux par ce dernier. Comme dans un cours de métamorphose, la transformation fut immédiate, le corps nu et saignant d'un homme épuisé aux cheveux brun-gris se tenait allongé sur les dalles du parquet. Alors que le dernier loup reprenait son offensive vers l'homme sans défense, celui-ci hurla...

Ron l'épée !!!

A peine arrivé dans sa main, après un lancé rapide, Remus Lupin se jeta droit vers le loup d'argent...

La lame avait traversé le corps du loup-garou, répandant à nouveau du rouge sur le sol, alors que tous deux étaient presque immobiles l'un sur l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Ron et Tonks retenaient leur souffle, le corps de Queudver retrouva seul sa forme naturel, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule chose...

Il est mort, expulsa la faible voix de Remus alors qu'il se dégageait du poids du cadavre.

Professeur Lupin... commença Ron

Remus, le coupa Tonks qui courut incontrôlable dans ses bras l'enveloppant dans sa cape.

Où est Harry ? demanda t'il après un petit instant de repos.

Dans... dans...

Dans la grand salle, termina Hermione qui sortait doucement de ses rêves, on ne peut pas y entrer

Non... soupira Lunard observant les portes de la pièce en flamme.


	39. 38: Belle nuit

Rassurez vous c'est bien un autre nouveau chapitre....

Chap 38 : Belle nuit 

Le corps du fléau avait atteint le mur opposé lorsque le jeune homme lança une épée à la main qui s'était levée entre les flammes, tout en criant

Ron ! Sort Hermione d'ici !

L'épée ornée de rubis brisa sans grand problème le cercle de bois, libérant ce « premier Harry » qui courut, attrapant le bras d'Hermione, vers la sortie.

Quant à Harry il lançait le plus de flèches qu'il pouvait vers la baguette noir qui glissait dangereusement à sa droite, pour ralentir son retour dans les mains de Celui...

Alors que l'ombre de Voldemort semblait se relever peu après la sortie des deux élèves, la silhouette d'un Abraxan géant vint heurté les quelques vitraux qui tenaient encore, lançant des rugissements sûrement dus aux morsures qu'infligeaient un énorme dragon.

Harry... Harry... siffla l'héritier tandis que des morceaux de décoration tombaient autour de lui, nous allons donc vraiment nous affronter...

Oui... la vie est pleine de surprises !

En effet... Waddiwasi ! hurla t'il projetant des centaines de débris de verre vers Harry.

Impedimenta ! tonna t'il en se jetant sous une table attendant que la pluie de verre ne cesse, Expulsion !reprit il envoyant la grande table des Serdaigles qui le protéger en direction du mage.

Non Harry, dit il calmement en explosant en deux morceaux le meuble, il va falloir être plus imaginatif... Exmatis !

De nouvelles poutres s'arrachèrent de plafond, s'assemblant sous le rouge regard, pour créer deux espèces d'insectes géants en bois qui bondirent droit sur Harry. Celui-ci courut en arrière et fit une roulade pour re-entrer sous sa cape, les laissant brasser l'air pour le retrouver.

Ils vont finir par te trouver Harry... tu souffrirais moins en collaborant...

Les monstres de bois suivaient ses traces tel des chiens de chasse, prêt à bondir sur le moindre mouvement d'air suspect. Harry prit une profonde respiration avant de lancer sa cape sur l'un d'entre eux et de se glisser sous la table de sa maison, l'un tenta bien de le suivre, mais bougeant trop de chose sans être vu il fut retenu par son camarde qui avait commencé à le détruire, suffisamment pour que lui se défende.

Les automates ont toujours été très stupides, dit il en repoussant la table des lions, ce ne sera pas le cas de tous mes enchantements...

Stupéfix ! cria t'il alors que chacun des rayons était dévié.

Ne me fais pas croire que toutes ces prophéties faisait l'éloge d'un duelliste à peine plus doué qu'un deuxième année, dit il dévisageant l'expression pensive du jeune homme Mobiliarbus ! alors qu'il faisant maintenant voler des bancs autour de lui pour l'emprisonner.

Mutatonis Maxima Pachus ! scanda Harry tandis que la table des Serpentard prenait la forme d'un immense éléphant aux longues défenses atteignant la mi-hauteur de la pièce lorsqu'il se braqua sur ses pattes arrières pour menacer l'ombre d'homme qui se défendait des jets de flammes.

Ton pachyderme ne te tiendra guère que... , dit il juste avant que des milliers de brindilles de bois ne recouvre le sol après le disparition du métamorphe.

Il a tenu suffisamment, dit il baguette à la main jetant des regards réjouies vers une petite sourie blanche entre les pieds du magicien.

Celle-ci reprit en un éclaire sa forme de table de plus de vingt mètres, propulsant Voldemort contre un des murs, alors que son sceptre rejoignait les rideaux d'en face. Alors qu'il se redressait prêt à punir l'insolant... une douzaine de Harry Potter l'entourait, tous aussi menaçants et identiques.

Pas de geste brusque, pensa très fort Harry en évitant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Ce ne sont que des illusions...

Sauf un ! et à moins d'être très chanceux celui là décollera votre tête de votre cou, reprit il alors que la figure serpentine dévisageait chacun d'eux, d'abord... la baguette au sol... dit il en tremblant imitant les paroles d'un des films préférés de son oncle, poussait la loin de vous... non ! ...avec votre pied !

C'est ridicule... Harry je pourrais te tuer avec deux doigts

Etrange, avec dix vous avez raté plusieurs fois...

Ça a bien suffi pour tes parents, susurra t'il, loin d'être aussi puissants qu'on le disait... juste quelques secondes et un gémissement...

C'est faux et vous le savez ! coupa t'il à haute voix avant de voir la main du Dark Lord le repousser vers un mur déjà en flamme.

Le mage blanchâtre courut vite vers son arme de 33,75 cm en bois d'if, tandis qu'un mur de glace se formait lentement entre lui et elle. Ses mains réussirent à faire fondre la paroi de glace mais ne retrouvèrent pas le corps du jeune homme effronté.

Harry... je ne partirais pas à ta place... ton amie risque de revenir nous dire bonjour d'un moment à l'autre...

Vous surestimez trop vos hommes ! tonna t'il en position de duel de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Nous ne sommes plus que nous deux ! reprit un second Harry assis sur le fauteuil du professeur d'astronomie près de quelques flammes vertes qui grimpaient sur les rideaux.

Et c'est aujourd'hui que tout fini pour nous, lança un troisième debout sur la table en biais des Griffondores, la deuxième guerre s'achève

C'est une belle nuit pour mourir ... , termina un quatrième marchant autour de lui alors que le reptilien n'osait plus lever le regard vers le faux ciel étoilé.

Trois illusions séparées... je me trompais ton niveau est bien au-dessus des deuxième année.

Plus une surprise pour vous, reprit le second indiquant une petite bille qui roulait vers sa cape noire.

Destructum ! lança t'il précautionneusement craignant une nouvelle table géante.

Mais seules des lumières blanches jaillirent de cette boule de verre, projetant des images et souvenirs mouvant sur chacun des murs de la grande salle. La plupart d'entre eux montraient le visage souriant et bien veillant d'une jeune femme ravissante, de longs cheveux noirs rendant plus roses ses joues. D'autres la montraient en compagnie d'un vieil homme barbu ou avec un jeune... moldu...

Jedusor... , marmonna la bouche sans lèvre à peine tremblante de Voldemort, ce... si...

Oublie ce père... glissa Harry, pense... à elle.

Elle est morte ! claqua t'il fermement en perdant cet instant d'humanité tout en évitant une bannière en feu qui tombait du plafond.

En te donnant la vie, chuchota celui qui tournait en rond, penses-tu qu'elle rêvait d'un meurtrier...

Comment oses-tu ! hurla t'il en perdant patience.

A ces mots il bondit lui même sur la grande table, faisant disparaître les illusions les unes après les autres alors qu'il esquivait les sorts, jusqu'à ce que le dernier et vrai Harry ne sotte de la table des professeurs à celle de sa maison.

Avada Ked...

Expelliarmus !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort, à l'instant même une lumière rouge fusait de celle d'Harry. Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course, et tout à coup, la baguette d'Harry se mit à vibrer comme si elle avait été parcourue par un courant électrique. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes, ni rouge, ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or...

Priori Incantatum... murmura Harry qui reconnut ce phénomène typique qui liait les « baguettes-sœur ».

Le fil d'or qui unissait Harry et Voldemort, se morcela soudain, des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetées dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arcs entre-croisés, formant une sphère d'or translucide autour d'eux et de leur table, tandis qu'un chant mélodieux s'élevait.

Nous revoilà dans une voie sans issu ! clama le Lord tentant lui même de s'y convaincre.

Les rayons de lumière se transformèrent comme la première fois, donnant lieux à des perles lumineuses coulissant le long du fil d'or, alors qu'elles se rapprochaient des baguettes celles-ci vibraient d'autant plus violemment.

Harry sentait nettement la température de son manche en houx monter en flèche, menaçant de se fendre ou de brûler entre ses mains. Il craignait que ces billes d'énergie ne finissent par bel et bien exploser ses 27.5 cm de bois.

Tu n'as pas comme plan de t'échapper encore ? ironisa le mage alors qu'Harry se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour repousser les perles vers lui.

Au contraire... répondit il paisiblement, c'est exactement ainsi que tout doit finir...

Nous ne pouvons pas nous vaincre sous peine de...commença t'il avant de s'arrêter dans un éclaire, ...tu ne penses pas que je suis moins dangereux sans baguette...

En dehors de la sphère de lumière, le feu qu'avait créé l'embrasement des rideaux venait d'atteindre l'ensemble de la pièce, tableaux, bancs et bannières se carbonisaient dans ces oscillations vertes, éclairant de cette lumière froide les visages chaleureux contre les murs. L'intensité de l'incendie augmentait par bond comme nourri par des explosions invisibles, s'attaquant désormais aux poutres et aux portes de la grande salle.

A l'intérieur du dôme d'étincelles, la tension semblait monter par impulsions, alors que déjà un grand nombre de silhouettes grises et morbides s'alignaient silencieusement sur les remparts éblouissants, quand celui d'un petit elfe bourru arriva en marmonnant des phrases audibles sur sa maîtresse et la honte de sa descendance.

Vous avez tué bien des gens en peu de temps... grimaça Harry

C'est un nombre assez retenu par rapport à mes précédentes années, répliqua t'il avec un faux sourire sur son visage.

Elle doit en être fière

J'en tué bien d'autre...

Vous pour qui elle s'est sacrifiée...

Egorgé, manipulé...

Elle qui est peut être la seule qui vous ai jamais aim...

Brûlé, éventré...

Elle si tolérante qu'elle fut chassée de sa famille...

Estropié, torturé...

C'est elle que vous torturez à présent, coupa de nouveau Harry, où qu'elle soit...

Elle est morte ! elle est morte ! hurla t'il alors qu'un tourbillon de feu entourait le dôme, ...morte par amour ...elle n'est nul part désormais.

La mort n'est pas une fin en soi, reprit il tandis que les flammes avaient baissé étrangement d'intensité, d'ailleurs pour un esprit équilibré la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus, dit il en comprenant enfin ces paroles.

Je t'en pris Harry fais-moi grâce de tes phrases Albussiennes, lança t'il en figeant le flux des perles de lumière, ce que tu as projeté sur ces murs en feu, ce ne sont que des souvenirs....

Harry ne répondit pas, l'ombre de Cédric Diggory venait de surgire et lui annonçait malgré lui l'approche des ses parents.

Faux... c'est une force ! rugit il en voyant apparaître l'image de sa mère.

Ce ne sont que des empreintes, murmura le Lord alors que sa propre baguette tremblait de plus en plus.

Non c'est bien une force, termina Harry alors que la majorité des spectres qui n'avaient pas fuis s'étaient mis derrière lui comme pour le soutenir.

La fréquence des billes blanches était devenue si soutenu que le fil d'or semblait s'être épaissi. De larges étincelles jaunes et rouges jaillissaient de leur deux manches alors que le chant du phœnix se faisait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau de feu n'éclose entre les mains d'Harry et ne fonde sur l'arme de Voldemort dans une explosion qui anéantit le dôme, projetant les deux duellistes aux extrémités de la table et faisant disparaître les silhouettes ne laissant que l'oiseau en vol au dessus des débris d'une baguette d'où une plume d'or s'envolait pour rejoindre la queue de l'animal d'un rouge flamboyant avant que celui-ci également disparaisse.

Harry releva lentement sa tête , et se vit sur le dernier objet hors des flammes, alors que de l'autre côté, le profile flou du mage noir semblait encore inconscient sur les quelques dalles de marbre que le feu magique ne brûlait pas, quand le sol entier de la salle s'effondra sur les cuisines inférieures. Le choc le fit s'agripper au bois déjà chaud de cette table brisée. Seul le visage angélique de la jeune Circé Black traversait les couleurs émeraudes de cette incendie, il la dévisagea un court moment avant de se résoudre à faire les pas qui le séparaient de Jedusor. Celui-ci réouvrit d'ailleurs ses yeux rouges sur les fines flammes vertes qui le coupait d'un Harry plus inquiet qu'effrayé.

Donnez-moi votre main ! cria Harry tendant son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite repoussait le feu avec sa baguette.

Le regard du magicien fut comme figé, il sembla même un moment à Harry qu'il avait perdu sa couleur sang, du moins avant qu'il n'hurle...

Jamais ! alors que tout l'incendie doublait d'intensité à ce cris.

Le jeune homme dût sans attendre reculer face à de véritables colonnes de flammes, colonnes dans lesquels Voldemort brûlait devant lui.

Il lui était impossible de savoir combien de temps pouvait bien durer cet horrible spectacle, il ne réalisa pas non plus l'arrivée d'une autre personne, même quand celui-ci le souleva en haut de ses grands bras. Il fallut l'effondrement d'une partie du toit pour détourner le regard d'Harry vers ce qui venait de faire ceci. L'envergure du dragon qui venait d'entrer ne put pas faire plus ouvrir les yeux du jeune sorcier. La gueule du monstre attrapa vite un morceau de sa cape que lui tendait une grande main, avant de reprendre son envol emportant avec lui le survivant.

Avant que son épuisement ne ferme de force ses yeux, il eut tout de même le temps de voir les flammes, puis le toit , et enfin l'école s'éloigner de lui.


	40. 39: Les fleurs du mal

Le dernier chapitre du Sceptre de Grindelwald... (enfin ?)

Chap 39 : Les fleurs du mal 

Une douleur semblait lui taper sur le front, bien plus due à une bosse qu'a la moindre brûlure de sa cicatrise. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés sur la toile de ses pensées, sur laquelle défilaient dans le désordre des flashs de souvenirs, des flammes vertes, des couleurs d'or, des visages, un phœnix...

Non ! poussa t'il en se redressant brutalement.

Il venait de revoir les dernières brides d'images dont il pouvait se souvenir, et ouvrait désormais ses yeux sur la familière infirmerie de Mrs. Pomfresh. La salle était étrangement vide malgré les nombreuses chaises, couvertes de veste et d'affaires à leurs pieds, autour de son lit comme si un club s'était réuni et avait soudain suspendu sa séance et soit sorti hors de la pièce avant d'ouvrir le moindre des paquets de sucrerie qui se mêlait au vêtement.

Harry partageait un sentiment de surprise et de soulagement, d'autant plus que sa mémoire remontait à jour. Bien qu'un léger vertige le troublait quelque peu, il se glissa tout de même hors de ses draps scrutant les affaires jonchant le sol, parmi lesquels l'énorme et vieux sac en cuire de Mrs. Weasley, un parapluie aux motifs écossais typique de Mrs. Mc Gonagall, une cape noire sur laquelle avait était oublié un badge de préfet en chef, une édition presque neuve du chicaneur au côté d'un exemplaire en miette de la gazette, preuve de l'anxiété d'Hermione à son chevet, un chapeau violet qui aurait convenu à un pacha népalais, clôturait une longue file d'artéfact sorcier, et devait marquer le siège du sage directeur de Poudlard, au pied duquel un paquet, marqué d'un message « de la part de Mopsy », bougeait. Il contenait ce qui ressemblait à un jeune chiot avec une minuscule queue de dragon, à côté d'une lettre

« ce jeune crup te sera dévoué et fidèle si tu veux de lui... néanmoins si le lien canin ne t'enchante guère, sache qu'il fera un excellent cadeau pour ta tante Marge. Disons que les crup on une relation particulière avec les moldus.

Repose-toi petit. Mopsy »

Harry épiait la porte de peur qu'on vienne le surprendre, comme le craindrait un voleur mal intentionné, alors que la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey, reconnaissable par ses broderies intérieures, lui fit rappeler que la sienne avait sûrement du brûler dans les flammes de la grande salle. Quand une pensée très plaisante lui traversa alors qu'il se souvenait de ses précédentes fin d'années, celles où à chacun des ses pas il entendait les gens se taire à son passage ou murmurer les rumeurs les plus déformées.

Ses premiers pas sous la cape de Fol-œil se firent dans la même solitude jusqu'au hall. Là il entendit les bruits de pas de quelques élèves descendant les escaliers de marbre à toute vitesse puis courant en robe de cérémonie comme ils étaient en retard, ne prêtant aucune attention aux débris des sabliers des maisons et à ceux des deux portes noires qui fermaient ce qui restait de la grande salle. Devant lesquelles Rusard se tenait et put prendre le temps de leur crier dessus, leur rappelant vainement l'interdiction de courir dans les couloirs, avant de reprendre sa chasse des serpencendres gris clairs qui se glissaient sous les cloisons de bois brûlées.

Suivant le petit groupe vers le parc, il aperçut ce qui ressemblait le plus un à spectacle de fin d'année en plein air, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle école. Sur une estrade conséquente et devant un parterre d'étudiants et de parents tous assis sur des chaises différentes les unes des autres, des camardes qu'Harry reconnaissait de vue, massacraient « un concerto de Wagner » comme l'indiquait la pancarte que tenait le professeur de sociologie moldu (crispé de ne pas pouvoir se boucher les deux oreilles).

Harry se rapprocha lentement durant la trop longue interprétation, obligé de devoir contourner quelques invités ainsi qu'une grande ancre de bateau profondément enfoncée dans le sol. Il fut aussi soulagé qu'à peu près tout le monde lorsque les jeunes interprètes eurent fini leur « œuvre » , hormis leur parents et Arthur Weasley qui applaudirent bien plus que poliment, sur leur révérence au public Albus Dumbledore prit leur place en faisant apparaître un pupitre en chêne massif.

Bravo ! Bravo !... s'exclama t'il en applaudissant de nouveau le musicien, très belle interprétation plus qu'innovante de ce classique, Bravo !

Son regard perdit momentanément les étincelles de joie qui le caractérisaient, avant de tomber par hasard en direction d'Harry, comme si cette cape était une nouvelle fois inutile face à ces yeux. Même une fois leur regard séparé, le sentiment d'être observé ne disparut pas.

Nous voilà donc enfin en ce jour de votre libération pour plusieurs d'entre vous, qui l'attendent depuis sept ans et qui le craignent sûrement autant, mais quelque soit vos sentiments aujourd'hui, vous pouvez être fiers, aussi fiers que le sont vos professeurs... et vos proches... qu'ils soient oui ou non près de vous...ayons toujours une pensée pour eux... . Les ASPICS, reprit il, closent vôtre enseignement de premier et second cycle et vous ouvre sur le monde extérieur, où, à en détromper les dire de certain, beaucoup de choses vous attendent. ...Nous pouvons je crois commencer : j'appelle Abbot Hannah.........

.........Boot Terry...

chaque élève venait tour à tour sur l'estrade prendre son diplôme enroulé dans un ruban rouge et serrer avec joie et retenu la main du directeur, sous les yeux ému de leurs parents.

Quant à lui Harry s'engouffrait dans une des allées du public pour se rapprocher des seules personnes qu'il avait jamais considérées comme sa famille.

Les Weasley étaient réunis au grand complet, comme il ne les avait jamais vu, ensemble souriant sans se disputer, Molly ne cessait de lancer toutes les deux minutes des regards attendris vers la petite Mélissa qui passait de main en main entre ses jeunes oncles et tante, restant un peu trop longtemps entre les bras de Fleur selon la mimique de Bill, que Percy croyait plus prêt que lui à être père.

Londubat Neville !

Le jeune homme bien plus grand et mince qu'à ses première années avança fièrement vers le pupitre sans plier sous le regard dégoûté de Rogue près des autres professeurs et celui presque amical de sa grand-mère.

Harry ne se rappela qu'à l'arrivée d'une Serdaigle, dit major de promotion, qu'Hermione les avait quitté l'an dernier pour Beauxbâtons. A la vue du visage calme et apaisé de la jeune fille assise entre Ginny et Ron, il se douta vite que la cérémonie de l'école française avait déjà du avoir lieux.

Deux noms lui reprirent son attention vers l'estrade, ceux de Malfoy Drago et Nott Théodore, escorté de près par une Lady Nott aussi menaçante envers eux que ce dont était capable le directeur lui même.

Quand vint enfin le nom de Weasley Ronald, celui-ci se leva comme propulsé par un ressort, et traversa nerveusement l'assemblée, saluant timidement tous ceux qu'il connaissait, dont Hopkins, une Nymphadora agrippé à Remus et un vieil homme au nez estropié sous un chapeau melon vert... le sentiment d'être épié prenait tout son sens face à l'œil magique de Maugray qui ne devait pas l'avoir quitter depuis la chambre. Ron ne s'attarda pas sur l'estrade et serra un peu violemment la main de Dumbledore. Ce fut aussi rapidement que passèrent les deux derniers avant que la voix irritable de Rita Skeeter ne s'élève appelant les diplômés à se rassembler devant son photographe, tout en se demandant à haute voix où pouvait bien être Harry Potter ?

Le banquet apparut à une dizaine de mètres de l'estrade, d'où il y avait une vue directe sur les ruines, de la grande salle, qui ne devaient plus fumer depuis de nombreux jours. C'est ici près de ces tables recouvertes de mets aussi variés allant des barres de chocolat d'une marque japonaise à des pinces de crabes de feu frittes, qu'il aperçut Amélia Bones, en pleine discussion avec Amphissas, alors qu'un rare elfe portant un t-shirt du S.A.L.E. passait entre les invités pour leur distribuer des prospectus au sujet de leur cause.

Il ne sont pas assez, tonna Hermione à quelques pas de lui en remettant son badge du S.A.L.E. pour se diriger vers la ministre en tirant le bras de Ron, ...bonjour madame, je suis...

Hermione Granger, coupa Amélia Bone en lui lançant un sourire.

...Nous représentons le S.A.L.E. qui milite pour...

La fin de l'esclavage des elfes, oui Dobby et le professeur Dumbledore m'en ont longuement parlé, reprit elle calmement, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous accepterez de bien vouloir rédiger un rapport fiable et complet sur les résolutions que nous devrions prendre en compte pour maintenir des relations paisibles et fraternelles avec les elfes, que je soumettrai au nouveau directeur de liaison avec les créatures magiques, dit elle comme si elle parlait à une de ses collègues, j'ai du renvoyer M. Jongo pour les individus notoires qu'il rencontrait en défaveur du ministère.

...Euh oui... merci, conclut une Hermione surprise d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle attendait sans débattre durant une heure.

Ne vous détrompez pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera facile de faire passer vos suggestions Miss Granger, il reste beaucoup de conservateurs dans cette société, relança t'elle avant de reprendre son dialogue avec Amphissas (sûrement à propos de lui).

C'est vraiment ce que t'a dit Mimy ?! demanda Seamus à Douglas qui avalait une mini-pizza ce qui empêcha Harry d'espionner le pan et la ministre.

Oui, selon elle, elle a enfin réussi à avoir un colocataire qui hante les toilettes des garçons juste en face des siennes.

Et ça la rend joyeuse ?

Faut croire qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre... enfin mourir... euh hanter seule les canalisations de Poudlard... j'ai même entendu le chevalier de Catogan le surnommer Timy-Brular...

Marchant le long du buffet, il reconnut vite les voix de Ginny et Pansy Parkinson, tenant son diplôme, se disputer l'une avec l'autre contre apparemment la mère de la seconde.

Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger, elle a le droit de...

Quel droit ?! s'exclama la vieille dame, de refuser le meilleur parti de sang pur qu'il y ait dans tout le Royaume-Uni ?

Exactement ! rétorqua Pansy, je ne sais rien de lui...

Tu apprendras à la connaître, coupa t'elle, comme moi et ton...

Non ! je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs !

Ginny lui lança à ces mots des clefs sous les yeux exorbités des autres chicaneuses.

Tu ne lui as pas donné ceux de la moto, tout de même ? interrogea Florence en regardant Pansy courir vers le fond du parc.

Parce que j'aurais bien aimer la montrer à mon père et à mon grand-père, rajouta Luna en montrant un petit homme chauve et un autre plus élongé au cheveux et yeux argentés, M. Olivander.

Et surtout Harry, termina Mafalda, il va t'en vouloir.

Pas s'il comprend que la moto de Sirius a servi à une autre personne qui fuyait une famille aux valeurs aussi tordues que celles des Black.

Harry aurait continué indéfiniment à suivre cette journée caché sous cette cape s'il n'avait pas sentit la main discrète d'Alastor qui le tira vers le château.

Suis-moi sans discuter Harry, murmura t'il, Albus dois te parler immédiatement.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. « esquimau nougat ! »

La silhouette fatiguée du directeur était assise sur son fauteuil dans l'ombre des rayons de lumière rouge provenant des fenêtres, où le soleil commençait son couché, qui éclairait ce qu'Harry prit avec un peu d'espoir comme son diplôme sur le coin du large bureau.

Nous devons parler Harry... beaucoup parler Harry

Les trois pas qu'Harry dut faire pour prendre place sur l'un des sièges lui parurent durer des heures, alors qu'il retirait la cape d'invisibilité.

Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda t'il ne reconnaissant pas l'expression de Dumbledore.

Commençons par le début dés ton retour à Poudlard...

Nous sommes arrivés durant la bataille dans le parc, alors que vous affrontiez le druide...

Tu attends de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ?

...

J'ai du hélas lui offrire la pire chose que je connaisse, la plus profonde cellule d'Azkaban, le seul endroit où il ne pourra blesser personne.

Et les autres mangemorts ?

Pour ceux qui ont été attrapé au combat, il seront juger et peut être punis par quelques temps de prisons, quand aux autres... le pardon est notre meilleur arme contre les ressentiments. Je t'en pris tu peux continuer.

Nous nous sommes séparés, Ron et moi, une fois sortie du passage secret de la sorcière bossue, coupa Harry comme pressé d'en finir, il devait se rendre dans la salle des désirs et moi chercher de quoi libérer Hermione...j'ai vu la tache et son nom sur...

La carte, oui, d'ailleurs vu que ta scolarité est terminée, je pense qu'il serait préférable de remettre la carte chez Rusard, d'autres plaisantins auront le courage d'aller la chercher...

...je suis entré bien avant lui dans la grande salle, suffisamment pour entendre les déblatérassions de Voldemort sur son destin... voir l'arrivée d'Hagrid, Hopkins et Rogue...

Harry et Dumbledore furent comme figés à ces noms, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Diane... murmura Harry Rog... le professeur Rogue a parlé d'une Diane, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce nom...

Probablement dans la bouche de Sirius, répondit il au regard interrogateur d'Harry, ils étaient tous deux amoureux d'elle, l'un l'a connu comme mangemort l'autre comme espionne de l'ordre et se sont mutuellement reproché sa mort.

C'es pour cela ? que...

Les raisons de Severus ne sont pas le sujet de notre conversation.

Puis... , reprit il cherchant le fil de l'histoire, puis il y eut la vengeance de Dean...

Oui... je sais il s'est lui même présenté à moi pour tout me raconter...

Et... s'étonna t'il attendant la suite de cette phrase.

Le cas de Dean thomas est particulier, il n'a pas trahis une instance officielle, et a accompli une vengeance avec des circonstances atténuantes pourtant... je crains qu'il n'ait pas de vie de rêve en Angleterre. Tu peux continuez Harry.

Puis...à part les tentatives de Brian... il y eut l'arrivée de Ron.

A ton image ? excellente idée...

Après avoir fait sortir tous les élèves et professeurs, en devant moi-même obliger Neville à pousser dehors les derniers irréductibles...

Ron est ensuite entré dans le cercle de bois, alors que Tom refusait de libérer Hermione ?

Exact, c'est à ce moment que j'ai du...

Peu importe les sorts Harry, que s'est il passé ?

J'ai suivi le conseil de Barty Croupton junior, faire ce que je savais faire, j'ai put me défendre le temps de sortir ma dernière chance, ce que j'étais allé chercher au ministère... Circé Black...

Bien sûr sa mère, une grande sorcière... oui le professeur Dippet avait reçu une de ses lettres, il n'ignorait pas non plus la résistance de cette famille à élever l'enfant... ironique quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu.

Ensuite... il y eut le Priori Incantatum...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre vous face renaître Fumsek entre ses doigts... une grande partie des pouvoirs d'un phœnix est contenue dans ses plumes c'est ce qui lui permet de disparaître et réapparaître où il le souhaite...

En effet... mais c'était loin de l'avoir tué. Par contre le dôme d'or ne nous protégeait plus de ce feux vert. C'est là... que j'ai tenté... mais il a refusé...

Ton aide ? ce n'est pas ta faute Harry c'est lui qui est allé chercher ce feu dans le sceptre de Grindelwald... il a été incapable de comprendre quel sentiment pouvait te pousser à lui tendre la main. Sa seule réaction qu'il put avoir fut de haïre... de se haïre... sachant parfaitement que sa haine nourrirait le feu qui le consumerait. La preuve est que l'incendie a baissé d'intensité à son dernier souffle...

C'est ainsi que tout devait se passer, conclut une autre voix venant de l'ombre d'un Pan caché dans l'obscurité d'un pilier, ...l'un mourra de la main de l'autre... au sens propre sans que tu en sois un meurtrier Harry. Vos destinés ne sont plus écrites messieurs.

Nos ? s'étonna Harry.

Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir dépendu des graves paroles d'une Trelawney, même si la grand-mère de Sibylle était bien plus claire oracle. Mais nous devons d'abord terminer notre discussion avant de nous livrer en confession, ...de quoi te souviens-tu après qu'il ait refusé ta main ?

Je... je ne sais plus, je crois qu'un dragon est venu... et... que quelqu'un... Qui ? demanda nerveusement Harry qui réalisa que deux mains l'avaient sorti de cet enfer, qui est venu me sauver ?

Le sort que Voldemort avait mis disparut lorsque le sol s'effondra, Hagrid a donc traversé la coupe de fruit, le nom du tableau qui cachait l'entrée des cuisines, il a couru à travers les flammes pour te porter à la gueule de Norbert...

Mais il aurait put lui-même me...

Non, Harry il n'aurait pas pu, coupa avec douceur Dumbledore...

Ce n'était que des...

De violentes flammes ! où le dit seigneur des ténèbres se détruisait... conclut Albus avec une voix qui avait perdu tout la gaieté dont elle était capable.

Harry n'avait plus enregistré de paroles depuis celles du directeur, et ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées logiques alors qu'il regardait, assis sur une des places du gradin de pierre, le cercueil en bois brun être englouti par le voile de l'arche, juste après le discours sûrement très touchant de Didalus et le geste tendre de Dumbledore venu posé l'étrange parapluie rose sur le couvercle, partageant avec Harry le secret de son utilité.

Il avait passé les deux jours précédents éloigné, grâce à ses amis, des nombreux sorciers fous de joie et surexcités par la nouvelle, pressé de vouloir le féliciter de son geste héroïque, déformé par le récit épique qu'en avait fait Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette.

Tandis qu'un des grands damiers qui recouvrait le sol s'élevait découvrant ainsi l'immense colonne qui le soutenait et où était inscrit des centaines de nom, Harry commença enfin a retrouver l'usage de son ouie. Le professeur McGonagall, si retenue d'habitude, avait enfin renoué des lien avec une sœur moins froide en sa présence. Rouscov qui les accompagnait affichait un sourire triste en observant les deux femmes (indubitable autant à la situation qu'à son espoir de voir sa mère revenir parmi les « bon-vivants », tout comme Elisabeth). Le nom de Rubeus Hagrid fut gravé sous l'indénombrable liste de patronymes, avant que chacun d'eux aillent se recueillir dans la salle des souvenirs, où, sortant des cerveaux, de nombreux souvenirs étaient projetés aux murs.

C'était mon plus vieil ami, expulsa t'il avec soulagement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Mais à moi aussi, répliqua la vois de Remus au moment ou l'image d'un demi-géant souriant semblait s'occuper d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années couvert de griffures.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas supporter de voir défiler près de lui des gens bien attentionnés venus le consoler avec les même paroles, comme s'il voulait inconsciemment s'approprier l'amitié d'Hagrid et la peine de sa disparition. Mais c'est sans appréhension qu'il laissa le vieux sorcier à la barbe argenté et au nez aquilin s'asseoir à son côté.

Pourquoi ? se contenta de demander Harry...

Il y a autant de réponses que d'erreurs à cette question, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a vu un peu de lui en toi, orphelin trop tôt... grandissant dans un monde dont vous étiez différents sans savoir pourquoi... il ne pouvait pas te laisser dans le feu, c'est son cœur qui l'a pousseé... un autre de vos points communs. Je dirai même que c'est plus le cœur que le courage qui détermine l'entrée d'un élève à Griffondor

Il y était bien lui, dit il après un long moment dès que le profile de Peter apparut sur le mur.

Mais il a eut un cœur, c'est hélas un don qui se perd, entraînant autant de dommage que la perte d'une âme.

Oui... c'est ce qu'il espérait me faire, reprit il, et il dut croire, en regardant les yeux de Ron que cela marcherait...

Le cœur est chose insondable, dit il tournant son regard vers Lady Nott qui serrait les mains des deux jumeaux Weasley (concluant probablement leurs affaires à la grande joie de George).

Vous pourriez désormais l'écouter ?

Oui... à présent que j'ai protégé celui qui aurait le pouvoir, dit il d'un ton léger en regardant Harry, je peux enfin retirer mon tablier de directeur et penser à...

Vous envisager vraiment de quitter Poudlard ? s'interloqua t'il.

Minerva à fait preuve de son expérience et Amélia n'y fera sûrement pas d'objection ainsi que le conseil d'administration.

Je suis sûr que Lady N... je veux dire Mélinda, appréciera d'apprendre le Bowling.

Inutile, coupa t'il en se levant, c'est elle qui me l'a appris. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser à la Golden Ball Competition de Las Vegas qui aura bientôt lieu, c'est malheureusement réservé aux équipes de deux personnes.

En effet, il faut que vous vous trouviez une partenaire rapidement, termina Harry avec son premier sourire depuis des jours...

Juste avant qu'il n'aperçoive un souvenir d'Hagrid devant les tombes de ses deux parents.

L'expression d'Harry n'était pas la surprise, la tristesse, l'effroi mais l'horreur. L'horreur de n'y avoir plus pensé depuis sa tendre enfance, la première chose qu'il avait appris avant même de parler, chez les Dursley, était de ne jamais répéter les questions, dont celles sur ces parents et leur morts, c'est ainsi qu'il n'avait pas demandé de nouveau à Dumbledore pourquoi Voldemort voulait sa mort à lui, ni où avait bien put être enseveli son père et sa mère.

Les dépouilles des sorciers sont confié à l'arche depuis des temps ancestraux, répondit préventivement Albus aux questions qui traversaient l'esprits d'Harry, cependant il arrive souvent que des stèles soit installées dans des cimetières moldus pour que les familles puissent s'y recueillir en paix.

Où ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher ceci... elles sont non-loin de là ou tout a commencé...

La nuit avait commencé son cycle, alors que le croissant de lune allait passer derrière la pancarte indiquant « Cimetière de Godric's Hollow ».

Harry était assis devant les deux sépultures de granit, regardant perplexe le bouquet de jonquilles bleus, typique des parterres de fleurs du 4 Privet drive, sur la pierre nettoyé. Il avait du leur parler aussi longtemps que devant le miroir de Rised, sans trouver de sujets plus intéressant qu'à ses onze ans, des choses banales et du quotidien. Il avait bien du aborder quelques secondes les ruines, d'une maison, envahies par les herbes qu'il voyait au loin. Mais c'est bien lorsqu'il fut à court d'idée qu'il entendit la douce arrivée de ses deux amis, restés là où il avait posé son éclair de feu.

Rien, souffla t'il en se relevant, j'ai déjà plus rien à dire...

Tu reviendras Harry, dit sagement la voix d'Hermione, on ne dit pas tout en une fois.

Sûrement, approuva t'il avant de reprendre le plus crédible faux sourire qu'il n'ait jamais eu, alors ? que faites-vous vous deux ?

Nous deux ? s'étonnèrent ils en chœur.

Pas d'objectifs pour la vie qui nous attend ? ironisa t'il avant de baisser d'un ton, le reste ne me regarde pas.

Exacte le reste ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Ron, et en plus y a pas de reste !

Reformer le ministère m'intéresse assez... lança t'elle penseuse en montant sur sa bicyclette.

Elle n'a pas abandonné le..., murmura Ron

Le SALE, je sais...

On va finir par devenir de vrais militants si on n'y prend pas garde.

Et à court terme ? redemanda Harry

Je préfère qu'il te dise lui-même sa petite folie, répondit Hermione.

Folie ? aller assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu dans moins d'un mois n'est pas une folie, s'offusqua Ron dont le Brossdur quittait le sol.

C'est tout de même un peu coûteux lorsqu'elle se déroule en Namibie du sud ! rétorqua t'elle tandis que ses roues ne touchait plus la pelouse.

Pas si coûteux que ça ! clama Harry qui venait de bondir dans les airs, j'ai reçu des billets gratuits de la part du ministère Namibien...

On a tout de même des avantages quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, dit timidement un Ron qui contenait mal sa joie.

Je trouve ce geste d'une grande injustice envers...

Trois Hermione ! trois billets, coupa t'il alors qu'ils montaient lentement sans cesser leur discussion, vers les cieux étoilés, jamais plus aussi éclatant que depuis cette nuit de juillet à la mort du septième mois.

fin

(n'hésitez pas à commenter ma fic, d'un phrase ou en entrant dans les détailles qui vous chiffonnent.

Pausez vos question sur les parties qui vous ont semblé obscure, les passages restés flous, de l'intrigue aux clins d'œil... en passant par les noms qui vous ont marqué !

Je répondrais à vos reviews, vos mails, et expliquerais mes titres de chapitres quelques fois ombrageux, dans une publication bonus dans quelques semaines...... d'ici là, merci d'avoir lu cette trop longue fic qui je l'espère ne vous a pas trop déçu pour une première histoire rédigée...

Encore merci ! )


	41. merci et encoremerci

Post face

img src"stories/steedandpeel/images/HP-Grindelwald2.jpg" 

Merci, et d'abord Merci pour avoir prête attention pour cette pauvre fanfiction (en deux partie).

N'ayant qu'un modeste but.

Vous divertire et permettre de prolonger quelque peu la pâle imitation de magie qu'elle pouvez produire.

Grâce entre autre à quelques théories, plus ou moins crédible, qui m'ont marquer et dont je ne suis pas pour la plus par l'auteur…

Exemple : celle du voile , cimetière sorcier..

La Rogue vampire attitude….

Contre exemple :

L'enfance de Remus….(inspiré par les mot de Jedusor, sur l'habitude d'Hagrid à élever des bébés loup-garou)

La naissance des Détraqueurs….

Les deux consignes fixées étaient d'offrir d'une histoire palpitante et intrigante, toute en respectant les trace de la majestueuse JKRowling. J'avoue que ces besoin ce sont parfois contre-dit, comme face des mystérieux druide noir, de l'apparition de Susan Bones, ou lors des Réunion de la commission (où les fée ont une conscience bien plus élevé que dans le monde potterrien).

Mais j'ai tacher de décrire plus fidèlement un monde sorcier aussi sombre , voir plus que le notre, avec ses quartiers sont et sa débauche (la tarentule et les drogues qui y flottent)

Les injustice n'ont pas manqué d'être dévoilé,( voir les noce de Pansy…).

Vive le girl Power, et c'est un mec qui vous le dit !

Je crains hélas n'être pas prêt à écrire d'autre fanfic avant un bon , et peut être long moment, la vie tourne. Harry n'est pas le seul personnage de nos vie !

Merci donc à quelques premier Reviewer ou qu'il soit:

S-Jennifer-S

Absolument pas critique, ca fait du bien des fois, et très présente pour en redemander

Melissa

Extrêment pointilleuse sur les détails, autant déroutant que gratifiant ! ( le nom de bébé était déjà choisi tout de même)

Josy

Rare, autant que les miennes, mais très gentille.

Tiju83

Or son nom de protopyte, un œil de lynx prêt à soulever UN DES personnage que j'ai frauduleusement volé à JKR en cachette. (et pas son lapin).

Zagan

Pour c'est court commentaire, très….. Zaganesquementcompact

Seili

Pour sa fidélité , et avoir surmonter l'absence de profession immédiate pour nos cher héros droit d'école.

Flo-92

Pour son aussi grand intérêt , à la fic. Et sa tout aussi grande frustration. Quand à la Romance d'Harry ! j'avoue ne pas avoir bien expliquer l'impossibilité pour lui d'en avoir une, puisque cela lui donnerai une vrai vie… alors que l'autre survivait encore…

Mais comme Albus il est désormais bien plus libre.

Kitana

Pour ses mots, qui m'on faire rougir d'humilité, voyons personnes n'arrive à la cheville de Jo.

Vert emmeraude

Pour ses encouragement

Sand

Pour sa récurrence sûr, et son franc parler sur ma rédaction désastreuse.

Cho Chang

Qui a remplit ma boite de mail par ses reviews en deux jours !

Lilianne Potter

Pour son nom ! et sa vrai lecture ! tel dit tel fait !

Snorlax

Oui c'est de la balle… et je te le dit sans humilité ! (merci !)

Ludacris

Merci………..

Petit étoile

C'est gentil de m'avoir décerné ton prix perso (lol), je sais plus quoi dire, je suis à court de vanne……..

Les perso :

Phibia Adikas, signifiant littéralement, soit Peur injustifié ou peur et injuste (ce n'était point sa condition mais son passé qui devait imposer le méfiance.

Amphissas vient d'Amphissa une ancienne cité grec non-loin de Delphes la cité des prophétesses grecques

Antoine « Cadastre » indique bien sa fonction bureaucratique.

Professeur flash, ainsi appelé pour sa manique de ne se déplacer que par la transplantation, à cause d'un handicape que j'ai voulu insurmontable par la magie.

Damien Noxe porte les prénom d'un homme invisible et le nom d'une race pacifique qui en a la faculté.

Clara Whith à un nom aussi blanc que son teint

Titus Brasfort à un nom qui impose sa force

Elisabeth Newman, a bien choisi un nom qui symbolise sa nouvelle vie.

Quand à leur chef sa ressemblance avec un maître jedi est voulu !

Pyrite Pennec, porte le prénom donné par sa créatrice, mais le nom d'une de mes connaissance.

J'ai aussi volé une certaine Mopsy et une Mafalda reforger, je plaide coupable… mais avec intention de bien faire !

Un grand nombre des autres personnages inventés ont le déplaisir de faire partie de mon passé et mon présent.

Mais pourquoi c'est titre !

Shaekspirrrrrr m'a offert le premier

c'est à Midi que le soleil ce trouve au Zenith!

Janus était une divinité à deux visage, aussi bien bon que mauvaise. La dualité de Dumbledor disparaît avec ce masque.

expression de W.Churchild sur la « mise à l'écart « de l'Allemagne de l'est.

évident

n'est pas un appétissant gâteau…

j'aime ce film

il devient adulte.

y a plein de film en « eau trouble »….

j'aime cette chanson

Evident

Vive star wars

j'aime ce film

sans commentaire

3° planète après le soleil, (série)

Star trek ! (d'ailleurs ils trouve pas de terre…)

après la 9° de Polansky

Cinéma

(stargate saison7)

Lys Lilly

excellent court métrage pour Volvo (oui les voitures!)

Achille s'éprit d'une Briséis durant l'Iliade

Hymène déesse du mariage

Cinema

cinéma

cinéma

Alice aussi rencontre des gent qui fume des hallucinogènes

les coucou ne nous en voudront pas, hein !

Cinéma, (hey Jeunet !)

…

Cinema

évident

Oz est également une série dans le monde pénitencier

et alors, je l'ai pas vu !

faut le comprendre, ça fait long 16 ans

…le seuil de la porte

…

et avec une plein lune je vous rappelle

Baudelaire, un type qui sait ce faire mal….


End file.
